Deathberry una vez más
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Después de dos meses de la batalla contra el rey Quincy, Ichigo vive una vida normal. Sin grandes peleas, sin poderes, sin nada que lo vincule a su antigua vida. Una misión del comandante general lleva a Rukia una vez más al mundo humano. ¿Qué pasará cuando la muerte y la fresa se encuentren frente a frente una vez más?
1. Vida normal

¡Muy buenas tarde, gente querida!

Después de un siglo por fin he vuelto. La mayoría seguramente no me conozca, publiqué una sola vez hace muuuucho tiempo por aquí y la mayoría son NaLu's

Espero que les guste esta historia y que, si no les gustó el final de Bleach como a mi, le den una oportunidad a esta especie de "final alternativo"

Este capitulo es corto, pero es a grandes rasgos lo que quiero transmitir a lo largo de la historia.

Puede que se sientan confundidos al principio, pero conforme vayan pasando los capítulos lo van a entender. Es más, para el segundo capitulo ya lo van a entender perfectamente.

Sin más, los dejo leer.

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

Capítulo 1: Vida normal.

.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, niño?- exclamó un hombre robusto.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que podemos hacerte puré?- dijo otro.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes de…- pero no pudo terminar la oración porque alguien lo había pateado en el rostro, obligándolo a caer al suelo.

-Me parece que son ustedes los que terminarán siendo puré.

-¿Q-qué crees que haces?

-¿Mm?- murmuró mientras seguía con su pie encima del hombre- ¿Qué, acaso no van a pelear también contra mí?

Los otros dos hombres, tres contando al que estaba en el suelo, se miraron nerviosos y en un intento de mostrar valentía y coraje se acercaron al chico, pero éste fue más rápido. Después de darle un último pisotón al que estaba tirado, esquivó con facilidad los puños de los otros y los regresó golpeándolos con tanta fuerza que los hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?- preguntó con sorna.

-Tú…Maldito…

-Ya que no piensan moverse, les diré algo. Si alguna vez intentar buscar pelea conmigo por mi color de cabello, los dejaré peor que a este sujeto- apuntó a susodicho- ¿Entienden?- preguntó serio.

-S-si- murmuraron nerviosos.

-Bien, ahora levanten a su compañero y ¡váyanse!

Ni lentos ni perezosos hicieron lo que el chico les ordenó y se fueron lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

-Ah… nunca aprenden- susurró y levantó su bolso- Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no se apresuró a irse.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Edad: 17 años  
Color de pelo: Naranja  
Color de ojos: Marrón

.

Cuando Ichigo llegó al instituto pidió permiso para entrar y, para su buena suerte, la profesora estaba en una reunión de último minuto, así que no se encontraba en el salón.

-¡Kurosaki-Kun!

-Hola Inoue- saludó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué demonios llegas tarde? ¿Acaso estabas con una chica escondido?- preguntó un alterado Keigo.

-Cállate, llegué tarde porque unos tipos se metieron en mi camino.

-¿De nuevo en peleas, Kurosaki?- comentó Ishida.

-No es mi culpa, ellos son los que buscan.

-¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun?

-Si Inoue, no te preocupes.

-P-pero…

-Cálmate Orihime, sabes cómo es él.

-Tatsuki-chan…

-Tatsuki tiene razón, Inoue. No me lastimaron.

-Que alivio- suspiró.

-Deberías teñirte, Ichigo. Así tal vez dejen de buscarte peleas.

-No voy a teñirme, Mizuiro. Que se jodan los demás.

-Bien, bien- sonrió- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Ichigo solo escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos sin meterse, hasta Chad daba alguna ideas. Él miró hacia la ventana mientras pensaba en lo tranquila que era su vida, si bien las peleas eran solo el condimento para salarle un poco, no se quejaba.

.

Ocupación: estudiante de preparatoria común y corriente.

.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Ichigo y su padre realizaron el ritual de siempre: Isshin intenta golpearlo, Ichigo lo esquiva y golpea, Isshin corre hacia el poster de Masaki bañado en llanto diciéndole que su hijo ya no lo quiere e Ichigo se queja de la actitud de su padre. Fin de la historia.

-¡Papá! ¡Deja de molestar a Ichi-nii!

-¡Pero Yuzu, papá solo quiere mostrarle su amor!

-¿Qué clase de amor es ese, viejo?

-¿Tu también, Karin? ¡Masaki! ¡En esta casa ya nadie me respeta!

Por otro lado, los tres decidieron ignorar a su padre y Karin e Ichigo ayudaron a Yuzu a poner la mesa.

Después de la cena, Ichigo lavó los platos sucios y luego fue a su cuarto. Cuando terminó de hacer la tarea decidió que era hora de dormir.

Otro día común y corriente había terminado.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, un hombre se encontraba sentado en su pequeño porche mirando la luna.

-¿Ocurre algo?- escuchó que alguien de voz grave y gruesa preguntaba a su espalda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Dos meses-contestó sabiendo a lo que él se refería- pero no me has contestado.

-¿Crees que esto hará que "la vida normal" que él ha estado llevando vuelva a estar de cabeza?- preguntó mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

Desde la oscuridad solo podían vislumbrarse un par de ojos amarillos.

-¿Acaso has recibido alguna noticia?

-Es una orden del alto mando- se limitó a contestar y eso pareció ser suficiente para la otra persona.

-Así que la espada del destino vuelve a caer.

El hombre rió y acomodó su sombrero.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan tus analogías, Yoruichi?

-Sé que no es lo único que te gusta, Kisuke.

Y Urahara Kisuke no la contradijo.

-En realidad no creo que haya sido una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Es a ella a quien mandaron, hasta para mí es un poco cruel.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque es quien más conoce el mundo humano o porque…

Dejó la frase sin terminar, pero Yoruichi entendía perfectamente lo que Urahara quería decir.

-¿Cuándo llega?

-Esta noche.

-Debemos estar preparados, sabes bien que él y sus amigos rondan mucho por aquí.

-Lo sé, solo espero que ella sepa manejar toda esta situación.

-Es una shinigami, teniente, estoy segura que lo hará. ¿Acaso no confías en su capacidad?

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé, pero cuando tiene misiones que cumplir ella siempre lo hace bien.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvo aquí?

-Kisuke…- regañó.

-Lo siento, es solo que… parece solo una mala jugada del destino.

-Sabes bien que el destino no piensa en las consecuencias.

Urahara rió y se levantó. Se acercó a Yoruichi que estaba en su forma de gato y la alzó. No dijeron nada más, solo acarició su cuello con cariño y se adentraron a la tienda.

.

.

.

Bajo la luz de la luna, una figura se paró sobre uno de los postes de cable más alto y miró a Karakura como si fuera la primera vez. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, su mirada tenía un brillo que hacia resaltar el hermoso color violeta.

La mariposa del infierno la rodeó y luego siguió volando hacia perderse en la lejanía de los edificios.

-Siento muy cerca su reiatsu- murmuró y de un salto se introdujo en Karakura.

.

La historia estaba comenzando de nuevo.

.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé. Pero no quería aburrirlos con la "normalidad" de este capítulo.

Se que no parece gran cosa ahora, pero no se vayan tan rápido y esperen con ansias el segundo capítulo (?)

Trataré publicar rápido.

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar algún comentario al respecto ;)


	2. La misión

¡Buenas noches, gente querida!

Un sábado más de esta nueva historia.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios la ultima vez, espero que este les guste ;)

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

Capítulo 2: La misión.

.

Cuando Rukia piso el suelo de Karakura la embargó un sentimiento de nostalgia que no pudo controlar. Después de dos largos meses en los que estaba segura nunca más volvería, estar de nuevo allí solo hacía que su corazón se apretara en una conocida sensación.

Inspiró profundo y abrió los ojos. No había nadie por las calles, la noche lo cubría todo. Según la misión encomendada por el Comandante General Kyoraku debía partir a la tienda de Urahara, para que luego al día siguiente comenzar su misión. Pero Rukia no podía esperar.

Con una tranquilidad impropia de lo rápido que latía su corazón, comenzó a caminar. No quiso pensar en nada más que en llegar hacia su destino, y cuando lo hizo subió de un salto hacia al techo y se acercó a la ventana. La cortina estaba corrida, así que podía ver lo que había dentro.

Apoyó su mano en el cristal y observó con añoranza a la persona que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

-Aunque tú no puedas verme, yo aún así seguiré observándote- susurró, repitiendo lo que dijo una de las tantas veces que se habían despedido.

Lentamente se alejó de la ventana y decidió dirigirse a lo de Urahara. Pronto comenzaría su misión.

.

.

.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Bienvenida a mi humilde morada!- saludó Kisuke cuando la vio en la entrada.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Pensé que estarías aquí hace media hora al menos- sonrió el sombrerero.

-Solo… me desvié un poco- respondió, mientras entraba a la casa.

-Buenas noches, Kuchiki-san.

-Buenas noches, Ururu- sonrió.

-Permítame dirigirla a su habitación- Rukia asintió y ambas se perdieron en el pasillo.

-Bueno, parece que no pudo resistirse- comentó Urahara una vez que la perdió de vista.

-Es normal, compartieron mucho tiempo juntos- concedió Yoruichi, todavía como gata.

Urahara no dijo nada, solo cerró su puerta y se adentró a la casa seguido de Yoruichi. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo despertó desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana, tratando de recordar por qué dejó la cortina corrida y todavía con restos de sueño, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?- preguntó Yuzu apenas preparando el desayuno.

-Ah, tengo que ir a buscar a Inoue a su casa- respondió Ichigo mientras agarraba un par de tostadas recién hechas.

-¿A su casa?

-¡Vaya! Ichi-nii se está comportando como un caballero- rió Karin.

-¡Karin-chan!

-Cállate Karin, ¿dónde está el viejo?

-Tuvo que salir temprano, así que aprovecha que no fue él quien te escuchó decir eso.

-Sí, si… nos vemos más tarde- saludó mientras salía de la casa.

Yuzu hiso un mohín cuando su hermano se fue.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yuzu?

-¿Por qué onii-chan tiene que ir a buscar a Inoue-san a su casa?

-Yuzu…

-Nunca hizo algo así… yo todavía pienso que…

-Yuzu- la cortó- Sabes que eso fue hace tiempo. Ichi-nii está bien así.

Ninguna dijo nada más sobre ese tema, pero Karin sabía que Yuzu no estaba conforme.

Y secretamente, ella tampoco lo estaba.

.

.

.

Desde hacía dos meses, Inoue Orihime era la chica más feliz de todo el mundo. O al menos de Karakura, se decía. Sus calificaciones era excelentes, su cocina cada vez más deliciosa, aunque nadie aceptaba comer cuando ella invitaba, y tenía los mejores amigos que una chica podría pedir.

Cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Hace dos meses se armó de valor para acercarse a Ichigo y sentía que cada vez estaban más unidos.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun- saludó cuando abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, Inoue.

Si, no había forma que esta felicidad fuera arruinada por nadie. Ni siquiera por _ella_. Y aunque sonara egoísta, Orihime sentía que tenía posibilidad esta vez.

Más sabiendo que Ichigo ya no tiene ni un solo recuerdo de ella.

.

.

.

Ichigo tiene una extraña sensación desde que despertó. No sabe cómo llamarlo, no sabe cómo sentirlo, pero sabe que está ahí. Después que fue a buscar a Inoue se dirigieron a clases, ella habló todo el camino y él solo se limitó a contestar sólo cuando veía necesario, pero no dejaba pensar que había algo raro ese dia.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Mm?

-¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído.

-No te preocupes, solo… solo tengo sueño. Es todo- intentó sonreír y ella pareció calmarse.

Una vez que llegaron a clases, el día pasó normal. No había nada fuera de lo común, e Ichigo pensó que solo eran cosas suyas.

Fue entonces que él, junto a Inoue, Chad e Ishida decidieron ir a lo de Urahara.

…

-Permiso~- dijo Inoue cuando entraron a la tienda.

-¡Oh! Han llegado- dijo Urahara- Pasen, pasen, Ururu ya preparó el té.

Los chicos fueron pasando hacia dentro, mientras Ishida miraba a todos lados, buscando algo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Ishida? No es la primera vez que vienes aquí- dijo Ichigo.

-Nada que te interese, idiota.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-¡Ah! Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, por favor no peleen.

-¿Te diste cuenta, no Ishida-san?- dijo Urahara, sonriendo tras su abanico.

Él asintió, Chad lo imitó dando a entender que é también lo sabía. Inoue borró cualquier rastro de sonrisa cuando se percató de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se dio cuenta?- preguntó Ichigo sin entender.

-¡He pintado mis paredes!

-¿Tus paredes?- miró a todos lados y luego volvió hacia él- Para mi están iguales.

-Eso es porque Kurosaki-san no entiende nada de decoración- se burló- Pasen por favor, ¡Ururu, trae el té!

Ichigo no contestó, solo frunció más su ceño y fue a sentarse. La mencionada sirvió a todos el té y algunas galletitas, luego se retiró en busca de Jinta.

-¿Y bien? ¿cómo van en sus estudios?

Y así pasó otra tarde en la tienda de Urahara, como las que siempre tenían allí. ¿Entonces por qué Ichigo sentía esa opresión en el pecho?

.

.

.

Rukia los sintió antes de escucharlos. Sabía que los únicos que podían saber que ella estaba allí eran Ishida y Chad, y por lo que escuchó, Inoue fue la última en darse cuenta. No se movió de la habitación en la que estaba, y seguía en forma de shinigami.

Maldito sea Urahara por llevarlos a la habitación contigua a la de ella, pensó.

Con nostalgia e impotencia apoyó su pequeña espalda contra la pared que daba a la otra habitación. Flexionó sus piernas hacia arriba y apoyo sus brazos en ellas, cruzándolos. Su cabeza quedó en el hueco que formaron sus brazos y solo se dedicó a escuchar cómo les había ido el día. A veces, cuando no estaba saturada de trabajo del escuadrón, se ponía a pensar en el tiempo que vivió en Karakura. Le hubiese gustado haber vivido eso, le hubiese gustado compartir momentos como esos… le hubiese gustado seguir al lado de Ichigo aunque casi nunca entendía las materias y él terminaba ayudándola o ella le copiaba sin que se diese cuenta.

Volteó un poco hacia la izquierda cuando escuchó a Ichigo hablar. Su voz no había cambiado nada. Y ella tenía ese secreto anhelo de que algún día vuelva a escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, pero sabe que es casi imposible que eso ocurra de nuevo.

-Necesito pasar a tu baño, Urahara-san- pidió Ichigo.

-Adelante, Kurosaki-san, conoces el camino.

Rukia levantó su cabeza y pensó en qué hacer, hasta que volvió a escuchar que Urahara habló.

-Me parece que ustedes quieren alguna explicación, ¿no?

-Efectivamente- dijo Uryuu, ajustándose los lentes- Anoche sentí el reiatsu de Kuchiki. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Chad asintió, dando a entender que él también lo había sentido. Orihime miró a sus amigos y luego a Kisuke.

-Yo no sentí nada, supongo que anoche estaba tan emocionada que no podía ver más allá- explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-El por qué Kuchiki-san está aquí, sólo ella puede explicar- dijo y los chicos escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- exclamó Inoue al borde de las lágrimas al ver de nuevo a su amiga. Se levantó y se acercó a ella para atraparla en un abrazo.

-Hola Inoue- saludó ella, con una sonrisa. Orihime lloraba a moco caído contra la pequeña cabeza de la shinigami.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Kuchiki-san.

-Ya, ya, Inoue… no tienes por qué llorar- consoló Rukia, acariciándola por la espalda.

Cuando Inoue dejó de llorar y se separó de ella.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Kuchiki- saludó Ishida.

-Hola, Kuchiki.

-También me alegra verlos- sonrió de nuevo Rukia.

Orihime volvió a sentarse, secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kuchiki?

-Es solo una misión, Ishida.

-¿Qué clase de misión?- preguntó Inoue esta vez.

-Bueno…

Pero el sonido de la puerta contraria la interrumpió. Rukia sintió que su respiración se interrumpía bruscamente y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar saludarlo, aunque bien sabia que sería inútil.

-Sigo pensando que no has hecho nada nuevo en tus paredes, Urahara-san.

-Y yo ya te dije que no tienes sentido para la decoración, Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo se acercó de nuevo a la mesita de té y se sentó, pasando en frente de Rukia. Ella solo lo miró con angustia, ya sabía que él no podía verlo, pero era difícil de enfrentar.  
Urahara le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Rukia tuvo que quedarse dentro de la habitación, sentada en una esquina.

Ishida sintió compasión por Rukia, sabía que ella estaba pasándola mal, pero él estaba seguro que su misión tenía algo que ver con Ichigo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- sugirió, acomodándose los anteojos.

-Sí, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde- Chad se levantó junto con Ishida.

Ichigo y Orihime se levantaron también, y Rukia pudo respirar tranquila nuevamente. Cuando se despidieron, se dirigió a Urahara nuevamente.

-¿Vienen aquí muy a menudo?

-Casi todos los días- contestó- De alguna manera, Kurosaki-san encontró la forma de volver a vincularse con este lugar.

Rukia asintió y pensó que era un gran alivio saber que Ichigo buscaba, inconscientemente, estar cerca de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo comenzaras tu misión?

-Mañana.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia solo lo miró y luego asintió. Caminó de nuevo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí. Mañana será un _largo_ día.

.

.

.

* * *

Si les gustó, dejen un review...

Si no les gustó, dejen un review ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído, espero que el próximo sábado podamos leernos de nuevo.

¡Un beso enorme!


	3. Memorias

¡Muy buenas noches gente querida!

Llegó un sábado más de actualización :D

El sábado pasado no pude actualizar porque salí a un viaje inesperado, pero hoy no podía faltar.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, se que va un poco lento, pero cuando llegue el feeling van a morir de felicidad xD

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

Capítulo 3: Memorias.

.

Rukia supo que cuando le encomendaron esa misión estaba a un pie de perder su tranquilidad emocional que tanto tiempo le costó controlar.

Estaba de pie, en el poste de luz frente a la casa Kurosaki viendo como Ichigo terminaba de guardar sus cosas para ir a clases. No estaba segura si Isshin o Karin podían verla, había hecho todo lo posible para ocultar su reiatsu y pasar desapercibida, lo único que podía hacer era observar a Ichigo vivir su tan anhelada vida normal. Lo vio gritar algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero supuso que sería a Yuzu avisándole que ya bajaría a desayunar.

Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando el día que el comandante le había encomendado esa misión.

.

 **FlashBack**

.

 _Fue Nanao quien la fue a buscar en nombre del comandante general. Desde la guerra contra Yhwach los shinigamis estaban más que ocupados en restablecer el orden de la Sociedad de Almas, y Rukia, desde el fallecimiento del capitán Ukitake, no ha tenido descanso._

 _-Buenos días, Kuchiki-san- dijo Nanao cuando entró al decimotercer escuadrón._

 _-Ah, Nanao-san, buenos días- saludó Rukia levantando la vista unos segundos de su papeleo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

 _-Es una orden del Comandante General- explicó ajustándose los lentes- Quiere que te guie hasta él._

 _-¿ Kyōraku -sama necesita verme? ¿Acaso va a encomendarme una misión?_

 _Por un momento, Rukia pensó ver en los ojos de Nanao un brillo de compasión, pero rápidamente borró esa idea._

 _-Lo mejor será que me acompañes- dijo y luego comenzó a caminar. Rukia se levantó para seguirla y en cuanto vio a Kotetsu y Kotsubaki les pidió que continuaran con el trabajo que ella estaba haciendo._

 _El camino hasta el cuartel general fue silencioso, a Rukia no le molestaba, pero algo le decía que Nanao sabía la misión que estaban por encomendarle. Y por un momento, temió lo que Shunsui Kyōraku tenía pensando decirle._

 _-¡Kuchiki-san! Adelante, adelante- dijo Kyōraku cuando la vio llegar._

 _Rukia pensó que aunque estuviera al mando de toda la sociedad de almas, el capitán no perdía su carisma._

 _-Buenos días, Kyōraku-sama._

 _-Siempre tan formal, Kuchiki-san- rio, pero luego se perdió todo atisbo de sonrisa- Hay una misión que necesito que realices tú, teniente._

 _-¿De qué se trata?_

 _-Tienes que ir al mundo humano._

 _-¿Al mundo humano?_

 _-Así es… sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero solo confío en ti para completar con éxito esta misión._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _Detrás de él, sus tenientes permanecían serios. Genshirō no parecía afectarle nada de lo que su capitán decía, pero Nanao había cerrado los ojos, como si así pudiera contener el impacto de la orden._

 _-Quiero que vayas a Karakura… y observes todos los movimientos de Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _-¿Cómo…? Capitán, no entiendo… Ichigo... Ichigo ya no tiene más sus poderes- dijo un poco alterada- Ichigo no tiene ningún solo recuerdo sobre la Sociedad de Almas, o nosotros, o…_

 _-Lo sé, Kuchiki-san- interrumpió- Pero no podemos dejar que una guerra como ésta ultima vuelva a suceder, y la amenaza de Yhwach sigue en pié, lo mejor es prevenir._

 _Rukia no sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y sentía una horrible presión en el estómago._

 _-Sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses con Kurosaki-san ha sido difícil para ti, pero tú eres quien más lo conoce Kuchiki-san, no puedo darme el lujo de mandar a cualquiera._

 _-Pero… ¿Y Renji? Él también ha estado mucho tiempo con Ichigo._

 _-El teniente Abarai no ha compartido tiempo con la familia y los amigos de Kurosaki-san. No los conoce tanto como tú._

 _-¿Qué va a pasar con el treceavo escuadrón? No puedo irme y dejarlo todo tirado._

 _-Los oficiales Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentarō Kotsubaki podrán encargarse, incluso mandaré a Nanao-chan para que los ayude._

 _Rukia pensó que él ya lo había planeado todo con riguroso cuidado. Sus manos no parecían dejar de temblar y su corazón amenazaba con salir del pecho._

 _-Tú eres la única que puede realizar esta misión, Kuchiki-san. Incluso si eso te somete a una gran presión, te pido que lo hagas._

 _Sabía que no podía negarse, el Comandante General le estaba dando esa orden. Sin emitir palabra, más que nada porque no podía hacerlo, asintió. Observar a Ichigo iba a destruirla por dentro, pero cumpliría esa misión._

 _._

 **Fin flasback**

 _._

Cuando Rukia abrió de nuevo los ojos, Ichigo ya estaba terminando de desayunar. Verlo rodeado de su familia le trajo viejos recuerdos y la añoranza se apoderó de su pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una figura femenina acercarse a la casa, al parecer Inoue estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no la vio. Tocó el timbre y fue el mismo Ichigo quien la recibió. No pasó a dentro, al parecer ya se les estaba haciendo tarde, así que se despidieron rápido y comenzaron a caminar y Rukia comenzó a seguirlos caminando encima de la muralla. Fue ahí que Inoue recién la vio, con un gesto disimulado la saludó y ella le correspondió, luego siguió conversando con Ichigo. Aunque a Rukia le pareció más que Inoue hablaba e Ichigo se limitaba a escuchar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rukia reía disimuladamente con las anécdotas de Inoue. A su parecer, ella no había cambiado nada. Cuando llegaron al instituto, Rukia subió al árbol que daba justo en frente del salón de clases y de ahí pudo observar a todos los amigos de Ichigo. Ishida y Sado hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, saludándola y ella solo les sonrió.

La nostalgia invadía a Rukia por todo su cuerpo. Curiosamente, el banco al lado del de Ichigo estaba vacío, y quiso entrar y sentarse a su lado, como antes. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, si ya bastante difícil era observarlo desde lejos, tenerlo tan cerca solo empeoraría las cosas.

Así pasó todo el día, no había nada fuera de lo común que Rukia no recordara. Tal vez Ichigo estuviera haciendo más deporte, aunque el hecho que después de las prácticas los capitanes de los clubes le pagaran le parecía sospechoso. Luego, cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, se iba a casa, sólo esta vez, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás con el seño totalmente fruncido, tal vez sintiendo que lo seguían. Rukia rio, pensando que había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

.

.

.

Desde que Ichigo despertó esa mañana tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien lo seguía, cuando fue con Inoue al instituto pensó que solo era su imaginación, pero luego en todo el día y al regresar a casa la sensación seguía ahí. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, buscando a alguien, pero no había nadie.

Extrañamente, no le molestaba en absoluto, solo sentía una especie de curiosidad.

-Estoy en casa- exclamó mientras dejaba su bolso en el sofá.

-¡Bienvenido, onii-chan!

-¡Ichigooooo!- gritó su padre al verlo, pero éste lo recibió con un golpe.

-¿Qué vamos a comer, Yuzu?

-Estoy preparando curry, ayúdame a poner la mesa. Karin-chan todavía no vuelve de su entrenamiento.

Entre tanto, Rukia volvió a posarse en el poste de luz. Isshin se había levantado del suelo y fue a buscar el poster de Masaki en un intenso lloriqueo que solo hizo reír a Rukia. El sol se había metido del todo cuando vislumbró a Karin.

Venía bostezando, el entrenamiento había intenso pero satisfactorio. Esperaba que Yuzu hubiese bastante comida, tenía tanta hambre que podría comerse un toro. Tan ensimismada estaba pensando en eso que cuando llegó al frente de su casa y levantó la vista se asustó como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- _Aunque no está lejos de serlo_ \- pensó mirando a Rukia sorprendida.

Cuando Rukia la vio, solo se sonrió con ternura. Karin había sido una de las pocas personas que todavía conservaban su memoria después de la guerra y saber que ella todavía estaba presente para la pequeña Kurosaki le daba a Rukia una tierna sensación reconfortante.

Karin no sabía qué hacer, hacía tanto que no la veía que pensó ya nunca más hacerlo. Pero estaba ahí de nuevo, parada frente a su casa y lo único que quería hacer era acercarse a ella y… ¿abrazarla? Ni Karin misma sabía de dónde había salido semejante cursilería. Abrió la boca, quería decirle algo a Rukia, quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía qué.  
Rukia estaba cruzada de brazos y al ver los intentos de Karin volvió a sonreírle y negó levemente con la cabeza. No era momento de hablar.

La gemela Kurosaki observó por la ventana a su hermano, estaba poniendo tranquilamente la mesa y al parecer no tenía idea de quien lo observaba afuera. Con impotencia, Karin miró a Rukia y ella, con un gesto casi imperceptible, le indicó que entrara. Karin le hizo caso y se prometió que por el momento no le diría nada a Yuzu, aunque tal vez su padre ya sabía que ella estaba de nuevo en Karakura.

.

* * *

.

Después de que Ichigo fuera a dormir, Rukia decidió volver a la tienda de Urahara. Él le había dicho que podía entrar y salir de la tienda las veces que quisiera, así que no se molestó en llamar. En su habitación encontró un plato cubierto encima de su pequeña mesa con una nota:

"Espero que te guste la cena de Ururu, seguramente no has comido nada. Buenas noches, Kuchiki-san"

Rukia soltó un suspiro y sonrió cansada, Urahara era un buen anfitrión después de todo. Cuando terminó de comer se acostó, le esperaban días agotadores.

.

.

.

Una semana pasó desde que comenzó su misión. Había descubierto que Ichigo tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo los miércoles y jueves en una tienda de insumos y que el dinero que ganaba en los clubes del instituto era por "alquilarse" para algún partido importante. También descubrió que salía más con sus amigos y que Inoue estaba más cercana a él. Eso lo demostró el lunes de la segunda semana, antes de pasar por la puerta de los Kurosaki, Inoue le pidió que bajara de su lugar habitual.

-¿Qué ocurre Inoue?

-Kuchiki-san… yo…

Rukia la notó nerviosa y no dejaba de mover sus manos con torpeza.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-Sobre Kurosaki-kun.

-Oh- murmuró, entendiendo lo que estaba por pedirle.

-Quiero, por favor, que… que…

-Solo dilo, Inoue- dijo Rukia con resignación.

-Por favor, no te acerques a él- dijo por fin- Sé… sé que no puede verte, ni… bueno, recordarte, pero por favor, no aparezcas frente a él.

Rukia solo la oía, siempre supo que a ella le gustaba Ichigo y hasta ahora, no habían tenido mucho acercamiento.

-Yo sé que fueron mejores amigos y todo eso, pero yo… yo… recién ahora, después de tantos años, puedo acercarme a Kurosaki-kun y charlar con él como dos buenos amigos.

La shinigami cerró los ojos y asintió. Sabía todo eso.

-Aunque él pudiera verme, Inoue, ya nada será como antes. Él no sabe quién soy.

-Sí pero…

-Está bien, en lo que a mí respecta, solo observaré desde lejos. No puedo incumplir mi misión, ¿lo entiendes, no?

La pelinaraja asintió y sonrió. Le dio un rápido gracias y fue en busca del chico.

Durante el camino al instituto, Rukia estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de los chicos. Escuchando las anécdotas de Inoue y las escuetas palabras de Ichigo. Ella sabía que Inoue tenía razón de pedirle eso, quería acercarse más al pelinaranja, pero aun así, a Rukia no le dejaba de doler.

.

* * *

Si les gustó, dejen un review :D

Si no les gustó, dejen un review :D

Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo sábado ;)


	4. De compras

Muy buenas, gente querida. Por fin he vuelto ;D

Desde hace tres semanas que no publico, pido perdón por eso

pero tienen que saber que ya comenzaron mis finales, hoy me hice un tiempito para escribir y no seguir tardando tanto con esto.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el anterior y haber comentado :*

Espero que este les guste

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

Capítulo 4: De compras.

.

 _Una especie de neblina cubría todo el campo visual de Ichigo. No sabía hacia donde dirigirse, no podía ver nada en absoluto. Miraba hacia todos lados, se ponía cada vez más nervioso y su respiración se aceleraba. Solo así pudo darse cuenta que cuando expulsaba el aire, se formaba hubo debajo de su nariz._

 _-¿Acaso… hace frío?- pensó._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, decidió caminar hacia delante. No supo cuánto tiempo caminó sin rumbo, pero cuando ya pensaba en detenerse, un listón rojo apareció frente a él. No entendió cómo, así de la nada, eso llegó ante él, pero no tuvo miedo. En cambio, decidió seguir el listón. Era largo, y por alguna razón sus pasos comenzaron a ser más y más rápidos, hasta el punto que terminó corriendo. Y aun así, no podía llegar al final del listón._

 _-¿Qué demonios ocurre?- se dijo, sin dejar de correr. Por alguna razón necesitaba llegar al final. Necesitaba saber qué había del otro lado. Pero cuando pensó que no podría seguir corriendo, una voz lo alertó._

 _-¡Ichigo!_

 _Él se detuvo por instinto. Jadeaba. Intentó encontrar de dónde provenía la voz, pero la niebla no le daba tregua._

 _-¿Dónde…?_

 _-¡Ichigo!_

 _No sabía quién lo llamaba, no reconocía la voz. Pero por alguna razón la sentía extrañamente familiar._

 _-¡Ichigo!_

 _Giró la cabeza de repente. La voz estaba cerca. Aunque no sabía quién era, podía distinguir que era de una mujer._

 _-¿Quién eres?- preguntó al aire._

 _-Ichigo… ¿acaso no puedes verme?_

 _Él no supo contestar. Era cierto, él no podía verla. Pero no quería decirle eso. Sentía que de alguna manera esa verdad la lastimaría… y también a él._

 _-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar._

 _La voz no le contestó enseguida._

 _-¿Tampoco me recuerdas?- preguntó también, y a Ichigo le pareció notar un deje de decepción en sus palabras._

 _-No._

 _-Pero viniste hacia mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?_

 _-Sólo… sólo seguí el listón- señaló, pero cuando volvió su mirada ya no había ningún listón._

 _-No hay ningún listón. No puedes recordarme, no puedes verme._

 _-Pero… ¡estaba aquí!- exclamó- Corrí siguiendo ese listón rojo._

 _-Si no puedes verme, tampoco puedes ver el listón, Ichigo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Esa es la regla. Y tú, al igual que todos, debes cumplirla._

 _-¿Por qué puedo escucharte, entonces?_

 _Pero la voz no le contestó. Esperó un poco más, pero no volvió a hablar._

 _-¡Oi! ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?_

 _No hubo respuesta._

 _-¿Acaso no puedo escucharte tampoco? ¡No me dijiste quién eras! ¡Oi!_

 _La niebla comenzó a dispersarse tras un fuerte frío viento que le calaba hasta los huesos._

 _-¡Respóndeme!- exclamó y le sorprendió que su voz haya salido tan desesperada- ¡Sé que sigues ahí!_

 _El viento se detuvo, pero el frio seguía ahí. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, pero no vio a nadie. De pronto sólo una palabra quería salir de su boca._

 _-Ru…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Escuchó a Yuzu llamarlo para desayunar cuando abrió los ojos. Todavía desorientado por el sueño, se sentó en la cama y se refregó los ojos en un intento de espabilarse.

-¿Ru?- dijo en voz baja-¿Qué demonios es Ru?

Decidió no darle importancia, tenía que desayunar rápido o llegaría tarde de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rukia observó a Ichigo despertar. Le parecía que estaba confundido, pero lo atribuyó a su despertar. De reojo, vislumbró a Inoue llegar. Le saludó con entusiasmo y tocó el timbre y fue recibida por la pequeña Yuzu.

Pese a todo, Rukia tenía una idea de cuál era la rutina del pelinaraja. Todos los días se levantaba relativamente temprano, desayunaba y luego se iba al instituto. A veces solo, a veces con Inoue. Trabajaba un par de días a la semana y el resto ganaba dinero participando en los clubes. Eran pocas las veces que se peleaba con otros tipos a lo largo del día, pero ella nunca dudaba que podía ganarles a todos. Y aún así, ella creía que Ichigo buscaba algo más en lo que gastar su tiempo.

Rukia lo acompañó en todo su trayecto durante el día, Ishida y Chad sabían que estaba allí, pero trataron de que Ichigo no notara nada raro en sus actitudes. Cuando las clases terminaron, le llegó una extraña llamada de Urahara.

-¡Kuchiki-saaaaaaaan! ¡Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor!

-¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó desconfiada.

-¿Puedes venir a la tienda? Kurosaki-san no va a hacer nada nuevo, no te perderás de nada.

Rukia lo meditó un segundo, era cierto que Ichigo no solía cambiar de rutina, pero Urahara tampoco le daba buena espina.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Por favor, ven y te explico aquí. Es de suma importancia.

Ella suspiró y utilizó shunpo para llegar más rápido a la tienda. Más le valía a Urahara que fuera importante. Cuando aterrizó, Kisuke la recibió con gran emoción.

-¡Me alegra que llegaras, Kuchiki-san! ¡Pensé que estaría perdido!

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Verás, tengo un encargo importante que necesito que hagas.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno… es algo importante, sino no te lo pediría con tanto apuro.

-Dime ya, Urahara.

-Necesito… que vayas a una verdulería- dijo al fin y Rukia solo lo miró desorientada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ururu no tiene verduras para la cena, y ella no puede ir a comprarlas ahora. Ella y Jinta todavía están en la escuela y luego tienen que hacer los deberes.

-¿Qué hay de Tessai?

-Oh no, él está muy ocupado ayudándome con la tienda.

-¿Y… Y Yoruichi-san?

-Sigue en su forma de gato.

-¿En serio pretendes mandarme ahí?

-Por favor- juntó sus manos en signo de plegaria- Te daré un gigai para que puedas ir.

Rukia pensó en negarse, golpearlo en la cara por siquiera pensar en pedirle una cosa así, pero decidió que le debía una a Urahara por estarla hospedando. Además, le gustaría volver a sentirse dentro de un gigai.

-Está bien-suspiró sus palabras- Sólo… dime qué es lo que tengo que comprar.

Urahara casi saltó de la felicidad y entró de nuevo en la tienda para buscar el gigai. Rukia solo esperaba que nada malo pasara con esto.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa después de clases no pensó que sus hermanas le pedirían que las acompañara de compras. De alguna manera, terminaron convenciéndolo y ahora era solo el simple cargador de bolsas mientras Yuzu seguía buscando precios en alimentos y Karin una bebida energizante que había visto en la televisión.

-¡Ya ríndete Karin! No está la maldita bebida- exclamó exhausto.

-¡Tiene que estar Ichi-nii!

-Tal vez esté en otra tienda- dijo Yuzu- Yo tampoco encuentro lo que busco.

-Bien- dijo Karin- Vámonos a otro.

Ichigo sólo las siguió, lamentándose no haberse quedado en casa.

Caminaron un poco más antes de llegar a la siguiente tienda, pero Yuzu se detuvo antes de entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó casi con temor Ichigo.

-¿Yuzu?- dijo Karin, pero luego siguió la dirección de su mirada y pudo observar qué era lo que su hermana estaba viendo. Ichigo apoyó las bolsas en el suelo y estaba tratando de descansar, así que no se dio cuenta.

A lo lejos, las gemelas observaban a Rukia de espaldas. Tenía en la mano una bolsa y parecía que estaba ocupada mirando algo que tenía en la otra. A Yuzu se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y en un arrebato comenzó a correr en su dirección.

-¡Yuzu!- exclamó Karin, corriendo tras ellas.

Cuando Ichigo quiso darse cuenta, sus hermanas ya estaban bastante lejos.

-¡Karin, Yuzu!- llamó y lo más rápido que pudo juntó todas las bolsas y corrió tras ellas.

Sorprendentemente, Yuzu fue lo bastante rápida para su hermano, pero Karin la alcanzó casi sin problemas.

-¡Rukia-chan!-exclamó cuando la tuvo cerca.

Ella se volteó sorprendida por el llamado y antes de que supiera con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, unos pequeños brazos la rodearon y sintió su hombro mojado.

-¡Eres tu Rukia-chan! ¡Realmente eres tú!- decía sin apartarse.

Rukia recién reaccionó cuando vio a Karin con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalinos. La shinigami sonrió y con su brazo libre le hizo un gesto para que imitara a su hermana. Sabía que Karin no era tanto de demostraciones de cariño, pero cuando ella la abrazó como lo hacía Yuzu pensó que era afortunada por ser de las pocas personas a las que ella les mostraba ese lado.

-Te extrañamos tanto, Rukia-chan- le dijo Yuzu, un poco recuperada del llanto.

-Y yo a ustedes- le contestó, acariciando sus cabezas.

Las chicas se separaron y se limpiaron el resto de lágrimas que tenían en el rostro.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí, Rukia-chan?

La shinigami y la otra gemela Kurosaki se miraron, no quería mentirle a Yuzu, pero tampoco necesitaba de su misión.

-No hace mucho- respondió al fin.

-Deberías venir a casa, papá te extraña mucho también- le sonrió- Haré el curry que tanto te gusta.

-Yuzu… No creo que Rukia-chan pueda ir a nuestra casa.

-¿Por qué?-pero ni bien terminó de preguntar, se dio cuenta de la razón- Oh…

Rukia le sonrió y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

-Un día que él no esté, iré a visitarlos, tenlo por seguro.

La sonrisa de Yuzu fue tan bonita, que Karin no pudo evitar esperar que ese día pase realmente.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya por ahora, todavía tengo cosas que comprar- les mostró la hoja de papel que leía antes de que ellas llegaran.

-Sí. Nos vemos pronto, Rukia-chan.

-Hasta luego, Rukia-chan.

Ella volvió y se despidió con la mano. Justo cuando se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Ichigo llegó agitado junto a sus hermanas, las bolsas le habían dificultado la corrida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué corrieron así?- preguntó jadeante.

-Oh, bueno… nos encontramos con una vieja amiga.

-¿Vieja amiga? ¿Quién?

-No la conoces, Ichi-nii- le dijo Karin- Mejor vámonos a comprar lo que falta, ya tengo hambre.

-¡Es cierto!

-¿No podemos irnos todavía?

-No- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se volvían a las tiendas.

A Ichigo le esperaba una larga tarde.

.

* * *

Como pudieron leer, la familia de Ichigo si puede recordar a Rukia. Y también algunos de sus amigos.

Se que todavía no les doy muchas respuestas, pero tengan paciencia (?)

Sigan leyendo y de a poco irán entendiendo todo ;)

Gracias a todos, y nos leemos en el próximo :*


	5. Nada va a pasar

¡Buenas mi gente querida!

Ya se que estamos a 20 de enero, pero... ¡Feliz 2017!

Espero sea un año lleno de buena fortuna y lleno de actualizaciones de fanfics :D

Se que hace mucho no actualizo, pero tenganme paciencia, ¿si?

Espero que este capítulo les guste y mucho ;)

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

Capítulo 5: Nada va a pasar.

.

Desde que Urahara la mandó de compras la primera vez, a cada oportunidad que tenía le pedía que volviera a usar su gigai para alguna clase de mandado. Rukia podría haberse enojado y reclamado que entorpecía en su misión, pero no lo dijo. A ella realmente le gustaba usar el gigai y pasear por Karakura y dejar un poco de lado su trabajo. La excusa de Urahara era que la rutina de Ichigo no iba a cambiar y ella sabía que tenía razón. Rukia no recordaba alguna vez haber tenido una ruina tan aburrida como la de Ichigo. Es decir, pasó muchos días con papeleos y demás situaciones que como teniente debía cumplir, pero en general su rutina laboral era más divertida que la vida diaria de Ichigo. Bostezó aburrida mientras lo observaba estando en clases. Al parecer, por el bostezo de Ichigo a la par suyo, él también estaba aburrido.

- _Ahora es una persona común y corriente_ \- pensó- _es normal, supongo._

Ichigo miró por la ventana, sin escuchar lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Era la historia de Japón de hace más de trescientos años, era mucho que no se haya dormido hasta el momento. Casualmente, su vista se posó en la rama en la que Rukia estaba apoyada y si no fuera porque ella tenía plena certeza de que él no podía verla, se sentiría observada. Desde que volvió no ha tenido el valor de acercarse lo suficiente. Siempre ha estado a unos metros por detrás, vigilándolo de lejos. Mucho menos cuando Inoue y los demás, pero en especial Inoue, están a su lado. No ha vuelto a hablar con ella desde que le hizo ese pedido y solo saluda a Ishida y Chad desde su posición como vigilante.  
Con un extraño sentimiento de culpa y pesar se preguntó cuánto más duraría esa misión. No le gustaba estar espiando a Ichigo de esa manera y que no lo recuerde solo hace que le duela más, pero poder verlo y saber que está bien le aportaba algo positivo a todo eso.

Cuando escuchó el timbre que daba fin al día de clases, se levantó y bajó del árbol en un salto. Esperó un poco a que Ichigo saliera y cuando estaba punto de seguirlo su celular sonó.

-¿Qué querrá Urahara ahora?-murmuró entre dientes, revisando el mensaje que le había mandado.

-" _Puedes venir por favor, Kuchiki-san? Te necesito!"_

Suspiró y guardó el celular. Observó una vez más a Ichigo mientras hablaba con Ishida, Chad e Inoue.

- _No va a pasar nada_ -se dijo y partió hacia lo de Urahara usando shunpo.

.

O eso creyó…

.

-Hace mucho no vamos a lo de Urahara- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaban fuera del instituto.

-Es cierto, seguramente hay cosas nuevas que contar- comentó Ishida disimulando picardía. Chad a su lado solo asintió.

-Ah… ¿No podemos ir otro día? Tal vez Urahara-san esté muy ocupado- intentó convencer Inoue. Ishida la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿El sombrerero loco? Debe estar acostado abanicándose junto a ese gato raro.

 _-¿Gato raro?-_ pensaron los tres amigos. Ishida no esperaba poder contarle a Yoruichi-san cómo la había llamado el chico. Iba a terminar rasguñado por toda la cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a ir?- preguntó Ichigo.

Los demás se miraron, y aunque Inoue no parecía muy convencida, aceptó ir.

- _No va a pasar nada malo_ \- pensó, mientras se dirigían hacia la tienda.

.

Realmente nada _malo_ ocurriría.

.

-¿Por qué demonios tiene una lista tan larga?- exclamó Rukia estampando en la mesa la larga hoja que le había dado el tendedero.

-Es porque necesito muchas cosas, Kuchiki-san.

-¡La mitad de estas cosas te las traje hace tres días!

-Ya sabes cómo son los niños, Kuchiki-san- dijo mientras se abanicaba- Están en pleno crecimiento y comen mucho.

Rukia sabía que Jinta comía mucho, pero dudaba que Ururu fuera tan voraz al comer.

-Maldito niño- musitó mientras se guardaba la lista en el bolsillo de su vestido- La próxima vez que lo vea comer como un cerdo los voy a obligar a limpiar diez veces la tienda.

Urahara sonrió divertido. Rukia Kuchiki podía dar miedo muchas veces y Jinta lo sabía de primera mano.

-Bien, mejor me voy ahora. No quiero llegar cuando ya esté oscureciendo.

-Okay, Kuchiki-san-cerró su abanico y la despidió ahitándolo- ¡No te olvides de comprar mucha leche, Yoruichi-san anda tomando mucho!

-¡Ya lo sé sombrerero idiota, deberías decirle a Yoruichi-san que no tome tanto!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Yoruichi-san se enoja mucho cuando le reclamo sobre eso!

Rukia ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta mientras discutía con Urahara.

-¡Búscate una maldita vaca entonces!- exclamó mientras abría la puerta de un tirón, pero nada la hubiese preparado para ver lo que estaba del otro lado.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba con la mano alzada, aparentemente en un amago de abrir la puerta. Rukia quedó congelada en su sitio al verlo de frente, sin poder creer que él estaba tan cerca.

El pelinaranja mientras tanto la miraba sorprendido, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola y de ahí salió una pequeña mujer gritando quién sabe qué. Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar que nunca había visto unos con ese color. ¿Violeta o azul?  
Ella boqueó sin saber qué decir, nunca pensó que lo encontraría de frente y mucho menos de esa manera. Cuando estaba por disculparse o algo parecido, escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Kuchiki-saaaaaan! ¡Espera!- exclamó Urahara. La vio en el marco de la puerta y se paró detrás suyo- ¡Cuánto me alegra que no te hayas ido, yo… ¡oh! Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Ishida-san y Sado-san, que bueno verlos.

Fue ahí que Rukia cayó en cuenta que Ichigo no estaba solo. Estuvo tan impresionada por ver a Ichigo que olvidó todo lo demás.

-Ah, lo siento… debo irme- dijo como pudo y se alejó de la puerta. Ichigo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¡Espera Kuchiki-san!- Urahara se acercó a ella y bajo la mirada de los recién llegados hablaron un momento hasta que ella le entregó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo. Lo vieron anotar algunas cosas en el papel y se lo volvió a entregar. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego se fue. –Fiuu~ menos mal no se había ido todavía. Pasen, pasen~

Los recién llegados se acomodaron mientras Urahara le pedía a Ururu que hiciera té. Cuando la pequeña les sirvió, Ichigo no puedo evitar preguntar.

-¿Quién era esa chica?- dijo mientras soplaba un poco su té antes de tomar un sorbo.

Inoue, a su lado, lo miró de reojo.

-Es una inquilina- respondió Urahara, con tranquilidad.

-¿Inquilina? No sabía que alquilabas.

-Bueno, de alguna manera hay que ganarse la vida- explicó mientras veía a Yoruichi ingresar a la habitación.

-Oh, mira Kurosaki- dijo Ishida para cambiar de tema- Ahí está Yoruichi-san, el gato raro que dijiste.

Ichigo supo cuando vio al gato sacar sus garras y verlo a los ojos de manera asesina que se vengaría de Ishida por eso.

.

.

.

Sorprendentemente, Urahara había disminuido la lista de compras, así que no había tardado tanto como pensó. Trató de concentrarse en las compras y tratar de olvidar el pequeño episodio de esa tarde, ya estaba ocultándose el sol cuando terminó y ya estaba llegando de nuevo a la tienda de Urahara. Solo esperaba que las visitas ya se hayan marchado.

-Estoy de vuelta- dijo en voz alta. La tienda ya estaba cerrada, así que deberían estar todos dentro.

-¡Aquí Kuchiki-san!

Como pudo, llevó todas las bolsas hacia donde estaba Urahara.

-Deberías contratar a un repartidor de leche, Urahara. No puedo ir cada tres días a buscarla- dijo mientras entraba.

-Tendré que seguir tu consejo, Kuchiki-san.

Si Rukia ya se había calmado por el encuentro de la tarde, ahora volvía a darle un sincope. Estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo algo parecido a bollos seguramente preparados por Ururu.

-Ah, lamento interrumpir- dijo y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, apareció Tessai.

-Kuchiki-sama, permítame- él agarró las bolsas de las manos de ella y luego se retiró.

-Ven Kuchiki-san, siéntate con nosotros.

Rukia no sabía si matar a Urahara por la situación en la que la metía o huir despavorida del lugar.

-No creo que…

-Por favor, siéntate Kuchiki-san- dijo, para su sorpresa, una sonriente Inoue.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú la conoces Inoue?- preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

-Eh… ah…- murmuró nerviosa, no pensó que Ichigo le preguntaría eso.

-Yo también la conozco- dijo Ishida, ajustándose los lentes.

-Y yo- murmuró Chad.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué todos la conocen y yo no?

-Nuestro mundo no gira alrededor de tu ombligo, Kurosaki- explicó Ishida.

-¿Qué demonios dices?

Rukia suspiró y cuando volteó a ver a Orihime, esta le sonrió y decidió sentarse también.

-Deja ya de lloriquear Kurosaki, solo porque conozcamos a alguien más que tú no te tiene por qué molestar.

-Cállate ya, idiota.

Extrañamente, Rukia se sentía incómoda. Nunca antes, desde que conocía Ichigo, se había sentido así a su lado. El solo hecho de que él no tenga ni una ligera idea de quién sea ella aumentaba la incomodidad.

-Realmente te agradezco que hayas ido por mí a comprar, Kuchiki-san.

-No hay problema, después de todo me estás dejando quedar aquí.

Ichigo quiso preguntar de donde sus amigos y ella se conocían, pero el codazo de Ishida lo calló.

-¿Ahora tu usan como la chica de los mandados, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó Ishida.

-Es un precio que tengo que pagar, supongo- sonrió.

-¡La próxima me tienes que avisar Kuchiki-san, asi vamos juntas!- exclamó Inoue juntando sus manos, añorando ese momento.

-Ten por seguro que será pronto, Inoue.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras por aquí, Kuchiki?- Chad hizo la pregunta a la que algunos estaban esperando la respuesta.

-Aun no lo sé, todo depende.

-¿De qué?- preguntó sin evitarlo el pelinaranja.

Rukia lo miró sorprendido por la pregunta y aclarando un poco su recientemente seca garganta, contestó.

-De mi trabajo- contestó.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Eres mayor que nosotros?

Rukia no supo bien que contestar, y por eso agradeció la intervención de Ishida.

-Que descortés Kurosaki, eso no se le pregunta a una dama.

-¿Qué? ¿Una dama?- preguntó irónico- Por la forma en que la escuché gritar antes de llegar fue de todo menos de una dama.

Todos quedaron en silencio e Ichigo boqueó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurría decir eso frente a esa extraña?  
Mientras tanto, Rukia apretaba su puño muy cerca de su rostro y su cuerpo entero temblaba en un intento de controlarse.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?- murmuró entre dientes.

-Ah, eh… yo…- Ichigo no sabía dónde meter su cabeza de lo avergonzado que se sentía.

-Tu…Tu… ¡maldito estúpido!- exclamó de pronto y cuando Ichigo quiso darse cuenta, tenía una almohadilla para sentarse estampada fuertemente en su rostro. -¡Por supuesto que soy una dama!

-¿Ah? ¿¡Qué clase de dama le tira a una persona una maldita almohadilla!?- gritó Ichigo tirando el objeto hacia el costado.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¿Quién le dice a una chica que no es una dama?

-¡No eres una dama si andas gritando por ahí y tirándole objetos a la gente!

-¡Por supuesto que soy una dama, solo que tu estúpido cerebro de bakamono no sabe identificarlas!

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-¿Aparte de ciego, sordo? ¡Ba-ka-mo-no!

-¿Quién te crees que eres enana?

-¡No me digas enana!

-¡Te digo lo que eres, e-na-na!

-¡Tu eres el gigante anormal, cualquiera se siente pequeño a tu lado!

-Tu debes sentirte como hormiga, ¿no?

-¿Cómo te atreves?- cuando Rukia estuvo a punto de estirar su puño cerrado hacia él, Jinta y Ururu entraron a la habitación.

-¡Oh! Parece que interrumpimos algo, Ururu.

-No creo… no creo que sea algo bueno, Jinta.

Ichigo y Rukia se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban de pie mientras discutían y que se habían acercado un poco, aunque no demasiado, al otro. Se miraron a los ojos y corrieron su rostro hacia el otro lado, ambos ofendidos, y volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares.

-Bueeeeno, ¿se quedan a cenar?- preguntó Urahara abanicándose.

Los chicos se miraron y rechazaron la invitación.

-Otro día, tal vez- dijo Ishida y los tres se levantaron.

-Es una lástima, pero espero que pronto acepten mi invitación. Ururu, acompáñalos hasta la puerta.- la pequeña asintió y obedeció.

-Nos vemos otro día, Urahara-san, Kuchiki-san- se despidió Inoue.

-Hasta luego- dijeron los chicos y caminaron hasta la salida. Ichigo miró de reojo a Rukia cuando pasó por su lado, pero rápidamente corrió su vista.

- _Maldita enana_ -pensó mientras se iba.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Rukia soltó el aire que aparentemente había estado guardando en un suspiro. Refregó su rostro con ambas manos rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!- exclamó liberando su rostro.

-Me parece que tuviste un agradable reencuentro con Kurosaki-san.

-¿Agradable? ¡Eso no tuvo nada de agradable!

-¿No te sientes feliz, Kuchiki?- habló Yoruichi por primera vez desde que habia aparecido.

-No hay forma que me sienta feliz, se supone que no debo interferir en la vida de Ichigo.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso- rió el gato.

-Pero ahora Ichigo no sabe quién soy, si me vio es porque estoy en un gigai. Maldición, hasta nos gritamos como si realmente recordara todo.

-Hay costumbres que no se pueden olvidar, Kuchiki-san. Incluso sin memoria- dijo Urahara- Kurosaki-san reaccionó por una especie de instinto. Tanto su cuerpo como algo dentro suyo le hicieron reaccionar a una situación en la que si hubiese sido hace varios meses atrás no pasaría de un hecho cotidiano en sus vidas.

-Es tan extraño… por un momento pensé que en realidad nada había cambiado- musitó para sí- Pero él no sabe quién soy. Es la primera vez que me ve.

-Debes saber, Kuchiki, que por más que se intente cambiar el destino y los miles de hilos que cruzan en sus caminos, tarde o temprano se vuelven a encontrar. Incluso si antes los han cortado.

Rukia la observó marcharse rumbo hacia la cocina, las palabras dichas por la shinigami en forma de gato rondaban en su mente sin poder comprenderlas del todo.

-Lo mejor es que vayamos a cenar, Kuchiki-san. Imagino que has de estar cansada.

Ella asintió y se levantó de su lugar. Urahara, quien se quedó sentado un poco más, miró hacia la ventana y suspiró con seriedad.

-Realmente espero que lo que has dicho pueda hacerse realidad, Yoruichi-san.

* * *

He aquí el final del capítulo de hoy, por fin hay reencuentro, pero para que haya momentos más IchiRukis todavía falta.

Lo mejor es seguir leyendo con gran pasión (?)

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, de a poco se llena mi corazón con lo que me dicen.

Gracias a los que han llegado hasta acá y espero que, haya gustado o no, dejen un review.

Nos leeremos pronto en otra actualización. (Ya sea en esta o en otra historia)

Buenas noches :*


	6. Cena en familia

Muy buenas mi gente querida, después de un mes (?) al fin un nuevo capítulo!

Lamento haber tardado, pero es un defeco que no puedo controlar :(

Espero que aun así ese capitulo sea de su agrado así que...

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 6:** Cena en familia.

.

Desde el "glorioso" reencuentro que tuvieron en la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo y Rukia no compartían un ambiente muy amigable. Pasaron tres días desde que Ichigo la conoció, y esos tres días, que por alguna razón siempre coincidían, terminaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

- _Esa maldita enana gritona_ \- pensó sobando su mandíbula, el día anterior ella lo había golpeado por haberse burlado de los conejitos de peluche que Ururu le mostraba.

Movió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de la violenta mujercita y volvió a su lectura, no podía descuidar sus deberes por pensar en esa chica cuyo color de ojos todavía no podía distinguir. Es más, eso no debía ser un tema que lo distraiga de absolutamente nada. ¿Qué le importaba a él si eran violetas o azules? Bah, nada. Nada de nada.  
Revolvió su cabello con una mano y decidió que era hora de descansar. Apagó la linterna de su escritorio y cayó en la cama como un peso muerto. Expulsó aire y cerró los ojos. Ya no quería pensar en lo realmente fuerte que pegaba.

Mientras tanto, afuera de su habitación Rukia, con su traje de shinigami, lo observaba caer dormido sin mucho esfuerzo. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados desde que casi choca con él delante de la tienda de Urahara que no sabía cómo actuar cada vez que se volvían a ver. Sabía que estaba mal, haberse encontrado así y seguir haciéndolo desde ese momento no era parte de su misión. No debía volver a meterse en su vida, no importa si él la recordaba o no. Suspiró cansada y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa de Urahara. Por culpa de ese idiota tenía que usar el gigai al menos una vez al día para hacer algún recado. Y era ese el momento en el que siempre se encontraba al pelinaranja junto a los demás. Rukia enfrentó al ex capitán sobre eso, pero él solo respondió con una evasiva.

- _No son cosas que yo pueda planear, Kuchiki-san. Simplemente suceden.-_ le dijo mientras se abanicaba.

-"Simplemente suceden"- remedó Rukia con una voz chillona mientras llegaba a la tienda- Estúpido Urahara, estoy segura que algo tienes que ver con todo esto.

Cuando ya estaba acostada sobre el futón, se dijo que no debe pensar demasiado en eso, que lo mejor era evitar cualquier tipo de conversación-incluso las peleas- y de esa manera no estaría involucrándose más en la vida del chico.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- susurró en la oscuridad, mientras cerraba los ojos para ser arrastrada al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

-He dicho que no.

-Por favor, Kuchiki-san.

-No.

-Por favoooooooor.

-¡Basta ya, Urahara! ¿Qué parte de "no" no has entendido?

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, Kuchiki-san. Ya lo hablé con Kyoraku-sōtaichō y él está de acuerdo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Hablé con él hace unos días y él…- un golpe lo silenció de pronto y terminó en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?- preguntó Rukia, todavía con la mano hecha puño alzada.

-Él y yo creemos que ahora que Kurosaki-san ya te conoce, puedes hacer tu misión más de cerca.

Urahara se sentó y se masajeó al cabeza, realmente pegaba fuerte.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es simplemente una manera de continuar con tu trabajo.

-Claro que no, mi deber es vigilar a Ichigo. Observar cualquier cambio que pueda indicar algo relacionado a su anterior vida. No necesito estar cerca de él, no más de lo que ya estoy.

Rukia apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no podía dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos.

-Se que puede resultar contraproducente para ti, Kuchiki-san. Pero Kyoraku-sōtaichō sabe de la nueva situación, en la que por una _casualidad_ te has reencontrado de nuevo con Kurosaki-san.

-No voy a interponerme más en su vida, Urahara.

-No lo harás. No necesitas establecer algún tipo de relación con él para seguir con tu misión. Pero podrás estar más cerca y te darás cuenta de los detalles más rápido.

-Eso no tiene sentido- trató de que su voz no sonara tan abatida como se sentía, pero Urahara pudo percibirla de igual manera.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san, pero esto es una orden del Comandante General- explicó mientras se levantaba y de su bolsillo sacaba un papel- Esto ha llegado esta mañana.

Ella lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era la orden por escrito, firmada y sellada por el mismo Kyoraku Shunsui. Suspiró derrotada y se adentró a la habitación, pasando de Urahara. Cuando regresó, utilizaba su gigai.

-Sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea- Urahara sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza.

-Te ves mucho mejor así, Kuchiki-san- y antes de que ella vuelva a golpearlo, salió del lugar, dejándola sola.

Volvió a suspirar, caminó hacia el cajón donde sabía que Urahara guardaba su billetera, la tomó y salió de la casa. Si iba a continuar su trabajo de esa manera, necesitaba algunos cambios de ropa.

* * *

Cuando pensó en comprarse ropa, con el dinero de Urahara, no pensó que se encontraría de cara con las gemelas Kurosaki.

-¡Rukia-chan! Qué alegría verte-exclamó Yuzu cuando la vio.

-¿Qué tal, Rukia-chan?- saludó Karin.

-Yuzu, Karin, ¿cómo han estado?- preguntó luego de salir del estupor al encontrarlas.

-Estamos muy bien Rukia-chan, es raro verte por esta clase de lugares.

-Lo mimo digo yo de Karin- sonrió con burla.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Rukia-chan, todo ha sido por culpa de Yuzu.

-¡No seas mala Karin-chan!- le dijo con un puchero en los labios- No quería venir sola, ni tampoco venir con papá. Ya sabes cómo se pone.

Rukia trató, en serio trató, pero no pudo evitar imaginar a Isshin recorriendo toda la tienda de ropa buscando vestidos y adornos que combinaran para su hija.

-Como sea, yo tengo una excusa, ¿qué tal tu, Rukia-chan?

-Digamos que ya no necesito ir como shinigami- trató de explicar.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a elegir, Rukia-chan?- preguntó entusiasmada Yuzu. La shinigami recordó que cuando vivía en el armario de Ichigo solía usar su ropa, así que no le vio problema.

-Claro- aceptó sonriendo.

No supo cuanto tiempo realmente pasaron en ese lugar, pero las caras de cansancio de Karin y Rukia manifestaban que ya había sido demasiado. Yuzu todavía daba vueltas buscando algún que otro accesorio, y hubiese continuado de esa manera si no fuera porque su hermana le gritó desde el puf donde estaban sentadas que ya era hora de cerrar la tienda.

-Creo que no volveré a comprar ropa nunca más- dijo Rukia mientras salían. Esperaba que Urahara no le pidiera una indemnización por todo lo que gastó.

-Ni que lo digas, ni siquiera sé si voy a usarlas todas alguna vez- Karin y ella llevaban varias bolsas en cada mano, casi arrastrándolas.

-No ha sido para tanto- exclamó Yuzu con el doble de bolsas que ellas.

-Ya quiero ver la cara del viejo cuando vea todo esto- rio la morena.

-Estoy segura que a Isshin-san le va a dar un sincope después de esto- ambas rieron imaginando la situación.

-¡Tengo una idea!

-Ah, no me da buena espina.

-A mi tampoco.

-Tonterías, no es nada malo- negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a cenar en casa, Rukia-chan?

Rukia boqueó, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Ir a la residencia Kurosaki a cenar teniendo en cuenta todo lo que eso implicaba?

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Yuzu.

-¿Por qué no? Papá se va a poner muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

-Es que…

-Por favor, Rukia-chan. Si es por onii-chan él dijo que no estaba seguro de ir a cenar hoy.

La shinigami miró a Karin, como queriendo comprobar las palabras de su gemela. Ella asintió, no sabiendo si lo que Yuzu planeaba era algo bueno o no. Rukia suspiró, que contando ya debía ser la tercera vez en el día, y miró a Yuzu con una sonrisa de derrota.

-Sólo si preparas el curry que me prometiste la última vez- aceptó por fin.

Yuzu brincó emocionada y emprendió la marcha hacia la casa. Karin y Rukia se miraron de reojo y movieron los hombros despreocupadamente, para luego seguir el camino de la más pequeña de las hermanas.

.

.

.

Ichigo no pensaba cenar en su casa esa noche, pero al parecer a Chad se le olvidó que tenía que tenía que cubrir el turno de un compañero en su trabajo y al final se dio por cancelada. Sabía que Ishida no iba a invitarlo a nada, y realmente no quería aceptar alguna propuesta de Inoue para comer alguna creación suya, así que decidieron juntarse a cenar algún otro día. Cuando llegó a la casa, solo vio a su padre.

-Ya volví.

-¡Oh! Bienvenido hijo.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó dejando su mochila en el sofá y sentándose al lado.

-No deben de tardar, fueron a comprarse ropa.

-Ugh… Espero que Karin no venga tan mal.

-¡Eso pasa porque mi pequeña Yuzu no me deja acompañarla!

-¡Eres un pervertido, por supuesto que no dejará que la acompañes!

-¡Masaki! ¿Qué he hecho para que mis hijos no quieran que su amado y buen mozo padre los acompañe?- preguntó llorando frente al cartel e su esposa.

-Actuar como loco- respondió Ichigo, pero su padre no lo escuchó.

Escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría y los murmullos de sus hermanas.

-¡Estamos en casa!- dijo Yuzu.

-¡Trajimos una invitada!- esta vez fue Karin quién habló.

- _¿Una invitada?-_ pensó Ichigo. Era raro que las chicas trajeran a alguien, más a esa hora.

-¡Estamos en la cocinas hijas mías!

-Perdón por tardar tanto papá, tuvimos que comprar los ingredientes para cena y…- Yuzu calló de golpe al ver a su hermano sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuzu?- Karin apareció detrás y miró a su hermano sorprendida- Ichi-nii… ¿No ibas a cenar afuera?

-Bueno, ese era el plan, pero hubo un contratiempo. ¿Por qué parecen tan sorprendidas de verme?

-Es que…

-Con permiso- una tercera voz se asomó a la cocina y al ver al pelinaranja quedó sorprendida igual que las hermanas.

-¡Hah! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Ichigo saltando del sofá.

-Ah…yo…- Rukia no sabía qué hacer. No pensó encontrarse con él, y estaba segura que las chicas tampoco sabían que él iba a estar. Antes de poder si quiera formular una oración se vio interrumpida.

-¡RUKIA-CHAAAAAAAN!- el grito de Isshin despertó a todos de la sorpresa inicial y cuando ya se espabilaron, vieron al hombre correr hacia la chica y abrazarla tan fuerte que la levantó de suelo -¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Rukia-chan!

-A-ah… Isshin-san, también me alegra verlo, pero… no puedo respirar…

-¡Suéltala viejo que la asfixias!- Karin logró que la soltara de una patada que lo mandó directo a la pared donde estaba el enorme poster.

-¡Masaki!- exclamó abrazándose a la imagen de la mujer- ¡Nuestra tercera hija ha regresado!

-¿Tercera hija?- preguntó Ichigo- ¡Para ya de lloriquear y dime cómo demonios la conoces!- volteó hacia sus hermanas y las señalo-¡Ustedes también!

Las chicas se miraron sin saber qué responder.

-No solo Ishida y los demás la conocen, también ustedes ¡y encima le dices tercera hija!

-¿Acaso no lo sabes, Ichigo?- respondió Isshin tornándose serio de repente.

-¿Saber qué?

-Papá…- murmuraron las gemelas, temerosas de lo que pudiera decir el hombre.

-Que Rukia-chan… ¡Es amiga de tus hermanas!- exclamó volviendo a abrazar a Rukia- ¡Eso pasa porque nunca estás en casa más que para comer y dormir!

-¿¡Ah!?

-¡E-es cierto onii-chan! ¡No es la primera vez que Rukia-chan viene a nuestra casa!- A Yuzu no le gustaba mentir, aunque técnicamente no lo hacía… ¿cierto?

-¿Y por qué es la primera vez que la veo aquí?

-Bueno, eso es porque tú sueles quedar con tus amigos- Karin, en cambio, le salía natural el hecho de mentir.

-¿Y por qué Ishida, Chad e Inoue la conocen?

-Eso debes preguntarles tú, ¿qué vamos a saber nosotras?

Cuando Ichigo iba seguir preguntando, Yuzu se adelantó diciendo que tenía que hacer la cena antes de que sea tarde y que dejara de incordiar a los invitados. Isshin la invitó a sentarse y Rukia, aunque insegura por quedarse ahí, aceptó.

-Debiste haber venido antes, Rukia-chan. Realmente te extrañaba~

-Recién ahora estoy más establecida, Isshin-san.

-¿Acaso estás viviendo con ese viejo loco?

-Sí, bueno… es el único que podía darme hospedaje.

-¡No era el único, Rukia-chan!- exclamó fingiendo enfado- ¡En esta casa siempre te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos!

-Pche- murmuró por lo bajo Ichigo, aunque Rukia pudo oírlo.

-No creo que hubiese sido una buena opción, pero agradezco el ofrecimiento- le dijo con una voz casi chillona que hizo que Ichigo frunciera más el ceño.

Las niñas, que estaban en la cocina, sentían esa extraña tensión desde que llegaron. No pensaban poner a Rukia en esa situación, pero no siempre los planes salen como uno quiere. Rukia e Isshin parecían conversar bien, pero Ichigo era otro cantar. Sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y sin decir una sola palabra.

De pronto, el teléfono fijo que estaba en clínica empezó a sonar, e Isshin pidió una disculpa a Rukia mientras se levantaba a atender.

Ichigo la miró fijamente una vez su padre se fue. Rukia trataba de ignorarlo, pero le ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?

-¿Así como?

-Así como me miras. Es molesto.

-Ambos sabemos que no es el que te mire lo que es molesto.

Rukia lo miró por fin, sus palabras realmente le habían dolido, pero no se lo demostraría. Era una shinigami después de todo.

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema. ¿Tanto te molesta que las personas que te rodean conozcan otras personas?- preguntó con voz chillona adrede.

-Ggh… No hagas esa estúpida voz, ¿realmente te creen cuando hablas así?

-¿A qué te refieres, Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó sin dejar su actuación. En serio quería dejar de actuar como lo hacía antes, pero cuando se daba cuenta lo trataba como si él todavía la recordara.

-¡A eso! Deja ya esa maldita vocecita.

-Es mi voz normal, Kurosaki-kun, no le veo nada malo.

-Nadie puede creerte con esa voz, ¡déjala ya te digo!

-Oh~ Kurosaki-kun, no deberás gritarle de esa manera a una chica. Eso no es lindo.

-Eres tú la que no es linda. Encima de todo, enana.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ya sin fingir la voz. Ichigo encontró un punto débil.

-Puede que seas enana, pero esta estúpida voz no te queda.

-¡Deja ya de decirme enana, idiota!

-¡No me digas idiota!- exclamó-¡Además es tu culpa que por no hacerme caso antes!

-¡Yo hago lo que quiera!

-¡Entonces te seguiré llamando enana, enana!

-Maldito idiota- murmuró levantando el puño derecho- ¡Te prohíbo que me llames así!

-¿¡Hah!? ¡No eres nadie para prohibirme nada!

-¡Por supuesto que sí, yo…!- se interrumpió cuando vio a Isshin acercarse y se le ocurrió una idea -¡Por favor, Kurosaki-kun, no me digas esas cosas, me lastimas!

La vocecita chillona que Ichigo odiaba había vuelto.

-¿De nuevo con eso, enana? ¿Qué acaso no tienes otro truco?- Ichigo, por supuesto, no había visto a Isshin.

-Por favor, Kurosaki-kun… No digas más- lloriqueó y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse una falsa lagrima.

Ichigo no entendía lo que le pasaba. Hasta hace un momento parecía querer golpearlo y ahora se ponía a llorar. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

-Ichigo- la voz seria de su padre, por alguna razón, hizo que se tensara y mirara de reojo a su espalda. Isshin l veía enojado y alrededor tenía un aura negra- ¿Qué le has hecho a Rukia-chan?

-¿Qué? ¡No le hice nada!- negó con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos.

-Ah, Isshin-san… no se preocupe, yo-sinf- no es nada.

-¿Qué demo… ¡Deja de fingir, maldita!

-¡Ichigooooooo!- de pronto, Isshin saltó hacia él, pegándole una súper patada que Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

-¡Maldito viejo!

-Ven Rukia-chan, vamos a las cocinas con mis queridas hijas. No te acerques al bruto de mi hijo.

Rukia no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar. Pero antes de entrar a la cocina, ella lo miró una vez más. Ichigo casi saca humo de las orejas al ver como Rukia le sonreía socarrona. La muy maldita le había ganado esa vez.

Cuando Yuzu, con ayuda de Karin, terminó de cocinar, se sentaron a la mesa de manera que Rukia quedó sentada al lado de Karin, en frente estaba Ichigo y a su lado Yuzu. Isshin, por supuesto, en la punta.

En el transcurso de la cena, el único que no hablaba era Ichigo. Contestaba alguna que otra pregunta de sus hermanas, pero solo eso. Y cuando podía, miraba a Rukia de manera sospechosa. Algo en ella no le cuadraba del todo. Conversaba y reía como una chica normal, pero para Ichigo solo era una simple actuación. De las veces que se vieron desde que la conoció sólo se ha llevado peleas y golpes de esos encuentros.

-Tch… No sé por qué lo pienso tanto, es solo una enana maldita- murmuró para sí mismo, pero cuando sintió una fuerte patada en su tobillo supo que en realidad si hubo alguien que lo escuchó. Miró a Rukia agarrándose del borde de la mesa para no gritarle, mientras que ella reía por algún aburrido chiste de su padre.

Luego de eso, no hubo ningún arrebato por parte de ambos, así que terminaron la cena en paz. Cuando terminaron, Rukia ayudó a Yuzu a lavar los platas en agradecimiento y poco después decidió que era hora de volver.

-El curry estuvo delicioso Yuzu- la familia Kurosaki, incluido Ichigo por orden de su padre, estaban en el pequeño portón de la casa despidiendo a la invitada.

-Me alegro, Rukia-chan.

-No olvides venir a visitar a tu padre, Rukia-chan- dijo Isshin haciendo una pose con sus manos, sujetando su barbilla.

Rukia sonrió y asintió.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe.

-Cuidate Rukia-chan- ella asintió a lo dicho por Karin y cuando iba a darse la vuelta, con todas sus bolsas en la mano, escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse.

-No seas maleducado Ichigo, despídete de Rukia-chan- reprendió el mayor.

-Ugh…

Rukia lo observó, expectante, pero si lo conocía como sabia que lo hacía, no la saludaría. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la escasa relación que tenían.

-Eh…

La shinigami sintió compasión por él, después de todo lo estaban obligando prácticamente.

-Nos vemos algún otro día, Kurosaki- le dijo ella y le sonrió. Le sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Le sonrió de la forma en la que antes, cuando el todavía tenía memorias suyas, se despedían cuando alguno de ellos tenían que volver a su respectivo hogar. Y de alguna manera, Ichigo supo diferenciar esa sonrisa de las otras que había visto plasmado en su rostro. La vio bajar un poco sus párpados, dándole un aspecto de seguridad, y mover la comisura de sus labios hacia un lado, logrando perfectamente una sonrisa ladina. Nunca la había visto sonreír así, le parecía curioso como una chica que medía la mitad de él pudiera tener una sonrisa tan poderosa. Sintió que esa sonrisa debía ser el bálsamo de muchas personas.

Antes de que él pudiera corresponder el saludo, ella ya se había dado la vuelta, caminando de regreso a la tienda.

-Ah~ Rukia-chan está cada vez más linda~- Isshin y las gemelas se dieron la vuelta también para regresar dentro de la casa.

-La próxima trata de no acosarla tanto, viejo.

-¿Pero qué dices Karin? Yo solo quería saber cómo estaba mi tercera hija.

-Karin-chan tiene razón, no debes sobrepasarte con Rukia-chan, papá.

-¡Yuzuuuu!

Ichigo no se había movido de su lugar, siguió observando el camino por el cual Rukia se hacía ido sin saber realmente qué pensar de ella.

-Ichi-nii, hay que entrar, ya es tarde.

Él se dio la vuelta y vio a Karin en la puerta, Yuzu y su padre seguían discutiendo dentro de la casa.

-Sí, ya voy- le dijo para luego caminar y entrar en la casa.

Karin lo vio entrar y suspiró, deseando de verdad que esta cena no haya arruinado los planes de Rukia.

Aunque el lado positivo de todo era que habían tenido una cena como hacía mucho tiempo no tenían.

* * *

Yo~

Si les gustó, dejen un review :D

Si no les gustó, dejen un review :D

Para el siguiente capítulo, quiero incluir una escena muy emotiva de Ichigo (con memoria) y Rukia. Me preguntarán "¿Por qué me spoilea?" Bueeeno, la cosa es que no se si incluir un beso o no y bueno... me debo a mi gente (?) Quiero saber su opinión, lo esperaré con ansias.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)


	7. Memorias II: Viejos tiempos

Muy buenas gente querida, no andaba muerta andaba de parranda (?)

Por fin un capítulo más de este fic

Uno que, por cierto, me gusta mucho :D

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews ;)

¡Nos leemos abajo!

v

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 7:** Memorias II: Viejos tiempos.

.

 _No le dejó terminar de hablar a Renji cuando empezó a correr desesperada buscándolo. No podía ser cierto. ¡No podía! ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese idiota como para aceptar semejante petición?_

 _Corrió por los pasillos del cuartel lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez. Dobló en la esquina y casi se tropieza con su capitán._

 _-¡Ukitake-taichou!- exclamó- No debería estar levantado. Todavía está débil._

 _-No te preocupes por mi Kuchiki- le sonrió- Estoy mejor que antes, ahora dime ¿por qué corres con tanta prisa?_

 _-Yo…-murmuró nerviosa._

 _-Ya veo- le dijo con seriedad al verla bajar la mirada- Así que te has enterado._

 _-¡Taichou!- lo miró- ¡Dígame dónde está, por favor!_

 _-Kuchiki…_

 _-Por favor… Renji me dijo que fue una orden del Comandante General, por el bien de la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano. Lo entiendo, pero…_

 _La voz de Rukia estuvo a punto de romperse cuando Ukitake le puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla._

 _-Se supone que esto solo era información para capitanes. ¿Sabes cómo se enteró Abarai-kun?_

 _-Nii-sama…_

 _Ukirake sonrió. Byakuya suele ser frio y acatar las órdenes sin rechistar, pero cuando se trata de su hermana siempre termina desviando su camino._

 _-Entiendo… él está en la habitación contigua a la sala de reuniones. Ve rápido._

 _Rukia se inclinó en una rápida reverencia y corrió hacia el lugar que su capitán le había dicho. No podía perder más tiempo. Él la vio marchar y suspiró con tristeza. Su querida teniente volvería a estar triste otra vez._

 _Cuando llegó a la puerta, su respiración era errática y por un momento dudó abrirla cuando levantó su mano. Respiró profundo y entró. Enfrente, dándole la espalda, estaba el shinigami que había estado buscando._

 _-Ichigo._

 _Él se tensó cuando la escuchó y se volteó sorprendido. Se suponía que no tendría que estar allí._

 _-Rukia._

 _Como tantas otras veces, se quedaron mirando desde la distancia en la que estaban. Directo a los ojos, de la única manera en la que ellos sabían comunicarse sin mentir. Cuando Rukia llegó parecía triste, pero su expresión comenzó a cambiar a una enojada y lentamente comenzó a acercarse al shinigami de cabello naranja. Ichigo lo vio venir, pero no pudo esquivarlo aunque lo hubiera intentado. Rukia lo golpeó tan fuerte que tuvo que arrodillarse hasta quedar a su altura para sostener su estómago._

 _-Tu…maldita…_

 _-¡Eres un idiota!_

 _-¿¡Ah!? ¡Tú eres la idiota que anda golpeando a la gente!_

 _-¡Te lo mereces!_

 _-¿¡Es esto lo que merezco por todo lo que pasó con Yhwach!?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni tampoco lo que el Comandante quiere que hagas, idiota!_

 _-¡No tengo elección, escuchaste a Yhwach!- se levantó- ¡Puede volver!_

 _-¡Si vuelve solo debes hacerte más fuerte, siempre ha sido así!_

 _-¡Él es más fuerte que mis otros enemigos Rukia, lo sabes muy bien!_

 _-¡No es esta la solución!_

 _-¡Entonces dime otra, Rukia, porque nadie lo sabe!_

 _-¡No lo sé! No lo sé, pero…- dijo con la voz quebrada- Podremos encontrarla, todo esto es muy apresurado._

 _-Rukia-él intentó acercarse, pero ella lo rechazó y se alejó.- No me hagas esto más difícil, Rukia._

 _-No solo para ti es difícil, idiota._

 _-¿Cómo te enteraste?_

 _-Renji me lo dijo._

 _-¿Renji? Pero cómo… Byakuya- afirmó y ella asintió._

 _-Al menos nii-sama si tiene consideración conmigo. ¿Acaso pensabas que me enteraría después que pase todo?_

 _-… De hecho, eso quería._

 _-¿Y luego me preguntas por qué te digo idiota? Idiota._

 _-Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas._

 _-Siempre me dices que no es un adiós._

 _-Esta vez sí lo será._

 _-¿Por qué aceptaste esto?_

 _-El Comandante cree que es la única forma. Ya pasó una vez._

 _-Es distinto._

 _-Claro que no, solo voy a acostumbrarme a ser una persona común de nuevo._

 _-No eres una persona común._

 _-Lo seré ahora._

 _-Antes extrañabas ser quien eres ahora._

 _-Ya no lo voy a hacer._

 _-Por supuesto. Ni siquiera recordaras quién soy._

 _-Rukia…_

 _-¿Así terminará todo? ¿Como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido?_

 _Ichigo no le contestó. No sabía qué decirle para contradecirle, mucho menos sabiendo que lo que ella decía era todo cierto._

 _-Si pudiera no lo haría._

 _-Era esto lo que querías en un principio, ¿recuerdas?_

 _-Solo era un niño estúpido._

 _-Sigues siendo un niño estúpido._

 _-Sólo porque tú triplicas mi edad- rió._

 _-Deberías respetar un poco más a tus mayores, idiota- sonrió cruzando sus brazos._

 _-Creo que ya tienes suficiente de mis respetos, Rukia. Mi admiración también._

 _-No te pongas cursi ahora- trató de bromear, pero su voz se escuchó un poco apagada._

 _-No me pongo cursi, solo digo lo que siento. Eres una de las mejores personas y shinigami que he conocido._

 _-Cállate.- bajó su mirada y apretó más sus brazos._

 _-No he conocido a nadie más que pueda sacarme tan rápido de mis depresiones o que me tranquilice cuando estoy alterado._

 _-Solo hacen falta unos cuantos golpes, no es nada._

 _-Nunca nadie ha detenido mi lluvia interior._

 _Rukia apretó sus labios con fuerza._

 _-Cállate ya, Ichigo._

 _-¿No me crees?_

 _-¿Por qué ahora?_

 _-Se que no suelo decírtelo mucho Rukia, pero eres muy importante para mí. Y aunque pueda sonarte mal, me alegra saber que no voy a recordarte._

 _Ella sintió como un hueco se formaba en su estómago y como su corazón latió más deprisa._

 _-La última vez que no tuve poderes, lo único que hacía era pensarte. Los primeros meses fue así, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Pero luego comprendí que no volvería a verte y me convencí que debía olvidarte. Entonces tu nombre se volvió casi un tabú._

 _Se acercó lentamente a ella, y Rukia no se movió esta vez._

 _-No quiero volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo. El Comandante cree que si no tengo recuerdos sobre todo esto, mis poderes se cerraran en mi interior. A cambio me implantarán recuerdos falsos._

 _-¿Y qué pasa con los que si recordamos? ¿O acaso te borrarán de nuestros recuerdos también?_

 _-Ustedes son fuertes. Tú eres fuerte Rukia, podrás con esto._

 _-No soy fuerte- negó con la cabeza- No tanto como crees._

 _-Tal vez no físicamente, pero eres emocionalmente la persona más fuerte que conozco, Rukia. Has pasado por tantas cosas que esto no será nada._

 _-No te desvalorices, Ichigo. Eres mucho más que eso._

 _Ambos quedaron en silencio. Se habían dicho todo y nada en tan poco tiempo que no sabían qué hacer. Sin embargo, había algo que Ichigo quería saber._

 _-¿Qué soy, Rukia?_

 _-Eres un idiota- fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y lo soltó-Nunca sabes callarte cuando debes hacerlo y siempre terminas metiendo tus narices en los asuntos de los demás. A veces pienso que tiene una especie de complejo de héroe._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-Pero… Eres la persona más amable que he conocido, incluso con tu eterno ceño fruncido. Sabes cómo dar palabras de consuelo y siempre pareces entender a los demás. Me entendiste tanas veces, como pocos pueden hacerlo…_

 _Rukia levantó su mirada, y de alguna forma, Ichigo recordó esa despedida en la que creyó que jamás volvería a verla. Se estremeció al pensar que esta vez sí sería real._

 _-No quiero perderte, Ichigo._

 _Pocas veces Rukia se mostraba tan frágil, e Ichigo se odiaba por ser él quien lo provocaba._

 _-Siempre puedes ir y observarme a pesar de que no pueda verte- le dijo, repitiendo lo que ella le había dicho una vez._

 _Rukia intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Se acercó a él y apoyó su frente en su pecho._

 _-No sería lo mismo, idiota._

 _-¿Sabes?- le dijo mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella._

 _-¿Hmm?- Rukia descruzó sus brazos y apretó entre sus dedos el haori de shinigami de su espalda._

 _-Lo más probable es que vuelva a llover._

 _Ichigo la sintió temblar y un sollozo ahogado se escuchó apenas. La apretó un poco más y hundió su rostro en su cuello. No quería separarse de ella, no quería dejarla así, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No quería arriesgarse a que Yhwach volviera a aparecer. Y si lo hacía, no estaba seguro de poder protegerla esta vez.  
No se dieron cuenta cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que el Comandante General entró a la habitación. Carraspeó para que pudiera escucharlo y con lástima le dijo a Ichigo que ya era la hora._

 _-Hay que irnos, Kurosaki-san._

 _Él asintió y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se despegó de Rukia._

 _-Es hora._

 _Ella asintió._

 _-No me odies, Rukia._

 _-Debería hacerlo._

 _-Lo sé, solo…_

 _Rukia lo miró y suspiró. Levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla, sorprendiendo a Ichigo._

 _-No lo haré- le dijo- Ten una buena vida, Ichigo._

 _Él agarro su mano y besó su palma._

 _-Espero que algún día, vivo o muerto, pueda volver a verte, Rukia._

 _-Trata de tardarte mucho para morir, no quiero que estés aquí tan pronto._

 _Ambos rieron y de a poco se separaron._

 _-Adiós, Rukia._

 _-Adiós, Ichigo._

 _Y la puerta se cerró. Rukia se arrodilló en el suelo y unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon. Tiempo después, sería Rukia quien comunicara a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Ichigo. Tanto Ishida, Inoue y Sado pidieron que no se les borrara la memoria, así como a la familia de Ichigo. A todos aquellos a los que Rukia conoció en el mundo humano y que sabían la condición de Ichigo fueron desmemorizados al igual que él._

 _En ese momento, Rukia pensó que nunca más los volvería a ver._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rukia salió de su ensoñación cuando vio a Ichigo salir corriendo de la casa. El muy idiota estaba llegando tarde de nuevo. Decidió, por esta vez, correr a su lado, como si realmente volvieran a los viejos tiempos en donde ambos se dormían tarde porque estaban ocupados matando hollows y al día siguiente tenían que correr para llegar a tiempo a clase. Él siempre la culpaba por hacerlo trabajar hasta tan tarde, y ella siempre le decía que era culpa suya por no poner el despertador. Siempre peleando. Incluso en sus despedidas eran así.

-Idiota- murmuró. De pronto, él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demo…?-dijo extrañado, pero no había nadie más que él- Debe ser mi imaginación- y luego siguió corriendo. Pero Rukia no fue tras él inmediatamente. Miró su espalda alejarse y decidió que solo fue una coincidencia. Si, solo eso.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Llegué a tiempo!- exclamó Ichigo al ingresar al aula.

-Debes considerarte con suerte, Kurosaki. La sensei tuvo una reunión a última hora así que llegará tarde.

-Qué te digo, Ishida…

-Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo, Kurosaki-kun.

-Últimamente te está pasando mucho, Ichigo- dijo Chad a su lado.

-Sí, no sé qué me pasa.

-Se te pegaron las sabanas, no hay que buscarle tanta vuelta al asunto.

-¡Cállate Ishida!

-¡Ichigooooooo!- Keigo saltó hacía él, pero fue recibido por un golpe que lo derribó.

-Veo que tienes un nuevo hábito de llegar tarde, Ichigo.

-No es mi culpa Mizuiro.

-¡No me ignores, Ichigo!

Inoue reía con la conversación cuando vio a Rukia posarse en la rama de siempre. La saludó con la mano y ella le correspondió.

-¿A quién saludas, Inoue?- preguntó Ichigo tratando de despegarse de Keigo.

-Ah, eh… ¡a una mariposa que se posó en la ventana!

-¿Una mariposa?

-¡Sí! Era tan linda que no pude evitar saludarla.

-En…tiendo…- dijo inseguro y decidió no preguntar más.

Para su suerte, la sensei llegó y la clase empezó. El día pasó sin más, sin nada que Rukia pudiera catalogar como "raro" o "diferente". Suspiró aburrida, tal vez tendría que hacerle caso a Urahara y usar más el gigai. Se acercó un poco a Ichigo cuando él y los demás se reunieron a la salida.

-Lo siento, pero tengo una cita- dijo Mizuiro saliendo del edificio mientras Keigo le perseguía y gritaba que por qué lo abandonaba.

-¿Dónde vamos entonces?- preguntó Inoue.

-No lo sé, me da igual- dijo Ichigo, bostezando.

-¿A la casa de Urahara-san?- preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-¡NO!- exclamó cruzando sus brazos-¡Ni loco!

-¿Qué te ocurre Kurosaki?

-¡Esa loca enana del demonio va a estar ahí y todavía no superé lo de la ultima vez!- Ichigo no les había contado lo de la cena en su casa, pero tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo.

-Que descortés eres, Kurosaki- sonrió burlón Ishida.

-¡Dices eso porque no te golpea! ¡La descortés es ella!

-No deberías decir esas cosas, Ichigo.

-¿Tú también Chad?

Detrás, Rukia trataba de resistir la tentación de golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudiera. Los chicos podían verla, así que intentaban que Ichigo dejara de decir cualquier cosa.

-De hecho- comenzó Ishida con una sonrisa malvada- Yo si tengo ganas de ir a la tienda.

-¡Ishida-kun!

-Me gustaría ver a Kurosaki tratar de evitar recibir algún golpe de Kuchiki-san. Aunque dudo que eso sea posible.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te apuesto que si vamos allá, de alguna manera harás que ella pierda la paciencia y termine golpeándote.

-¿Apuestas? ¡Bien! Vamos a apostar.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien, te apuesto ¥200 a que Kuchiki-san te golpe antes de que termine el día.

-¡Bien!- ambos sacaron el dinero y lo pusieron en el pañuelo de Ishida, se sorprendieron al ver otros ¥200- ¡Chad!

-Yo también pienso que Kuchiki lo golpeará.

-Qué gran amigo eres, Chad- dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo.

Ishida le sonrió a Rukia antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la tienda. Rukia le correspondió y se fue más rápido utilizando el shunpo. Ichigo iba a perder la apuesta.

.

.

.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, Rukia ya estaba dentro del gigai y estaba ayudando a Ururu a hacer el té.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Ururu-chan! Déjenme ayudarlas- Inoue se acercó a las chicas y las ayudó a servir y llevar el té.

-Te lo agradezco, Inoue.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos~

-¿Qué tal, sombrerero?- le dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba.

-No me quejo- contestó- Veo que no se te quita la maña de decirme así, ¿eh?

-Bienvenido, Kurosaki-kun- le dijo Rukia con una voz muy chillona.

-Agh… Tú…

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de decir algo, seguramente ofensivo, pero vio de reojo a Ishida quién sonreía victorioso.

-No…nada.

Urahara los observó con curiosidad, pero luego comprendió que Ichigo trataba de no ser grosero con Rukia por alguna razón. Observó a la shinigami y al Quincy y solo confirmó sus sospechas.

-Oh~ eres muy amable hoy, Kurosaki-san.

-Así es, Kurosaki-kun, me sorprendes.

Ichigo maldijo en silencio, aparentemente Urahara estaba por hacérselo más difícil también.

La tarde transcurrió con los constantes comentarios chillones de Rukia y los burlones de Ishida y Urahara. Chad no decía nada, pero sabía que la paciencia de Ichigo estaba por acabar e Inoue solo rogaba que la shinigami no lo golpeara muy fuerte. Harto, Ichigo se ofreció a limpiar la mesa y no esperó ninguna afirmación cuando se levantó y lo hizo. Ya en la cocina, suspiró cansado y se dispuso a lavar las tazas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- escuchó que le decía justo la persona a la que no tenía ganas de ver.

-No me importa. No es como si no lo hiciera en casa.

Trató de ignorarla lo más que pudiera. Sabía que si se sobresaltaba y la insultaba, ella lo golpearía.

-Estoy segura que Yuzu debe obligarte a ayudarla.

-Soy yo quién se ofrece, ¿qué clase de hermano crees que soy?

Él no volteó en ningún momento, así que no vio cuando ella sonrió.

-De hecho creo que eres de los hermanos sobre-protectores. Pero quién sabe.

Él se sorprendió por su respuesta y no pudo evitar voltearse y observarla un poco.

-Tal vez lo sea. Un poco…- dijo y siguió lavando- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó tratando de no sonar tan rudo.

-Urahara quiere que saque el pastel que Ururu hizo anoche. Pero es mejor que espere a que termines así también comes con los demás.

A Ichigo le parecía casi surrealista que él y ella estuvieron hablando tan civilizadamente. Tanto que no pudo evitar sospechar.

-¿Acaso quieres algo de mí?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédula.

-Estás actuando muy raro conmigo ahora. Muy… amable.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?

-¡Nada! es solo que… me parece raro.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué es raro que trate de hablar contigo de una manera cordial?

-¡Eso exactamente!- exclamó y dejando las tazas en la pileta- ¡Desde que tu y yo nos conocemos no hemos hecho más que pelearnos!

-Bueno, eso es así por tu culpa. ¿Recuerdas quién insultó a quién en primer lugar?

-¡Ya dije que no se por qué lo hice!

-¿Me insultas y luego dices que no sabes por qué lo haces?- preguntó- El único raro aquí eres tú.

-¡Agh!- volteó de nuevo a la pileta y terminó de enjuagar las tazas- De todas no es un insulto si lo que te digo es verdadero.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tú dices que te insulté cuando te dije que no eras una dama- le dijo mientras ponía los utensilios a secar en la mesada- Pero en realidad, no eres una dama. Así que no es insulto.

Rukia quedó asombrada por lo que dijo. Estaba segura que en cualquier otro día o momento ella lo golpearía sin mediar más palabra, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en reír. Y lo hizo. Rió con las ganas y ánimos que hace tanto no tenía.  
Ichigo, por otro lado, estaba viendo a Rukia reír impresionado. Realmente pensó que la había cagado. Creyó que ya había perdido la apuesta cuando la vio inclinarse un poco, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo. En vez de eso empezó a reír como jamás pensó que pudiera hacerlo. No entendió qué ocasionó ese suceso, ni tampoco entendió por qué empezó a reír él también. Pero así fue. Ambos reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tal para Ichigo era extraño todo aquello, pero para Rukia era volver una vez más a los viejos tiempos.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Encontraste el pastel?- se escuchó a Urahara gritar desde la sala.

Tratando de calmarse un poco, Rukia le contestó en voz alta que si y luego fue a sacarlo de la heladera. Cuando Ichigo se calmó, la ayudó a llevar los platos y antes de salir de la cocina, ella lo llamó.

-Oye Kurosaki.

-¿Hmm?- respondió volteándose, pero fue recibido por un golpe que lo hizo voltear otra vez.

-Eso fue por lo de antes- le dijo sonriendo y luego salió de la cocina.

-¡Maldita!- exclamó sobándose el golpe, pero pese a todo, sonrió.

.

.

.

Aunque no le duró mucho cuando vio a Ishida y Chad hacer el gesto con las manos indicando dinero. Había perdido la maldita apuesta.

.

* * *

Yo!

Como leyeron, la despedida fue muy IchiRukista (?)

Al final no puse ningún beso, pero creo que no lo necesitó. Siento que está bien así.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en especial a Andre que me pidió este momento con ansias.

Trataré de no tardar mucho con el siguiente, ya tengo pensado qué pasará con nuestros queridos protas y quién puede llegar a aparecer en el siguiente ¬w¬

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :*


	8. Cercanía

Muy buenas gente querida :D

Una vez más, como prácticamente cada mes (?) un nuevo capítulo

Espero que les guste, debo advertir que contiene un ligero (ligeriiiiiiiiiisimo) IchiHime,

PEEEERO contribuye al IchiRuki ;)

Sin más, los dejo leer...

Nos leemos abajo

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 8:** Cercanía.

.

Inoue Orihime se levantó con muchas energías esa mañana. Decidió prepararse un suculento desayuno de cereales con leche y un poco de albahaca para darle más sabor. Lo comió sin prisas y se despidió de su hermano antes de salir de la casa, rumbo hacia la de su amado Kurosaki-kun.

Estos últimos días había estado un poco decaída, mucho más al saber que ahora Ichigo ya sabía quién es Rukia, pasó toda la noche anterior pensando sobre ese tema y decidió que no podía darse por vencida. Por eso mismo, unas cuadras antes de llegar, se puso un rico perfume que su amiga le había regalado y caminó con más seguridad. Sabía que Rukia estaría allí, cumpliendo su misión, pero se dijo que no se dejaría intimidar. Además, ella tenía en cuenta la promesa que le hizo cuando recién llegó. Y sabía muy bien que Kuchiki Rukia no rompía sus promesas.

Como siempre, la shinigami estaba sentada sobre el poste de luz frente a la casa, la saludó con mucha alegría y tocó el timbre de la casa.

-¡Enseguida voy!- escuchó que decía Yuzu- ¡Ah, Inoue-san!

-Buenos días, Yuzu-chan.

-Buenos días, pasa por favor. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Oh no, gracias. Ya comí- sonrió mientras Yuzu la hacía sentar en el sofá.

-¿Estás buscando a mi hermano?

-Así es, pensé que podríamos ir a clases juntos.

-Oh, bueno… él todavía está durmiendo. Déjame ir a buscarlo.

-Te lo agradezco, Yuzu-chan.

La pequeña subió las escaleras en busca de su hermano al tiempo que se cruzaba con su gemela.

-¿Quién tocó el timbre?

-Es Inoue-san, viene a buscar a onii-chan.

-Vaya… No se quiere quedar atrás eh- murmuró.

-¿Cómo dices Karin-chan?- preguntó la pequeña sin entender lo que decía.

-No importa Yuzu, ¿el viejo no está?

-No, tuvo una emergencia más temprano.

-Menos mal, sino iba a estar atosigando a Inoue-san. ¿Acaso Ichi-nii todavía no se levanta?

-Iba a despertarlo ahora.

-Deja, iré yo. Mejor tú ve a acompañar a Inoue-san.

Yuzu se extrañó por el repentino comportamiento colaborativo de su hermana, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y hacerle caso.

-Está bien, dile que el desayuno ya está listo.

-Sí, sí.

Karin llamó una vez, solamente para decirle a su hermano que realmente intentó despertarlo sin entrar, y luego entró casi sin hacer ruido. La habitación estaba a oscuras y se dirigió hacia las cortinas, abriéndolas completas. Al otro lado, Rukia se sorprendió ver a Karin en el cuarto de Ichigo, ésta la saludó y con señas le dijo que iba a despertar a Ichigo. La shinigami sonrió, sabiendo que Karin no despertaría a Ichigo de una forma cariñosa.

-Ichi-nii, es hora de levantarse- comenzó, despacio- Ichi-nii~

Rukia se acercó hasta el tejado, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana para tener una mejor visión del momento.

-¡Arriba Ichi-nii, no seas perezoso!- sujetó las sábanas del lado de los pies y le estiró con fuerza, haciendo que Ichigo despertara de golpe.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?

-¡Arriba Ichi-nii, llegaras tarde!

-¿Qué demo… ¿Karin? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto sin permiso?

-Llamé a tu puerta y no contestaste. Vamos Ichi-nii, Yuzu dijo que el desayuno ya está listo y además tienes visita.

-¿Hah?

-¡Karin-chan, onii-chan dense prisa o se enfriará!

-¿Lo ves?

-Agh… ¡vete para que pueda cambiarme!

-Con ese humor jamás conseguirás novia, hermano.

-¡Karin!- exclamó, pero ella ya había salido del cuarto. Ichigo gruñó de nuevo y Rukia rió por el comportamiento mañanero de los hermanos. En días como esos extrañaba estar en la casa. Ichigo salió de la habitación hacia el baño y cuando terminó bajó encentrándose con la invitada.

-Inoue.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun.

-Buenos… días. ¿Qué… qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Onii-chan! Tienes que ser más amable.

-Déjalo, ya sabes cómo es nuestro hermano.

-Estás de buen humor, ¿no Karin?- dijo Ichigo sarcástico. Pero ella no le respondió, se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que sus hermanos se acomodaran para desayunar.

-¿Segura que no quieres comer algo, Inoue?

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun, pero desayuné antes de venir.

Cuando los hermanos terminaron, Ichigo tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta con la chica.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Qué tengan un buen día.

Y con esa frase, Orihime se sintió feliz. Pensó que no sería difícil acostumbrarse.

-No pensé verte tan temprano- comentó Ichigo.

-Es que hoy amanecí con tanta energía que quise venir a buscarte para ir juntos.

Ichigo no respondió, solo asintió. Durante el camino, Inoue comenzó a relatar sus anécdotas de los últimos días pero él casi no la escuchó. Más bien se perdió en sus pensamientos. La miró de reojo y pensó que Inoue Orihime era una chica muy linda, realmente no recordaba cómo fue que ambos empezaron a hablar y luego hacerse amigos, pero no era la primera vez tampoco que tenía esa clase de pensamientos. Su padre le decía contantemente que debía conseguirse una novia, aunque hace un par de meses había dejado de insistir tanto, pero hasta ahora no había pensado realmente en ese tema y el comentario de Karin de esa mañana no lo ayudaba.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Hmm? Disculpa, me distraje.

-¿Está todo bien?

Ichigo sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes Inoue. Vamos, hay que apurarnos.

Desde atrás, Rukia los observó irse. Otra vez presenciaba una escena como esa, y le dolía pensar que no sería la última. Se regañó mentalmente. _No debo tener estos sentimientos egoístas_ se dijo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Por primera vez, desde que se hizo shinigami, decidió dejar de lado su misión e irse. Volteó y se dirigió a la casa de Urahara. Solo esperaba no volver a encontrarse a esos dos de nuevo.

.

.

.

Desde la mañana que Inoue no paró de sonreír, es decir, ella no es una persona seria ni nada, pero quien la conocía bien sabía que ella estaba muy risueña.

-Vaya, pareces muy feliz hoy.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! Realmente me siento bien.

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado, era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre estaban debajo del árbol en el patio- ¿Acaso esa felicidad tiene nombre y apellido?

-Ah…- murmuró sonrojada- Algo así…

-¿Algo así? ¿No estás segura acaso?

-Bueno… es que nunca se con certeza lo que está pensando.

-Si bueno, yo tampoco se… y eso que soy su mejor amiga… o algo así.

Orihime rió.

-Tú también dudas, Tatsuki-chan.

-Lo sé, es solo que Ichigo es un completo idiota.

-A veces… me gustaría ser otro tipo de chica, alguien como…

-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó sin entender.

-¡Ah! ¡Nadie, nadie!- exclamó, moviendo sus brazos nerviosa- Será mejor que comamos antes de que termine el receso.

-Mmm-murmuró Tatsuki, a veces creía que su amiga le ocultaba ciertas cosas que ella debería saber.

Durante el resto del día Orihime no decayó en energía, hasta se animó a pedirle a Ichigo que la acompañase al salir de clases a un lugar, que inventó en el momento, para comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Segura que quieres que te acompañe? No soy bueno en esas cosas- le dijo, dudoso.

-No hay problema Kurosaki-kun, no necesitas ser un experto.

Ichigo dudó, incluso estaba a punto de negar porque sabía que terminaría siendo el burro de cargas, pero al ver los ilusionados ojos de Inoue terminó aceptando.

-Es-está bien… nos veremos a la salida- le dijo y se dio media vuelta para ir con sus amigos.

Ahora lo estaba esperando, tal y como él le había dicho. Estaba ansiosa y antes, cuando se dio cuenta que Rukia no estaba con ellos, su alegría aumentó. No quería parecer mala, pero el que la shinigami estuviera cerca todo el tiempo la cohibía más de lo que ya estaba. Respiró profundo para darse fuerza y cuando iba a soltar el aire, se atragantó al escuchar que la llamaban.

-Hey Inoue, lamento hacerte esperar. La sensei quería hablar conmigo.

-A-acabo de llegar, Kurosaki-kun, no te preocupes- le dijo cuando se recuperó.

-Bien, ¿a dónde vamos entonces?

-Es una tienda que está en el centro de la ciudad, ¿vamos?

-Claro.

Nada podía arruinar el feliz día de Inoue. O al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿A qué se debe que vengas tan temprano a casa?

-No es nada, solo pensé que era aburrido seguir a Ichigo todo el tiempo cuando no hay nada realmente relevante.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo así.

-No la molestes Kisuke, Kuchiki debe tener sus razones.

-¡Pero Yoruichi!- se quejó.

-Yoruichi-san, es raro verla por la mañana.

-Me he acostumbrado demasiado a esta forma, me paso durmiendo casi todo el día.

-Deberías cambiar de vez en cuando, Yoruichi, así podríamos ir a pasear más de seguido.

-Eres muy tacaño en nuestras citas, Kisuke.

-¿Cómo dices? Siempre te compro todo lo que me pides.

-No me compraste el oso que te pedí la última vez.

-¡Ya no tenía dinero!

-Eso no debía ser un impedimento.

Rukia sonrió, eran pocas las veces que podía verlos en un plan menos… bromista y sarcástico a esos dos. Sin interrumpir, entró a la casa encontrándose con una nerviosa Ururu.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ururu?- preguntó, sobresaltándola.

-Ku-kuchiki-san, me asustó- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, tranquilizándose.

-Lo siento, pero te ves alterada. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es… es que Jinta salió a jugar futbol y aún no ha vuelto. Y se supone que él debía acompañarme a hacer las compras, no puedo yo sola y no voy a poder hacer la cena.

-Tranquila, tranquila- le dijo al ver que volvía a alterarse- Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes.

-¿E-en serio? ¿No voy a molestarla?

-No, de hecho tengo el día libre, así que no hay problema.

Ururu sonrió y fue en busca de su bolso, mientras que Rukia buscaba su gigai. Sin embargo, sentía que tal vez no fue tan buena idea hacerle caso a la niña. Una vez estuvieron listas, salieron de la tienda dejando a los otros seguir discutiendo.

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo las compras, Ururu era muy selecta con los ingredientes frescos así que Rukia decidió no interrumpirle y aprovechaba a buscar otras cosas que faltaban. Ya se estaban yendo a la casa cuando Ururu recordó algo.

-¡Los postres de Jinta!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me estoy olvidando de eso, siempre los compramos cuando venimos, pero como él no vino hoy casi me olvido.

-¿Y acaso es muy importante?

-Bueno… no realmente, pero Jinta terminará golpeándole si no le llevo.

Rukia estuvo a punto de quejarse y decirle que no debe hacerle caso a ese niño violento, pero Ururu se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr gritando un "ya vuelvo", así que Rukia no tuvo más opción que esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que tenía compañía.

* * *

No se equivocó cuando se vio como un burro de carga antes, no porque ella se lo pidiera, él no iba a dejar que una chica llevase todas las bolsas sola, pero de todas maneras el sentimiento estaba.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude, Kurosaki-kun?

-No te preocupes, ¿qué más necesitas?

-Bueno, quiero comprar más ramitas de perejil, ¿sabías que quedan muy ricas con el helado de chocolate?

-Eh… n-no- le contestó inseguro y se hizo prometer mentalmente que no aceptaría nada que ella le ofreciera para comer.

Salieron de la tienda para seguir con la compra pero Ichigo se detuvo cuando escuchó que alguien se quejaba.

 _-Suéltame, idiota._

 _-Vamos preciosa, no me lo hagas difícil._

 _-Si te acercas más te vas a arrepentir._

 _-No me hagas reír, ahora dame todo lo que tienes._

Ichigo no lo dudó, corrió con las bolsas a cuestas hacia donde creía que provenían las voces.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó Inoue al verlo correr y lo siguió.

Rukia sintió que alguien agarraba su antebrazo izquierdo y la volteaba.

-Mira preciosa, si no quieres que te lastime más te vale darme todo lo valioso que lleves- le dijo un hombre con aspecto cuarentón, tal vez un poco borracho.

-Aléjate de mí.

-No te quieras hacer la ruda conmigo, chiquilla- amenazó pegándose más a ella y Rukia sintió a través de su vestido una punta apretarle en su costado.

-Suéltame, idiota- le exigió, tratándose de quitárselo de encima.

-Vamos preciosa, no me lo hagas difícil- apretándola más.

-Si te acercas más te vas a arrepentir- dijo poniéndose firme.

-No me hagas reír, ahora dame todo lo que tienes.

Pero antes de que siquiera el hombre pudiera soltar la primera carcajada Rukia se movió velozmente y con su pierna derecha golpeó al hombre en la entrepierna, logrando que éste soltara su brazo. Luego le pegó un puñetazo que probablemente le dejaría el ojo morado. El hombre la miró enojado, pero cuando estaba a punto de contra-atacarla, una mano lo sujetó del hombro y lo mandó varios metros atrás. Incrédulo, observó al tipo que lo había lanzado, y al ver su cara enojada sintió el miedo recorrer su columna vertebral así que decidió irse corriendo de ahí.

-Maldito cobarde- murmuró Ichigo cuando lo vio irse.

Volteó y observó a Rukia parada frente a él, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-I-Kurosaki… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no importa, ¿estás bien?

-Si claro, realmente no necesitaba de tu ayuda ¿sabes?- le dijo para tratar de evitar que se note su asombro al verlo.

-¿Ah? Después de lo que hice por ti, ¿así me tratas?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Por si no lo notaste, me estaba defendiendo.

-¡Ese tipo estuvo a punto de lanzarte sobre ti!- exclamó, las bolsas de ambos estaban en el suelo así que Ichigo pudo señalarla con su mano libre.

-¡Iba a golpearlo de nuevo!

-¡Eres una malagradecida!

-¡Y tu eres un metiche!

-¡Estaba tratando de ayudar!

-¡Nadie te lo pidió!

-¡Agh! Si sabía que eras tú, no hubiese venido corriendo.

-¿Acaso querías ser mi príncipe rescatador, Kurosaku-kun?

-Deja esa maldita voz.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó Inoue al llegar- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué pasó?

-Un tipo intentó robarle- le dijo antes de que Rukia alcanzara a explicarse, ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No te preocupes, Inoue. Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?- preguntó tomándole de las manos.

-Tranquila, Kurosaki llegó a tiempo- le dijo, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Me alegro tanto- suspiró aliviada. Pero Ichigo vio algo que le hizo dudar de lo que decía la chica.

-¡Estás sangrando!- le dijo y apunto su brazo izquierdo.

Las chicas miraron donde apuntaba y la pelinaranja se sorprendió.

-¡Hay que parar la sangre!- le dijo e hizo el amague de poner sus manos en posición, pero luego las quitó.

-No es nada, seguramente me rozó con su navaja.

-¿Navaja?- dijo Ichigo- ¿Me estás diciendo que el tipo tenía una navaja y aún así te arriesgaste a golpearlo?

Antes de que Rukia le contestase, Orihime sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo mojó con agua de una botella que tenía en las bolsas. Luego cubrió su herida para limpiar la sangre.

-Ya te dije que no es nada- dijo, aunque no especificó a quién.

Ichigo observó la escena frustrado, se sintió inútil por no poder haber sido de más ayuda. Era cierto que ella se había defendido bien antes de que él llegara e incluso tal vez hubiera podido deshacerse del tipo sin su ayuda y ahora, al verla lastimada, causaba en él una impotencia que él no entendía realmente.

Rukia observó su ceño fruncido mientras Inoue terminaba de limpiarla, conocía esa mirada. La había visto demasiadas veces como para no hacerlo. Siempre detestó eso de él. Esa auto-culpabilidad por cualquier cosa que pasaba, por cualquier cosa que _le_ pasaba. No entendía por qué siempre se culpaba por cosas que no estaban en su control, pero ahí estaba, el siempre heroico Ichigo. Aun sin memoria, su esencia nunca se iba.

-No me mires así, idiota- le dijo, sacándole de su ensoñación- Estoy bien, fue un rasguño.

Ichigo no le contestó, solo apretó sus puños.

-"Si tal vez hubiese llegado antes"- dijo Rukia, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir, no?

Inoue, sin querer, dejó de limpiar la herida al escucharla decir eso.

-Yo…

-El hubiera no existe, Kurosaki- trató de que su nombre no saliera de sus labios- Sin embargo creo que las cosas pasan por algo.

-¿Dices que el hecho de que un tipo intentara robarte y que de paso te lastimara el brazo pasó por algo?-preguntó con suspicacia el chico.

Rukia sonrió e Ichigo pensó que ella sabía algo que él no.

-Todo esto hizo que lucieras bien ante una chica, ¿te parece poco?- le contestó, moviendo la cabeza hacia Orihime.

-Aunque no precisamente de la salvada- dijo él, y sin quererlo, ambos rieron.

-Ya está limpia, Kuchiki-san- le dijo Inoue, tratando de que no se notase tanto la interrupción.

-Te lo agradezco Inoue- le sonrió.

-Será mejor que te lo vendes, para que no se infecte.

-Eso haré.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- exclamó Ururu, que llegaba corriendo- Ya conseguí todo. Buenas tarde, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san.

-Buenas tardes / Ururu-chan- dijeron los dos.

-Bien, será mejor irnos antes de que se haga más tarde- la pequeña asintió y agarró un par de bolsas del suelo.

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos- dijo Ichigo, agarrando también sus bolsas.

-Cuídense mucho Kuchiki-san, Ururu-chan.

-Tú también Inoue- Rukia miró a Ichigo y él asintió, como si pudiera saber lo que ella le estaba por decir.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Ichigo, pero antes de alejarse, Rukia lo llamó.

-Kurosaki- él volteó expectante- Gracias- y fueron ella y Ururu quienes se alejaron primero.

Ichigo las observó irse y luego volteó, Orihime lo miró de reojo y pensó que estaba algo desconcertado.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kurosaki-kun?

-Es solo… Tienes una amiga rara, Inoue.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices, Kurosaki-kun?

-Es que… Agh, no sé cómo decírtelo. Primero nos peleamos de la nada, luego parece como si ella me leyera la mente… ¡Y después me da las gracias! ¿Quién demonios puede entenderla?

-Kuchiki-san… es muy especial- le contestó sin profundizar más en el tema.

-Ya lo creo- murmuró- Vamos, terminemos esto y luego te acompaño a tu casa.

Orihime asintió, pero aunque trató de no mostrarlo se sintió igual o más desanimada que los días anteriores. Cuando llegó a su casa después del largo día que había tenido se sentó frente a la foto de su hermano.

-Ya volví, hermano- le dijo sonriente- ¿Sabes? Sé que esta mañana me dije que no me daría por vencida, pero es difícil. Hoy realmente me sentí cercana a Kurosaki-kun, pero…

Arrugó la tela de su falda entre sus dedos y suspiró.

-Pero… es increíble lo mucho que Kuchiki-san conoce a Kurosaki-kun. Con solo verlo a los ojos supo realmente en qué estaba pensando. Yo no puedo hacerlo, a pesar de que estuve años viéndolo de lejos, yo no sé en qué está pensando. Ni siquiera Tatsuki-chan puede. A veces pienso que es un poco injusto, ¿no crees?

Agarró el portarretratos y lo bajó en fu falda.

-Kuchiki-san solo estuvo dos meses cuando se conocieron y desde entonces creo que ella sabe más de él que yo… No quiero sentir esto que siento, pero… Yo quiero transformarme en la chica que conoce todo de él. ¿Está mal querer aprovechar que ya no recuerda a Kuchiki-san para tomar ese lugar?

Sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas hasta caer en el rostro fotografiado de su hermano.

-En ocasiones creo… creo que nunca voy a poder estar a la altura en la que estuvo Kuchiki-san. No importa si ya no recuerda todo lo que pasaron juntos, nunca voy a poder alcanzarla. Nunca voy a poder leer tan bien a Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

Yo~ :D

Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, agradecería que me dejen un review, porfa, ¿si?

Espero que les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el siguiente.

Un beso para todos :*


	9. Confesión (in)esperada

¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Me costó horrores escribir este capítulo, no me terminaba de convencer nada de lo que escribía e incluso ahora no estoy muy convencida, pero necesitaba traerles ya este capítulo. Sumándole que este último mes estuve sin tiempo por causas de mis clases en la universidad (tenía exposiciones de obras tres días completos, más exposiciones orales y un proyecto que entregar) así que fue más difícil que capítulos anteriores.

Peeeeeero, ahora que estoy en receso, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda y que me permitan los finales que tengo que rendir ahora. Además de eso entré a un concurso de cuentos de mi país y estoy escribiendo eso también.

Y con todo eso, me pareció una buena ocasión para actualizar ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro pelinaranja favorito :D

Bien, ya mucha excusa, espero que les guste y que no haya quedado demasiado OC.

Nos leemos abajo

l  
l  
l  
l  
V

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 9: Confesión (in)esperada.**

.

Eran contadas las veces que Rukia había visto a Ichigo hacer deporte cuando ella todavía fingía ser una alumna más, normalmente era por obligación, así que Ichigo solo hacía el esfuerzo suficiente como para aprobar la materia. Pero ahora, con dinero de por medio, lo veía esforzarse por ganar.

Siempre supo que Ichigo era diestro en los deportes, no por nada tenía esa condición, pero verlo jugar era otra cosa. No entendía nada de futbol ni por qué es tan popular, incluso se enteró gracias a Rangiku que el capitán Hitsugaya lo había practicado más de una vez, pero Ichigo parecía saber lo que hacía.

-El maldito es bueno, ¿no?- escuchó decir mientras alguien se colocaba a su lado.

-Ishida- dijo, mirándolo de reojo. El Quincy llevaba su uniforme impecable, así que ella entendía que no formaba parte de ningún club de deportes.

-Lo peor es que lo sabe y se jacta ganado dinero, es detestable.

Rukia sonrió.

-Lo es. Supongo que podemos decir que sabe aprovechar las habilidades que tiene.

-Luego malgasta el dinero en tutores para las demás materias.

-Ichigo es un hombre más de acciones que pensamientos, no es fácil ser un idiota- ambos rieron y observaron a Ichigo meter un gol. Todos quienes observaban, menos ellos, vitorearon al pelinaranja.

-¿No te aburres de verlo hacer siempre lo mismo?

-Es mi deber, no puedo dejarme llevar por si me aburre o no.

-Pero sabes que lo es.

Rukia no respondió. Era cierto, pero no iba a confirmar lo que él ya sabía de sobra.

-¿Tu no juegas?

-No soy fan de los deportes. Prefiero las agujas.

-Oh si, aún guardo los vestidos que me hiciste la última vez.

-De los mejores que he hecho.

Ichigo corría a gran velocidad, pasando la pelota a sus compañeros. Faltaba poco para terminar el partido.

-¿Cómo ha estado el escuadrón trece?

-Problemático, especialmente desde que estoy aquí. No estoy muy segura de confiar en Kiyone y Sentaro.

-¿Qué hay de Ukitake-san?

-El capitán murió poco después de todo esto. Su enfermedad terminó por consumirlo- dijo con aparente tranquilidad, pero la verdad era que el tema todavía la afectaba.

-Vaya, lo siento Kuchiki. Debió haber sido duro.

-Lo fue. Seguimos sin capitán, pero Kyoraku-sōtaichō espera conseguir a alguien que sepa manejar las cosas tal y como Ukitake-taichou lo hubiese querido.

-¿Poco después, dices?

-Así es, para ser más precisa, mañana hará exactamente un mes. Fue todo muy rápido.

Escucharon el silbato que daba por finalizado el partido y al equipo ganador festejar. Ichigo recibió el elogio de sus compañeros mientras se acercaba a tomar agua, contento, ya que después recibiría su paga.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo el Quincy al ver a Ichigo irse con el equipo- La entretenida vida de Kurosaki te espera.

Rukia sonrió de nuevo y mientras se iba, le contestó.

-La vida rutinaria tiene su encanto.

.

.

.

Guardó los billetes en su bolsillo. Alquilarse en los clubes deportivos fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido. Salió de los vestidores con un buen sabor de boca, no solo por la victoria claro está. Buscó a su amigo con la vista, mientras jugaba lo había visto de reojo, y por alguna razón le pareció que estaba hablando con alguien. Aunque no podía ser, él estaba parado solo.

-Oi, Ishida- dijo cuando lo vio en la salida del instituto- ¿Ahora vienes a verme en las practicas?- preguntó burlón.

-Ya te gustaría, Kurosaki. Sólo pasaba por ahí.

\- ¿Ah? Creí que querías hablar conmigo.

-No era contigo con quién quería conversar.

-¿Llamas "alguien" a ti mismo?- dijo confundido- Me pareció que hablabas solo.

-Imaginaciones tuyas- le contestó- Pero si hablé con quien quería.

-Realmente eres extraño.

-No es eso, es solo que tú eres demasiado idiota.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

-Tranquilízate Kurosaki, tu única neurona puede explotar por tratar de usarla tanto.

-Agh, maldito…

La pequeña shinigami observaba la interacción divertida. Pensar que ellos al comienzo intentaron matarse y ahora ver la amistad, extraña, que tenían le parecía casi surreal. Se colocó al lado de Ichigo e Ishida la observó, pero rápidamente dirigió su vista de nuevo a su amigo.

-Ya vete. No quiero que termines desmayado por ahí y luego me culpen por entretenerte.

-No voy a desmayarme, imbécil.

-Sí, sí- murmuró mientras se volteaba.

Ichigo lo observó mientras se iba. No recordaba muy bien cómo fue que se conocieron, pero había momentos en lo que pensaba sobre cómo fue que terminaron siendo amigos.  
Emprendió su camino a casa, ya se estaba ocultando el sol y si llegaba tarde a la cena Yuzu se molestaría.

El pelinaranja decidió pasar cerca del rio esta vez. Ichigo no se detuvo, pero Rukia sí. Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza de ese lugar. Siempre pasaban por ahí cuando volvían de clases o cuando querían pensar sobre algo; le resultaba inquietante que a Ichigo le gustase ir a ese lugar a meditar, ya que fue ahí donde su madre había fallecido. Tal vez sentía algún apego.

Ichigo sintió que dejaba algo atrás y paró. Volteó hacia el rio y luego sobre sus pasos, pero no había nada. Miró de nuevo hacia el rio y suspiró. Hacía mucho no pasaba por ese lugar.

Rukia lo observó y volvió a caminar a su lado. Ichigo siguió con su camino sin dejar de pensar que había algo raro consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no sentía ese vacío de antes?

.

.

.

Al otro día, Rukia despertó pensando en lo que le había dicho a Ishida el día anterior. Ya era un mes desde que Ukitake-taichou los había dejado. Suspiró con añoranza, no fue nada fácil manejar el escuadrón desde su partida y tampoco era fácil manejar el hueco que había dejado.

Por alguna razón, a Rukia le dieron ganas de visitar el río nuevamente.

* * *

La jornada escolar había terminado. Ichigo estiró sus brazos, desperezándose, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Hoy no tenía que trabajar ni tampoco algún partido, era hora de ir a casa.

Ishida lo observó mientras él guardaba sus cosas, se acercó a Inoue que trataba de sacarle más de tres palabras a Chad y les preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Alguno sabe algo de Kuchiki?

-¿De Kuchiki-san?- dijo Inoue- Bueno, hoy no la… eh, quiero decir, hace tiempo no la veo- contestó nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa con Kuchiki?- preguntó Chad.

Ichigo no detuvo su tarea, pero por alguna razón trató de escuchar lo que decían.

-Ayer me enteré que Ukitake-san falleció hace un tiempo- dijo, ajustándose los lentes- Hoy hace un mes.

-¡Oh, no!- expresó tapándose la boca con las manos- No puedo creer que Ukitake-san…

-Tal vez no sepamos nada de ella hoy- sugirió Chad.

-Eso pensé yo también- escuchó el chillido de la silla moverse y luego a Ichigo acercándose a ellos.

-Yo ya me voy- les dijo, sin dar a entender que hacía escuchado- Nos vemos mañana.

-Ah, yo tengo que esperar a Tatsuki-chan, así que nos veremos mañana Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida y Chad asintieron e Ichigo salió sin voltear, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del chico con lentes.

.

.

.

-Agh, maldita sea- murmuró enojado- Deja de pensar en ella.

Maldito Ishida. Por su culpa no podía a sacarse a esa enana de la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que pasara con ella? No la conocía, ni a ella ni a ese tal Ukitake. No había razón para preocuparse. Es más, no estaba preocupada. No.

Sin querer, volvió a pasar por el rio. Y ahí, sentada al final de las escaleras, estaba la razón de su reciente dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Rukia le dijo a Urahara que iría al río, él le insistió en que usara el gigai. Realmente no pensaba estar mucho tiempo, pero terminó aceptando. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que se fijo en que el sol ya comenzaba a descender. De nuevo había faltado a su misión, si su hermano se enterara de eso seguro que la castigaría.

Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, sintió unos pasos detrás. Volteó y se encontró con quien menos pensó.

-Kurosaki- murmuró con sorpresa.

-Hola- le dijo, y quedó parado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tratando de no sonar tan ruda.

-Solo tenía ganas- contestó- ¿Tu?

Rukia lo miró a los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Era la conversación más tranquila que habían tenido desde que se encontraron.

-Sólo… pensaba.

Ichigo asintió y miró al rio. Estaba incómodo. ¿Por qué demonios bajó en primer lugar? No la conocía bien como para estar ahí con ella.

-Oye…- soltó sin querer- Escuché que… alguien cercano a ti falleció hace poco.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida. Se preguntó cómo pudo haberse enterado, pero luego recordó a su amigo Quincy. _El muy idiota_ , pensó.

-Si… digamos que hoy es una especie de aniversario.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Ya lo he superado, supongo.

Él la miró, no podía saber con certeza qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica. ¿Qué tan difícil de leer era?

-¿Puedo preguntar… si era muy cercano a ti?

-Qué curioso eres, Kurosaki- intentó bromear, pero la incomodidad del chico era palpable.

-Yo...- maldición, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Era muy importante- le dijo, mirando hacia el rio- Fue mi mentor por muchos años, la persona más amable que he conocido.

-Pareces admirarlo mucho.

-Así es… él ha representado mucho para mí.

Un silencio cayó entre ellos. Ichigo no sabía qué decir y Rukia pensó que él se escaparía diciendo alguna estupidez. Suspiró y se levantó, quedando parada a su lado.

-No hace falta que te fuerces a decir algo- le dijo con tranquilidad. Ninguno de miraba.

-No… no me estoy forzando a nada.

-Lo haces- corrigió- Y no sé por qué. ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

El chico no supo qué contestarle. Él tampoco lo sabía.

-Este lugar…- musitó- Aquí también perdí a alguien muy especial para mí.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso iba a contarle lo sucedido con su madre? Antes, cuando él sabía de ella, le había prometido contarle alguna vez, nunca pensó que pasaría en estas circunstancias.

-Cuando pasaba por acá- continuó, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba- Sentía un vacío horrible, así que decidí tomar cualquier otro camino para no pasar por acá.

Por alguna razón, Ichigo no podía dejar de hablar.

-Pero ahora me doy cuenta que ya no está- tocó su pecho y apretó su ropa-Hacía tiempo que no venía por acá, pero por algún motivo siento que este sentimiento no es reciente…

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- interrumpió. _Justo ahora_ , pensó.

-No lo sé- reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros-Pienso que… estoy bien para hablar. Una vez me dijeron que cuando lo estuviera, hablara.

El corazón de Rukia palpitó con fuerza al reconocer esas palabras.

-¿Y está bien que sea conmigo?

-Si- contestó sin dudar- No sé quién me dijo esas palabras, pero no siento que esté mal estar diciéndote esto.

-¿Crees que tengo derecho a saber?- insistió- ¿No tienes miedo que entre en las profundidades de tu corazón y lo ensucie?

Ichigo la miró. Vio en ella, por primera vez, a una chica frágil y se preguntó por qué.

-No tengo miedo- contestó sin titubeos- En cambio, pareces ser tú la que tiene miedo.

Rukia sonrió. Por supuesto que tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que él le cuente afecte más su rendimiento en la misión; miedo porque se estaba apegando demasiado a él de nuevo.

-¿Es así?- preguntó- ¿Piensas contarle a una extraña todo esto?

-No eres una extraña- respondió- Sé quién eres.

-¿Lo sabes realmente?

-No somos amigos, pero tampoco somos dos desconocidos.

-¿Así conquistas a las chicas?- rió.

-Cállate.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez no fue incómodo.

-Fue mi madre…- comenzó. Rukia lo miró de nuevo, afligida, pensando en lo importante que era para ambos que le contara eso- Cuando yo tenía 9 años mi madre murió en este lugar.

- _Ya lo sabía-_ quiso decirle, pero no podía. Ne tenía el derecho a decirle algo así.

-Desde ese momento yo me sentía culpable por eso. A mis hermanas y a mi padre… yo les había quitado el centro de nuestro mundo. Y ella la posibilidad de sonreír una vez más.

Rukia quiso quitarle la vista de encima. Trató de mirar al rio, pero no pudo. Sus ojos automáticamente volvían a mirarlo a él. Como siempre pasaba.

-Yo creí ver a alguien al borde del río, parecía estar a punto de saltar. Me asusté, así que salí corriendo a tratar de impedirlo. Tal vez fue la lluvia que me hizo ver cosas, pero esa persona no estaba más cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Lo único que pude ver fue a mi madre sobre mí, llena de sangre. Fue instantáneo.

- _Listo_ \- pensó- _Lo dije. A una extraña le conté sobre mi peor recuerdo, algo que no hice con nadie, y de alguna manera siento como si un peso se quitara de encima mío._

Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo. Ichigo no la miraba y Rukia suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Imagino que lo sabes, pero… Realmente no fue tu culpa.

Ichigo la miró por fin, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y asintió.

-Es ahora que me doy cuenta… creo. Ese sentimiento que tenía antes desapareció de alguna manera que todavía no entiendo.

Rukia sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez haz madurado.

-Tal vez- le sonrió también.

-Gracias por confiarme eso.

-Gracias por escucharme- le contestó, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello- Creo que fue muy abrumador tanta información de alguien a quien apenas conoces. De verdad lo-

-No te preocupes- interrumpió- No me molesta.

Ichigo asintió distraído. No lograba comprender por qué le había contado todo a ella, pero lo había hecho. Y no se arrepentía.

-Se está haciendo tarde- dijo ella, mirando hacia el sol que empezaba a caer- Será mejor que no llegues tarde a la cena, conozco a Yuzu molesta.

Él la miró confundido. Esa chica realmente era extraña. Pero así y todo, no le desagradaba.

-Es muy estricta con el horario de la cena- concordó.

-Y tu pareces ser alguien que siempre llega tarde- se burló.

-¡No es cierto!- contradijo- Sólo me pasa cuando salgo del trabajo.

-Que Kurosaki-kun trabaje es lo que debería de dar más miedo.

-No, no empieces de nuevo con esa vocecita de mierda.

-¿Quién, yo?- agudizó un poco más- Yo jamás haría nada que molestara al noble y trabajador Kurosaki-kun.

-¡Basta ya!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar?- le preguntó colocando una mano en su boca- ¿Acaso estás sensible?

-Tú… maldita…

Cuando Rukia iba a responderle escuchó que alguien los llamaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-san!- exclamó Urahara viéndolos al comienzo de las escaleras, con Yoruichi colgada de su hombro- No sabía que estaban pasando la tarde juntos.

-¡No pasamos la tarde juntos!- contestó el chico, aunque en realidad así fue.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Urahara?

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Kuchik-san. Desde la mañana que me dijiste que venías a este lugar no has vuelto- contestó con un tono lastimero.

Rukia levantó una ceja, sin creerse la preocupación del ex shinigami.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el día?- le preguntó Ichigo con falta de interés mal disimulada.

Rukia no contestó, solo desvió su mirada. Ichigo frunció el ceño repentina molestia.

-¿Por qué tú….?

-Es hora de irnos, Kuchiki-san- le dijo Urahara, en un intento de sacarla de esa situación- Ya es hora de la cena y Ururu pidió que estuviéramos todos.

Ella asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin voltear a ver al pelinaranja.

-¡Oye!- le dijo él, pero fue ignorado. Antes de irse, Rukia se giró y le sonrió de esa manera que hacía pensar a Ichigo que ella sabía algo que él no.

-Será mejor que tú también te vayas, Kurosaki. No querrás hacer esperar a Yuzu- y luego comenzó a caminar, Urahara se despidió con la mano y la alcanzó. Ichigo suspiró y también comenzó a caminar. Ella tenía razón. Yuzu se iba a enojar con él.

Cuando subió por completo las escaleras volteó una vez más hacia el río y sonrió.

-Es bueno volver a pensar en ti, mamá- murmuró y se alejó de ahí.

* * *

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?- le preguntó una vez que estuvieron alejados del pelinaranja.

-Bueeeeeno, no fuimos a buscarte precisamente. Ururu necesitaba ingredientes y tú no estabas, así que vinimos nosotros- explicó mostrándole las bolsas que cargaba.

-Puedes llamarlo coincidencia- le dijo Yoruichi, moviendo la cola.

Rukia los miró con suspicacia.

-No creo que sea lo único que los trajo hacia el río.

Urahara miró hacia Yoruichi, ella asintió y él volvió a mirarla.

-En realidad, Kuchiki-san, surgió un imprevisto.

-¿Un imprevisto? ¿Con qué?- preguntó deteniéndose casi en frente de la tienda- ¿Pasa algo con mi escuadrón?

-No es eso, Kuchiki- contestó la gata.

-¿Entonces qué…?

-El imprevisto soy yo- escuchó que decían. Rukia palideció levemente y miró hacia la tienda, viendo como salía tranquilamente.

-Tú…

.

* * *

Por fin! Tenía tiempo de querer escribir sobre cómo Ichigo le contaba sobre su madre, así desmemoriado y todo, y por fin lo hice.

No estoy segura de que haya quedado del todo bien, pero ya está.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews contándome si si o si no (?

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá y espero leerlos pronto.


	10. Confrontación

¡Muye buenas mi gente querida!

Eme aquí con un nuevo capítulo :D

Si, un jueves/viernes (son exactamente las 00:17 hs) pero es debido a una razón... mañana tengo que viajar y no iba a poder publicar el día pactado.

Así que decidí escribir y publicar hoy.

Este capítulo me llevó toda la tarde, lo que me sorprende incluso ya que el anterior me llevó semanas terminarlo. Creo que es un capítulo importante, ya que Rukia comienza a acercarse mucho más a sus amigos... pero bueno, no los quiero spoilear, así que los dejo leer.

Nos leemos abajo

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 10: Confrontación.**

.

Desde esa mañana, en la que vieron a Rukia como siempre acompañar a Ichigo, la notaron más seria de lo habitual. Sonrió cuando los saludó, pero su cambio de expresión fue rápido y evidente. Durante las clases, la shinigami parecía más ensimismada en sus pensamientos que en Ichigo, y eso comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos. Ishida decidió, a la hora del almuerzo, acercarse a ella para tratar de averiguar lo que le pasaba, pero Rukia le dijo que no se preocupara, que solo eran cuestiones de su misión. Sin embargo, el Quincy no le creyó.

Cuando ambos subieron a la terraza, para encontrarse con todos reunidos, fue Keigo quien lo recibió con una noticia.

-¡Oi, Ishida!- exclamó, levantando la mano como si éste no los viera- ¡Hemos decidido ir al centro de juegos a la tarde! ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Es inútil Keigo- le dijo Ichigo sin interrumpir su almuerzo- Ishida nunca viene con nosotros, es un amargado.

-Lo que sucede, Kurosaki, es que yo si tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Eres sordo acaso? ¿O no te has lavado bien las orejas?

-Tu… maldito bastardo…- murmuró Ichigo levantándose para enfrentarse al pelinegro, pero Inoue trata de impedirlo poniendo sus manos en su brazo para atajarlo.

-Tra-tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun solo está bromeando.

-Si Kurosaki, sólo bromeo- dijo burlón el Quincy.

-Termina de comer tu maldito almuerzo, Ichigo. Keigo no te va a perdonar.

-¡Maldita Tatsuki!- exclamó Keigo al verse sorprendido sacando la comida de Ichigo.

-¡Consíguete tu propia comida, idiota!

-¿Y bien, Ishida-kun?- preguntó de nuevo Inoue, sonriente- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Él la miró, normalmente negaría esa invitación, pero cuando lo iba a hacer se le ocurrió una idea.

-Está bien- asintió y Orihime sonrió satisfecha- Pero me gustaría invitar a alguien, si es posible.

-¿Ah? ¿A quién quieres invitar?- preguntó Keigo con la boca llena.

-¿Acaso a tu novia?- dijo Mizuiro, despegando su mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

-Claro que no, solo es una amiga.

-No me importa, mientras más seamos, mejor- contestó Tatsuki- ¿Quién es?

Ishida sonrió y Rukia temió lo peor.

-No te atrevas- le dijo con un tono amenazante. Chad e Inoue la miraron de reojo y luego a su amigo otra vez.

-No me digas que es…- murmuró Ichigo, mientras alejaba la cara de Keigo de su comida.

-Se llama Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Ishida!- exclamó disgustada.

-¿Kuchiki Rukia?- dijo Tatsuki al aire- El nombre se me hace extrañamente familiar.

-A mí también- murmuró Mizuiro y Keigo asintió.

-¿Por qué la invitas a ella?- preguntó Ichigo, con el ceño más fruncido.

-Yo también quiero saber eso- contestó la shinigami.

-Creo que ha estado trabajando demasiado estos días, le vendría bien un descanso.

-¡Me parece una genial idea!- exclamó Inoue, juntando sus manos emocionada- Hay que ir a la tienda de Urahara para avisarle.

-Tú también Inoue…- y ella sólo sonrió más.

-¿Qué dices tú, Sado-san?- él solo asintió y Rukia suspiró derrotada.

-No necesito salir a pasear- les dijo aunque sabía que ellos no le iban a contestar.

-¿Tú la conoces, Orihime?- preguntó Tatsuki con extrañeza.

-Eh… si, Tatsuki-chan, es una vieja amiga- le dijo un poco nerviosa- Creo que te la mencioné antes, debe ser por eso que se te hace familiar su nombre- ella asintió, pero no del todo convencida.

-¿Alguna objeción, Kurosaki?- el pelinaranja no había nada desde hacía rato y sólo se dedicaba a terminar su comida.

Él lo miró y frunció más el ceño. Rukia pensó que se negaría, no sería la primera vez, pero al final le sorprendió su respuesta.

-Ninguna- murmuró.

-¡Está decido!- exclamó Keigo con efusividad- ¿Es linda esa Kuchiki-san? ¡Tal vez nos enamoremos a primera vista y termine con una novia!

A Rukia se le ensombreció su frente y le sudó la nuca.

-Cállate ya, idiota- le dijo Ichigo.

En lo que duró el almuerzo, sólo se escuchaban murmuraciones de Keigo acerca de su posible futuro noviazgo… por lo menos hasta que Ichigo y Tatsuki decidieron que era suficiente.

.

* * *

.

Antes de que terminaran las clases, Rukia se dirigió hacia la tienda para poder ponerse el gigai.

-¡Oh! Has llegado temprano hoy, Kuchiki-san.

-No porque yo quiera- le contestó, malhumorada- Ishida se las arregló para comprometerme para ir a jugar con ellos.

-No me sorprende de Ishida-kun- rio con su abanico tapando su boca- Tu gigai está en tu habitación.

-Sí, gracias- asintió y se dirigió hacia allí.

Urahara suspiró con nostalgia y se recostó en el suelo mientras se soplaba.

-Ese Quincy sabe jugar bien sus cartas- escuchó que decía Yoruichi mientras se acercaba.

-Ishida-kun no desaprovecha ninguna situación- le dijo y bostezó- También me gustaría ir a jugar.

-Tú ya estas viejo.

-No me digas eso, estoy en plena juventud.

-Lo que digas.

Escucharon abrir la puerta y vieron a Rukia ya en el gigai. Tenía puesto un vestido bordó que se ata por el cuello, debajo tenía mangas largas de color beige y una botas cortas negras.

Urahara silbó.

-Estas muy linda, Kuchiki-san.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y trató de cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde se fue?

-Dijo que quería pasear por Karakura.

-Sólo espero que no busque problemas.

-No te preocupes, no lo va a hacer~.

Antes de responder, vieron entrar a Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Chad.

-¡Bienvenidos!

-Buenas tardes- saludó Inoue y cuando vio a su amiga se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos- ¡Estás muy linda, Kuchiki-san!

-Ah… gracias, Inoue.

-Los demás nos están esperando en el lugar- dijo Ishida, acomodándose los anteojos.

-Me alegra saber que lleven a Kuchiki-san a pasear, te hará bien cambiar de aire. Sólo les pido que la traigan temprano.

-No eres mi hermano para decidir eso, Urahara- le miró ceñuda, él solo sonrió sin levantarse.

-De hecho yo me pensaba más un padre, pero si crees que soy tan joven como para ser tu hermano dejémoslo así.

Rukia bufó y desvió su mirada, topándose con la de Ichigo.

-Parece que sabías que vendríamos, a pesar de que lo decidimos en el almuerzo- comentó con suspicacia.

-La tecnología existe para algo, Kurosaki- le contestó Ishida.

Fue él quien bufó esa vez y Rukia suspiró, al parecer no era tan buena idea ir con ellos.

-¡Vamos Kuchiki-san, no queremos hacer esperar a los demás!- le dijo Inoue mientras le agarraba de la mano para salir de la tienda.

-¡Adios~!- despidió el ex-shinigami -¡Diviértanse y tráeme un regalo, Kuchiki-san!

-¿Realmente es una buena idea?- preguntó la gata una vez que se alejaron.

-No lo sé- suspiró- Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

.

.

.

Durante el camino, Inoue habló con Rukia sobre todo y nada. Los chicos habían quedado atrás, escuchando parlotear a su amiga e Ichigo no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta, Kurosaki?- preguntó Ishida con falsa preocupación.

-Nada.

-¿No te gusta que Kuchiki esté aquí?- preguntó Chad, para asombro de los otros dos.

-No… no es eso, es lo que… No lo sé- rascó su nuca y miró a la pequeña chica sonreírle a su amiga- Me inquieta demasiado- confesó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Ishida, levantando una ceja.

-Ni yo sé qué quiero decir- murmuró frustrado- Es lo que… es demasiado extraña. ¿Qué acaso no piensan igual?

Ishida y Chad miraron a la shinigami y luego a su amigo.

-Ella es… especial- contestó Ishida y Chad asintió acorde.

-Especial… no es la primera vez que lo escucho. ¿Qué demonios tiene de especial esa enana?

-Lo averiguaras tú mismo- respondió el Quincy antes de llegar al lugar.

Entraron buscando a los demás, pero fue Keigo quien los encontró primero.

-¡Por aquí, chicos!

Ante el escándalo, muchos se voltearon a ver y, con vergüenza, caminaron hacia ellos.

-No hace falta que grites, idiota- regañó Tatsuki golpeándolo.

Cuando se juntaron todos, a Keigo le brillaron los ojos al ver a la invitada de Ishida.

-¿Tu eres Kuchiki Rukia-san?- preguntó casi babeándose. Ella asintió, mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Mucho gusto, yo soy Asano Keigo- le dijo cambiando su voz a una más grave- Tu futuro esposo.

-¡La vas a espantar, estúpido!- golpeó de nuevo la karateka.

-Un gusto conocerte, Kuchiki-san.

-Igualmente- sonrió a Mizuiro y a Tatsuki.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a jugar?- dijo Inoue- ¡Estoy ansiosa!

Y así los chicos comenzaron a pasearse por el lugar. Keigo quería jugar a todas las máquinas, mientras que Ishida y Chad se pusieron a jugar pool. Inoue y Mizuiro intentaron jugar a la máquina de peluches y Tatsuki al de pulseadas. Ichigo y Rukia se limitaron a mirar como sus amigos se divertían. El pelinaranja, sin saber por qué, se acercó a la chica que estaba tomando un jugo.

-¿Acaso viniste sólo a tomar y verlos jugar?- le preguntó sonando demasiado rudo para su gusto.

Rukia alzó una ceja ante su pregunta y le contestó de la misma manera.

-No te veo jugar con ellos, así que tú viniste a hacer lo mismo.

-Agh… yo no juego porque no quiero.

-Puedo responderte lo mismo- contestó y volvió a tomar de su jugo- ¿Acaso estás enojado con algo?

-No estoy enojado.

-Tu ceño fruncido dice lo contrario- le dijo, pero luego rectificó- Aunque tú siempre estás así.

Antes de que le pueda contestar, Mizuiro se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

-Toma Kuchiki-san- le dijo mientras le extendía un peluche de un conejito- Pareces ser de la que les gusta esta clases de cosas.

Ichigo iba a burlarse, estaba por decir que esa chica era demasiado machona para esa clase de cosas pero un chillido sobreexcitado lo interrumpió.

-¡Chappy!- exclamo abrazando el peluche- ¡Muchas gracias Kojima-kun, es hermoso!

-No es nada- sonrió.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar esa cosa horrorosa?- preguntó Ichigo- Ni siquiera parece un conejo.

-¡Cállate!- regañó- Tú no tienes idea de lo hablas, Chappy es lo más lindo del mundo.

-Ugh…

-¡Mizuuuuuiroooooo!- gritó Keigo al ver la escena- ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¿Por qué le das esas cosas a Kuchiki-san? ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿¡Ah!?

-Tranquilo Asano-kun, tú no tienes posibilidad.

-¡Maldito!

Rukia no dejaba de abrazar y restregar su rostro en el felpudo conejo ante la mirada asqueada del pelinaranja. De reojo pudo ver un juego que le llamó la atención. Sobre una tarima estaban dos chicos que sostenían unas espadas con luces y peleaban.

-¿Qué juego es ese?- preguntó interrumpiendo el lloriqueo de su amigo.

-Oh, parece que es nuevo- le contestó el pelinegro.

Rukia dejó de restregarse a chappy y contempló lo que los chicos miraban. Sus ojos brillaron ante la aparente pelea que estaban dando unos chicos.

-Quiero intentar ese- dijo en voz alta, aunque no le decía a nadie en realidad. Los chicos la miraron con incredulidad.

-Es más un juego de chicos- le dijo Mizuiro.

-No importa.

-Te pueden lastimar, Kuchiki-san- trató de convencer Keigo.

-No te preocupes, Asano-kun.

-¿Qué estás loca, enana?- le dijo Ichigo y ella le miró frunciendo el ceño- Te van a tirar enseguida.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Ah?

-Nadie va a ganarme, Kurosaki.

-¡Ja! Eso veremos.

Rukia le pidió a Mizuiro que le tenga a Chappy y se acercó al juego bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos. Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki e Inoue se acercaron también.

-Está loca- murmuró Ichigo.

-¡Eso es Kuchiki!- exclamó Tatsuki- ¡Demuéstrales que las mujeres somos fuertes!

-Van a lastimar a mi futura esposa- lloriqueó Keigo.

Cuando la shinigami llegó para hablar con el encargado, éste le miró extrañado.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó desconfiado- No quiero tener que llamar a algún doctor.

-No se preocupe- le dijo con una voz aguda- No los lastimaré tanto.

El encargado le dio el equipo que consistía en una pechera, coderas y guantes negros, junto a la espada. Luego anotó su nombre.

-Ante tres toques, pierdes. Sólo se puede golpear donde estés protegida y no puede salir de la tarima. Las espadas se prenderán cuando golpees y en el tablero se indicara si el golpe fue dado. ¿Entendido?

-Si- asintió mientras se acomodaba todo. Su primer contrincante sonrió arrogante cuando la vio subir.

-Una señorita no debería jugar a esto- le dijo- Pero trataré ser amable y no lastimarte.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mí- le dijo sin cambiar la vocecita- Lo mejor será que lo hagas por ti.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, lo miró de una forma en la que el chico pensó que podía leerlo por completo. Tragó grueso y se puso en guardia.

-Tú lo quisiste.

Ichigo y los demás se acercaron más a la tarima para observar el juego.

-Muy bien, el juego empieza en 3, 2, 1… ¡Let's go!

El chico avanzó hacia Rukia con rapidez, pero ella lo esquivó y de un movimiento rápido lo golpeó por la espalda, haciendo que tanto la pantalla como la espada brillaran.

-¡Primer punto!

Rukia sonrió y el chico enrojeció de cólera.

-Muy bien chica, tú lo quisiste así- le dijo y embistió la espada contra ella pero de nuevo fue más rápida y detuvo el ataque con la suya. Ejerció un poco de fuerza, logrando que trastabillara y con un golpe seco le pegó en el pecho con la punta de su espada.

-¡Segundo golpe!

Para ese momento varias personas comenzaron a acercarse a ver el espectáculo que la chica estaba dando. El chico comenzó a sudar y volvió a arremeter contra ella, chocaron sus espadas varias veces hasta que Rukia volvió a golpearlo en abdomen.

-¡Tercer golpe!- exclamó ante el encargado ante el asombro de los espectadores- ¡La ganadora es Rukia Kuchiki!

La gente, más que nada las chicas, comenzaron a vitorearla con gran emoción.

-¡No puedo ser que una chica venza a un hombre!- exclamó un chico rubio y se subió a la tarima- ¡Yo voy a pelear y te derrotaré! Lo otro debió ser solo suerte de principiante.

Rukia sonrió y esperó a que el otro se colocara el equipo, cuando el juego empezó no le fue difícil dar el primer golpe.

-¡Parece que esa chica te va a vencer a ti también!- le gritó Tatsuki con burla.

El rubio la ignoró y con más fuerza volvió a blandir su espada. Con ligereza y elegancia, Rukia esquivaba cada golpe y se defendía con su espada. Cuando encontró un punto ciego en su defensa no dudó en arremeter y obtener su segundo golpe.

-¡Tú puedes, Kuchiki-san!- exclamaron Inoue y Keigo.

Ichigo observaba con asombro los movimientos de la chica. Se desenvolvía con la espada de una manera refinada y con gracia, como si danzara.

-¡Tercer golpe!- escuchó de nuevo- ¡La ganadora es Rukia Kuchiki!

La gente, incluso muchos chicos, volvieron a vitorear por ella. Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando Rukia lo miró y le dijo moviendo los labios "te lo dije". Se separó de sus amigos y subió también. Tantos ellos como Rukia se sorprendieron ante esa acción, pero ella pronto volvió a sonreír.

-¿También quieres perder, Kurosaki?

-Serás tú quien pierda- le contestó mientras se ponía los guantes.

-No seas mal perdedor y salgas llorando después- le dijo con arrogancia y de fondo de escucho el típico "uh" para indicar pelea.

-No te preocupes, no voy a ser yo quien llore- le contestó, poniéndose en guardia- Ya compre pañuelos para ti.

En vez de enojarse, como Ichigo pensó que haría, Rukia rio y se acomodó también. Cuando la pelea empezó, por alguna razón, Ichigo se sentía cómodo con la espada. No le costaba manejarla a pesar de que era la primera vez que jugaba y lo sintió tan natural que no quiso tratar de darle una respuesta. Chocaron varias veces, pero ninguno había golpeado al otro. Rukia pensó que, a pesar de no haber tocado una espada hace tiempo, Ichigo todavía tenía habilidad. Innata tal vez. Sin embargo había perdido práctica. Sus golpes no eran tan precisos como antes y, aunque era rápido, no tanto como ella.

En un descuido, Rukia se le adelantó y terminó ganado su primer punto.

-¿Ya estás cansando, fresita?

-Ni un poco, enana.

Los espectadores veían el intercambio de golpes y palabras con atención. Sobre la tarima había una tensión que ninguno supo definir.  
Inoue llevó sus manos a su boca, nerviosa. Ver a Ichigo pelear le hizo rememorar los viejos tiempos, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras seguía chocando las espadas. No había ningún punto ciego al que pudiese atacar y cada vez sentía que ella lo encerraba más. Únicamente podía defenderse. Rukia esquivó un golpe y le pegó en el abdomen, logrando que él gruñera.

-Un golpe más y estás fuera, Kurosaki-kun- le dijo agudizando la voz.

-No uses esa maldita vocecita- protestó.

Volvieron a arremeter con fuerza, chocando las espadas e Ichigo apretó su mandíbula al verse complicado en la lucha. Rukia esquivó con rapidez el golpe y volvieron a chocar, una, dos, tres veces más hasta que Ichigo creyó ver su oportunidad. Trató se golpearla en su costado, pero antes de que siquiera la rozara, Rukia interpuso su espada y con fuerza le hizo retroceder, logrando que su espada saliera volando. Ella volvió a colocarse en frente y con la punta de su espada apuntó a su cuello.

-Has perdido, Kurosaki-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y después le golpeó, apenas un toque, en su pecho.

-¡Tercer golpe!- escuchó que decía el encargado- ¡Tercera victoria consecutiva para Rukia Kuchiki!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar e Ichigo suspiró. Comenzó a sacarse el equipo y vio unos pequeños pies acercándose a él, cuando levantó la vista no se sorprendió ver a Rukia allí.

-Fuiste el mejor con el que peleé- le dijo con una sonrisa- Tal vez si practicaras más terminarías siendo mejor que yo.

Ichigo se dijo que debía ofenderse, que ella sólo se estaba burlando de él, pero por alguna razón le creyó. No vio burla ni maldad en sus ojos y en lo único que pensó fue que, a la luz del lugar, parecían ser de un color violeta oscuro.

-La próxima voy a patearte el trasero- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ver para creer, Kurosaki- contestó y se dieron la mano, ante el público que decidió aplaudir con más ahínco.

Al bajar, fue Tatsuki quién la felicitó primero.

-¡Estuviste genial ahí arriba, Kuchiki!

-¡Eres increíble, Kuchiki-san!

-Realmente fue digno de ver cómo derrotabas sin sudar a Kurosaki.

-¡Oye!

-Felicitaciones, Kuchiki-san.

-Muchas gracias- dijo de nuevo fingiendo la voz. Ichigo gruñó otra vez, pero no le dijo nada.

El resto de la tarde pasaron jugando a otras máquinas y burlándose (entiéndase Ishida y Keigo) de la inminente derrota del pelinaranja. Era entrada en la noche cuando decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente.

-¡Uuuf! Realmente me divertí hoy- exclamó Inoue con efusividad.

Ella, junto a Ichigo, Ishida y Chad acompañaban a la shinigami hasta la tienda. Los dos pelinaranjas iban caminando en frente, mientras que los demás un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Te divertiste, Kurosaki-kun?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Me gustaría que volviésemos a repetir este día y…- Inoue no dejó de hablar, pero Ichigo dejó de escucharla. Tenía demasiado presente a la pequeña figura que iba detrás con ese horrible conejo abrazada. Pese a que estaba molesto por la derrota, en realidad pensaba que había sido divertido. Tener una espada en la mano y pelear contra ella, por alguna razón, le había parecido lo más divertido que hizo en mucho tiempo. Se rascó la nuca con una mano y trató de ignorar las risas del fondo, era seguro que tanto ella como Ishida se estaban burlando de él… o tal vez no. _No debería importarme_ , se dijo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

\- ¿Kurosaki-kun?- salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió el toque de las manos de Inoue en su brazo- ¿Estás bien?

Él la miró y pudo vislumbrar una auténtica preocupación. A veces pensaba que esa chica era demasiado buena. Le sonrió y las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le contestó sin apartar su toque. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y le siguió contando cosas.

Rukia apretó con más fuerza a Chappy, todo este tiempo se había distraído hablando con Ishida - y ocasionalmente con Chad- y justo cuando desvía su mirada se tiene que topar con esa cursi escena. Se dijo que no debería molestarse, que no era importante, que no tenía que afectarle… pero algo dentro suyo no pensó igual y sintió como si un poco de eso se caía y rompía en pedacitos.

-¿Todo en orden, Kuchiki?- preguntó Ishida, tanto él como Sado habían visto esa escena, pero decidieron no comentar nada.

-Si- murmuró y negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima- Si, todo bien.

Ellos asintieron y dejaron pasar el momento. Sin querer, Rukia había quedado un poco atrás y antes de que pudiese acelerar su paso y acercarse, un enorme brazo la detuvo. Agarrado por encima de su pecho y por sus hombros hizo que detuviera su caminar. No le aprisionaba con fuerza y tal vez fue eso lo que más le impresionó.

-Así que aquí estabas, chibi-chan.

Ante la voz, y el reiatsu tan conocido por tres de ahí, voltearon encontrándose a Rukia siendo rodeada por una persona.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Ichigo primero, pero la exclamación de sus amigos fue su respuesta.

-¡Grimmjow!

El arrancar sonrió mordaz sin soltar a la pequeña shinigami. Todos podían verlo ya que estaba usando un gigai al igual que Rukia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- le preguntó Ishida, poniendo en guardia. Aunque sabía que no podría pelear ahí con Ichigo mirando.

-No vine a hablar con ustedes- le dijo, mirándolos de a uno. Ichigo sintió que su mirada quedó más tiempo en él- Sólo vine a hablar con la pequeña reina.

-Aléjate de ella- le masculló de nuevo el Quincy. Ichigo se extrañó ver que tanto Ishida como Chad parecían estar a punto de saltar por defender a la chica y sintió a Inoue aferrarse más a su brazo.

Rukia anticipo lo que lo chicos querían hacer, así que trató de evitar conflictos.

-Está bien- le dijo y se sacó el brazo de encima.

-¿Estás segura, Kuchiki?

-¿No la escuchaste cuatro-ojos?- se burló- La reina ya ha hablado.

-Es suficiente- le dijo mirando a Grimmjow y luego a Ishida- No te preocupes, sólo será un momento.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo- le dijo y luego volteó con el arrancar detrás. Se alejaron un poco, todavía podían verlos pero ya no oírlos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Los vi y me dieron ganas de molestarlos- se burló.

Rukia suspiró con cansancio y frunció su ceño.

-¿Es lo único que querías?

-Si- contestó levantó un brazo y apoyó su mano en el muro detrás de ella- ¿Quieres que busque otro motivo?

Lo observó con una ceja alzada, si no lo conociera realmente pensaría que estaba tratando de decirle algo.

-No- contestó- Ahora, si eso era lo único que querías hacer será mejor que te vayas.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió sin moverse- ¿Temes que los inútiles de tus amigos se metan conmigo?

-Cállate.

-El Kurosaki desmemoriado no puede hacer nada por ti ahora.

-No entiendo qué me estás tratando de decir.

-Puedes entenderlo como se te plazca.

Se miraron a los ojos y Rukia frunció más el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona del arrancar.

-Todavía no sé qué haces aquí.

-Me aburrí de Hueco Mundo y pensé que sería más entretenido estar aquí.

-No sé qué pensar.

-No me interesa lo que pienses, chibi-chan- ante el apodo, a Rukia le saltó una vena.

-¡No me digas chibi-chan!

Y bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos, Rukia le propinó un puñetazo por debajo de la mandíbula.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita!- exclamó sobándose el golpe, pero ella ya estaba caminando de regreso hacia sus amigos. -¡No te vas a escapar de mí!

Rukia no le contestó, pero mentalmente sabía que tenía razón. Después de todo, ambos estaban en la casa de Urahara.

-¿Estás bien Kuchiki-san?- preguntó Inoue cuando estuvo más cerca.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No sabía que él estaba en Karakura- le dijo Ishida, entendiendo el humor de la shinigami en la mañana.

-Si… en realidad llegó anoche- él asintió, comprobando su teoría.

Ichigo no dijo nada, pero Rukia pensó que quería hacerlo. La miraba con su ceño fruncido más marcado que nunca y un mal humor que hasta se olía. Rukia le iba a preguntar qué le ocurría, pero él le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Vámonos ya, se hace tarde.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y comenzaron a seguirle. Aunque Inoue se puso de nuevo a su lado no le habló como minutos antes.

Por otro lado, Ichigo no entendía la razón de su malhumor. Desde que ese extraño sujeto se apareció algo en él hizo que desconfiara completamente. Y lo peor fue que cuando se llevó a la pequeña chica, como si ella tuviese el deber de hacerlo, y no se quejó. Primero con Ishida y después con este tipo… Grimm-lof… Gimm-bog…. Grimm-lo-que-sea. Apretó sus puños dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón con impotencia. Impotencia por no poder controlar ese extraño sentimiento que surgía, y que era la causa de su mal humor.

Rukia observó la tensa espalda de Ichigo. Sabía que estaba molesto, todo él se lo decía, pero no entendía el por qué.

Apretó más su abrazo al peluche. Parecía ser que a pesar de lo mucho que se había divertido esa tarde, todo había sido arruinado por el estúpido arrancar.

* * *

Este es, hasta ahora, el capítulo más largo que hice para este fic.

Quería hacerlo así, para poder mostrar no solo el acercamiento de Rukia sino también la aparición de Grimmjow. Hablando del sexy arrancar... ¿Qué les pareció su entrada triunfal? Una de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrieron para este fic fue que él apareciera xD

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews o ponen esta historia en sus favoritos 3 en especial a Andre, quien fue la única persona en adivinar que sería Grimmjow la persona misteriosa (?

Bien, sin más nada que decir, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios si así fue.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Decisiones

Muy buenas mi gente querida :D

De nuevo aquí, con un nuevo capítulo.

Atrasada, pero un nuevo capítulo.

Estuve varios días con la idea y ya tenía escritos varias partes, pero no sabía cómo continuar ni como terminar el capítulo.

Pero ya está, lo hice.

Espero que les guste

Nos leemos abajo

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V

* * *

.

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 11: Decisiones.**

.

No supo en qué momento pasó de ser una observadora pasiva a estar activamente cerca de nuevo del grupo de amigos/compañeros que tuvo cuando residía en el mundo humano. Comenzó a ocupar el gigai todos los días, así que resolvió que lo mejor era no salir de él a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Sin quererlo, volvía a estar rodeada de la gente que en algún momento formó parte importante de su vida. Aunque claro, la mayoría de ellos no estaba al tanto de quién realmente era ella. A veces, solo a veces, pensaba que nada había cambiado y que esos pequeños momentos eran parte de su vida cotidiana. Luego despertaba de su ensoñación y se regañaba mentalmente por caer en esa fantasía.

Suspiró. Su misión, aunque en un principio parecía sencilla, se estaba haciendo más difícil con el pasar de los días. Ichigo no mostraba signo alguno de poder recuperar sus memorias o poderes… lo más probable sería que pronto la llamasen para informar el estado de su misión.

-¿Qué ocurre, chibi-chan?- escuchó una voz burlona a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Pensando en ese idiota pelinaranja?

-Cállate- le contestó sin ánimo de discutir.

Ambos estaban afuera del instituto Karakura, Rukia esperando a sus amigos y Grimmjow… él solo la siguió.

-¿No quieres pelear ahora?- rió- Eres más sexy cuando te comportas agresiva.

Rukia frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el muro tras su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ya te aburriste del mundo humano?

-Bueno, es cierto que quería divertirme… Y supe que lo haría cuando te vi salir de la tienda de ese viejo loco.

Miró al arrancar levantando una ceja, escéptica.

-Si estás tan aburrido, deberías volver a tu mundo.

-Ahí sí que moriría de aburrimiento.

-No tengo inconveniente con eso- Grimmjow carcajeó y se apoyó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, para poder ver mejor a Rukia.

-Tienes una lengua muy afilada, chibi-chan.

-Vuelve a decirme chibi-chan y mi lengua no será lo único filoso que sentirás.

Grimmjow sonrió socarrón, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió unos reiatsu conocidos.

-Parece que tus amigos ya terminaron sus asuntos- le dijo y miró un poco por el costado del muro. Tanto él como Rukia no estaban tan lejos. Volvió a sonreír cuando vio un ya conocido ceño fruncido acercarse. Decidió que era hora de divertirse, por lo que se inclinó un poco más hacia la shinigami con una intención que ella no comprendió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sólo quiero escucharte mejor, chibi-chan- le explicó y la miró directo a los ojos, y mentalmente se preguntó de qué color serían- Estás tan abajo que no te alcanzo a oír desde aquí.

Una enorme vena salió de la frente de Rukia y con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeó a Grimmjow directo en la nariz, haciendo que sangre.

-¡Te lo advertí, idiota!- exclamó.

-¡Te dije agresiva, no bruta!- contestó él, poniendo su mano en su sangrante nariz- Maldita.

-Te lo merecías.

Rukia iba a gritarle de nuevo, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Acaso estamos molestando?- preguntó Ichigo al ver la escena.

-¿Molestando?- preguntó Rukia, sin comprender.

El arrancar limpió su nariz y sonrió, se acercó a la shinigami y apoyó su brazo en su cabeza.

-¿Tú qué piensas?- le dijo burlón, Ichigo frunció más el ceño y cuando abrió la boca para contestarle fue la misma Rukia quien lo interrumpió.

-Basta de bromas- le dijo y tranquilamente se lo quitó de encima.

-No sea aburrida, reina- contestó y Rukia no supo si odiaba más que le diga "chibi-chan" o "reina".

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Keigo, ignorando los múltiples ceños fruncidos.

-No te interesa- le dijo el arrancar.

-¿Qué?- exclamó ofendido- ¿Él también va con nosotros?

-No- dijeron Rukia, Ishida e Ichigo al mismo tiempo. Grimmjow levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Nah, no me interesa pasar mi tiempo con ustedes- tanto Tatsuki como Keigo fruncieron el ceño- Nos veremos después, chibi-chan.

Y antes de que Rukia pudiese golpearlo de nuevo, él ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejó.

-¿Quién es ese idiota?- preguntó Tatsuki mientras lo veía marcharse.

-Es eso- le dijo Rukia- un idiota.

.

.

.

En esa ocasión decidieron ir a pasear a un pequeño parque que había llegado a la ciudad. No era la primera vez que visitaba uno, Ichigo la había llevado una vez cuando todavía vivía en su casa, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse por los juegos que había.

Hablando de él… Ichigo no había cambiado su mal humor desde que salieron de clases. O tal vez fue después, no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que su ceño estaba más marcado que de costumbre.

Rukia trató de ignorarlo, hablando con Mizuiro y Keigo, aunque este último era más bien dejado de lado por los otros dos.

-Nee, Kurosaki-kun- llamó Inoue- ¿Te parece si jugamos a aquel?- preguntó apuntando a un puesto de tiros con una escopeta.

Ichigo miró sin ganas, pero luego suspiró y asintió. Orihime, contenta, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia ahí.

-Orihime-chan es muy efusiva- dijo Keigo, viendo con envidia a Ichigo- Maldito afortunado.

-Déjalos en paz, Asano-san- le dijo Mizuiro sin despegar la mirada de su celular- ¿No te parece que hacen una linda pareja?

-Sólo lo dices porque ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello.

-Claro que no.

Y de repente se metieron en una discusión del por qué harían buena pareja de la cual Rukia no quiso participar. Se alejó de ellos, desviando un poco su mirada hacia la pareja en disputa.

-Supongo que Kojima-kun tiene razón- susurró y trató de distraerse con algún juego.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo trató de concentrase en el blanco. Pero por alguna razón, la imagen de lo que vio instantes antes de llegar llenó su mente.

No supo por qué, pero algo le dijo mirara por la ventana justo antes de que el timbre de finalización de clases tocara. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Sabía que ella tenía que ir esa tarde, Keigo los había vuelto a comprometer en una salida y ella no fue la excepción. Cada vez estaba más integrada a su grupo. Y ahí estaba ella, podía verla porque su pequeña figura estaba posada tras el muro justo a la entrada. Pero luego al ver esa otra figura cerca de ella, algo hizo que quisiera que el maldito timbre tocara pronto. Cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a juntar sus cosas y dio un último vistazo por la ventana, y ver a ese Grimm-lo-que-sea acercarse tanto a ella hizo que, por algún motivo, quisiera protegerla.

-Maldición- murmuró y disparó, pegando al objetivo.

-¡Eres increíble, Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo se preparó para el siguiente golpe y de nuevo lo evocó a ese idiota, como la misma Kuchiki lo había llamado. Cuando lo miró a los ojos mientras ellos se acercaban y se inclinó más hacia ella hizo que algo dentro suyo enervara con demasiada fuerza. Si hubiese podido, realmente lo hubiese golpeado.

El segundo golpe volvió a dar en el objetivo. Solo le faltaba uno.

-Bien muchacho, un tiro más y podrás llevarte el premio- le dijo el dueño, pero él no lo escuchó.

Se preparó de nuevo y justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final, una voz se coló en su concentración.

-¿Tu no vas a jugar, Ishida?

-No por el momento, realmente no hay mucho que yo pueda jugar.

-Nadie va a pensar nada de ti porque te diviertas- rió.

-Por favor Kuchiki, tú sabes que yo no soy del tipo que viene a este lugar a entretenerse.

Ella carcajeó un poco y eso hizo que Ichigo fallara el último tiro.

-¡Oh!- exclamó el dueño- ¡Es una lástima!

-Ah… lo lamento Inoue.

-No hay problema, Kurosaki-kun- sonrojada por el pesar del chico.

-No se preocupen, les daré un pequeño premio de consuelo- el hombre le extendió a Orihime un pequeño llavero en forma de corazón- Esta vez soy yo quien consuela a tu novia, muchacho. Ten cuidado- guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

Ella se sonrojó e Ichigo se apresuró a aclarar.

-Ella no es mí…- pero una pelota pegó en su cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Ichigo!- gritó Keigo al ver que la pelota que había lanzado para derribar las botellas lo había golpeado.

-Agh… ¡Tú, maldito idiota!- exclamó mientras corría hacia él y Keigo trataba de escapar.

Inoue, aún sonrojada por el comentario del hombre, sonrió y tocó su pecho, notando lo rápido que comenzó a latir su corazón.

-Realmente suena lindo- sonrió y guardó el llavero en su cartera. Apreciaría mucho ese pequeño objeto.

Y así pasó el día, todos jugaron algo al menos una vez. Ishida ganó unos cuantos pececitos que después regaló a unas niñas que no podían conseguirlos, Chad y Tatsuki a un juego de pulseadas, Rukia jugó a tiro al blanco y los demás a casi todo lo demás que había. Ichigo no volvió a jugar después del último, pero se divirtió viendo a los demás.

Justo cuando estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse, pero el celular sonando de Rukia la hizo atrasarse a los demás.

-Si- contestó sin mirar la pantalla, viendo como los demás caminaban en frente de ella.

- _Rukia_.

La voz del otro lado se oyó firme y seria. La conocía tanto que no pudo evitar sorprenderse y detener su caminar. Sintió que su sangre se congelaba y que sus manos temblaban.

-Nii-sama- contestó en casi un susurro.

 _-¿Cómo has estado, Rukia?_

El corazón de la shinigami estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca y sin querer desvió su mirada a la cabellera naranja que iba caminando en frente.

-Todo bien hermano, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho por ahora- trató de sonar lo más calmada posible, aunque realmente no podía dejar de temblar.

 _-Me alegro_ \- aunque su voz no denotaba nada parecido- _Hace tiempo que has ido al mundo humano y aún no ha llegado ningún informe._

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

- _No puedes descuidar tu trabajo, Rukia. Tu escuadrón depende de ti._

-También lo sé, nii-sama.

- _Será mejor que lo demuestres, el capitán comandante quiere que le mandes noticias de tu misión._

Rukia cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

-Por ahora no hay novedades que informar, nii-sama. Supongo que le mundo humano se ha vuelto aburrido.

Escuchó a Byakuya soltar un monosílabo, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

 _-Hay mucho ruido, ¿dónde estás?_

-Ah, Ichigo y los demás han decidido ir a un parque. Incluso de donde lo observo se puede escuchar el ajetreo de personas.

Bien. No le estaba mintiendo aunque omitía parte de la verdad.

- _Entiendo_.

Ichigo dejó de pelear con Keigo cuando se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba. Extrañado, se dio la vuelta y vio a la pequeña chica parada, hablando por el celular y demasiado pálida para su gusto. Preocupado, aunque trató de que no se notase, se acercó a ella y al parecer ya estaba terminando la llamada.

-Si. Lo sé- escuchó cuando estuvo cerca. Rukia lo miró a los ojos un momento y después desvió su mirada- Está bien, nos vemos Nii-sama.

Él espero pacientemente a que ella cortara y guardara su celular para hablar.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó sin sonar ansioso, o al menos lo intentó.

-Lo estoy- le dijo y lo miró sin comprender- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Oh, no lo sé- le dijo sarcástico- Tal vez porque te pusiste pálida de repente y ¡oh, claro! No nos olvidemos de tus manos temblantes.

Rukia tocó su rostro en un involuntario acto, pero lo único que sintió fueron sus dedos fríos y un leve temblor.

-No ha pasado nada- le dijo, tragando grueso- Son imaginaciones tuyas.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a tu hermano o algo así?- le preguntó, ignorándola.

-No le tengo miedo- le contestó, levantando orgullosamente su mentón- Solo le tengo respeto.

-Ajá, si- murmuró- Lo que digas.

Ella frunció el ceño y antes de que Ichigo le volviese a preguntar, decidió interrumpir.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó con la voz más aguda que pudo hacer- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Eres muy amable.

Un tic en la ceja de Ichigo le hizo saber que había hecho una buena jugada.

-No empieces con ese tonito de mierda.

-¿Tonito?- dijo fingiendo desconcierto- ¿Qué tonito, Kurosaki-kun? Y, por favor, no digas malas palabras en mi presencia, soy una señorita después de todo.

-¡Que le bajes a ese tonito!- exclamó, apuntándola con su dedo- ¿Y qué clase de señorita eres tú? ¡Eres la mujer más ruda que he conocido!

-¿Ah? ¡Yo no soy ruda, idiota!- gritó, perdiendo los papeles.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Golpeas a la gente sin consideración!- y en un inconsciente acto, puso su enorme mano sobre su cabeza y la empujó un poco- ¡Y tú también dices palabrotas!

-¡Lo digo cuando comienzas a molestarme, idiota!- llevó sus manos a la cara de Ichigo y comenzó a estirar sus mejillas- ¡Suéltame ya!

-¡Shúeltame tú!

No se dieron cuenta que la gente comenzó a ver el espectáculo que estaban armando y los espectadores comenzaron a murmurar, riendo por la escena.

-Parece que están teniendo una pelea.

-Qué relación más rara tienen esos dos.

-¿No te parecen lindos?

-Deben llevarse bien.

-¿Crees que son novios o algo?

-Yo creo que sí, no con cualquiera puedes llevarte así de bien.

Tanto comenzó a ser el bullicio a su alrededor que ambos inevitablemente dejaron de pelear, aunque sin separarse, para empezar a ver a las personas que los miraban.

-¡Oye amigo!- gritó un chico- Trata de no maltratarla tanto, es demasiado linda para eso.

-Si su novio la maltrata, puede venir conmigo señorita.

-¡No sean tontos! Es obvio que ellos dos se aman.

-Sí, sí. Eso es amor verdadero.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia los miraban con una ceja levantada, sin entender del todo lo que decían.

-¡Dejen de pelearse y bésense ya!

Y fue ahí cuando cayeron en lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Si, si! ¡Beso!

Y de pronto, la gente comenzó a corear "beso" haciendo que tanto Ichigo como Rukia palidecieran. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer y, por una extraña razón que él no intentó analizar en ese momento, asintieron en un acuerdo silencioso. Contaron mentalmente hasta tres y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron alejándose de esa gente que seguía exigiendo un beso.

Incluso pasaron de largo a sus amigos que no se habían enterado de nada y vieron con confusión a los dos chicos correr hasta llegar a la salida del parque. Cuando los alcanzaron, ambos estaban jadeando fuertemente sujetándose de sus rodillas.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ichigo.

-Sí- murmuró Rukia- Realmente pensé que quedaríamos atrapados con toda esa gente.

-Lo sé- rió sin pensar- Creí que no saldríamos más.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás, Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Keigo mordió un pañuelo, llorando por lo afortunado que era su amigo, mientras Mizuiro sacaba fotos con su celular. Tatsuki veía asombrada a su amigo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía reír tan espontáneamente, mucho menos con una chica al lado. Ishida y Chad veían la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, era como volver a los viejos tiempos. Inoue pensó lo mismo, ver a Ichigo reír de esa manera era algo que ella había extrañado todo ese tiempo… pero una vez más, no era ella quien lograba hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó sonriente, en un pobre intento de cortar ese momento. El nudo en su estómago amenazaba con terminar en lágrimas si no terminaban pronto.

Ambos intentaron retener las carcajadas que todavía tenían atascadas para poder reincorporarse y contestarle a su amiga.

-Sólo…- comenzó Ichigo y sin quererlo desvió su vista en la pequeña figura a su lado- Una pequeña confusión.

Rukia rió y asintió.

-Pequeña, sí.

Los demás decidieron no darle tanta importancia al asunto y solo asintieron, aunque Keigo comenzó a gritarle a Ichigo que le enseñase su truco para tener tantos momentos así con chicas lindas.

Orihime y Tatsuki hablaron durante el camino, pero la karateka notó una extraña tensión en su amiga.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Hm?- miró extrañada a la chica- Todo está muy bien, Tatsuki-chan. Estoy muy feliz de pasar estos momentos con ustedes.

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué preguntas Tatsuki-chan?

-Te noto un poco rara… ¿Es por esa chica Kuchiki?

Orihime se sorprendió por la deducción y su amiga e internamente se recriminó parecer demasiado obvia.

-Claro que no, Kuchiki-san es mi amiga.

-No me refiero a eso, Orihime.

Ella la miró y sonrió, no quería llorar. Mucho menos con todos ahí.

-Estoy bien, Tatsuki-chan. Gracias por preocuparte.

Tatsuki asintió, aunque no muy convencida. Volvió a mirar al frente, viendo a Rukia hablar con Ishida y no muy lejos de ella estaba Ichigo con Chad, no caminaban pegados el uno al otro, pero la distancia que los separaba no era mucho. Frunció el ceño, esperando que su tonto amigo se diese cuenta pronto de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Cuando el camino de todos debía tomar rumbos distintos, a Tatsuki se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Ichigo ¿por qué no acompañas a Orihime a su casa?

-¡Tatsuki-chan!

-¿Qué? No es la primera vez que lo hace- y era cierto. Pero de alguna manera quería que esa chica nueva supiera qué tan profunda era la relación de esos dos. Posó su mirada en ella, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero ella no parecía darle mucha importancia.

-Claro, no hay problema- contestó el chico, moviendo sus hombros en un ademán de que no le importaba.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Tatsuki y se acercó a su amiga para hablarle en susurros- Debes aprovechar cada oportunidad.

Orihime la vio sorprendida, pero luego asintió. No dejaría pasar el momento.

-Te lo agradezco, Kurosaki-kun.

-No es nada.

Ishida pensó que Tatsuki realmente sabía jugar sus cartas. Miró de reojo a la shinigami, pero ella estaba entretenida hablando con Mizuiro. Suspiró. Realmente esa chica tenía grandes dotes de actriz.

-¿Te acompaño a casa de Urahara-san, Kuchiki?- sorprendió Ishida, todos lo observaron extrañados.

Rukia lo miró y sonrió al entender lo que el chico estaba pensando. Él había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron.

-No te preocupes Ishida. Prometo ser cuidadosa al ir a casa- bromeó un poco.

Él sonrió e Ichigo observó la escena incrédulo. Nunca había visto a Ishida tan caballeroso, bueno, si con Inoue pero ella era…. Simplemente Inoue. Miró a la chica y ella, al sentir su mirada, lo observó de reojo y sonrió. Y se maldijo en su interior por corresponderle medianamente.

-Bueno, váyanse ya- dijo Tatsuki cuando vio ese sutil intercambio- Se hace tarde y una señorita como Orihime no puede estar tan tarde afuera.

Los chicos asintieron y se despidieron. Orihime caminaba nerviosa al lado de Ichigo, con las manos agarradas, moviéndolas frenéticamente. Lo miró de reojo, pero él estaba concentrado en su camino, con su ceño habitualmente fruncido.

-Hoy fue un día muy divertido, ¿no?- le preguntó intentando romper ese silencio.

-Sí, supongo- contestó- Aunque el idiota de Keigo siempre termina llorando por todo.

Ella rió un poco y de nuevo se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo sacar el tema que la carcomía.

-Mmm… ¿Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Sí?

-Qué… qué ocurrió con Kuchiki-san?- dijo por fin, con el corazón en la boca.

Ichigo la miró por fin, sin saber qué responder.

-Lo usual- le contestó y se encogió de hombros- Pelearnos.

-Pero… No parecía que estaban peleando… Más bien, todo lo contrario.

Internamente se reprendió por sonar más una acusación que una acotación.

-Eso, bueno…- rascó su nuca y suspiró- Hubo un malentendido cuando peleábamos y tuvimos que salir corriendo. Supongo que al final todo nos resultó gracioso.

-Vaya, debió haber sido muy malo como para que corran así- sonrió- Parece que tú y Kuchiki-san se están llevando mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Llevarme bien con esa enana?- bufó- Creo que estás viendo cosas raras Inoue. Lo único que hacemos cuando nos vemos es pelear, y siempre termina golpeándome. Es demasiado bruta.

Ichigo no la miró cuando habló de Rukia, pero Inoue sí. Aunque él estaba de perfil, podía ver que, de alguna manera, se emocionaba cuando hablaba de la shinigami. Y estaba segura que sus ojos brillaban cuando la insultaba. Apretó más sus manos y miró al piso con desánimo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos…

 _No_.

Movió su cabeza, sacándose esas ideas pesimistas. No podía dejarse derrotar por algo así, pese a todo, Rukia tendría que volver a su mundo tarde o temprano y no volvería a ver a Ichigo. Tal vez sonaba mal, pero Tatsuki le había dicho que no desperdicie las oportunidades que tenía. Así que no lo haría.

Se armó de valor y se acercó más al chico, él la miró cuando sintió que tomaba su brazo. Inoue sonrió, como si realmente no estuviese haciendo algo raro y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo comenzó a sudar, nervioso por la cena que la chica podría preparar.

-Ah… lo-lo siento Inoue, seguramente Yuzu ya preparó todo en casa y siempre me regaña por no avisar antes.

-Oh… no hay problema- le dijo un poco decepcionada. Ichigo tragó grueso y estaba seguro que se arrepentiría por lo que estaba por decirle.

-Otro día estaría bien- y ella sonrió ansiando ese momento.

Ichigo no la alejó, así que Inoue tampoco se soltó de su brazo. Todo el camino a su casa estuvieron así.

Mucho más atrás, Rukia estaba apoyada en una de las paredes para evitar que ellos la vieran. Abrió sus ojos, que a la luz de la luna parecieron azul, y tomó una decisión.

.

.

.

No volvería a usar el gigai.

.

.

.

* * *

Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan!

Y así, amigos míos, ha terminado este capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

La decisión que toma Rukia al final fue un bonus (?

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review. Los leo siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado y haganmelo saber con sus comentarios (y si no, también)

Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, adios~


	12. Lluvia

**¡Muy buenas muy gente querida!**

 **Por fin un nuevo capítulo, me atrasé un día, pero aquí está (?**

 **Quiero aclarar que no es lo que esperaba de este capitulo, pero es lo que me salió .-. Espero que les guste porque me llevó bastante poder hacerlo (?**

 **Otra cosa, ¿vieron la hermosa portada? La imagen no es mía, pero la edición si. Cuando vi la primera vez pensé que encajaba perfectamente con las posiciones y los sentimientos de Ichigo y Rukia. Así que lo use para este fic :D**

 **Quiero agradecer muchísimo a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de escribir un comentario, los leo siempre y me emociono por todo lo que me dicen :')**

 **Gracias a:** **Vinsmoke Ursidae, Inverse L. Reena, Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho,** **Aqua,** **Andre,** **Sakidi, Uchiha Sam97 y** **Nel01324**

 **Mil gracias por las cosas lindas que me escriben, es por ustedes que este fic sigue teniendo la vida que tiene.**

 **Y ahora, sin más, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 12: Lluvia.**

.

Ichigo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la estruendosa lluvia golpear su ventana. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado y desvió su mirada hacia el vidrio empañado. Había estado lloviendo toda la semana, sin parar, y ya comenzaba a cansarle ver siempre el mismo cielo.

-No me gusta la lluvia en primer lugar- se dijo mientras apartaba las sabanas que lo cubrían. A pesar del horroroso clima, debía prepararse para ir a clases.

Cuando bajó fue recibido por una patada de su padre.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS HIJO MIO!

-¡No patees a la gente que acaba de despertar!

-¡Debes estar atento a todo, estúpido hijo, siempre con la guardia en alto!- comenzó a decir, aprovechando a hablar sobre la buena alimentación y la realización adecuada de deportes, pero Ichigo dejó de escucharlo. En cambio, se giró hacia su hermana, que estaba parada frente a la ventana mirando muy preocupada el cielo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Karin?

…O eso creía él.

Afuera, sentada en el poste de luz, se encontraba Rukia completamente empapada. No veía hacia la casa, sino más bien a un costado, evitando la mirada de la pequeña Kurosaki.

-Oi, Karin, te estoy hablando- volvió a decir mientras la movía un poco sobre el hombro. Ella pareció escucharlo ya que se volteó.

-Lo siento Ichi-nii, estaba distraída.

-Eso veo... ¿qué acaso la lluvia te tiene así?

Karin volvió a mirar a la shinigami, pero ella parecía encontrar entretenido algo más alejado de la casa.

-Algo así…- murmuró. No le gustaba ver a Rukia así, tenía tantas ganas de llamarla e invitarle a su casa, pero sabía que no podría. Además de que ella tampoco lo haría.

-Mmm- Ichigo siguió el trayecto que Karin hacía, pero solo veía el frente de su casa completamente mojado- Ya deja eso y vamos a desayunar.

Ambos fueron al comedor y Rukia volvió a posar sus ojos en la casa. No podía mirar a Karin estando en la situación en la que estaba, no podía dejar su lugar de trabajo, no podía volver a estrechar lazos. No si quería salir sana y salva de esa misión.

Se acomodó mejor, poniendo sus brazos cruzados encima de sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre ellas. No le molestaba la lluvia, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que participase en una misión así. De alguna manera, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le han pasado cuando el cielo lloraba, ella sentía que la lluvia buscaba sacar algo de ella. Un peso que a veces ni ella sabía que tenía.

Hacía una semana que la lluvia mojaba todo a su paso.

Hacía una semana que ella había dejado de usar el gigai.

Hacía una semana que ella e Ichigo no se habían vuelto a ver cara a cara. Y aunque le doliese en lo más profundo de su alma, era lo mejor. Para él y para ella también.

-¿Cuándo dejará de llover?- preguntó Yuzu mientras acomodaba los platos del desayuno- No puedo lavar la ropa si continúa así.

-El pronóstico anuncia lluvia para varios días- le dijo su padre mientras leía el periódico.

-Ah- suspiró- Tendré que colgar la ropa adentro.

-Oye Ichi-nii- llamó Karin, mientras revolvía con una cuchara su taza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras se metía una tostada en la boca.

-¿Cuándo vendrá de nuevo Rukia-chan?

-¿Hah?- miró a su hermana sin comprender y terminó de comer- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-Bueno… sé que han estado pasando tiempo juntos.

-No porque yo quiera.

-¡Yo también quiero volver a ver a Rukia-chan!- exclamó Yuzu emocionada.

-¡Mi tercera hija! ¡Papá estará contento si viene de nuevo!

Ambos, padre e hija, comenzaron a planear lo que harían cuando la shinigami los visitase, ignorando a los otros dos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Karin de nuevo.

Ichigo la miró y frunció el ceño. Agarró otra tostada y habló.

-No sé por qué me dices a mí, no somos amigos- mordió el pan y volvió a hablar- Además hace tiempo no la veo.

-Bueno, es comprensible que con la lluvia no puedan verse- dijo Yuzu retomando su desayuno.

-Los chicos y yo igual salimos- explicó sin mirarla, tratando de que no se note el mal humor- Es ella la que nunca va.

Isshin y Karin se miraron, preocupados por la shinigami.

-Tal vez solo está ocupada- contestó Yuzu, sin ver a su padre y hermana.

-Tal vez- murmuró y terminó de desayunar.- Estuvo delicioso Yuzu, ya debo irme. Nos vemos luego.

-¡Que te vaya bien!

Ichigo salió de casa abrigado y con paraguas en mano. Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró.

-Odio la lluvia- murmuró y abrió el paraguas, comenzando a caminar.

Rukia, que había bajado cuando él salió, lo escuchó. Cerró los ojos cuando el pasó al lado suyo y al voltearse para seguirlo, ella también murmuró.

-Lo sé.

.

* * *

.

Ishida la había sentido llegar antes de verla. Incluso bajo lluvia la shinigami cumplía con su deber y no le sorprendía verla empapada encima de la rama. Pero había algo que le preocupaba.

Desde hacía una semana ella no había vuelto a utilizar el gigai y cada vez que quería hablar con ella sobre eso terminaba cambiando de tema o algo los interrumpía. Ahora, verla así mojada como estaba, pensó que se veía demasiado frágil. Sus ojos brillaban con un deje de agonía pero al mismo con determinación. Él sabía que Rukia había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía sobre qué.

-¡Con un carajo Ishida, te estoy hablando!- gritó Ichigo haciendo que le Quincy saliera de su ensoñación.

-Disculpa Kurosaki, cuando la gente comienza a decir estupideces automáticamente dejo de escuchar- le dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Ishida también había notado el creciente mal humor que ha ido acumulando esos días el pelinaranja.

-Maldito.

-¡Quiero que termine la lluvia!- exclamó Keigo alzando sus brazos- ¡Quiero salir!

-De igual manera salimos, Asano-kun, no veo el problema por unas cuantas gotas.

-¿Unas cuantas gotas? ¡Ha estado así desde hace una semana!

-¿Y?

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que no he visto a la hermosa Kuchiki-san!

-Tal vez se cansó de ver tu estúpida cara y ya no quiere salir con nosotros- le dijo Tatsuki mientras comía, si por ella fuera, que esa chica no apareciera. Al menos no hasta que Inoue e Ichigo hayan empezado a salir.

Estaban dentro del salón, habían juntados sus mesas para poder almorzar.

-¡No seas mala, Tatsuki!

-Yo concuerdo con ella.

-¡Mizuiro!

Ichigo los ignoró, pero su ceja se había crispado ante la mención de la chica. ¿Acaso todos iban a preguntar por ella hoy? Ella ya no se juntaba con ellos y no les había dado ninguna explicación, ¿y qué? Como si fuera tan importante.

Ishida observó en silencio como el ceño de Ichigo, fruncido como siempre, lo hacía cada vez más. Volvió a mirar a la shinigami y ella lo imitó. Se miraron a los ojos y él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a la cual ella, rendida, asintió.

-Con permiso, tengo que ir al baño- explicó, más para molestar a Ichigo que por otra cosa.

-¡No es necesario que digas todo lo que vas a hacer!

Cuando salió, Rukia no se encontraba muy lejos. Estaba completamente mojada, pero supuso que nadie notaría el suelo regado.

-Que rápida.

-Shunpo- se limitó a contestar y él asintió- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Ishida?

Él saco su celular del bolsillo, la gente lo vería raro si se ponía a hablar sólo en medio del pasillo. Se lo puso en la oreja y comenzó.

-Hace tiempo no apareces ante los demás.

-No es algo que necesite hacer en realidad.

-Pensé que te gustaba salir con nosotros.

-No me molesta, pero no es imperativo.

-No te entiendo, Kuchiki. Creí que no había problemas con que uses tu gigai.

-Y no lo hay- explicó y suspiró, cruzando sus brazos- El comandante ha dado su permiso para eso.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- preguntó sin entender.

-Yo soy el problema- Ishida frunció el ceño, contrariado, así que ella trató de explicarse- No puedo hacer como si yo fuese una chica humana común y corriente, Ishida.

-Lo estabas haciendo bien hasta hace una semana.

-No puedo seguir fingiendo lo que no es. Lo que _ya_ no es.

-Kuchiki…

-Escucha Ishida- interrumpió sin brusquedad- Agradezco lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, pero ya no es necesario.

-No te entiendo.

-Cumpliré mi misión como tenía planeado en un principio. Sin acercarme a él ni a nadie más. Cometí el error de volver a crear lazos y eso puede interponerse en mi misión.

-¿Interponerse? No te creo.

-¿Cómo?

-A pesar de los obstáculos que se te presenten, siempre completas tus misiones Kuchiki. No veo por qué esta clase de cosas podría entorpecer tu misión.

Rukia lo miró con asombro, realmente no pensó que el Quincy la pusiera en esa situación.

-Bien. Bien, sí. Tienes razón. Algo así efectivamente podría sobrellevar y cumplir con mi trabajo. ¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

-Adelante.

-No quiero volver a pasar por todo de nuevo, Ishida. Todo esto de la memoria de Ichigo ha sido muy difícil para mí, y venir aquí y presentarme ante él como una completa extraña no fue parte de mis planes. No tenía intención de volver a hablar con él, que me conociera de nuevo. Y nuestra relación no es la mejor actualmente.

-Ustedes siempre fueron así. Su relación se basaba en las peleas que tenían.

Rukia rió, casi con sarcasmo.

-No es lo mismo, y lo sabes. Él y yo ya no tenemos la misma confianza de antes.

-¿Es por Inoue?-se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No… es decir, no es algo que me guste mirar ciertamente pero yo sé que ella lo ama y a Ichigo siempre le agradó. No es difícil de pensarlos como una pareja.

-¿Entonces? Sigo sin entenderte, Kuchiki.

-Es solo por mí, Ishida. La única que sale perjudicada por volver a acercarse a Ichigo soy yo. Solo… quiero ser egoísta.

Ishida apretó con fuerza su celular.

-¿No puedo hacer algo?

-Has hecho suficiente. Lo mejor es volver a observarlo de lejos, sin meterme en su vida de nuevo.

-¿Te diste cuenta que él está de muy mal humor desde entonces?

-Ichigo siempre ha sido así.

-Hace una semana exactamente- dijo, ignorándola.

Rukia suspiró y negó.

-No tiene nada que ver.

-Ha llovido desde entonces.

-No controlo el clima, Ishida.

-¿No es así a lo que él le llamaba cada vez que algo malo le pasaba? ¿Lluvia interior?

-Ishida… ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él no respondió y sólo se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Ojos que parecían a punto de llorar, aunque sabía que en realidad no lo harían.

-A pesar de todo, son mis amigos…

Rukia se enterneció. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir eso.

-Realmente agradezco que te preocupes, pero lo mejor es continuar así hasta que mi misión concluya.

El Quincy parecía querer decir algo más, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Oye- llamó un muy serio Kurosaki.

Ishida lo miró y le extraño verlo así.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Enseguida tocará el timbre, tienes que recoger tus cosas.

-Está bien- giró un poco y miró a la shinigami que veía hacia la ventana- Hablaremos después- le dijo a modo de despedida.

Ella asintió y salió rápidamente. No quería estar tan cerca del chico recién llegado.

Ishida simuló que cortaba la llamada y guardó su celular.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Tú…

Uryu levantó una ceja ante la duda de Ichigo, ¿desde cuándo titubeaba en decir algo?

-¿Yo qué?

Ichigo rascó su nuca y tras dar un sonoro suspiro respondió.

-Nada… no es nada- y se giró de nuevo hacia el salón.

El pelinaranja se sintió frustrado consigo mismo, pero no dijo nada más en lo que duró la clase. No entendía por qué le molestaba haber escuchado que Ishida hablaba con ella. Lo peor es que él no dijo nada cuando volvió de hacer la dichosa llamada. ¿Qué acaso no escuchó que todos hablaban de ella durante el almuerzo? Estúpido Ishida. Se lo guarda todo para él solito.

 _-¿Te diste cuenta que él está de muy mal humor desde entonces?_

¿Quién estaba de mal humor desde entonces? Keigo tal vez, ya que él estaba hablando de ella todo el tiempo. Porque él, ¡ja! Él _siempre_ estaba de mal humor. Esa enana del demonio no tenía nada que ver. Es solo la maldita lluvia que no se detiene.

 _-¿No puedo hacer algo?_

¿Por qué Ishida quiere hacer algo por ella? ¿Acaso se había metido en problemas y por eso ya no salía con ellos? Bah, no le interesaba. Ella se hace la chica fuerte, pues que lo resuelva sola… ¿no?

 _-Ha llovido desde entonces_.

Él también se había dado cuenta. Pero solo era una coincidencia, ¿cierto? Es decir, ella no podía hacer cosas como controlar el clima y eso. Aunque esa chica siempre lo sorprendía.

 _-¿No es así a lo que él le llamaba cada vez que algo malo le pasaba? ¿Lluvia interior?_

Lluvia interior. Él mismo lo llamó así cuando su madre murió. ¿Cómo es que Ishida lo sabía? Porque… era de él de quien estaba hablando, no le cabía en duda. Agh… estaba más confundido que antes.

-kuuuuun- escuchó a, lo que le pareció- lejos- Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuun.

Ichigo se volteó y vio a Inoue, Chad e Ishida a su lado.

-Lo siento Inoue, estaba pensando.

-Es por eso que llueve tanto- se burló el Quincy.

Antes de que Ichigo le contestase, Inoue habló.

-Kurosaki-kun, te estábamos preguntando que a dónde iremos hoy.

-¿Dónde están Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki?

-Tatsuki-chan tiene entrenamiento- contestó Inoue- Kojima-kun tiene una cita y Asano-kun también fue.

-Así que solo quedamos nosotros.

-Así es.

Ichigo lo pensó un rato, pero sólo se le ocurrió un lugar.

-Vamos a la tienda de Urahara.

Los tres amigos miraron sorprendidos al chico. Hacía tiempo que no iban a ese lugar.

-¿A la tienda de Urahara-san?- preguntó Inoue, nerviosa- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, hace mucho no vamos.

Al final, pese a las negativas internas de Inoue, se encaminaron hacia la tienda. Rukia los seguía sin saber, hasta que el camino comenzó a hacérsele conocido. Rápidamente se acercó a los chicos y les preguntó.

-Por favor díganme que no van a la tienda.

Ninguno pudo contestar en voz alta, pero Inoue le sonrió en son de disculpa, Chad asintió e Ishida suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Rukia quiso golpear al pelinaranja por ocurrírsele ir precisamente a ese lugar, justo cuando no era el momento adecuado.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Urahara tendido en el suelo, acariciando a Yoruichi. Él se sorprendió al verlos, ya que desde todo lo ocurrido con Rukia ya no venían.

-Vaya, miren lo que ha traido la lluvia- exclamó y se levantó, cargando a la gata- ¡Bienvenidos!

-Muchas gracias- dijeron Inoue e Ishida, Chad e Ichigo asintieron.

-¡Pasen, pasen! Por favor, dejen sus paraguas en el rincón. ¡Ururu-chan, prepara un poco de té por favor!

Kisuke los guió hacia la pequeña salita y se sentaron alrededor de la mesita. Puso a Yoruichi entre sus piernas y sacó su abanico.

-¿A qué debo esta sorpresa tan mojada?

-Hace mucho que no veníamos- dijo Ichigo, mirando un poco por los alrededores.

-Mmm~- vio de reojo a Rukia que se ponía detrás de los chicos, cerca de la puerta.- Curioso el día que eligieron venir de visita.

Ururu entró, pidiendo permiso, y sirvió el té a cada uno, pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa a Rukia por no poder ofrecerle uno. La shinigami le sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

Mientras la pequeña servía el té, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Acaso no conoces el sentido de la redecoración?- preguntó Ichigo, mirando hacia las paredes, aunque a veces se dedicaba a tratar de ver por la puerta abierta por la que Ururu había entrado.

-Oh~ pero si a mí me gusta como está ahora, Kurosaki-san.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki, tu sentido del estilo es pésimo- comentó el Quincy, agradeciendo a la pequeña por el té.

-Vamos, vamos, que no está tan mal.

Ichigo ya casi no disimulaba y cada cierto tiempo desviaba sus ojos hacia la puerta.

-¿Buscas algo en particular, Kurosaki-san?- preguntó el ex-shinigami, escondiendo su sonrisa tras el abanico.

-Nada en específico.

-Bien, creo que voy a cambiar de pregunta- carraspeó- ¿Buscas a _alguien_ en particular?

Ichigo lo miró fijamente y todos guardaron silencio, la shinigami sintió su corazón subírsele hasta la garganta, pero luego negó con la cabeza fuertemente. No podía volver a caer.

-No, yo…

Pero antes de poder terminar la puerta se abrió y Rukia supo entonces que eso sólo podría empeorar.

-Vaya, ¿están tomando el té y no me has invitado?- dijo Grimmjow, levantando una ceja- Que mal anfitrión eres.

-Lo siento, Grimmjow-kun, no sabía que te gustaba el té- se disculpó el rubio, pidiéndole a Ururu que traiga otra taza. Una vez que lo hizo la pequeña se retiró.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?- preguntó Ichigo al verlo.

-¿Qué piensas idiota?- sonrió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- Vivo aquí.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó incrédulo. No solo lo tenía que aguantar cuando él aparecía por sorpresa cuando _ella_ también lo hacía, también tendría que aguantarlo cuando visitasen a Urahara.- ¿Por qué vive aquí?- le preguntó al rubio.

-Bueno, creo que te había comentado lo beneficioso de los ingresos.

-Realmente son raros para venir a este lugar bajo lluvia- dijo el arrancar ignorando las quejas del pelinaranja y se sentó. Sonrió socarrón al sentir la incomodidad y el creciente mal humor de los otros invitados.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le contestó tajante Ichigo y eso solo hizo que Grimmjow sonriera más.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que tu mal humor ha empeorado.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

-¿Acaso se debe a algo en específico?- preguntó, ignorando la que él le hizo primero- ¿Es porque ahora sabes que vivo aquí? ¿O tal vez porque vivo justo bajo el mismo techo que la reina? ¿Es porque no la puedes ver?- añadió ácidamente.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso. ¿O es que me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de la ausencia de- antes de continuar, sintió el filo de la espada de Rukia tocar su garganta. No se movió, por lo que Ichigo no sospechó nada, pero los otros que si podían verla temieron lo peor.

-Una palabra más y serás tú el que sienta la ausencia de algo- le dijo amenazante, su zampakuto estaba en su modo shikai.

-¿De quién?- se aventuró a preguntar Ichigo al ver que él no pensaba continuar.

-Tu sabes- le dijo sonriente y Rukia apretó un poco más su cuello.

-No lo sé- le contestó y pasó sus manos por sus brazos varias veces- ¿No creen que está haciendo frío?

Urahara e Ishida, que al parecer fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa pregunta, miraron a Ichigo con intriga.

-En efecto- concedió Kisuke- Se está poniendo más fresco, prenderé el calefactor- le dijo mientras se levantaba. Cuando pasó por detrás de Rukia le susurró- Por favor, calma tu reiatsu, Kuchiki-san.

La pequeña shinigami trató de calmarse respirando profundo y luego guardó a Sode no Shirayuki. Era notorio el cambio de temperatura, pero Ichigo lo adjudicó al calefactor.

-Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres- le dijo Ichigo, sin mirarlo mientras tomaba su té.

-Lo que tú digas- tomó de un sorbo todo su té y se levantó, saliendo de la sala sin despedirse.

 _Mentira_.

Sí sabía por quién lo decía, lo que no sabía era por qué. No eran amigos, apenas eran conocidos. Sí, le contó sobre su secreto mejor guardado, pero solo fue un momento de debilidad. No era nada. No le importaba.

Apretó con fuerza la taza, ¿por qué demonios tenía esa maldita sensación en el pecho?

Ishida lo miró de reojo y luego a Rukia que miraba a Ichigo de una manera que no pudo descifrar. ¿Angustia? ¿Anhelo? ¿Culpa? Ella le dijo que no había nada que él pudiese hacer por ella, pero tal vez podía hacerlo por Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu otra inquilina?- le preguntó sin mostrar importancia. El pelinaranja casi lo mira agradecido, por lo que resolvió no hacerlo, sólo se limitó a ver al sombrero.

-Ella… ha estado muy ocupada. Casi no se la puede ver últimamente- dijo en un doble sentido que sólo tres de ellos pudieron entender. Ichigo asintió como si fuera a él a quien le respondía.- La pobre debe estar toda empapada, sólo espero que no me moje todo el piso cuando venga o sino deberá limpiarlo ella.

-No tientes a tu suerte- le dijo Rukia y Urahara rió como si lo hiciera por su propio chiste.

Estuvieron un rato más hasta que la lluvia aminoró un poco. Se despidieron y luego cada uno siguió su camino, Rukia volvió a seguir a Ichigo hasta la casa. Caminó detrás suyo todo el camino, cerró los ojos cuando volvieron a pasar por el rio y él se detuvo.

Ichigo miró hacia el rio y se le vino a la mente la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar donde había estado esa vez y se acuclilló sin dejar de lado su paraguas. Rukia lo siguió hasta quedar a unos pasos, el mechón que le atravesaba la cara estaba completamente pegado a su rostro y ya comenzaba a tiritar un poco. Se ajustó la bufanda y se preguntó si tardaría demasiado estando ahí.

Él, por otro lado, no sabía realmente qué lo había llevado a estar ahí nuevamente. Miró al cielo que no parecía querer detenerse y tocó su pecho, sujetando con fuerza su camiseta.

-Parece que no quiere dejar de llover- murmuró y por un momento Rukia creyó que no estaba hablando del clima. Ella levantó las manos, viendo las gotas caer en sus palmas y luego las cerró en un puño.

-Hace mucho que no ha dejado de llover.

* * *

Lo confieso, quería este capítulo más sad y no pude (?

Todavía no se encuentra nuestro dúo favorito, pero ya tengo la idea de cómo lo van hacer, tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes.

Ichigo, como pudieron leer, no entiende qué es lo que le pasa realmente con Rukia. Para él es tan confuso todo, no sólo lo relacionado con ella sino ella misma. Por favor entiendan que ese otro final (no canon en este fic) puede hacer que la gente pierda un poco lo cuerdo de la gente (?

Bien, Grimmjow apareció. Urahara apareció. Rukia sigue con su decisión de no usar el gigai. E Ishida quiere ver bien a sus amigos (amo la relación que él y Rukia tienen en este fic, Kubo pudo haberlos hecho más amigos en el manga) Todos contentos... espero.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado y voy a esperar ansiosa todo lo que quieran decirme en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo!


	13. Real

**¡Muy buenas noches/días/tardes mi gente querida!**

 **Por fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, me llevó más tiempo del previsto, pero por fin está aquí.**

 **Lamento haber tardado mucho, pero ¿se acuerdan de los trabajos que tenía que hacer para la universidad? Bueno, los estoy pintando ahora (?**

 **Para los que no saben, estoy en mi último año del Profesorado en Artes Visuales y tengo que pintar 10 cuadros, no es nada fácil ¿saben?**

 **Buenos, dejemos eso de lado y centrémonos en los importante... ¡el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Espero que les guste y...**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 13: Real.**

Un mes.

Un maldito mes desde que la lluvia había empezado a caer en la ciudad de Karakura y no parecía tener interés de acabarse por el momento.  
El malhumor de Ichigo había aumentado conforme los días, pero trataba de controlarse cuando estaba con sus hermanas y amigos.

Veía caer las gotas contra la ventana del instituto con fuerza y suspiró. En ese momento no tenía ganas de prestar atención a la clase de historia, si de por sí era aburrida la lluvia solo lo empeoraba.

Unos asientos más adelante Ishida parecía más entretenido en el paisaje que en la clase, aunque él lo disimulaba mejor que Ichigo. Él observó con curiosidad, era raro ver al presidente de la clase tan distraído, parecía estar mirando a un punto fijo pero cuando Ichigo quiso ver hacia ahí no encontró nada que realmente llamara su atención. Volvió a mirar a su amigo, pero luego desistió intentar encontrar una respuesta.

- _Es Ishida después de todo_ \- pensó y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Por algún motivo, su mente lo llevó a recordar el momento que tuvo hace tres semanas. Cuando había ido hacia el río y de alguna manera encontró dentro suyo algo que pensó ya había terminado. Resopló contra la mano en la que estaba apoyado, seguro que no era nada y sólo estaba imaginando cosas.

Desde afuera Rukia lo observó sin perder un detalle, ella más que nadie sabía cómo influenciaba la lluvia en el humor de Ichigo, pero había algo más que todavía no comprendía del todo. Algo que ni siquiera él parecía entender y ella no quería hacerlo tampoco. Porque sabía que si lo intentaba solo terminaría herida y ya no quería estarlo más.

Desde lo ocurrido en la tienda de Urahara, Grimmjow la ha estado molestando más que antes y realmente estaba agotada. De la misión, de su estadía, de la lluvia y de Ichigo también. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir y cuando abriese los ojos nuevamente todo lo que la molestaba por fin terminase. Así que decidió acompañar a Ichigo hasta su casa y no quedarse más que eso, realmente necesitaba descansar.

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki llegó a casa encontró a su padre tomando un café en el sofá.

-Bienvenido hijo- lo saludó calmadamente, extrañando a su hijo.

-Estoy en casa- murmuró- ¿Qué te pasa?

Isshin rió y levantó la taza, invitándolo a servirse un poco del café que quedó en la cocina- La lluvia me pone nostálgico, es todo.

-¿Nostálgico?

Fue cuando se acercó al sofá de regreso con si taza de café que se dio cuenta que Isshin tenía un álbum en su regazo. La página que estaba abierta tenía una foto de cuando su madre aún vivía y sus hermanas eran unas pequeñas bebés.

-Si- contestó con una sonrisa melancólica- ¿Alguna vez te conté que tu madre y yo nos conocimos bajo una lluvia como esta?

-¿De verdad?

-Claro- dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró- Ella me salvó esa vez.

-¿De qué te salvó?- Ichigo pasó unas páginas y vio a sus padres cuando eran más jóvenes. Probablemente mucho antes de que él mismo naciera.

-Fue en una pelea, digamos que estaba en desventaja y ella fue mi ángel de la guarda que apareció en el momento indicado. Ella era muy fuerte ¿sabes?

-Si te salvó, imagino que si- le contestó con una sonrisa viendo una foto de su madre adolescente haciendo muecas.

-Así es, ella realmente los tenía bien puestos- carcajeó por lo bajo- Rukia-chan me la recuerda un poco.

-¿Qué?- lo miró incrédulo- Esa enana mandona no tiene nada parecido a mamá. Ella era amable y bondadosa, no ruda y testaruda.

-Aunque no lo creas, Masaki era muy testaruda. Realmente hizo que me doliera la cabeza en varias ocasiones- dio otro trago y acarició la foto que Ichigo estuvo apreciando antes- En especial cuando era adolescente, siempre que se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible de sacarlo. Siempre fue muy decidida… como Rukia-chan.

-Pareces conocerla mucho.

-Y a ti parece molestarte.

Ichigo frunció más el ceño y volvió a mirar la foto.

-Para nada.

Isshin negó con la cabeza, la terquedad de Masaki fue heredada a Ichigo.

-Rukia-chan…- comenzó en un murmullo, Ichigo estaba por contestarle que no le interesaba nada más de esa chica, pero no le dijo nada- Ella es así porque ha pasado por muchas cosas. Desde muy pequeña tuvo que aprender a sobrellevar los problemas sola y es por eso que actúa de esa manera.

-¿Qué… qué le pasó?- preguntó al final, aunque estaba convencido que era solo por seguirle la corriente a su padre.

-Ella fue abandonada cuando era una bebé en un pueblo muy carente. Tuvo que criarse sola. Sé que Rukia-chan parece muy brabucona a veces, pero eso es solo porque tenía que defenderse en ese tipo de lugar.

El chico le vio sentido a lo que su padre decía, ella siempre parecía estar atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no era como otras chicas, no quería que alguien la proteja, ya le había demostrado que podía hacerlo ella misma.

-Escucha hijo, y espero realmente que entiendas lo que voy a decirte- Isshin estaba serio como pocas veces- Masaki y Rukia-chan son la definición correcta de mujeres reales, como pocas en esta vida, pueden tener todos los defectos que dijimos, pero su mayor cualidad es la de ser capaz de sacrificar muchas cosas mientras que aquellos a quienes aprecien estén bien. Inclusive poner en juego su corazón por algo que en realidad no les hace ningún bien. Esto es lo que quiero que sepas, hijo: Si tienes la posibilidad de encontrar una chica así, una chica real, serás el hombre más afortunado que haya pisado esta tierra. Incluso si no dura demasiado. Pero no te quedes mirando, porque ella no va a estar para siempre.

Isshin le dio un apretón en su hombro y se levantó dejando el álbum en la mesa ratona. Ichigo volvió a mirar la foto tratando de pensar en lo que su progenitor le había dicho. ¿Quién no iba a estar para siempre?

.

* * *

.

Cuando la lluvia aminoró Ichigo decidió salir y despejarse un poco. Lo que su padre le había dicho antes seguía rondándole por la cabeza. No entendía por qué se lo había dicho, ¿acaso todo tenía que estar obligatoriamente relacionado con ella? Además, hace más de un mes que no la veía y no le importaba. ¿Qué más daba que ella estuviese ocupada y no pudiera salir más con ellos? ¿O que las veces que iban a la tienda tampoco esté y debían aguantar las malditas insinuaciones de ese Grimm-algo? Tampoco le interesaba esa picazón en el pecho que sentía desde que ya no la veía. Bah, no le importaba para nada.

Caminaba por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y casi encorvado, no prestaba atención hacia dónde se dirigía ni tampoco se fijaba el camino por el que iba y eso hizo que sin querer chocara con un tipo y sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no miras por dónde camina, idiota?

Ichigo lo ignoró y quiso seguir su camino, pero la mano del otro chico lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó empujándolo- ¿Tienes miedo?

Los otros dos se carcajearon, pero cuando Ichigo levantó el rostro sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda.

-Tú… ¿tú eres Kurosaki?- murmuró el tercero al reconocerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Este es Kurosaki? Es solo un niñato.

-Seh, nosotros podemos contra este mocoso.

Rodearon a Ichigo y él pensó que debió haberse quedado en casa.

.

.

.

El celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar en medio del silencio de la habitación. Se destapó alargando su mano para poder alcanzarlo, todavía medio dormida.

-¿Si?

 _-¿Rukia-chan? ¿Estabas dormida?_

-Isshin-san- murmuró al reconocerlo, se enderezó quedando sentada y trató de despabilarse- Si, bueno… más bien dormitaba.

- _Entiendo. Lamento molestarte, pero mi hijo salió de la casa hace un rato._

-Creo que Ichigo es bastante grande para cuidarse solo, Isshin-san.

- _Lo sé, Rukia-chan. Pero tengo la sensación de que esta vez va a necesitarte._

-¿A qué se refiere?

- _Por favor Rukia-chan, si vas a buscarlo usa tu gigai. Estoy seguro de que vas a necesitarlo._

-¿Y cómo sabe eso?

- _Puede llamarlo el instinto de padre. Espero que lo encuentres pronto, Rukia-chan._

-Eso haré- suspiró y se levantó- No se preocupe.

- _Ahora que sé que vas a ir, no lo hago. Gracias._

Al terminar la llamada la shinigami fue en busca de su gigai, no creía que fuese una buena idea pero se lo había prometido a Isshin.

-¿Y ahora en qué problema te has metido, idiota?

.

.

.

No entendía cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero ahí estaba. Peleando contra tres tipos gigantes, teniendo una clara desventaja. Pero no iba a salir corriendo, si querían pelea, él no se negaría.

Esquivó los golpes y repartió más. En el oscuro callejón al que lo habían metido parecía desértico así que no veía ninguna posibilidad de que alguien pasara por ahí y lo ayudase. Aunque no le importaba, ya había dejado inconsciente a uno, podría con los restantes.

O eso fue lo que pensó antes de que uno se colocara a su espalda y lo sostuviera contra su cuerpo, a merced del otro tipo.

-¿Te crees más fuerte que nosotros?- se mofó mientras limpiaba la sangre de la cara-Ahora te mostraré quién es más fuerte, chiquillo.

-¿Acaso haciendo trampas es que te consideras más fuerte?- se burló Ichigo- Si tu amigo no me estuviera agarrando ya estarías igual que el otro- hizo un ademán con la cabeza, apuntando al tercero.

-Veremos quién cae primero- le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa y lo golpeó en el estómago. Ichigo exclamó un insulto y recibió un golpe más- Parece que ya no te sientes tan valiente.

Ichigo jadeaba, gotas de sudor caían de su frente, pero aun así sonrió.

-¿Te sientes feliz de golpear a un mocoso a base de engaños? Realmente eres fácil de complacer.

-Que graciosillo- le contestó molesto- Te haré reír más.

Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y luego escuchó una voz.

-¡Oye grandulón! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Los tres hombres voltearon a verla. Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido de verla ahí parada, con una pose arrogante.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú, niña?- reclamó- ¿Acaso no ves que estamos ocupados? Ve a buscar a tu mami por ahí.

-Creo que deberías ser tu quien busque a su mami, porque vas a terminar llorando.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

Se alejó de Ichigo y se acercó a Rukia, que no se intimidó ante los metro ochenta del hombre.

-Es tu última oportunidad, enana.

Una vena saltó de ella y apretando su puño le gritó:

-¡No soy enana!- y lo golpeó. El hombre jamás se lo esperó, así que recibió el puñetazo en toda su cara. Su compañero, impresionado por la fuerza de Rukia, aflojó el agarre de Ichigo y él aprovechó para escapársele.

-¡Nunca bajes la guardia!- exclamó y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo mandó volar, dejándolo inconsciente.

Mientras que el otro tipo volvió a levantarse, en busca de venganza.

-Maldita- murmuró y se acercó a ella con rapidez, Rukia no se movió, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y se puso en frente.

-Ahora sí que voy a reír- le dijo y con una patada lo estampó contra la pared más cercana. Rukia vio el momento oportuno y agarró su mano.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierten- él asintió, tratando de no pensar en ellos tomados de la mano, y comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una plaza vacía y se adentraron un poco hacia la parte boscosa, se soltaron y se agacharon tratando de recuperar la respiración. Ichigo se dejó caer junto al tronco de uno de los árboles y jadeante miró a Rukia.

-Tú… ¿cómo...?

-Coincidencia- le contestó, aunque realmente no fue así.

Él asintió y se recostó, al hacerlo dejó escapar un quejido y apretó su estómago.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… sólo me molesta un poco.

Rukia lo miró sin creer, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se moviera y ella se alejó rumbo hacia la calle. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con una bolsa que tenía el logo de una farmacia. Cuando todavía residía en Karakura, Isshin le había enseñado algunas pautas básicas para atender a un herido. Realmente le alegraba haberle prestado atención.

-Te dije que estaba bien- dijo Ichigo cuando la vio sacar algunas cosas de bolsa.

-Los dos sabemos que no es así- lo miró y le apuntó con un pedazo de algodón- Así que será peor si te resistes.

Ichigo gruñó, pero asintió y se dejó hacer. Rukia se acercó hasta quedarse arrodillada a su lado, mojó el algodón con un poco de agua oxigenada y lentamente lo pasó por su rostro, donde las heridas eran más evidentes.

-Realmente sabes meterte en problemas- murmuró. Ichigo le iba a contestar que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacía y que ella no estaba cuando eso, pero calló. No quería violentarla como de costumbre.

Cuando terminó de desinfectar, aplicó una pomada que el farmacéutico le dijo que era para inflamaciones. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se percató en lo cerca que estaban, pero Ichigo sí que se dio cuenta. Estaba tenso, con los puños apretados fuertemente y trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Falta mucho? Molestas.

-Cállate. No tienes derecho a quejarte, fue tu culpa terminar así.

-¡Esos tipos hicieron trampa!

-Lo sé- le dijo, apretando un dedo en uno de los moretones del cachete, haciendo que Ichigo soltase un quejido- Pero como tú mismo dijiste, nunca bajes la guardia. Mucho menos con tipos así.

-Pfh- bufó y esperó a que ella terminara de curarlo. Rukia le puso una curita en la frente y luego se apartó.

-Lo demás será mejor que lo hagas tú- le dijo tendiéndole la crema- A menos que no te moleste que yo lo haga.

Ichigo lo dudó por medio segundo, pero luego agarró la crema y se levantó la camisa colocándose el ungüento en donde tenía los moretones. Mientras tanto Rukia comenzó a buscar algo más en la bolsa.

-Cuando termines tomate esto- le mostró una tableta de pastillas y una botella de agua pequeña- El hombre de la farmacia me dijo que esto servirá para calmar el dolor.

Él asintió y cuando terminó su tarea tomó dos pastillas. Rukia pensó que debía dolerle más de lo que admitía. Luego ambos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio. Ichigo suspiró y la miró.

-Jamás pensé que de todas las personas que pudieran haber aparecido lo hayas hecho tú.

Rukia cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo fue una casualidad- mintió, tal vez si fuese el antiguo Ichigo se hubiese dado cuenta enseguida de que así era, pero ahora lo creía difícil.

Él frunció el ceño, no sabía por qué, pero no terminaba de creer en sus palabras, pero aun así lo dejó pasar.

-De todas maneras, gracias. Me salvaste.

Rukia sonrió y se acomodó en el césped. Lo sentía húmedo bajo sus piernas, pero no le molestó.

-Yo solo fui una distracción, te salvaste prácticamente solo.

-Ese puñetazo no fue una distracción, al menos no para ese hombre- si pudiera, Ichigo se estaría riendo a carcajadas en ese momento.

-Se lo tenía merecido.

-No lo niego, pero dijo una mentira.

-Si no quieres terminar peor que ahora, será mejor que te calles- amenazó e Ichigo rió lo que pudo por el dolor.

-Tranquila, ya suficiente tendré que explicar en casa como para agregar más moretones.

-Yuzu se va a asustar mucho cuando te vea.

-Y seguro que Karin me va a preguntar a cuántos tipos apaleé.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Son tan diferentes- murmuró y luego volvieron a quedar en silencio. Rukia comenzó a recoger los algodones y la crema para después tirarlas donde debía, Ichigo la miró sin saber qué decir. Ya le había agradecido, ¿por qué no se levantaba y se iba?

-¿Dónde has estado?- se le escapó preguntar. Maldijo por lo bajo y se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

Rukia lo observó sorprendida, no pensó que le preguntaría por su repentina desaparición.

-Pensé que Urahara o Ishida les habían dicho. He… estado ocupada, es todo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos.

-Hace más de un mes, ¿qué puede llevarte tanto tiempo?

-No sabía que llevabas la cuenta- trató de cambiar de tema, no le gustaba como iba la conversación.

-Eso no importa- gruñó- ¿Por qué desapareciste así?

-Fue de improvisto.

-No te creo.

-¿Ah? ¿Que no me crees?

-Exacto. Estás mintiendo.

Rukia boqueó y frunció el ceño al igual que él.

-No lo hago. Ya te dije que fue de último momento, además, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

-No me importa.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas tanto?

-Dejaste a todos los demás preocupados.

-Le pedí a Ishida que les dijera que he estado ocupada, eso debió bastar ¿no?

Ichigo apretó los puños y bufó.

-¿Siempre te comunicas a través de él?

-¿Cómo dices?

-También lo haces con Urahara-san y ese Grimm-no-se-qué.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Él tampoco, pero no se lo iba a confesar.

-Ya sabes, eso de desaparecerte pero tener a gente que pueda llevar tus mensajes. Ishida, Urahara-san, Grimm-algo.

-¿Estás molesto por eso?

 _Si_.

-No.

Rukia inspiró hondo y expulsó el aire de una sola vez.

-No te entiendo I-Kurosaki.

- _Yo tampoco_ \- pensó.

De pronto, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer e Ichigo observó el cielo gris. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

-Desde que te fuiste ha estado lloviendo- murmuró más calmado, él no sabía si lo decía solamente por la lluvia exterior.

-¿Tú también?- dijo por lo bajo, pero él alcanzó a oir.

-Ishida te lo dijo ¿cierto?

-Eres un cotilla- le dijo sin ánimo, estaba segura que él había escuchado la conversación (más bien sólo al Quincy) hacía unas semanas.

-No ha parado desde entonces.

-Yo no manejo el clima, Kurosaki. No decido cuando debe o no llover.

-Lo sé, pero… no puede ser sólo una coincidencia.

-Pero lo es. No le encuentro otra explicación.

Él asintió y comenzó a jugar con una hoja que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué te fuiste?

Rukia lo observó con añoranza, realmente anhelaba poder decirle todo y no guardarse nada, pero no podía. No debía.

-Sólo… lo creí necesario para poder continuar con mi trabajo.

No le estaba mintiendo, aunque ocultara la mayor parte.

-¿Éramos era una distracción?

-No- dijo moviendo la cabeza- No es así, solo…- no podía terminar la oración. No podía decirle que era por su causa, que lo mejor era que ella desapareciera de su vista, aunque ella podía verlo.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a ser más gruesas y en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron que era hora de irse. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo, aunque Ichigo seguía adolorido. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la plaza, donde Rukia tiró en el basurero lo que ya no servía, y cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, Ichigo habló.

-Ven a cenar a casa- soltó de improvisto, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo?

-Yuzu ya debe estar cocinando algo y lo mejor será ir a un lugar seco y caliente- se excusó como pudo.

-No creo que sea prudente.

-Sólo… déjame agradecerte por lo de hoy. Me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo si sé que comes bien, podrías enfermarte.

Rukia estaba a punto de decirle que ella podía soporta bien la lluvia, incluso si estuviese helada, pero no lo dijo. Lo observó parado enfrente suyo, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra rascándose la nuca, últimamente repetía mucho ese gesto con ella presente. Ella sabía que si quería seguir como hasta ahora, lo mejor era rechazar su oferta y marcharse, pero no podía ni quería tampoco.

-Claro- sonrió- Vamos, tengo muchas ganas de volver a probar la comida de Yuzu.

Él asintió, contento aunque no lo demostrase demasiado. Comenzaron a caminar, ninguno se apresuró a pesar de que la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte.

.

* * *

.

-¡Onii-chan!- exclamó al verlo, no sabía si preocuparse por lo empapado que estaba o por lo golpeado que lucía.

-Estoy en casa- murmuró y dejó sus zapatos a un lado- Y acompañado.

-¿Con visita?

Detrás de Ichigo, una igual mojada Rukia se asomó y le sonrió a Yuzu.

-¡Rukia-chan!- cubrió su boca con ambas manos, no pensó que sería ella la visita- ¡Karin-chan, tráeme dos toallas por favor!

-¡Ya voy!

-Dios, no deberían estar afuera con esta lluvia. Se van a enfermar- los regañó con un tono maternal.

-Lo siento Yuzu, pero la lluvia nos agarró en el camino- se excusó la shinigami.

-Aquí están Yu-¡Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan!- rápidamente se acercó a ellos con las toallas y les dio una a cada uno- ¿Qué te pasó Ichi-nii?

-Ah… bueno, verás… Un puño chocó contra mi rostro. Fue un accidente.

-Onii-chan, ya te he dicho que no te metas en peleas callejeras.

-No fue mi culpa, ellos empezaron la pelea.

-¿Cuántos eran? ¿Pudiste con todos?

Ichigo y Rukia sonrieron, las hermanas actuaron tal cual ellos habían predicho.

Yuzu los mandó a cambiarse, ella le prestó uno de sus vestidos a Rukia y la shinigami no pudo evitar recordar cuando vivía en el armario de Ichigo. Cuando todo recién empezaba.

Al bajar, se encontró con Isshin que discutía con Ichigo por haber llegado a casa todo lastimado, pero cuando le vio le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice, y siguió con la discusión. Rukia pensó que el ex capitán de la décima división realmente tenía un buen instinto.

-Ya es hora de comer- dijo la pequeña Kurosaki todavía con el delantal puesto, los demás se acomodaron a la mesa e Yuzu comenzó a repartir las raciones de la sopa de pollo.

-¡No puedo creer que Rukia-chan tuvo que llegar para salvarte Ichi-nii!

-¿No te lastimaron, Rukia-chan?

-No, no alcanzó a acercarse a mí cuando tu hermano apareció. Yo creo que le dio más miedo su rostro que el golpe que recibió.

-¡Oye!- las gemelas y su padre estallaron de la risa mientras que a Ichigo le saltaba una vena.- ¡Si no llegaba a tiempo quien sabe lo que ese tipo te hubiese hecho!

-No lo digas de esa manera Kurosaki-kun, me haces sentir como una damisela en apuros.

-No uses esa maldita voz- gruñó- Y para ser una damisela en apuros primero deberías ser una dama.

Rukia frunció el ceño y por debajo de la mesa golpeó a Ichigo en el tobillo, haciendo que la maldijera. Karin se carcajeó más fuerte e Yuzu le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Isshin los miró nostálgico, hacía tanto que no veía esa escena frente a él y realmente agradecía que su querida tercera hija estuviese compartiendo ese momento. Miró el enorme póster de su amada esposa y suspiró.

- _Al fin estamos en familia_ \- pensó y siguió tomando la deliciosa sopa de su hija.

Cuando terminaron de comer, en la sobre mesa se seguía charlando sobre la pelea de Ichigo.

-¡Deja de mentir enana!- exclamó golpeando la mesa- ¡Yo no estaba llorando!

-¿No eran lágrimas las que veía en tus ojos, Kurosaki-kun?

-¡Cómprate anteojos si estás viendo mal!

-¿Así tratas a tu salvadora? Eres muy malagradecido.

-Fuiste una distracción, ¿no?

Karin ayudó a Yuzu a recoger los trastos y cuando volvió a la mesa comento algo que había visto en la televisión.

-Dicen que mañana ya va a salir el sol.

-¡Que bueno! La ropa no se seca igual sin el sol.

-Por fin la cancha va a estar libre de agua, siempre nos resbalamos en el barro. Nee, Rukia-chan ¿cuándo vas a ir a ver algún partido mío?

Ichigo observó a la chica hablar con su hermana, todo este tiempo que no la había visto la lluvia no había aminorado, pero ahora que la volvía a ver el pronóstico cambiaba de nuevo. ¿Sería realmente una coincidencia?

-Oye Rukia-chan, ya es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

.

* * *

¡Chan!

Fin del capítulo 13.

Lo sé, dejarlo ahí fue muy cruel (? Pero eso los hace felices en el fondo... espero.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que ponen como favorito a esa historia y sobre todo a los que me dejan aunque sea un pequeño comentario. Mil gracias a:

 **Aqua**

 **Inverse L. Reena**

 **Andrea Palacios**

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho**

 **Sakidi**

 **Uchiha Sam97**

Lamento no contestar como tal cada uno de los comentarios, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo lo haré. Así que si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme, dejen un review y en el próximo les contesto :D

Bueno, eso es todo por esta noche (01:53 am) es hora de descansar este bello cuerpo (?

Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	14. De favores

**.**

 **¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Por fin estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **No saben lo difícil que fe escribirlo. Tenía una idea básica de lo que quería, pero lo demás no llegaba.**

 **Me tomó semanas escribirlo, no miento (?**

 **Pero bueno, ya está, lo hice. Lo logré. Espero que valga la pena.**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer el capítulo de hoy y más abajo van a seguir sabiendo de mí.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 14: De favores.**

El sol se abrió paso por la habitación y Rukia, en un intento de escapar de él, se tapó más con la sábana, pero era inútil. Ya había despertado. De un manotazo se destapó y miró el techo que conocía de memoria y que por un momento desconoció. Más bien se perdió. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Miró hacia los costados, del lado derecho había una cama perfectamente hecha y del lado izquierdo tanto la sábana como la almohada estaban desparramadas entre el piso y el colchón. Y fue ahí que recordó dónde estaba y por qué.

Yuzu Kurosaki la convenció para que pase la noche en su casa.

.

Flash Back

.

 _-Oye Rukia-chan, ya es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?_

 _Todos quedaron en silencio después de que Yuzu preguntara eso. Rukia boqueó y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Te lo agradezco Yuzu, pero no creo que sea necesario- de hecho, ella no pensaba que sea correcto, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a la pequeña Kurosaki._

 _-Pero Rukia-chan, es muy peligroso que una chica esté afuera a estas horas._

 _-Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada- obviando el hecho de que ella es una shinigami, claro._

 _-Mou~ ¿y qué pasa si alguien intenta robarte o algo peor? No voy a poder dormir en toda la noche._

 _-Mi hija tiene razón, Rukia-chan. Lo mejor es que pases aquí la noche- Isshin decidió que era una oportunidad única._

 _-Sí, Rukia-chan. ¡Tengamos una noche de chicas!_

 _La shinigami miró a Karin, que se encogió de hombros, sabía que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a su hermana nada le haría cambiar de opinión._

 _Luego miró a Ichigo, era su última oportunidad. Desde que se reencontraron la percepción de él hacia ella había cambiado un poco, tal vez eso pueda salvarla._

 _-No me mires a mí- le dijo levantando las manos- Sabes cómo es Yuzu._

 _Bien. Gran ayuda._

 _Miró a Yuzu de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban como el de un cachorrito y no pudo resistirse._

 _-Está bien- aceptó en un suspiro._

 _-¡Que bueno!- exclamaron ella y su padre- ¡Ahora mismo iré a arreglar tu cama, Karin-chan, ayúdame!_

 _-Seh, seh._

 _Cuando las gemelas subieron, Isshin dijo que tenía que arreglar su consultorio y también se fue._

 _Rukia miró a Ichigo disgustada y él sólo bostezó, rascándose la nuca._

 _-No quieras culparme, sabes que Yuzu no se iba a rendir hasta que aceptaras._

 _-Tampoco fuiste de mucha ayuda._

 _-¿Para qué atrasar lo inevitable?_

 _._

 _Fin FlashBack_

 _._

Restregó sus ojos con su mano y se levantó, quedando sentada en el cómodo colchón. Ahogó un bostezo y contó hasta tres para luego bajar los pies, si no se levantaba pronto Isshin iría a despertarla. Como de costumbre, cuando vivía ahí, salió de la habitación directo al baño, tocó la puerta tres veces y al no escuchar a nadie, entró.  
Se lavó la cara y por inercia abrió la puerta del botiquín detrás del espejo, estaba por cerrarla al darse cuenta de lo que hizo pero vio en el vaso un cepillo de más. El suyo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que uno de los integrantes de la familia se acordó de ese pequeño detalle y agarró su cepillo con forma de chappy para terminar de lavarse.

Al salir se encontró de frente con Ichigo.

-Ah, eh… buenos días- murmuró.

-Buenos días- contestó él, todavía medio dormido. Rukia se corrió a un lado para que él entrara y luego bajó, sintiendo el dulce olor del desayuno.

-Buenos días, Rukia-chan- saludó Karin al verla bajar mientras veía el canal deportivo.

-Buenos días, Karin- saludó de paso y llegó hacia la cocina- Buenos días, Yuzu.

-Rukia-chan, buenos días- le dijo mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Excelente, como siempre.

-Me alegro. Es bueno que te hayas quedado, extrañaba mucho esto.

-Yo también.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS HIJAS MÍAS!

Rukia rió al ver cómo Karin golpeaba a su padre, era una imagen tan común en esa familia que era algo que también había extrañado.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, HIJOOOOO!

-¡No seas tan ruidoso a esta hora de la mañana!

Ver a Ichigo golpeándolo también le pareció nostálgico.

Después de toda esa escena, el desayuno estuvo terminado y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Rukia-chan, tu ropa ya está limpia y seca. Cuando quiera puedes cambiarte.

-Te lo agradezco, Yuzu. No debiste haberte molestado- ella sonrió, quitándole importancia.

-Muy bien, hijos míos. Es hora de que este padre sexy y trabajador vaya a atender a las personas enfermas. Espero que vuelvas pronto, Rukia-chan.

-Eso espero, Isshin-san.

Poco después de que el jefe de la familia se fuera, Ichigo se levantó y anunció su retirada. Miró a Rukia, pensando que por alguna razón ella lo acompañaría. Como si en realidad tendría que ser de esa manera.

Ella, al sentir la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella, terminó de tragar su desayuno y se levantó.

-Estuvo muy delicioso, Yuzu. Si me permiten, voy a cambiarme.

Las gemelas asintieron e Ichigo se sirvió un poco más de jugo. No es que la estaba esperando, sólo se le antojó.  
Rukia dejó el vestido que la pequeña Kurosaki le había prestado bien doblado sobre la cama hecha en la que había dormido. Al menos le debía eso. Cuando bajó se encontró al pelinaranja revisando sus cosas, como tratando de ocuparse en algo.

-Listo- dijo cuando bajó- Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí. Ya es hora de que vuelva, tengo que trabajar.

-Vuelve pronto, Rukia-chan- le dijo Karin desde la cocina, ya que era su turno de lavar los platos.

-Te esperaremos para otra pijamada- le dijo una sonriente Yuzu.

La shinigami asintió y se despidió de las gemelas, volteó hacia Ichigo y le preguntó de manera casual:

-¿Vamos? Compartimos camino.

-Claro- contestó tratando de sonar desinteresado, pero Rukia sabía que él se había atrasado por esperarla.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, pero no importó. No era un silencio incómodo, estaban bien con caminar uno al lado del otro sin nada más.

Al llegar frente al instituto, Rukia volteó para despedirse. Aunque en realidad ella volvería luego, sin el gigai.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo.

-Si- asintió.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué más decir.

-Nos vemos, Kurosaki.

Se dio la vuelta, pero él la detuvo:

-Oye- llamó- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó volteándose, extrañada.

-Es solo… sé que no nos conocemos de mucho, pero…

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Mi apellido- finalmente soltó- Siempre me llamas por mi apellido.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te llama?

-Es que… A veces siento que te cuesta llamarme así. Como si quisieras usar mi nombre pero al final terminas llamándome "Kurosaki".

-Es lo correcto- le dijo, tragando grueso. Nunca creyó que él se daría cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Lo sé, solo… tal vez sea cosa mía, nada más.

-Tu jamás me has llamado de alguna manera- dijo Rukia sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca te escuché decir mi nombre o mi apellido. Tienes calificativos no gratos para hacerlo.

Recién en ese momento Ichigo se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. Desde que la conocía la había llamado solamente "enana" o de alguna forma imperativa o coloquial.

-Entonces…

Rukia levantó una ceja, pendiente a lo que el pelinaranja tenía por decir.

-Llamémonos por nuestros nombres.

-Espera… ¿qué?

-Eso, ya que a ti parece incomodarte llamarme por mi apellido y yo nunca te llamo de alguna forma, entonces la solución es esa. Usar nuestros nombres.

La shinigami no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el chico con el que solamente peleaba desde que lo había encontrado, mucho más que antes, le estaba diciendo que deberían llamarse por sus nombres, como si la confianza que se tenían antes estuviese de regreso.

-Bien- terminó aceptando, después de todo él tenía razón. Le incomodaba llamarlo por su apellido- Entonces, nos veremos luego… Ichigo.

-Hasta luego, Rukia.

Ambos se sintieron liberados de una invisible carga al llamarse por sus nombres. El corazón de Rukia sentía salírsele del pecho, e Ichigo apretó sus manos en un puño, tratando de sacarse el escalofrío que le había recorrido el cuerpo.

Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y se separaron. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo para la fresa y la muerte.

.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo llegó al salón fue recibido de manera habitual por sus compañeros. Un golpe por aquí, otro por allá, y pudo sentarse en su lugar.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿te pasó algo bueno hoy?- preguntó Keigo, una vez recuperado.

-Nada fuera de lo común, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Pareces más… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Menos amargado?- preguntó Ishida, que estaba leyendo un libro junto a la ventana.

-¡Cállate idiota!

-No, amargado está siempre, es algo más.

-Di lo que tienes que decir y termina ya.

-Lo que Asano-kun está queriendo decir es que pareces más ligero… más feliz.

-¿Ah?

-¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decir!- aplaudió y volteó a su amigos- ¿Verdad que parece?

-Bah, yo veo a Ichigo con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre.

-Yo también pienso que Ichigo se ve feliz- comentó Chad e Ichigo observó incrédulo a su amigo.

-¿Qué dices Chad? No hay nada diferente en mí.

-¿No te has visto en el espejo? ¡Estás radiante!- exclamó Keigo, tapándose los ojos como si Ichigo lo encandilara.

-Pff.

-¿Tú que dices, Orihime-chan?

La mencionada, que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, reaccionó ante el llamado y sonrió. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta.

-Realmente Kurosaki-kun, parece más feliz hoy. ¿Tal vez se debe a que soñaste algo lindo? ¿Con unicornios que vuelan dejando un rastro de arcoíris?

-Eh… No, Inoue. No recuerdo haber soñado eso.

-Mmmm- puso un dedo sobre su barbilla y pensó- Tal vez soñaste con gatitos, yo siempre me pongo muy feliz cuando sueño con gatitos.

A todos se les cayó una gota de la nuca y antes de que cualquier pudiese responder, el timbre sonó dando inicio a la jornada.

Justo en ese momento, Rukia se ubicó en la rama habitual en su forma de shinigami. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que había llegado a tiempo y se acomodó mejor, tendría que esperar un buen rato.

De reojo, Inoue la vio llegar y sin querer se entristeció un poco. No sabía qué le había pasado al chico, pero su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos le hizo acordar a cuando los arrancar habían atacado la primera vez e Ichigo se había sentido culpable por todo, pero al final el regreso de Rukia y unos cuantos golpes le habían hecho volver a ser el mismo de siempre. ¿Tendrá algo ver ella de nuevo?

No.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, no podía ser. Se supone que ellos no se llevaban igual que antes y además, ella le había hecho una promesa. Aunque ella le había pedido que por favor no se le apareciera, y eso accidentalmente ya pasó, esperaba que la shinigami hubiese podido ver a través de esa petición.

Por favor, no te acerques. Por favor, no le hables. Por favor, no vuelvas a formar lazos con él.

Rogaba en su interior que eso nunca pase. _Por favor_.

.

.

.

Durante el almuerzo, los chicos estaban sentados en su lugar habitual en la azotea. Chizuru le había pedido a Orihime que almuerce con ella y las demás chicas así que no pudo negarse a ir y separarse de Ichigo. Mientras tanto, Rukia estaba sentada sobre el tanque de agua, balanceando sus pequeños pies, y de alguna manera tanto Ishida como Chad pensaron que la pequeña shinigami se veía más animada ese día.

-Por cierto, Kurosaki- habló el Quincy cuando terminó de comer- ¿En qué pelea te metiste de nuevo?

-Es cierto Ichigo, tienes un moretón en la cara.

-¿Mmm? Bah, unos tipos con los que choqué ayer. Unos idiotas.

-Entre los idiotas se atraen- murmuró, ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?

-Nada, Kurosaki. Sigue contando.

-Mh- comió un bocado y luego continuó- Eran tres tipos, me llevaron al callejón y bueno, los tres terminaron en el piso.

-Como siempre, el gran Kurosaki derrotando a los malos sin sudar.

-Aunque esta vez te llevaste un recuerdito- el sonido de los dedos teclear en el teléfono no interrumpieron la concentración de Mizuiro.

-De hecho…- cuando estaba a punto de contar que había recibido ayuda el timbre indicó que era hora de entrar. Antes de entrar al salón, Orihime lo llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre Inoue?

-Kurosaki-kun, yo…- la chica comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. No sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía, pero ahora se ya no la tenía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo... ¿Quieres… quieres ir a lo de Urahara hoy?- terminó por preguntar. Internamente se abofeteó por ser tan tonta, se supone que lo iba a invitar a salir.

-Eh, claro. Le voy a decir a los demás. ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí, Kurosaki-kun. No te preocupes.

-Bien- dijo alargando un poco la "e"- ¿Entramos?

Ella asintió, dejando que él se adelantara, así podía respirar más tranquila y luego lo siguió. Al menos seguirían pasando tiempo juntos, eso era algo ¿no?

.

* * *

.

Al menos diez minutos antes de que tocara el timbre que finalizaba todas las clases, el celular de Rukia sonó. No se sorprendió ver la señal de un hollow, de hecho, desde que había llegado al mundo humano ella no se encargaba de ellos. Urahara le había explicado hacía un tiempo que tanto él como Yoruichi, e inclusive Ishida, se encargaban de eliminarlos así que eran pocas las veces que una señal llegaba a su celular. Pero esta vez, ella quiso ir. Le haría bien descargarse un poco eliminando a unos cuantos hollows, así que con una mirada a Ishida, que le preguntaba sin hacerlo qué hacer, asintió y luego en un shunpo se fue.

Tal como le dijo a Inoue, Ichigo le dijo a los demás lo que ella quería hacer y cuando las clases terminaron emprendieron rumbo a la tienda. A pesar de que siempre salía con Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro, ir a lo de Urahara era sólo un ritual de ellos cuatro.

-¡Bienvenidos!- saludó el ex shinigami, recostado en la entrada.

-¿Qué tal?- saludó Ichigo, levantando una mano.

-Mucho mejor ahora que el sol volvió a salir, ya me estaba poniendo triste- dijo tapándose con su abanico.

-Claro que si- murmuraron Ichigo e Ishida.

-Bueno, bueno, pasen por favor. Le diré a Ururu que prepare el té.

Los chicos pasaron a la sala, mientras esperaban a que Kisuke volviera. Ichigo se acomodó frente a la pequeña mesita cuando la puerta del costado se abrió.

-Vaya, vaya, ya creía yo que había escuchado voces molestas.

Ichigo, Ishida y Chad fulminaron con la mirada a Grimmjow, mientras que Inoue, en un intento de calmar el ambiente, le preguntó:

-¿Quieres tomar el té con nosotros, Grimmjow-kun?

-¡Inoue!

-Claro- sonrió socarrón- ¿Por qué no?

El arrancar se sentó al lado de Ichigo, a propósito por supuesto, y Urahara entró.

-Grimmjow-kun, me alegra ver que nos acompañas a tomar el té.

-No puedo negarme al ofrecimiento de la linda chica.

Inoue se sonrojó y ver que Ichigo fruncía más el ceño le hinchó el pecho de felicidad.

-¿Qué me cuentan de nuevo, chicos? Por toda la lluvia no nos hemos visto en un tiempo.

-Lastimosamente no tenemos vidas muy interesantes.

-No digas eso, Ishida-kun- le dijo Inoue- Cada momento en nuestras vidas es interesante.

Cuando Ururu llegó con el té, la conversación siguió en un intento de apaciguar el mal humor de Ichigo al tener a Grimmjow al lado.

-Por cierto, Urahara-san, ¿dónde está Kuchiki-san?- no la había visto seguir a Ichigo desde que salieron del instituto.

-Bueno, ella tenía trabajo que hacer, pero seguro que vuelve pronto.

-Esa chibi-chan, ¿sabían que ella no vino a dormir?- rió- Quien sabe dónde pasó la noche.

Ichigo tosió de repente, escupiendo un poco de su té. Inoue le palmeó la espalda para calnarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Kurosaki-kun?

-Sí, gracias.

Grimmjow, Ishida, Chad y Urahara levantaron una ceja ante la reacción del pelinaranja.

-Bueeeeeeno, Kuchiki-san tuvo un inconveniente anoche, es todo.

-Pobre Kuchiki-san, espero que no haya pasado la noche afuera, bajo algún techito.

-No te preocupes Inoue, seguro que pasó buena noche- le contestó Ichigo, volviendo a tomar su té.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso tú le diste asilo?

El té de Ichigo volvió a escapar de su boca ante la pregunta del arrancar.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?

-¿Tiene algo malo tu té, Kurosaki-kun?

Grimmjow carcajeó al ver a Ichigo tan nervioso.

Por la puerta trasera, Rukia entraba en busca de su gigai. Vio los zapatos en la entrada y decidió buscar su gigai antes de que los demás puedan verla en su forma de shinigami. Cuando se lo puso, caminó hacia la sala de estar y antes de entrar escuchó el " _Esa chibi-chan, ¿sabían que ella no vino a dormir?_ " y después una serie de comentarios que terminaron en las carcajadas del idiota arrancar.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, justo de espaldas a Gimmjow y el aura negra que transmitía hizo que a los demás les recorriera un escalofrío.

-Así que… ¿qué estás diciendo de mí?- preguntó con voz gutural.

-¿Mm?- el peliazul volteó y se encontró a Rukia preparando su puño, dispuesta a golpearle.

-¿Qué pasa, reina, dije algo que no era cierto?

-Tú… ¡maldito idiota!- y le pegó. Tan fuerte como pudo, rogando a sus adentros que le saliese un enorme chichón.

-¿¡Por qué siempre me terminas golpeando, maldita bruta!?

-¡Porque te lo mereces!

Después de eso, Rukia se sentó del otro lado, entre Ishida y Urahara.

-¿Todo bien, Kuchiki?

-Perfectamente, Ishida.

-Y bien, Kurosaki-san, ¿me contarás por qué tienes ese golpe en la cara?

-Ah, lo de siempre.

-Tipos que se meten con Kurosaki y el gran héroe de esta historia los derrota apenas usando una mano- terminó contestando Ishida.

-¡Ja! ¿Tu, todo debilucho, te metiste en una pelea y ganaste?- carcajeó Grimmjow- No deben ser tan fuertes.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo débil que soy?- amenazó el pelinaranja.

-Vas a terminar en el suelo.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. No quiero que me destruyan la tienda.

-Peleemos, pero no quiero que sea tan sencillo. Apostemos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres apostar?

-Quiero a la reina.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamaron varios, inclusive la misma Rukia.

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando, idiota?- preguntó la shinigami, apoyando sus manos en la mesita.

-Sólo quiero jugar, chibi-chan.

-No me gusta tu juego.

-Que lástima, te divertirías mucho.

-¿Por qué la apuestas a ella?- preguntó Ichigo con la voz hostil.

Grimmjow solo sonrió. Con esa sonrisa de costado tan arrogante.

-Porque me parece un buen premio, ¿no lo crees tú también?

Ichigo frunció el ceño y la vena de su cuello se hinchó. Estaba tan cabreado que estaba a punto de explotar.

-No voy a apostar por ella. No es un objeto.

Rukia lo miró sin creerse lo maduro que Ichigo parecía en ese momento. Casi se enorgulleció de eso.

-Claro que no lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda hacer. ¿Qué dices, reina?

-Que eres un idiota- contestó provocando la risa en el arrancar- Y deja ya de decirme reina.

-¿No es eso lo que eres? O lo fuiste al menos.

-No soy reina de nada.

-Oh, yo sé que sí. Recuerdo a un idiota que se proclamaba rey, siempre protegiendo a su reina.

-Basta ya, Grimmjow.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, Kurosaki Ichigo?

Todos quedaron mirando a Ichigo, atentos a su respuesta. Rukia esperaba que hiciera nombre a la madurez que parecía haber adquirido y no hiciera nada estúpido. _Por favor_.

-Está bien. Lo haremos.

.

.

.

Y una vez más, Rukia se equivocó.

.

* * *

Yo!

Por fin, espero que no haya parecido forzado ni nada. De hecho, la escena donde Grimm enfrenta a Ichigo a una pelear fue creada durante el proceso (?

Ahora, y como prometí el capítulo pasado, voy a contestar a sus reviews =D :

.

 **Fhlaky:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, el momento de padre e hijo me encantó como quedó, lo modifiqué poco antes de publicarlo y me gustó más. Espero que este te haya gustado también ^^

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Ichigo todavía no recuerda nada... por ahora, pero tranquilo mi pequeño saltamontes, todo a su tiempo (? Orihime está quedando atrás y ella no se da cuenta (o no quiere hacerlo) que es por la misma Rukia, ¿qué pasará cuando sepa que se llaman por sus nombres? *chan*

.

 **Rukia-chan 93:** Rukia sufre mucho en este fic, soy como Kubo, nos gusta ver a Rukia sufrir (? cuando leí tu comentario la primera vez me dije "la puchi, justo que yo queria que en el siguiente ya se llamen por su nombre", podes tomarlo como una especie de regalo... tal vez (?

.

 **Jean:** Gracias por leer esta historia y dejarte llevar por todo esto 3

.

 **Aqua** : Lo sé, es mi especialidad (? Muajajajajaja

.

 **Andre:** No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda *insertar emoji de sonido*

.

 **fel01:** ¡Aquí está tu más! Espero que te haya gustado.

.

 **Sakidi:** Tu pedido es una orden (? Grimmjow apareció, ¡y de qué manera!

.

 **Vinsmoke Ursidae:** Lo importante es que sigas leyendo y que dejes siempre un comentario para mí (? Creo que Ichigo todavía no se da cuenta que Rukia es su chica "real", pero va cayendo de a poco. Sólo falta un empujoncito. La misión está siendo muy, eh... aburrida? monótona? Hay que ver qué opina el comandante general. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

.

 **Uchiha Sam97:** Me cuesta horrores que no sea un OC involuntario, espero que siempre te guste como manejo a los personajes. Poco a poco vuelve el "antiguo Ichigo", es solo cuestión de esperar. Gracias por leer.

.

Bueeeeeno, ya contesté todo, mil gracias por leer y dejarme siempre un mensajito, me hacen feliz 3

Respecto a lo de los hollows que ya me habían preguntado antes, y que en el capítulo ya lo expliqué, no me parecen controversial como para incluirlos siempre en los capítulos, quiero que la historia esté siempre en torno a nuestros más que amigos, menos que amantes. Esta vez incluí los hollows porque se me dio la oportunidad, pero no esperen que siempre aparezcan.

Ya, sin nada más, me despido. No se olviden de dejarme algún review si les gustó (o no) y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Un beso para todos.


	15. Despedida

**.**

 **Muy buenas mi gente querida :D**

 **Por fin, ha llegado un sábado de actualización**

 **Espero que este capítulo les llegue tanto al kokoro como lo hizo conmigo (?**

 **Y sobre todo, espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Ya sin más, los dejo leer**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 15: Despedida.**

Aunque nadie lo crea, la única razón por la que Grimmjow fue al mundo humano fue simple y llanamente porque estaba aburrido. Y vaya que encontró diversión ahí. Por sí solo, el mundo humano no estaba mal, pero él encontraba mayor diversión a costa de los demás.

En especial si esos "demás" eran dos shinigamis, bueno, un humano ex shinigami y una teniente.

Solo fue un rumor el hecho de que chibi-chan tenía la misión de custodiar al idiota desmemoriado, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió ver con sus propios ojos. Y no fue mentira, para nada. Desde el día que llegó no paró de divertirse con esos dos.

Desde antes de que todo la historia con Yhwach y su posterior participación, él se había dado cuenta de la relación que ambos tenían. Fue por eso que la lastimó tan gravemente cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque sabía que Kurosaki ardería en sed de venganza y lo buscaría para tener la mejor pelea de toda su vida. No se equivocó, casi muere en el intento, pero no se arrepiente, lo haría mil veces más. Aunque ahora _casi_ le daría pena lastimarla. De todas maneras, no serviría de nada, así como estaba, sin memoria y todo eso, no se divertiría para nada.

Pero no se iría de ese mundo sin antes hacer una última jugada.

-¿Puedes dejar ya de jugar? Sabes de sobra que lo vas a derrotar sin transpirar.

Oh si, vaya que lo sabía.

-Sólo quiero ver en lo que se ha transformado, no lo voy a matar.

-No sé si confiar en lo que me estás diciendo.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido, reina?

Rukia calló, no a falta de argumentos, claro.

-Sólo serán unos cuantos golpes y listo. Si quieres puedes pasearte en el medio, con esa ropa tan sexy, y un cartelito como hace la cosa esa del shinigami loco que transmite imágenes.

-No puedo creer que mires esas idioteces.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

-¿Lo vas a hacer o no?

-¡Claro que no!

Ichigo, del otro lado, los observaba interactuar. Su ceño cada vez se fruncía más y sus manos le dolían por tanto apretarlas. ¿Por qué habla tanto con él? ¿Acaso quiere convencerle de que no pelee? ¿Tan fuerte es?

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kurosaki-kun?

-No te molestes, Inoue-san. Es cabeza dura, no se va a retirar.

-¡Pero es peligroso!

-Tal vez así aprenda.

-¿Por qué demonios quieren evitar la pelea? No es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow-kun es…

-¿Qué? ¿Más fuerte que yo?

-Cálmate Kurosaki, ella solo está preocupada.

Ichigo la observó y pudo distinguir sus ojos más brillosos. Respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, Inoue. Sólo que no entiendo por qué parecen tratar de protegerme de ese idiota.

-Puede pasarte algo malo, Kurosaki-kun. Por favor no lo hagas.

Él estuvo a punto de ceder cuando ella le miró con esos ojos tan suplicantes, pero la carcajada de Grimmjow lo distrajo. Al voltearse su enojo volvió, él tenía una mano encima de la cabeza Rukia, impidiendo que ella pudiese golpearlo. Ella se veía enojada, pero Grimmjow parecía más que divertido.

-Voy a pelear- le dijo a Inoue sin mirarla y ella supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Bueeeeeeeeeno- apareció Urahara, sentado en un sillón plegable y un balde de palomitas- ¿A qué hora empieza esto? Yoruichi-san y yo estamos aburridos.

Ella, mostrándose afirmativa a lo que dijo el shinigami, maulló.

Cuando Ichigo aceptó pelear con él, con miedo a que destruyan su tienda, Urahara les sugirió que salieran al patio, siendo seguidos por todos.

-No puedo creer que van a hacer esto. Son unos idiotas- dijo en voz baja la gata.

Urahara rió y le acarició el cuello con la mano que no atajaba las palomitas.

-Son chicos, Yoruichi- dijo sin más, y sin añadir el honorifico al nombre- Plena juventud. Además, Grimmjow-kun solo quiere molestar a Kurosaki-san, sabes cómo es él.

-Si. Un idiota. Pero es divertido.

Cansado de esperar, Grimmjow se acercó más hacia el centro, buscando pelear de una vez.

-Te lo advierto, Grimmjow. No intentes nada estúpido.

-No te preocupes, reina- decidió que ese apodo le gustaba más que "chibi-chan"- No voy a lastimar a tu querido Kurosaki.

Rukia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como Ichigo también se acercó al centro.

-Muy bien, esto será rápido- dijo el arrancar haciendo sonar sus dedos- Ya tengo pensado lo que voy a hacer con mi premio.

Ichigo sintió su ceja crisparse ante el comentario y decidió que no podía perder esa pelea. De alguna manera tenía que protegerla.

Ninguno dijo nada más, pero la sonrisa arrogante de Grimmjow ponía de los nervios al pelinaranja. Decidió empezar él, así que haciendo uso de su velocidad se arremetió contra él, pero Grimmjow fue más rápido y lo esquivó, levantó su pierna izquierda y trató de darle en el estómago, de reojo Ichigo vio sus intenciones y se corrió, quedando de nuevo de frente.

De nuevo se comenzaron a repetir golpes por parte de Ichigo, pero el arrancar era veloz. Cuando se aburrió de esquivar, atacó dando un fuerte puñetazo con su mano derecha, dando justo en la mejilla del chico.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Él no se dejó caer, y aprovechando que Grimmjow parecía distraído, intentó golpearlo. Pero de nuevo lo esquivó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó viendo como Ichigo jadeaba- ¿Ya estás cansado?

-Cállate.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Menos mal la reina me tendrá a mí y no a un débil como tu protegiéndola.

Rukia quiso gritarle que ella no necesitaba protección alguna, pero al ver a Ichigo tan furioso decidió no hacerlo.

-¡Cállate ya!

Fue tan veloz que ni Grimmjow pudo verlo. Antes de darse cuenta, tenía la cara volteada a un lado y el dolor picándole en la mejilla. Sonrió arrogante. Por fin se ponía divertido.

Una vez más, comenzaron a tirar puños, Ichigo no volvió a golpearlo y Grimmjow lo hizo dos veces más. Antes de siquiera poder hacer algo más, el bastón de Urahara se pusó en medio de ambos, impidiendo que siguieran peleando.

-Creo que es suficiente. No quiero tener sangre tirada en mi césped.

Ichigo se tropezó cuando Urahara apareció tan de repente que cayó hacia atrás, peor antes de tocar el suelo fue sujetado por Chad.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Inoue cuando Chad lo sentó, sentándose ella también a su lado.

-Si. Lo estoy- murmuró jadeante, tenía los ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo y sus amigos supieron que no estaba del todo bien.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer. Desde el principio supo que eso pasaría, por más que Ichigo haya sido uno de los shinigamis más fuertes, ahora sólo era un simple humano. Y verlo ahí, sentado con la cara toda golpeada y el orgullo caído le daba tal impotencia como cuando despertó sin sus poderes luego de derrotar a Aizen. Quiso ir con él, curarles sus heridas y retarle por lo estúpido que había sido, pero una vez más, no se sintió con ese derecho. Derecho que parecía pertenecerle a Inoue ahora.

-Déjame curarte, Kurosaki-kun.

-Estoy bien Inoue.

-Estás sangrando, por favor.

-… Está bien.

Sintió a Grimmjow ponerse a su lado, tocándose un poco la cara.

-¿No irás a socorrer a tu amado?

-¿No fue suficiente ese golpe para callarte?

-Fue fuerte, no lo niego, pero solo con eso no alcanza.

Ambos vieron a Ururu con un botiquín de primero auxilios socorrer a una desesperada Inoue.

-¿No deberías ser tu quien esté con él?

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en eso?

-Creí que tú eras la reina.

-Ni siquiera sé de donde sacaste eso. De todas formas eso no importa, se supone que ya no formo parte de su vida, ¿recuerdas?

-Seh.

Grimmjow la miró detenidamente. No iba a negar que la shinigami era linda, tenía lo suyo. En especial sus ojos. Pero no era su tipo. Él las prefería un poco más grandes y voluminosas, como Ne… nadie. Como nadie en particular.

-Bueno, creo que ya me divertí lo suficiente. Es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Qué? ¿Así sin más?

-¿No quieres que me vaya?- sonrió con arrogancia.

-Por mí ni tendrías que haber venido.

Él carcajeó tan fuerte que atrajo la mirada de los demás.

-¡Realmente fue divertido venir!- exclamó y la miró de nuevo- Pero es hora de volver. Nell debe haber dado vuelta Hueco Mundo.

-Mm… Seguro que te debe estar extrañando. ¿Tú también?- bromeó Rukia y él le miró ceñudo.

-Cállate.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar a la tienda para buscar su puerta de regreso a casa, pero se volteó y miró a Ichigo con petulancia.

-Espera, tengo que reclamar mi premio antes de irme.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a-?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, Grimmjow le agarró por la nuca y la besó. Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que no se separó, pero tampoco correspondió. Solo se quedó ahí, como si su mente tratase de regular lo que estaba sucediendo.

Justo cuando Grimmjow iba a dar por termiando el beso, sintió que la chica era alejada de él en un movimiento brusco. Se reincorporó, ya que se había encorvado un poco para besarla, y sonrió al ver a Ichigo delante suyo con tantas ganas de matarlo como la primera vez que pelearon por ella. Solo para molestarlo más, lamió la comisuras de sus labios, como saboreándolos.

-¿Qué te pasa? La recompensa era ella, ¿no?

Ichigo, malherido como estaba, parecía dispuesto a pelear una vez más contra él.

-Yo gané y reclamé mi premio. Eso es todo. Así que ahora me voy.

Y luego se volteó. Urahara le indicó a Tessai, que los miraba desde la tienda, que llevase a Grimmjow abajo.

-Parece que esto se está poniendo más interesante- le susurró a Yoruichi y volvió a su silla, agarrando de nuevo sus palomitas.

Rukia, que estaba detrás de Ichigo, reaccionó por fin. Lo miró y cuando le estaba por hablar él comenzó a caerse. Tan rápido como pudo lo sujetó, haciendo que su cabeza quedara en su falda.

-Estúpido- le dijo casi añorando la palabra- ¿Por qué te levantaste si sabes que no estás bien?

-¿Así me dices luego que te salvé de ese idiota? Merezco más respeto.

-Lastimado como estás no mereces más que mi consuelo.

-Maldita- intentó levantarse, pero al final tuvo que recostarse de nuevo- Me duele la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que te va a doler, imbécil. No dejaste que Inoue te termine de curar.

Ella reaccionó a su nombre y se levantó con el botiquín en mano lo más rápido que pudo. Incómoda por la escena, se sentó cerca de él, como tratando de decirle que si quería, sus piernas también estaban para hacerle de almohada.

-Hay que terminar de curarte, Kurosaki-kun. ¿Puedes levantarte?- esperaba realmente que pudiera hacerlo.

-Agh, lo siento Inoue. No puedo, la cabeza me da vueltas.

-U-uhm… entonces voy a continuar así, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con los ojos cerrados. Dejando que ella siguiera con la curación. Sabía que había sido insensato levantarse así, pero cuando vio que el idiota de cabello azul la besó sus instintos fueron más rápido. Maldita sea. No sólo lo había derrotado fácilmente, sino que también hacía eso. Es decir, no es que realmente le importara lo que ella hiciera con otras personas, pero la pareció que robarle un beso así no era correcto. Sí, eso era.

Movió un poco su cabeza, pensando que en realidad las piernas de esa chica sí que eran cómodas.

-¿A dónde se fue el idiota?

-Está acostado en mis piernas.

-Ja, ja, que chistosa. Sabes a quién me refiero.

-Ya se fue a su casa.

-¿Ah? ¿Es en serio? ¿Tan rápido?

-Bueno, digamos que tiene la manera de llegar más rápido- ante eso a Ichigo se le vino a la cabeza que ese tipo debía tener mucho dinero si conseguía un transporte tan veloz.- Oye Inoue, dame un poco de esto- la escuchó decir y antes de preguntar qué era, sintió un fuerte ardor en una de sus heridas.

-¡Ah! ¡Con un carajo Rukia!- le exclamó abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué demonios estas tratando de hacerme?

-Que aprendas una lección, Kurosaki-kun. No debes meterte con chicos más grandes que tú.

-Agh, no me hables así.

-¿Quieres que te diga por tu nombre, Kurosaki-kun? Eso es muy maleducado- le dijo y volvió a poner el algodón con el alcohol en la herida.

-¡Basta ya!

-Lo digo en serio, Ichigo- le dijo con más seriedad esta vez- Debes saber con quién puedes o no meterte en una pelea. Si Grimmjow hubiese querido, no ibas a estar despierto quejándote de eso.

Ichigo la miró casi con hostilidad. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero su orgullo herido le decía otras cosas.

-Sólo entrenaré más. La próxima vez no me tocará ni un pelo.

Rukia suspiró y luego sonrió. El idiota no cambiaba.

Afuera de la burbuja que al parecer habían formado sin querer, Inoue los miró sorprendida y angustiada en partes iguales. Era la primera vez que los escuchaba llamarse por sus nombres. Incluso ahora, que él no tenía idea de quién era la chica, podía llamarla por su primer nombre y a ella siempre por su apellido. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto llegar a ese punto?

No fue Inoue la única que se sorprendió, Urahara y Yoruichi dejaron caer unas palomitas de sus bocas al escucharlos llamarse así, e Ishida y Chad tenían los ojos tan abiertos que les dolía.

¿Cuándo habían avanzado tanto?

Ishida estaba contento por ellos, más por la chica que por él, pero al ver a Inoue con el rostro lleno de angustia se sintió mal. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Kurosaki adentro para que puedas seguir curándolo, Inoue-san?

-Ah, si Ishida-kun. Me parece bien- le contestó tratando de que su voz no sonase tan rota como se sentía.

Así que él junto a Chad se acercaron a su amigo y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Rukia lo hizo también, limpiándose la falda y miró a su amiga, llamarse por sus nombres fue un acto tan inconsciente que no se dio cuenta de las repercusiones que podía tener hacerlo frente a sus amigos. Inoue no la miró y Rukia se sintió peor. Se prometió luego hablar con ella.

Ya adentro, Uarahara le pidió a Ururu que acomodara una de las habitaciones disponibles y lo recostaron ahí. Rukia decidió no meterse, así que fue a la cocina a ayudar a la pequeña mientras los demás fueron a la sala de estar, esperando que Inoue termine con su labor.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Kurosaki-kun?- le preguntó mientras terminaba de curar una herida de la frente.

-Sí, gracias Inoue.

-No hay por qué- le contestó sonrojada- Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Dime?

-Mmm, yo… no sabía que ya te llevas mejor con Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo la miró y luego hacia el techo, pensativo.

-No sé si nos llevamos mejor realmente. Seguimos discutiendo y ella me sigue golpeando como siempre, pero… No sé, es diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Si. No se cómo explicarlo, pero se siente natural ser así con ella. ¿Qué tan raro es establecer una relación con una persona a base de peleas?

-Ah… no lo sé.

-¿Ves? Es raro. Toda ella lo es, por eso me parecía que llamarnos por nuestros nombres también lo era. ¿Entiendes?

-O sea que… ¿fuiste tú quien dijo que empezaran a llamarse así?

-Seh, creo que los dos estamos más cómodos así.

Inoue no supo qué decirle. ¿Estaba más cómodo llamándola por su nombre pero a ella le seguía llamando por su apellido? Orihime había creído que ella tenía más conexión con él desde que le borraron la memoria, pero parecía ser que no era así.

-Kurosaki-kun, hay algo más que tengo que decirte.

-¿Mm?

.

.

.

Rukia ayudó a servir el té justo cuando Inoue salió de la habitación.

-Nee, Kuchiki-san, ¿me ayudas a llevar esto?- le preguntó mostrando el botiquín con algodones y vendas afuera. Rukia se extrañó pero asintió y se acercó a ella.

Una vez que lo acomodaron todo, Inoue habló.

-¿Sabes Kuchiki-san?- comenzó terminando de cerrar la caja- Realmente me sorprendió que se hayan llamado por sus nombres.

-Inoue, yo…

-No, tranquila- le interrumpio- Entiendo que para ustedes sea raro no llamarse así, en especial para ti.

Rukia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella volvió a interrumpirla.

-Le he pedido a Kurosaki-kun que tenga una cita conmigo.

La shinigami abrió los ojos sorprendida y su corazón dejó de latir.

-Y…

-Y me dijo que sí. Escucha Kuchiki-san, yo no quiero ver a Kurosaki-kun lastimado. Ni física ni sentimentalmente, y a veces tú ocasionas ambas. Por eso…

Respiró hondo y lo soltó de sopetón.

-Voy a confesarme.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes cómo me siento respecto a él y yo sé que no te quedarás aquí para siempre. Solo quiero tratar de hacerlo feliz.

La shinigami no dijo nada. Sabía que lo que su amiga le decía era lo correcto, que estaba bien, pero no dejaba de lastimarla. De romperla más.

-No tienes por qué estar diciéndome esto, Inoue.

-Para mí es importante que lo sepas, Kuchiki-san. Tú fuiste su mejor amiga, una persona importante para él.

-Es que esa es la razón, " _fui_ ". Yo ya no tengo poder sobre su vida o decisiones, incluso aunque ahora hablemos más.

-Lo sé, pero decírtelo me hacía sentir mejor. Lo creí casi como una obligación. Entonces, ¿todo bien?

-Si… si, todo bien.

-Me alegro- sonrió- ¿Vamos a tomar el té antes de que se enfríe?

-Adelántate, voy al baño antes.

-Está bien, no tardes mucho Kuchiki-san.

Rukia asintió y entró al baño. Se paró frete a la pileta y abrió el grifo, dejando caer el agua en sus manos para luego lavarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo y susurró.

-Así es como tiene que ser, tú ya ni tienes cabida en la vida de Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia.

.

Pero su herido corazón fue más difícil de convencer.

.

* * *

¡Chan!

Inoue Orihime ha dado un paso adelante. ¿La odian, la quieren? Díganme en los comentarios. :D

Tienen que saberlo, soy MALÍSIMA, escribiendo peleas, es lo mejor que pude hacer

Otra cosa, que me duele, me quema... ¡GRIMMJOW SE FUE! No iba a estar eternamente, siempre lo supe, pero es que lo amo tanto que igual duele. Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció el mini momento GrimmRuki? ¬w¬

Agradezco infinitamente a los que me dejan los reviews en cada capítulo, así que lo único que puedo hacer es contestarles esas hermosas palabras:

.

 **Sakidi:** Bueno, no terminó en el hospital, pero casi (? Grimmjow sabe cómo divertirse a lo grande, eso lo sabemos las fangirls :D gracias por comentar.

.

 **fel01:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

.

 **Gabi Loxar:** Así es, por fin se llaman por sus nombres y por fin los demás saben que lo hacen. Pero Inoue no se quiso quedar atrás, así que lastimosamente nuestra Rukia sigue sufriendo. Soy como Kubo, a él le gustaba dibujar a Rukia triste, a mi me gusta escribirla (?

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Inoue hace las cosas en base a lo que piensa que va a pasar con Ichigo una vez que Rukia vuelva a su mundo. Aunque no por eso es menos egoísta ante la mirada del lector. Kubo es el culpable de todo :P Me alegra saber que tienes un capítulo favorito 3

.

 **Jean:** Los sentimientos están. Lo que falta es el momento adecuado para que esos sentimientos puedan mostrarse sin reservas. Gracias por el comentario.

.

 **Andre:** ¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! Espero que hayas extrañado un nuevo capitulo igual que el anterior. Este es el último capítulo donde veremos a Grimmjow, pero fue el mejor capítulo. Gracias por siempre dejarme tan lindos reviews ;D

.

 **NyvLonele:** Me emociona tanto saber que hay personas a las que les gusta este fic. Me esfuerzo mucho para que no queden oc los personajes, pero a veces me salgo un poquito de ellos mismos. Awww, yo debí ser Tite Kubo (?

.

 **Aqua:** No creí necesaria una escena de encuentros nocturnos para ese capítulo, tal vez más adelante... o tal vez no. Quien sabe. Soy una caja de sorpresas (? Como ves, Ichigo no ganó, pero no le fue tan mal... creo.

.

 **Uchiha Sam97:** Sucedió la pelea, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D Los celos me queman, me enloquecen (8) Al final Rukia no los golpeó, pero pasaron otras cositas zukulemtaz ¬w¬

.

 **Yulisa chan:** Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Lo aprecio mucho.

.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen y ponen de favoritos y follows, los amo *o*

Nos estaremos leyendo en un próximo capítulo :*


	16. Lastimar

**¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé... Sé que tardé HORRORES en actualizar, ¡CRÉANME, LO SÉ!**

 **No tiene idea de cómo intenté publicar este capítulo antes de año nuevo, juro que lo intenté.**

 **Pero no pude.**

 **No me salía nada, las escenas estaban en mi mente, pero no las podía volcar al documento.**

 **¿Les pasa, cierto? ¡Díganme que no soy la única!**

 **Bueno, listo. Me calmo.**

 **Antes de que lean este beio y rompe kokoros capítulo, quiero desearles un hermoso 2018, lleno de éxitos y sueños cumplidos.**

 **En especial, lleno de actualizaciones.**

 **Ya sin más, los dejo leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 16: Lastimar.**

 _Ichigo estaba soñando. No entendía cómo lo sabía, pero lo hacía. Se parecía al sueño que había tenido hace un par de meses, una neblina cubría todo, impidiéndole ver más allá. Todo estaba tan gris y frío que le pareció estar en una nube a punto de llover._

 _Una figura se posó frente a él, de espaldas. Debajo dejaba un rastro que parecía ser un listón rojo, pero esta vez decidió quedarse en su lugar, temiendo que desapareciera como la última vez. Por alguna extraña razón, la figura frente a él le era extrañamente familiar. Era pequeña y tenía el cabello corto, pero estaba vestida de negro. Parecía que usaba una especie de kimono y de su cintura colgaba una espada._

 _-Oye- llamó y dio un paso al frente. La figura no se movió de su lugar, solo giró un poco su cabeza, mostrando algo de su perfil y dejándole ver a Ichigo quién era- Rukia…_

 _Ella no se inmutó, únicamente volteó un poco más y luego se alejó velozmente. Ichigo quiso alcanzarla pero no podía._

 _-¡Espera, Rukia!_

 _Pero no lo escuchó, siguió alejándose cada vez más rápido, deteniéndose muy lejos de él. Volteó una vez más e Ichigo pudo ver que ella parecía como si pudiera empezar a llorar en cualquier momento. El corazón se le estrujó al verla así, quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero Rukia volvió a alejarse, esta vez caminando, y desapareciendo frente a sus ojos._

 _Al igual que el listón rojo a sus pies._

 _-Es hora de que recuerdes, Ichigo- una voz grave se escuchó a lo lejos._

 _-¿Quién…?- intentó preguntar, pero todo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta desaparecer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Despertó sobresaltado debido al irritante sonido de su alarma. Una vez más, no entendía nada de lo que había soñado. ¿Por qué Rukia huía de él? ¿Qué era esa ropa que llevaba puesta? ¿Por qué había soñado con ella? Y lo que más le perturbaba de todo el sueño, ¿qué tenía que recordar?

Se levantó un poco, apoyándose en un brazo y se rascó la nuca, decidió no pensar en eso. Al menos no por el momento. Agarró su celular y vio un mensaje de buenos días de Inoue y el lugar dónde se tenían que encontrar.

Claro.

La cita… aunque él no quería llamarlo así. Solo eran amigos. Pero después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él era lo menos que podía hacer.

.

 **Flash Back**

.

 _-Kurosaki-kun, hay algo más que tengo que decirte._

 _-¿Mm?_

 _Inoue inspiró profundo, tratando de no perder el repentino valor que había adquirido._

 _-¿Quieres… quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó con las mejillas totalmente rojas y sus manos apretando con fuerza su falda sobre sus piernas._

 _-¿Salir…? ¿Tú y yo solos?- preguntó sin entender._

 _-Si- dijo con falsa seguridad- Podemos ir a pasear, o al cine, o… a donde tú quieras._

 _Ichigo no sabía qué responder. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita?_

 _-Si… si no quieres, no hay problema- murmuró, bajando la mirada. Casi sentía las lágrimas caérsele de los ojos._

 _Maldición, Ichigo odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, menos cuando era alguien cercano a él. Así que suspiró y le contestó:_

 _-Claro, podemos ir al cine._

 _Inoue levantó la mirada e Ichigo vio cómo le brillaban los ojos. Al menos eso le hizo sentir mejor._

 _-¿De veras?- el asintió- Te lo agradezco, Kurosaki-kun- y se tiró en sus brazos en un repentino abrazo que hizo que Ichigo se quejara por lo bajo- Ah… lo-lo siento, no quise lastimarte._

 _-No te preocupes, Inoue. Estoy bien._

 _-Bueno, voy a dejarte descansar, ¿sí?- y se levantó, recogiendo todo cuidadosamente, para luego salir de la habitación._

 _Ichigo se recostó en el futón y suspiró de nuevo ¿qué acababa de hacer?_

.

 **Fin Flash Back**

.

Con pereza, se levantó directo al baño. Tenía que prepararse después de todo.

Cuando bajó, vio una nota pegada en la heladera. Sus hermanas habían salido, una a su práctica de futbol y la otra a sus clases de cocina, cosa que Ichigo veía incensario ya que Yuzu ya cocinaba muy bien. Su padre, por otro lado, tuvo que salir de urgencias a socorrer a unos pacientes, así que estaba solo en casa. Comió le desayuno que Yuzu le dejó y luego se tiró en el sofá a mirar televisión hasta que se hiciera la hora. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada.

* * *

No hacía falta preguntar para saber que Rukia había pasado una mala noche. Las pequeñas ojeras y los ojos irritados lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Urahara, curioso por naturaleza, dejó de lado su instinto investigador y no la hostigó. Lo único que le dijo desde que la había visto despierta era que si quería leche en su café, solo eso. Desde entonces, no había abierto la boca para decir nada, y eso lo estaba matando.

-Pss, Yoruichi- susurró al gato recostado en sus piernas dobladas- Necesito hablar con alguien.

-No molestes Kisuke. Habla contigo mismo, no sería la primera vez.

-Vamos Yoruichi, sé amable conmigo. Estoy muy triste.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó abriendo uno de sus ojos para observarlo sin cambiar de posición.

-¡My shipp!- lloriqueó por lo bajo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos- ¡Mi OTP!

-¿De qué estás hablando, shingami loco?

-Tú sabes, Yoruichi. Fuiste tú quien escuchó a Inoue-san decirle lo de la cita a Kuchiki-san.

-Sí, ¿y?

-¿Y? ¿Cómo que "y"?- reclamó, ofendido-¡Eso destruye mi shipp! ¡No va a ser canon!

-Creo que has estado leyendo demasiados mangas últimamente.

-Puede ser, pero eso no es importante. ¡Mi OTP, Yoruichi!

-Ya, ya… ¿cuál es tu OTP?-preguntó rodando los ojos. Había que ver a este viejo shinigami.

-¡El IchiRuki!

-¿Ichi…qué?

-I-chi-Ru-ki- deletreó, bajando la voz para que la pequeña shinigami de la otra habitación no la escuchase- Ya sabes, la mezcla entre Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san.

La gata lo miraba incrédula, ¿de dónde había sacado eso él?

-Así que… tu OTP son Ichigo y Kuchiki.

-Así es, pero Inoue-san se está entrometiendo. Ella quiere hacer canon el IchiHime.

Yoruichi no sabía si reír o llorar por tan delirante situación.

-Urahara- dijo la pequeña shinigami al entrar a la habitación, a Kisuke casi le dio un infarto al no escucharla entrar.

-¿Dime, Kuchiki-san?- le preguntó un poco más recuperado.

-Tengo que mandar mis informes al capitán Kyoraku.

-Oh, claro, claro. ¿Deberíamos abrir el senkaimon?- se preguntó, pero antes de dar con una respuesta, el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí?- contestó, esperando que no sea su hermano de nuevo.

 _-¡Kuchiki-san! Espero no estés ocupada._

-Capitán Kyoraku, justo estaba tratando de mandarle los informes.

- _Bueno, bueno, ¡que sincronía!-_ carcajeó _\- Escucha, Kuchiki-san. Yo mandaré a buscar los informes._

-¿Mandar a buscar?

- _Así es, irán dos personas especiales. No deberían de tardar demasiado después de esta llamada._

-¿Personas especiales? ¿Quiénes son?

 _-Ah, ah, ah~ espera y verás, Kuchiki-san. Bien, eso era todo. Esperaré tus informes con ansias._

-Eh… si… Adiós, comandante.

Y cortó. Realmente, el nuevo Comandante General era todo un personaje.

-Ya no necesitas abrir el senkaimon, vendrán a buscar los informes.

-¿Quiénes vendrán?

-No lo sé, tal vez sean Kiyone y Sentaro- dijo casi para sí misma- Bien, ya que no me tengo que preocupar, iré a descansar. No pude dormir bien ayer haciendo los informes.

Cuando Rukia se fue, Urahara sacó su abanico y comenzó a moverlo lentamente.

-Mm~ tengo un presentimiento sobre esto.

.

.

.

Orihime no quería parecer ansiosa por llegar antes, pero no pudo evitarlo. Desde que despertó en la mañana había empezado a prepararse. Había dormido poco debido a la emoción y planificaciones que hizo para la cita, desayunó ligero, no quería sentirse mal y arruinar lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Se puso un hermoso vestido rosa y unas sandalias a juego. Esperaba de alguna manera impresionar al Ichigo, aunque ella sabía que él no era tan detallista en esas cosas.

Respiró profundo y trató que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Estaba apoyada sobre una de las columnas de la entrada al cine, no había comprado los boletos todavía, pero si se había fijado qué películas estaban en cartelera. Cruzó los dedos en un intento de ruego casi desesperado para que todo saliera bien.

-Hola Inoue, lamento la tardanza.

La chica se volteó tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio, así que disimuladamente se sostuvo de la columna.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun- saludó con las mejillas rojas- Llegué recién, no te preocupes.

Él asintió y le hizo un gesto para entrar. Se pararon en frente de la cartelera e Ichigo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Ya sabes cuál quieres mirar?

-No, bueno, realmente me gustaría mirar la película romántica o la animada , pero podemos mirar la que más te guste.

-Mmm- murmuró no muy convencido- ¿Qué te parece la de terror? Dicen que está buena.

Orihime casi se puso de color azul. No era nada buena mirando películas de ese tipo, lo más probable era que terminara temblando y llorando, incluso antes de que la película finalice.

-Aunque las películas que dijiste también tienen buenas críticas- terminó por decir el chico al ver que se había puesto tan nerviosa. No quería que al final se traumatizara por un payaso endemoniado.

-¿Está bien eso para ti, Kurosaki-kun?

-Claro. Ven, vamos a comprar las entradas y para comer.

La chica lo siguió feliz. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

Luego de una mini siesta, Rukia decidió levantarse a esperar a los shinigamis. Seguramente ya estaban por llegar y no era bueno que vean a su teniente dormida.

-¿Todavía no llegan?- le preguntó a Urahara cuando lo vio recostado, abanicándose.

-Deben llegar en cualquier momento, dejé libre el acceso al senkaimon así que pronto los verás entrar.

-Bien- murmuró y se sentó a su lado- Dime Urahara…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es el IchiRuki?

Antes de que Urahara pudiera salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, las puertas corredizas que daban al sótano se abrieron, y él casi llora de felicidad.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡bienvenidos!

Y ahora fue Rukia quien quiso correr. Ahí, frente a ella, no eran Kiyone y Sentaro. Eran nada más y nada menos que su hermano y Renji.

-Yo- dijo el pelirrojo al entrar, levantando una mano.

Byakuya no dijo nada, sólo se adentró sin perder el porte y la elegancia.

-Buenas tardes.

-Nii-sama.

-Rukia.

-Hey, que yo también vine.

Rukia no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. ¿Porqué el Comandante decidió mandar justo a esos dos? Por la forma en la que Byakuya la miraba, agradeció haber salido del gigai la noche anterior.

-No se queden ahí parados, pasen. Iré a preparar el té- ofreció Urahara y huyó a la cocina. Bendita su suerte.

-Cobarde- murmuró ella por lo bajo. Vio a su hermano y a Renji sentarse y los imitó- Cuando el Comandante me dijo que vendrían personas especiales no pensé que se trataba de ustedes.

-Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que íbamos a venir. El capitán de pronto me dijo que teníamos que venir a buscar tus informes y… aquí estamos.

-En…tiendo. Ciertamente no ha pasado mucho desde que estoy aquí, así que no es muy extenso.

No mentía… no completamente al menos. ¿Cierto?

-¿Entonces no haz tenido ningún inconveniente todo este tiempo?- preguntó Byakuya.

-No, Nii-sama.

Él asintió pero no dijo nada más. Rukia trató de calmar los nervios que tenía a flor de piel. Pese a que el Comandante le había dado permiso, que su hermano se entere que usaba constantemente el gigai no podía significar algo bueno.

-Nee, Rukia, ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por Karakura? Remanente quiero saber qué hay de nuevo.

-¿Dar un paseo?

-¡Que fantástica idea!- exclamó Urahara llegando con la bandeja del té- Tienen que ir a pasear, ¡usen los gigai para que sea más divertido!

-¿Los gigai?

-Abarai-kun, podrás disfrutar más del mundo humano formando parte de ellos.

Renji asintió y colocó una mano bajo su mentón, pensando. Miró a su capitán, como pidiendo permiso y él suspiró.

-No tarden mucho, solo vinimos a llevarnos los informes y ver cómo estaba Rukia.

-¡Si capitán!- exclamó con felicidad contenida y de dispuso a buscar a Tessai para pedirle el gigai.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó a su hermana al ver que ella no se movía-¿No irás a buscar uno también?

-Nii-sama, yo…

-Kuchiki-san ya tiene uno preparado, lo usa cuando le pido favores.

-¿Qué tipo de favores?- preguntó con la voz más grave.

-Bueeeeeno, no siempre puedo ir a comprar las cosas yo mismo, así que Kuchiki-san me ayuda en eso

Byakuya asintió y se dispuso a disfrutar de su té. En esos momentos, Rukia envidiaba la tranquilidad y templanza de su hermano, ella estaba que se moría por dentro pero sabía que no podía dejarlo notar.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Renji con el gigai puesto- Vamos Rukia, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Rukia suspiró- Si, si, déjame ponerme el gigai- se levantó e hizo una ligera reverencia- Con permiso, nii-sama.

Él asintió y volvió a su té. Urahara pensó que sería larga la espera, pero rogaba que su shipp pronto volviera a la carrera.

-Oh, pero si es Byakuya-bo.

Y si, el capitán del sexto escuadrón también tendría una larga espera.

.

.

.

Al final, la película elegida por Inoue fue la romántica. Ichigo en verdad quiso concentrarse en la trama, pero lo empalagoso y cursi de todo eso casi lo hace vomitar. Ella en cambio parecía tan entusiasmada con las escenas románticas que de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra lágrima. Las palomitas terminaron a los veinte minutos de empezar y planteó varias veces levantarse a buscar más, pero Inoue le decía que no hacía falta.

Cuando la palabra "fin" apreció en la enorme pantalla, se contuvo en no levantarse con tanta prisa. Esperó a que ella terminara de limpiarse las lágrimas y luego salieron de la sala.

-La película estuvo muy linda, ¿no te parece, Kurosaki-kun?

-Eh, si. Supongo.

De repente, el estómago de Orihime comenzó a hacer ruidos y ella, avergonzada, bajó la cara tapándose con las manos.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Ya va siendo hora.

-¡Me encantaría!

Ichigo la invitó a comer a un bar cercano, ordenaron una pizza cuya mitad Inoue pidió llena de ingredientes tan raros que el no quiso preguntar. Durante todo el almuerzo, ella parloteó sobre la película, amó a cada personaje y la historia. Ichigo solo la escuchaba paciente, aunque a veces se perdía si le preguntaba algo sobre eso.

De vez en cuando reía ante las ocurrencias de la chica, y tal vez no estaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

Renji quiso recorrer tantos lugares que para la hora del almuerzo Rukia estaba exhausta. Comieron unos hot dog's y continuaron con su recorrido. Cuando Renji tuvo suficiente, decidieron volver a lo de Urahara.

-Entonces…-comenzó mientras caminaban sin apuro.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿Cómo?

-No intentes engañarme, Rukia. Te conozco y sé que te pasa algo.

-No me pasa nada.

-Vamos, sabes que no puedes mentirme. No le voy a decir al capitán si eso te preocupa.

Rukia no respondió, así que Renji suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-¿Es por Ichigo?

-¿Por qué lo metes?- dijo tan rápido que supo que él había dado en el blanco.

-Porque… es Ichigo. Esta misión es muy dura para ti, ¿cierto?

-Renji…

-Escucha Rukia-le dijo tomándole del hombro- Soy tu mejor amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea.

La pequeña shinigami suspiró y juntó fuerzas para poder hablar.

-Antes que nada, tienes que saber algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ichigo… Ichigo me conoce.

Renji abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Tú…

-He estado usando el gigai para mucho más que los encargos de Urahara.

-¿Desobedeciste las órdenes del comandante?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Fue el comandante quién me permitió usarlo.

-¿Y acaso te dijo que lo usaras para mostrarte frente a Ichigo de nuevo?

-Renji…

-¡No, Rukia! ¿Sabes en qué lío te has metido?

-¡Claro que lo sé!

-¡No lo parece! Con un demonio Rukia, ¡Ichigo te conoce!

-¡No es algo que yo haya buscado!

-¿Estás segura?

-Me conoces Renji, sabes que si estoy a cargo de una misión no voy a dejarla a un lado.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, Rukia. Y también fue por Ichigo.

-Esta vez es diferente. Lo sabes bien.

-Por supuesto que lo sé- le contestó serio-¿Qué va a pasar si el capitán se entera?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó nerviosa-¡Nii-sama no puede enterarse! Él…

-Él te sacará de la misión, Rukia.

-No se lo digas, por favor.

-¿Por qué demonios quieres sufrir así?- le preguntó enojado, agarrándole de los brazos-¿Qué no ves que te hace mal?

-Basta Renji.

-¡No! Él te hace mal, desde que lo conociste no haz parado de sufrir por ese idiota.

-¡Es mi nakama Renji, _nuestro_ nakama!

-¡Ya no lo es Rukia, entiéndelo!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – le gritó escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo- ¡Sé mejor que nadie que ya no es como antes, y aunque me duela lo acepto!

-¡No puedes aceptar algo así! ¡Te hace mal!

-Por favor Renji… detente.

-¡No hasta que lo entiendas, es por tu bien!

-Mi bien es…

-Oye- se escuchó un poco más lejos. Ambos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver quién estaba ahí.

-Ichigo…-susurró la shinigami.

Renji miraba incrédulo a su antiguo compañero de batallas, no había cambiado nada, pero sabía que no era igual.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?

El pelirrojo miró a Rukia, que no había quitado su visita del recién llegado. Notó que su mano todavía la tenía presa y la soltó.

-Nada que te interese.

-Si la estas molestando, claro que me interesa.

-¿Por qué te molesta?- le preguntó ahora con la mirada retadora.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú y ella son simples conocidos-se aventuró a decir, supuso que por lo que Rukia le había dicho, no tenía mucha relación- No eres nada para ella.

-Renji- le advirtió, empujándolo cuando lo sintió avanzar.

-Aléjate de ella.

-Renji, para.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

-Más importante que tú, seguro.

-Te lo advierto.

-Ya la escuchaste, no tienes derecho a pedirme que me aleje.

-Tengo todo el derecho, idiota- casi escupió el insulto- Es por culpa tuya que ella está mal.

-¡Renji!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchas, es por culpa tuya que ella está saliendo lastimada. Así que hazle un bien y aléjate.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo le quedaron mirando, ella enojada y él sorprendido. ¿Acaso la había lastimado de alguna manera?

-Yo no…

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó Inoue mientras corría hacia ellos- Por fin te encuentro, desapareciste.

-Ah, Inoue…

-¿Mm?- volteó a ver y se impresionó al ver a los shinigamis- ¡Kuchiki-san y… ¡

Rukia negó rápido, haciéndole entender que no demostrara conocer a su amigo

-Él es mi amigo- lo presentó casi incómoda por la situación- Abarai Renji.

La situación se volvió más incómoda cuando, en un acto que pareció inconsciente, Inoue se aferró al brazo de Ichigo.

-Buenas tardes a ambos.

Rukia apartó la mirada de sus brazos pegados y miró a Renji quién parecía mirar hacia el mismo lugar.

-Hay que irnos. Tienes que irte en un rato.

-Si… vamos.

-Nos vemos- se despidió rápidamente y voltearon para irse antes de que Ichigo quisiera volver a discutir.

Cuando ya estaban lejos, Ichigo abrió la boca y sin mirar a Inoue, le preguntó:

-¿Sabes quién es él, Inoue?

Ella negó nerviosamente, pensó que si respondía verbalmente le temblaría la voz.

-Parece ser amigo de Kuchiki-san- dijo en un murmullo.

-Parece ser un idiota.

Inoue rió todavía con los nervios de punta. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, ella había entrado a una tienda para comprar un par de accesorios mientras que Ichigo decidió esperarla afuera. Todo había estado tan bien, el almuerzo le terminó de parecer una cita, y cuando salió del lugar él no estaba. No iba a mentir, se asustó. Pensó que lo abandonó así que empezó a buscarlo, hasta que lo escuchó discutir con alguien.

A Ichigo no le pasó algo diferente. Mientras esperaba a que la chica se desocupara, escuchó una voz conocida no muy lejos. Curioso, se acercó hasta ver a la dueña de esa voz discutiendo con un tipo de aspecto peligroso.

Maldición.

Todo lo que ese idiota le había dicho quedó grabado en su cabeza tan fuerte que le hacía doler. ¿Realmente la lastimó tanto cómo él dijo?

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharla.

-Lo siento, Inoue. ¿Te parece que te acompañe a tu casa?- ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar contraria a la dirección que tomaron los shinigamis.

Cuando la dejó y se despidió, Inoue pensó que al final su cita no terminó muy bien. Mientras que Ichigo solo tenía una cosa en mente.

.

Averiguar qué estaba pasando con Rukia Kuchiki.

.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué les pareció ese capítulo?

Se lo que están pensando: "Maru, dejá de hacer sufrir a Rukia". Lo sé, pero no puedo. Verla sufrir es tan triste para ustedes como para mí, pero valdrá la pena, lo juro (?

Ya, no quiero aburrirles con mi cháchara de intento de justificación. Respecto al próximo capítulo, les voy a ser sincera. Tengo una escena en mente, pero no se si lo publicaré en el siguiente capítulo. Puede ser muy pronto, pero tal vez me lleve tiempo de nuevo poder armar en mi cabeza la idea de cómo será.

Ahora si, lo que todos esperan: ¡Respuestas!

.

 **Agaeti du Evarinya:** Hola! Trato de hacer felices a todos los IchiRukis heridos, como yo. Toda esta historia grita sad, pero lo vale (? Uryuu es uno de los personajes que más me gusta manejar en este fic, me doy el derecho de estrechar más su relación con Rukia. Inoue, en cambio, es un personaje que es muy delicado de manejar. Es el personaje más humano de toda la trama, y si tengo en cuenta su personalidad, es bastante delgado el hilo que hay que caminar para manejarla. Gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme un hermoso review.

.

 **fel01:** Como dije antes, Inoue es un personaje dificil de manejar. No es mala, pero no siempre es buena, me explico (? Grimmjow ya no está para darnos su amor, pero por este capítulo lo hicieron Renji y Byakuya ¬w¬

.

 **grace-ayo:** En ese final quedó en evidencia lo que Inoue estaba destinada a ser (? Ojo, no digo que ser ama de casa está mal, pero teniendo poderes, ¿era necesario terminar así? Ichigo sigue siendo Ichigo, un chico bueno y agradecido (? Nuestro pobre prota todavía no tiene en claro nada, pero poco a poco está comenzando a salir algo dentro suyo. La misión de Rukia no tiene un límite específicamente, eso lo decide Kyoraku en base a sus avances. Gracias por el review!

.

 **Fhlaky:** ¿En serio te gustó la pelea? Soy muy mala escribiéndolas, jajaja. Ichigo ya no está en forma, al menos no para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un arrancar. Oh, el beso. Yo lo había pensado tan lindo que hasta los shippeé (? Pero no queda ahí, seguro que para algo más servirá ese recuerdo. Creo que Inoue quiere tanto a Ichigo que se nubla ante los demás y no piensa en que sus palabras pueden afectar a los otros. Rukia siempre sufre /3 pero pronto estará bien... espero.

.

 **Gabi Loxar:** Por ahora, Ichigo no sabe qué hacer con nada. Mucho menos con Rukia o Inoue (? Si el anterior te pareció una eternidad esperar, este fue peor. Lo sientooooooo.

.

 **NyvLonele:** Cualquier cosa relacionada con Grimmjow es genial ¬w¬ Rukia sigue sufriendo, pero al menos a Inoue no le salió del todo bien su cita (? Me alegra tanto que te guste este fanfic, gracias por seguir siempre a pesar de que tarde mucho en actualizar.

.

 **Uchiha Sam97:** Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto :D Ambas saben lo que la otra siente, pero Rukia ya no se siente en el derecho de estar en la vida de Ichigo así que Inoue toma eso como ventaja. Cruel, ¿o no? Estoy segura de que volviste a quedar triste por Rukia, sorry (?

.

 **chobi-otk:** ¡Aquí está tu más! :D

.

 **Rukia-chan 93:** Hola! Creo que todos sabemos que en su estado actual, Ichigo no sería capaz de ganar a ningún arrancar o shinigami. Ni que fuera Gokú (? Ichigo salió con Inoue por un simple y llano agradecimiento. Es algo que creo que él realmente haría. Al final Inoue no alcanzó a confesarse, pobre (? Rukia sigue sufriendo, pero poco a poco va a cambiar eso.

.

 **achalida:** Saber que tengo lectores bilingues me pone tan feliz que la primera vez que leí esto fangirleé (? Muchas gracias por tu review :D

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Hacer odiar a Inoue es un don (? Los "Kurosaki-kun" irritan hasta a Flanders, estoy segura. Si, es necesario que Rukia sufra... lo juro.

.

 **Strellita:** Inoue está siendo muy odiada en el capítulo anterior... Hice un buen trabajo (? Casi le pongo de título "Evento C", pero al final no hubo confesión y lo cambié. Gracias por el review :D

.

 **Andre:** Rukia no se quiere ir, a pesar de que sufre como condenada. Renji lo sabe también, pero no puede hacer más por su amiga. La confesión no se dio... por ahora.

.

 **Guest:** Inoue sabe cuando meterse, justo en el kokoro de Rukia.

.

 **Ari:** ¡Ya actualicé! Espero que no haya pasado mucho. Rukia se lo guarda todo, pero va a terminar explotando algún día. Gracias por el review :D

.

.

¡Listoooooooo!

Con los dedos muertos, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos por los que siguen y ponen en favoritos esta historia. Los amo.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	17. Before the storm

**¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!**

 **Ok no, pero no estaba muerta (?**

 **¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Por fin yo, con un nuevo capítulo, tardando mucho como siempre.**

 **Lamento el retraso, me pasaron algunas cosas que dificultaron un poco la actualización, pero ya estoy bien y ya está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les guste y les voy a decir una cosa, esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, se los recomiendo ;)**

 **Algo más, antes de que empiecen a leer, el capítulo de hoy tiene el nombre de una canción. Si quieren entrar en el climax, búsquenla y lean la traducción antes y durante la lectura del capítulo, es de Miley con Nick Jonas.**

 **Ya sin más, los dejo leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 17: Before the storm.**

Durante el camino de regreso a la tienda ninguno volvió a hablar. Renji sabía que Rukia estaba molesta con él, y realmente tenía por qué, aunque no se arrepentía. Haberle dicho sus verdades a Ichigo, desmemoriado o no, lo había liberado de un peso. Siempre se había sentido culpable por haberse alejado de ella después de que los Kuchiki la adoptaran, pero cuando conoció a Ichigo y supo que su posterior sentencia de ejecución estaba ligada estrechamente a lo sucedido con él, simplemente lo detestó. ¿Por qué sacrificarse por un simple humano? Renji no lo entendió en ese momento, incluso ahora seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero cuando él e Ichigo pelearon en la Sociedad de Almas se dio cuenta de, muy a su pesar, lo fuerte, decidido y obstinado que era. En ese momento pensó que estaba bien dejar la gran responsabilidad de proteger a Rukia en sus manos.

Pero tal vez se equivocó.

Eran pocas las veces que Rukia dejaba ver sus sentimientos, en especial si era algo que la afligía, pero cuando estaba relacionado con Ichigo parecía olvidarse de todo eso y le hacía ver a todos, mediante esos ojos tan expresivos, lo que sentía en ese momento. Le gustaba verla feliz y animada, pero eran muchas más las veces que la veía preocupada, contrariada o triste. Y todo eso sólo tenía un nombre y apellido.

La última vez que la vio tan mal fue después de que Ichigo fuese enviado de nuevo a casa sin memoria. Ella no había salido de la habitación donde él había estado esperando su sentencia. Cuando entró y la vio arrodillada, tratando de calmar su llanto, sintió que volvía a odiarlo. Cada vez que se separaban era así, Rukia siempre se ponía nostálgica pero era seguro que se volverían a ver, incluso cuando Ichigo perdió sus poderes, un suceso que la dejó devastada un tiempo, volvieron a encontrarse. Pero sin recuerdos de alguna vez haberla visto, pensó que esta vez era la definitiva. Pero volvió a equivocarse.

¿Por qué no insistió un poco más para ser él quien se encargara de esa misión? Él también conocía el mundo humano, también conocía a Ichigo, ¿por qué tenía que ser Rukia precisamente?

-Rukia- la llamó antes de llegar a la tienda. Ella se detuvo y lo miró, pero no dijo nada- Sé que estás enojada…

-Enojada es poco, Renji.

-B-bueno, pero escucha- le dijo un poco nervioso, Rukia podía ser peligrosa si se lo proponía- Sé que me pasé, pero lo que dije no era una mentira.

-Renji…

-No, entiende. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que has pasado desde que lo conoces? Maldición Rukia, no lo conociste ni veinticuatro horas y le diste tus poderes.

-Basta Renji. No quiero seguir discutiendo esto. Seguiré con esta misión hasta que el Comandante decida que es suficiente.

Ella comenzó a caminar directo a la casa, pero Renji volvió a hablar:

-¿Incluso si terminas rota?

-He estado rota desde mucho antes de conocerte, Renji. Lo sabes bien.

Ninguno dijo nada más y entraron a la tienda. Urahara y Yoruichi levantaron su mirada al sentirlo entrar.

-Bienvenidos.

-Era hora que llegaras Renji, ya tenemos que irnos-le informó Byakuya sin levantar la mirada.

-Si capitán.

Luego fue a la trastienda para dejar el gigai que le habían prestado.

-Rukia, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento- la pequeña asintió y se sentó frente a él.

-Bueeeeeeeno, Yoruichi y yo vamos a preparar el senkaimon- agarró a la gata y la colocó entre sus brazos, para luego irse.

-Dime Nii-sama.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Rukia sonrió, le alegraba saber que Byakuya se tomaba su tiempo para preocuparse por ella.

-He estado bien, Nii-sama. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Segura? Puedo pedirle al Comandante que te retire de la misión si es lo que deseas.

-No, puedo con esto- negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Rukia- dijo con severidad, pero tratando de que no parezca un regaño- Sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti. Está bien si decides echarte para atrás.

Ella observó sorprendida a su hermano, era la primera vez que le daba permiso de dejar de lado una responsabilidad tan importante, y eso hizo que el amor que le tenía como hermana aumentara un poquito más.

-No puedo fallar ahora, Nii-sama. No cuando ya he avanzado tanto.

-Lo más probable sea que luego de leer tu informe el Comandante decida darte un límite de tiempo para volver.

-Lo sé- le contestó con la voz un poco apagada. Sí que lo sabía. Por eso no quería irse, no cuando le quedaba tan poco tiempo cerca de Ichigo para no volver a verlo más.

-Entiendo- murmuró y luego se levantó, haciendo que ella lo imitara- Entonces estaré a la espera de que termines con éxito tu misión.

-Gracias, Nii-sama.

-Ya estoy listo capitán- entró Renji vestido como shinigami. Byakuya asintió y los tres bajaron al sótano, donde el senkaimon los esperaba.

-Nos vemos- despidió la pequeña justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Esto sí que ha sido inesperado, ¿quién quiere cenar?

-¡Yo!- exclamaron Rukia y Yoruichi, levantando la mano –y pata- para acentuar la afirmación.

-Subamos entonces.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo volvió a soñar esa noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente. Siempre la misma escena, siempre queriendo alcanzar a Rukia, pero nunca podía. Y antes de despertar, una voz le decía siempre lo mismo "es hora de que recuerdes, Ichigo", después todo se volvía negro y abría los ojos.

Todas las mañanas tenía la misma pregunta rondando en su cabeza "¿qué tenía que recordar?"

¿Tendrá algún significado ese sueño? No había cambios, era siempre lo mismo. Y lo que más le molestaba era no poder llegar hasta Rukia, todas las noches lo intentaba, corría y corría, pero nunca podía alcanzarla. Ni siquiera la rozaba. ¿Por qué Rukia?

-Mierda, todo esto hace que me duela la cabeza- murmuró y luego se levantó.

De camino al instituto el dolor solo empeoró y los gritos de Keigo no ayudaron en nada.

-¡Deja de gritar en mi oído, idiota!- lo golpeó.

-¡Vaya! Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor… Bueno, peor que el de costumbre.

-No empieces tú también, Tatsuki.

-No empiezo nada- dijo levantando las dos manos, luego se acercó a él y murmuró bajo en su oído- ¿Qué tal la cita con Orihime?

-¿Ah?- preguntó mirándola extrañado- No era una cita.

-¿Cómo que no? Fueron al cine, la invitaste a comer, ¡eso es una cita!

-Sólo somos amigos, Tatsuki. Y deja de molestar con eso.

-Mmm- se enderezó y cruzó los brazos, Orihime le había contado todo lo que hicieron, incluso lo último, cuando _ella_ apareció. ¿Realmente había sido una coincidencia como decía su amiga? No le estaba gustando nada eso.

Ishida, por su parte, parecía más serio de lo normal. Por supuesto que él notó que tanto Renji como Byakuya habían estado en Karakura hacía un par de días. Esas presiones espirituales no eran difíciles de sentir, pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo. Quiso hablar con Rukia, pero no tuvo oportunidad hasta día. La miró sentada en la rama de siempre y ella, al sentirse observada, lo miró. Uryuu señaló su celular en la mesa y ella asintió. En el almuerzo sería.

Como siempre, subieron a la azotea para comer pero Ishida no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Qué, no vas a comer?-le preguntó Ichigo.

-Adelántense, tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Como quieras.

Cuando ya no hubo nadie en el salón, Rukia entró e Ishida hizo como si estuviese llamando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Supe que Abarai-san y Kuchiki-san estuvieron aquí.

-Sí, así fue. Vinieron a buscar mi informe.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-También querían saber cómo me estaba yendo en la misión.

-Supongo que debe ser preocupante para ellos que tengas tú esta misión.

-Algo así. Se preocupan demasiado.

-¿Y no tienen razón de hacerlo? Kuchiki, él y tú compartieron demasiadas cosas. Entiendo por qué se preocupan.

-¿Tú también? Puedo con esta misión y la terminaré perfectamente.

-No dudo de tus capacidades, ¿pero podrás salir ilesa después de esto?

-Ishida…

-No quiero entrometerme en tu trabajo, Kuchiki. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que irte y volverás a despedirte de él, ¿o acaso no lo harás esta vez?

-Para serte sincera… No he pensado en eso aún. Lo haré cuando el Comandante decida que debo irme.

-¿Y estarás bien con eso?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

-Pasa más tiempo con él.

-No. Definitivamente no.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ishida y se paró, acercándose un poco a ella, que había quedado apoyada contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿No lo entiendes Ishida? No quiero volver a formar parte de su vida, ya una vez la di vuelta de cabeza, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso.

-Ya es tarde para eso, Kuchiki. Ya te conoce, te llama por tu nombre. Cuando te vayas para no volver, él preguntará por ti.

-No lo sabes.

-Sí que lo sé, y tú también. Habla con él.

-¿Para decirle qué? ¿Que él y no nos conocimos antes, en circunstancias dudosas y cuando podía ver fantasmas? Sólo me vería como si estuviese loca.

-Él sabe que hay algo que le falta en su vida, tal vez no conscientemente, pero seguro que lo siente.

-No soy yo la respuesta, Ishida.

-¿Sabes cuándo te iras?-terminó por preguntar. Veía en los ojos de Rukia que no era un tema fácil para ella.

-Aun no lo sé, todo dependerá del Comandante. No ha pasado nada relevante respecto a la posible aparición de los poderes de Ichigo, así que tal vez en un mes o dos.

-¿Te iras de la misma forma en la que viniste?

Ella lo miró extrañada y él aclaró.

-Sin avisar.

-Ya te dije que no pensé en eso, Ishida-suspiró.-Estoy segura que me despediré de ustedes cuando el momento llegue.

-¿No le dirás a Kurosaki que te tienes que ir?

-No es necesario que lo sepa.

-Se va a enojar.

-Él siempre está enojado.

Ishida iba a decir algo más, pero vio por la ventana detrás de Rukia el cielo y no pudo evitar comentar:

-Se está nublando.

Rukia volteó y su corazón pegó un brinco cuando observó las nubes grises.

-No vayas a pensar de nuevo que es por mi causa- murmuró.

-Si no es así, es demasiada coincidencia-le dijo.

Detrás de la puerta corrediza del salón, Ichigo escuchó la conversación. O al menos lo que Ishida decía. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras su flequillo y decidió que era suficiente, así que volvió por el camino de regreso hacia la azotea.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Encontraste tu billetera?- preguntó Keigo al verlo entrar.

-Eh, no… Debí haberla olvidado en casa- contestó y se sentó.

Haber escuchado a Ishida hablar con Rukia fue un simple accidente, él quería dinero para comprarse un jugo y fue a buscar su billetera al salón, pero jamás pensó que terminaría en esa situación. De hecho, estaba por entrar igual, no haría demasiado ruido, pero al escucharlo nombrar a Rukia se quedó escondido tras la puerta.

No entendió por qué hizo eso, como tampoco entendió por qué era tan importante que Ishida hablase con ella a esa hora. Cuando lo vio llegar a la azotea y acomodarse justo en frente suyo para empezar a comer quiso preguntarle, pero sabía que no era el lugar correcto. Así que no lo hizo, de hecho, se mantuvo callado todo el almuerzo y solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo directamente.

Ishida lo miró con sospecha, justo cuando le dijo a la shinigami sobre el cielo nublado y ella volteó, él también lo hizo, pero hacia el otro lado. Por el vidrio de la pequeña ventana de la puerta pudo ver puntas de color naranja asomarse y luego irse hacia el lado de la azotea. Al subir y ver a Ichigo tan serio supuso que había estado escuchando la conversación por un buen rato.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kurosaki?- preguntó cuando la atención de los demás chicos se vio opacada por una de las estupideces de Keigo.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Estás seguro? Ese ceño fruncido está por llegar al suelo.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, Ishida?

El Quincy levantó una ceja y luego bufó.

-No seas idiota, solo me preocupo por el bien de las personas que tengan que mirarte a la cara y no asustarse.

-Tch, maldito.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del almuerzo, y justo cuando todos levantaron sus cosas y se dirigían hacia la puerta, Ichigo volvió a hablar.

-Oye- llamó a Ishida, delante de él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo, después de clases.

Ishida pensó que había aguantado bastante.

-Bien- y luego volteó y se fue.

Ichigo inhaló con fuerza y exhaló lo más lento que pudo y después lo siguió. Rukia, detrás suyo, pensó que no sería una conversación muy amigable.

Las horas pasaron lentas para Ichigo, quería que la maldita clase de geografía terminara pronto para poder hablar con el maldito de Ishida. Y de todas maneras, ¿de qué mierda le iba hablar? No tenía por qué enterarse de las cosas de Rukia, apenas y eran conocidos, maldita sea. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Al terminar la clase, juntó sus cosas tratando de que no se note lo apurado que estaba. Vio a Ishida salir y lo siguió hasta llegar detrás del edificio, donde ya no pasaba nadie.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Ichigo lo pensó y lo único que pudo contestare fue:

-Te escuché hablar con Rukia.

La chica cerró los ojos y sus hombros se hundieron un poco, Ichigo sabía que ella tenía que irse.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-¡No fue porque quise!- se defendió- Fue sin querer.

-Ajá-murmuró y se levantó los lentes un dedo.

-No importa cómo lo hice, lo importante es que lo escuché.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Yo… ¿es cierto que Rukia se tiene que ir?

-¿Es eso por lo que estás tan molesto?

-Ishida- murmuró la pequeña, sintiendo que estaba pisando un terreno que no debía.

-No estoy molesto.

-Lo estás, pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Solo… tengo curiosidad.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Kurosaki.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Realmente crees que voy a creerte eso de que sólo sientes curiosidad por lo que hablé con ella hoy?

-No es necesario que digas más, Ishida- murmuró casi desesperada la shinigami. Sabía que él no podía hablarle, pero por lo menos esperaba que la escuchara.

-¡Contesta Kurosaki!- dijo ignorándola, por esta vez, haría que idiota se diera cuenta de las cosas, a la fuerza si era necesario.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres que te conteste!?

-¿Es necesario que te lo deletree para que tu lento cerebro entienda las cosas?

-Con un carajo, Ishida. ¡No sé qué quieres oír de mí!

-¡No es lo que yo quiera oírte decir, es lo que tú quieras decir!

-No entiendo lo que me pides.

-Escucha idiota, porque no lo volveré a repetir. Si te molestaste por las cosas que hablé con Kuchiki en el almuerzo, deberías ver qué es lo que pasa dentro tuyo. No siempre va a estar aquí y ahora lo sabes.

Se alejó de él golpeando su hombro con el suyo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Eso que dijo Ishida le hizo acordar a su padre, cuando Rukia había desaparecido y la lluvia parecía querer llevarse todo.

- _Pero no te quedes mirando, porque ella no va a estar para siempre_.- ¿él también se había referido a Rukia? Mierda, su cabeza era un enredo tan grande que no sabía dónde comenzaba y dónde terminaba. Lo único que tenía claro era que Rukia se tendría que ir y no sabía por qué, pero eso lo molestaba demasiado.

-Mierda, Rukia- murmuró por lo bajo y luego emprendió camino a su casa.

La shinigami le quedó viendo hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, con las ganas de llorar atoradas en su garganta y deseando que todo terminase pronto.

.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Ichigo y Rukia, Ishida sacó su celular y marcó un número. Esperó un poco hasta que le contestaron:

-¿Urahara-san?

.

En la noche, Ichigo volvió a soñar. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

 _La neblina seguía cubriendo todo el lugar, era tan gris ahí que a Ichigo le parecía demasiado triste. Buscó con la mirada a Rukia, ella siempre aparecía. Caminó un poco hasta que pisó el listón rojo y en frente, Rukia le daba la espalda._

 _-Rukia- llamó sin moverse. No quería que ella se fuera corriendo de nuevo._

 _Ella no se inmutó a su llamado, pero tampoco hizo amago de moverse, así que trató de hablar con ella._

 _-Escúchame Rukia, necesito que me respondas algo._

 _Ella no respondió, pero movió un poco su cabeza, dándole a entender que sí lo escuchaba._

 _-¿Te irás, Rukia?- preguntó y casi se sintió desesperado._

 _No contestó, pero movió la cabeza de nuevo, en un asentimiento._

 _-¿Por qué, por qué tienes que irte?_

 _Todo quedó en silencio e Ichigo pensó que no le respondería hasta la vio mover los labios._

 _-Porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí._

 _Él estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que la Rukia de su sueño le hablaba._

 _-¿Y qué tenías que hacer?_

 _-Estar a tu lado._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó en voz baja, boquiabierto._

 _¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Su sueño le estaba jugando una broma?_

 _-¿Por qué tenías que estar a mi lado?_

 _-Porque era mi responsabilidad, pero eso ya ha terminado._

 _-¿Qué se terminó?_

 _-Ya no puedo quedarme a tu lado. Voy a tener que dejarte solo._

 _-¿Rukia?_

 _-Estuve a tu lado muchas veces, Ichigo. Pero no podías verme._

 _-Espera, Rukia…- de pronto, gotas empezaron a caer y cada vez era más fuertes._

 _-Y me volveré a quedar parada en la lluvia._

 _-No, no te vayas- le pidió cuando ella comenzó a avanzar. Él quiso seguirla, pero no pudo. El lazo rojo bajo sus pies comenzó a atarlo y no podía moverse.- ¡Rukia! ¡RUKIA!_

 _-Es inútil, Ichigo- dijo esa extraña voz que siempre le hablaba al final de sus sueños. Rukia ya no estaba y el lazo parecía envolverlo más y más._

 _-¿¡Quién eres!?_

 _-Es hora de que recuerdes, Ichigo. No puedes esperar más._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?_

 _-A Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo!_

 _-Lo eres, pero no el verdadero. Date prisa, o este mundo se inundará._

 _-¿Qu- pero no pudo seguir porque el agua comenzó a subir hasta cubrirle por completo la cabeza. Intentó liberarse de las ataduras, pero no pudo y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos._

 _._

Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en su cuarto sano y salvo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se preguntó y vio a través de su ventana el cielo gris. Anunciando una fuerte lluvia.

-¡Despierta estúpido hijoooooo!- exclamó su padre al entrar, pero la reacción de Ichigo no fue la esperada- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó y miró hacia la ventana, como él hacía.

Afuera, además del cielo gris, estaba Rukia sentada en el poste, como siempre. Él la miró y ella negó con la cabeza, como respondiendo la tácita pregunta: "¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?" "no lo sé".

-¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? ¡No me digas que estás madurando!

-Cállate viejo- contestó desviando su mirada a él.

-Te ves extraño hijo, ¿acaso tuviste un mal sueño?- preguntó y luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¡No me sigas que tuviste uno de _esos_ sueños! ¡Ah, pillín!

-¡No tuve esa clase de sueños, viejo pervertido!

-¡No está mal tener esa clase de sueños, hijo mío! Es normal a tu edad y…-no pudo seguir porque Ichigo lo había pateado.

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO!

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?- le preguntó, reincorporándose lentamente.

Ichigo dudó, no sabía si hablarlo con su padre pero… ¿qué es lo que tenía que hablar en realidad?

-Viejo, tu… ¿sabías que Rukia tiene que irse?- soltó al fin. Isshin levantó ambas cejas ante la confianza de su hijo al llamarla por su nombre.

-Sí, lo sabía. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Acaso… ¿tenía que hacerlo?

-No, es decir…

-Ichigo- interrumpió el balbuceo sin sentido de su hijo- ¿Te molesta acaso que Rukia-chan se vaya?

Y ahí estaba la maldita palabra de nuevo, ¿por qué tenía que _molestarle_ necesariamente?

-No lo sé- confesó- No sé cómo sentirme, ni qué es lo que me pasa.

-Escucha hijo, ¿te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo sobre encontrar personas reales?- él asintió- Te lo dije en esa ocasión, Rukia-chan es la definición más clara acerca de una mujer real. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después? Acerca de que no te quedes mirando.

-Que no iba a estar siempre.

-Si- asintió- Eso te está pasando, hijo.

-¿Qué? No entiendo, papá.

-Ichigo, si esperas sentado y mirando porque no sabes que hacer, simplemente va a pasar de ti y nunca más podrás verla de nuevo.

-¿Verla?- susurró, recordando su sueño.

-Sé que muy dentro de ti, sabes que tengo razón. Pero no seas tan obstinado y deja que sea tu corazón el que te guíe, no tu cabeza.

Le dio una palmada en su hombro y salió de la habitación. Rogaba que su hijo encontrara pronto una respuesta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ni él ni Ishida intentaron hablar con el otro. Ni siquiera para burlarse. A los demás les pareció un poco extraño, pero nadie comentó nada, inclusive Orihime decidió no callar al respecto aunque le carcomía por dentro pensar que sus amigos estaban peleados.

Por alguna razón que Ichigo no terminaba de entender, decidieron que ese día irían a la tienda de Urahara. El pelinaranja se negó en un primer momento, pero al final terminó aceptando simplemente porque no tenía nada que hacer ese día. Sólo por eso.

Rukia tuvo que adelantarse a ellos para poder usar el gigai antes de que ellos llegaran. No le gustaba tener que recurrir a eso, pero hablar con el Quincy le hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

-¡Bienvenidos!

-Con permiso- dijeron los cuatro al entrar.

-Pasen, pasen. ¿Quieren tomar té? Ururu hizo unas galletas riquísimas.

-¡Oh! Yo ayudaré a Ururu-chan- exclamó Inoue.

-No preocupes, Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san ya la está ayudando.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Rukia y Ururu ya estaban acomodando las tazas.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Kuchiki-san.

-No hay problema, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Awww, que linda escena. Parecen hermanitas, aunque Ururu debería ser la mayor, es la más alta- dijo justo antes de que una de las tazas se estrellara en su rostro, haciéndolo caer.

-Será mejor que no digas más o te tiro la tetera.

La frente de los cuatro se pintó de azul, con miedo a que la amenaza de la pequeña shinigami se hiciera realidad. Pasado ese momento, se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar el té, hasta que Urahara exclamó:

-¡Es cierto!- y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos- Kuchiki-san, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, tratando de no mirar a Ichigo, quién estaba al lado del ex capitán.

-¿Puedes ir a comprarme esto? Sé que podría ir Ururu, pero la pobre tiene deberes del colegio y no me gustaría interrumpirla.

Rukia lo miró extrañada. Agarró el papel que le tendía y lo leyó.

-¿Quieres que vaya ahora?

-Por favor-asintió-Más tarde puede que estén cerradas esas tiendas.

-Está bien, me voy entonces.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó Inoue.

-No es necesario, gracias Inoue.

Y luego se marchó. Ichigo maldijo su suerte, quería hablar con ella sobre… cualquier cosa y al final no tuvo oportunidad. Se levantó de un brinco, asustando a Inoue que estaba del otro lado.

-Voy a pasar al baño-le dijo a Urahara.

-Claro, Kurosaki-san. Sabes donde es.

El chico asintió y se dirigió al baño, Urahara miró a Ishida y éste asintió.

-Por cierto, Ishida-san, tengo tu pedido. ¿Te parece si me acompañas a buscarlo?

-Claro, gracias.

-Ustedes sigan comiendo las galletas de Ururu, enseguida volvemos- les dijo a Chad y a Orihime, para después caminar hacia otra habitación, cerca del baño.

Al entrar, dejaron la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Realmente esperas que esto funcione, Ishida-san?

-Kurosaki es un idiota muy simple. No sería la primera vez que escucha una conversación en donde se la nombra.

-Nunca pensé que me llamarías para poder idear un plan, ¡me alegra no ser el único que apoya el IchiRuki!

-No sé si quiero saber qué es eso- murmuró, acomodándose los lentes.

Antes de que Urahara pudiera responder, escucharon el sonido de la cadena y después de la puerta que se abría.

-Lastimosamente Kuchiki-san tendrá que irse pronto- comenzó.

-¿Ya sabe cuándo tiene que irse?

-Aún no, pero no dudo que sea pronto. Después de todo, no hay nada que la ate aquí.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ichigo apretó su mano en un puño. ¿Cómo decía que no había nada que la retuviera en Karakura? ¿No tenía amigos acaso? Porque Inoue, Chad e Ishida lo eran ¿no? ¿Y qué había de sus hermanas? Cuando ella se vaya la van a extrañar mucho, al igual que su padre. ¿Y qué pasa con…?

Mierda.

Dejó todo lo que tenía en la tienda y no le molestó despedirse de nadie, lo único que hizo fue correr hacia la entrada, ponerse sus zapatos y salir corriendo.

-Ojalá resulte como lo planeaste, Ishida-san.

-A partir de ahora, todo depende de él.

Urahara e Ishida volvieron a la sala y el tendedero decidió cubrir al pelinaranja.

-Parece que a Kurosaki-san le salió un imprevisto y tuvo que irse.

-¿Se fue sin sus cosas? Debió haber sido algo muy importante.

-No te preocupes, Inoue-san. Más tarde le mandaré sus cosas con Tessai.

La chica asintió, pero la preocupación siguió. Ya mañana le preguntaría qué le pasó. Por otro lado, el Quincy y el shinigami rogaban que todo saliera bien.

Antes de que se largue la tormenta.

.

.

.

* * *

Y así, señoras y señores, es como se termina un buen capítulo de manera misteriosa (?

Lo admito, me gusta terminar mis capítulos así, les dan estilo.

Como dije arriba, esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo, yo sé lo que les digo ¬w¬

Hoy no voy a poder responder a los reviews uno por uno, no porque no quiera, sino por falta de tiempo. Pero ustedes saben lo agradecida que estoy que siempre me comenten y digan lo que piensan sobre cada capítulo 3

 **Agaeti du Evarinya, Nenyanga, Gabi Loxar, NyvLonele, Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho, fel01, Ari, Aqua, A AA, Uchiha Sam97, Rukia-chan 93, Shinran, Guest, Andre** y se que hay uno más pero ff no me muestra y el correo me está andando mal. Infinitas gracias por sus palabras, son los mejores por lejos.

P/D: Amo cuando me dejan reviews largas.

Ya es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	18. Otra vez

**¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Por fin, un día más de actualización. Se que tardé, pero lo vale. Lo juro.**

 **¿Están ansiosos por leer? ¡Yo también por que lo lean!**

 **Es un capítulo que no me costó tanto escribir pero sí imaginar, aunque debo confesar que hubo una parte que ya la tenía pensada hace mucho ¬w¬**

 **Ya, no los distraigo más. Vayan a leer que me emociono.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

.

 **Capítulo 18: Otra vez.**

Ichigo no entendía cómo siendo tan pequeña Rukia era tan rápida. Tuvo que correr bastante hasta encontrarla cruzando la plazoleta y la lluvia ya comenzaba a caer en pequeñas gotas. Por un momento, Ichigo se sintió en uno de sus sueños, persiguiendo la espalda de la chica, pero esta vez estaba decidido a alcanzarla.

-¡Rukia!- exclamó haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo sorprendida.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué…

-No te vayas, Rukia- interrumpió, quedando en frente a uno pasos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo sé todo. Sé que te tienes que ir, no lo hagas.

-Ichigo…

-Escucha, yo… no sé lo que pasa ¿sí?- trató de explicar mientras jadeaba, la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte- No sé lo que _me_ pasa, es demasiado raro y no logro entenderlo.

Rukia no dijo nada, estaba demasiado atónita para responderle. Su corazón se estrujo ante la imagen de Ichigo pidiéndole algo que no podía cumplir.

-Escuché a Ishida y a Urahara… ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

-Yo… mi trabajo terminará dentro de poco, no puedo quedarme más.

-¿Por qué no? Acaso… ¿acaso piensas que no tienes nada en este lugar?

-Ichigo…

-No, no intentes convencerme. ¿Realmente comprendes lo que es conocer a alguien a quien todos tus amigos conocen menos tú? ¿Y que ese alguien parezca conocerte tanto o más que ellos?

-No seas tonto, yo no te conozco Ichigo.

-Rukia- habló con seriedad- Desde que te conozco me he sentido perdido. Antes creía que mi vida estaba bien, no sé, era algo ordinario, pero cuando tu apareciste… No sé cómo decirlo. ¿Entiendes que ni siquiera sé cómo llamar a eso que palpita dentro mío?- le pregunta, estrujando la tela de su camisa justo sobre su corazón.

-Es ridículo, Ichigo. Sólo estás confundido, sólo…

-¿Y si no es así?

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, Ichigo?- le preguntó, rindiéndose ante la obstinación del chico. Sus ojos estaban escondidos bajo su flequillo.

-Que te quedes y me ayudes a entender todo esto.

-No puedo ayudarte, ¿si tú no lo entiendes cómo pretendes que yo lo haga?

-Porque fuiste tú quién lo ocasionó.

-Eres tan terco- susurró y lo miró a los ojos. La lluvia ya los había empapado por completo, pero él no estaba seguro que eso que veía caer en el rostro de la chica era la lluvia- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué siempre haces que duela más?

-Rukia…

-Estoy tan cansada, Ichigo. He aguantado tanto desde que estoy aquí, pero ya no puedo más.

-¿Yo te lastimo, Rukia? ¿Es mi culpa que estés mal?

Ella no le contestó de inmediato, pero él no lo necesitó. Sus ojos, en ese momentos azules tan oscuros que parecían una tormenta, le dieron una respuesta.

-No quiero lastimarte, Rukia. No sé lo que quiero. Cada vez que te veo, siento una presión en mi pecho. ¿Por qué pareces conocerme mejor que otras personas? ¿Por qué siento que tú sabes cómo me siento cuando lo escondo de los demás?

-Basta…

-No puedo, no ahora. Me costó demasiado poder hablar contigo de esto. ¿Por qué sueño contigo Rukia?

-Ichigo, por favor...

-En mi sueño siempre te vas, me dejas solo. Y cada vez que eso pasa siento que llueve más fuerte, que me ahogo. Explícamelo.

-No lo sé.

-Rukia- se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella- ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella no lo miró.

-¿Por qué nunca pude llamarte de otra manera que no sea por tu nombre? ¿Por qué pude hablarte de mi madre con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué cuando desapareciste sentí que la lluvia lo arrasaría todo?

-No lo sé, Ichigo. ¡No lo sé!- exclamó, mirándolo- ¡Yo no tengo tus respuestas! ¡Yo no puedo saberlas, no debo!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Porque nuestras vidas están por diferentes caminos! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Tú y yo nos separaremos tarde o temprano. ¡No nos volveremos a ver!

-¡Pero no quiero que eso pase!

-¡No es algo que puedas decidir!- ambos gritaban tanto que lo único que opaca sus voces era la misma lluvia. Nadie pasaba por la plazoleta, tal vez refugiándose de terminar justo como ellos.

-¡Entonces dime qué hacer cuando te vayas!- apretó un poco más sus manos, sin llegar a lastimarla- ¡Explícame qué hacer porque no lo sé!

-¡Olvídate de mí!

-No puedo hacerlo. ¡¿Por qué me pides eso?!

-Claro que puedes, ¡Podrás olvidarte de mí, Ichigo, no es importante!

-¡Con un carajo Rukia, para mí eres importante!

Y lo que pasó ahí ninguno de los dos lo vio venir.

Ichigo aprovechó su agarre para traerla más hacia él y sin pensarlo demasiado unió sus labios con los suyos. Rukia le correspondió de la misma manera, ninguno analizó la situación, lo único que buscaban era calmar al otro y a sí mismos. Él puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro mientras que ella las puso sobre las suyas. El ritmo del beso, que al comienzo fue un poco brusco y violento por la situación, comenzó a calmarse y a transmitir la desesperación aplacada por sus bocas. Ichigo no quería detenerse, pero la falta de aire y la fría piel de Rukia bajo sus manos le hicieron bajar al ritmo hasta simplemente rozarlos.

Fue en ese momento que Rukia se quebró. Ver los ojos marrones del chico tan cerca, que le pedían en silencio algo que no podía hacer, hizo que las lágrimas se acumularan bajo los suyos. Se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo y comenzó a llorar como hacía tanto no lloraba. Cuando sintió sus enormes brazos rodearla, lloró más fuerte. Lloró porque él no la recordaba, porque tuvo que enfrentarse a él desde cero, porque sus lazos ya no eran los mismos, lloró por la misión y lloró porque sin pensarlo, volvió a enamorarse otra vez de Ichigo.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo la tuvo entre sus brazos, dejando que se desahogara, pero no se movió de ese lugar. Incluso sabiendo que la lluvia no parecía parar, sólo se movió cuando la sintió calmarse. No dijo nada, la separó un poco tocando su rostro y viendo sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Decidió que no podría dejarla ir de esa manera, así que agarró su pequeña mano y la arrastró consigo. Rukia no se opuso, realmente parecía tan cansada y rendida que si se hubiesen quedado bajo la lluvia más tiempo no le habría molestado.

De camino a casa no hablaron, incluso cuando llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki permanecieron en silencio. Ichigo hizo que Rukia se quedara en la pequeña sala mientras él iba al cuarto de sus hermanas a buscarle algún cambio de ropa. Decidió llevarle uno de los pijamas de Yuzu y una toalla. Al bajar vio a la chica en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado.

-Ten- le dijo, extendiéndole la ropa- Será mejor que te cambies y te seques, de otra manera te vas a enfermar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió y con la ropa en mano se fue al baño de invitados. Ichigo hizo lo mismo, fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y cuando bajó tenía una toalla en sus hombros. Rukia salió del pequeño bañado con el pijama, pero su cabello todavía goteaba mojando sus hombros.

-Ven aquí- volvió a agarrarla de la mano y la sentó en el sofá. Sacó la toalla de sus hombros y comenzó a secarla- Te dije que si no te secabas bien, te daría un resfriado.

-Lo siento- murmuró, pero su voz se notaba tan apagada que Ichigo no volvió a regañarla.

-Voy a preparar chocolate caliente, ¿quieres que te encienda la televisión?- Rukia hizo un ademán con los hombros como diciendo que no le importaba realmente, así que Ichigo lo hizo igual.

Cuando estuvo en la cocina no tardó demasiado en preparar dos tazas de chocolate, esperando que así pudiesen calentar bien sus cuerpos. Al volver, Rukia miraba sin mirar el programa de Don Kanonji. Le pasó la taza advirtiéndole que soplara antes de tomar y se sentó a su lado.  
Rukia había subido sus piernas al sofá, quedando dobladas frente a ellas e Ichigo sólo las acomodó en la mesita ratona. Sin darse cuenta, la chica se quedó dormida dejando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico. Éste, al sentir un ligero peso, volteó a verla y sonrió ante la imagen tan tierna que daba, con cuidado retiró la taza casi terminada y sin separarse demasiado la dejó en la mesa. Volvió a acomodarse y pensó que estaba realmente agradecido por haber ido a buscarla, pese que al final nada de lo que lo inquietaba estaba resuelto, de todas maneras se sentía bien en ese momento.

El programa de Don Kanonji ya estaba terminando cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡Estamos en casa!- dijo Yuzu- ¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie?

-Entra ya Yuzu, no quiero mojarme más.

-Pensé que al menos Onii-chan estaría aquí.

-Seguramente se resguardó en algún lado y ¡Ichi-nii!-exclamó Karin al ver a su hermano.

-Onii-chan, qué… ¡Rukia-chan!

-Shh- les murmuró cuando sintió que Rukia se movía un poco.

-Ichi-nii, ¿qué pasó?

-Nos agarró la lluvia, es todo. Rukia terminó muy cansada.

Las gemelas se miraron, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban llamarla por su nombre.

-Yuzu, le di una de tus pijamas, espero no te moleste.

-No te preocupes onii-chan. Seguro terminaron empapados- él asintió- ¿Quieres que le prepare mi cama? Yo puedo dormir con Karin-chan.

-Claro- murmuró y las hermanas subieron para arreglar todo.

Al poco tiempo, Karin bajó con ropa seca puesta y una toalla en su cabeza. Se sentó en el sillón y miró a Rukia.

-¿Está bien?

Ichigo la miró y suspiró.

-No lo sé- murmuró- ¿Tú crees que lo está?

Karin miró a su hermano y de nuevo a Rukia.

-Yo creo que Rukia-chan ha soportado mucho, está bien que la cuides.

Ichigo miró sin entender a su hermana, había veces en las que creía que ella sabía algo que él no. Justo como Rukia.

-Onii-chan, ya está todo listo si quieres llevarla.

Él asintió agradeciendo a su hermana, y con cuidado se separó lo suficiente para poder cargarla. Ichigo siempre supo que ella debía ser ligera, pero cuando la alzó realmente pensó que ella no comía nada. La dejó en la cama de Yuzu y la tapó, esperando que al otro día no amaneciera enferma. Se quedó un momento acariciando un poco su rostro mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos rebeldes, no sabía qué podría pasar al siguiente día, pero por el momento, le gustaba tenerla cerca.

.

.

.

Apenas abrió los ojos supo dónde se encontraba. El techo le era tan familiar que jamás dudaría de a quienes pertenecía. Se levantó apenas, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco pesado y la cabeza martillarle. Decidió acomodarse en el respaldo de la cama antes de erguirse por completo. Lentamente salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con tres de los cuatro miembros Kurosaki.

-¡Rukia-chan, buenos días!

-Buenos días, Yuzu.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Tranquila- le dijo a Karin con una sonrisa- Sólo sigo un poco cansada. Tal vez fue por la lluvia.

-Te revisaré un momento, Rukia-chan- Isshin se acercó a ella y le tomó la temperatura con su mano- Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre, lo mejor será que te recuestes un poco. Luego las chicas te llevaran el desayuno, ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ¿recuerdas quién es el doctor aquí?- Rukia asintió se volteó para volver a la habitación. Justo cuando iba a entrar, se encontró con el origen de todo.

-Hey, eh… Buenos días.

-Buenos días- murmuró, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Ah, tu padre decidió que tengo volver a acostarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma?- y sin esperar respuesta él se acercó e hizo lo mismo que su padre- Tienes fiebre Rukia, por eso te dije que te secaras bien.

-No es momento de regañarme, Ichigo.

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si me hubieras hecho caso en primer lugar.

-¿Acaso insinúas que lo hice apropósito?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no, solo digo que a veces eres demasiado caprichosa y no haces lo que se te dice que hagas.

-Tú… ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para decirme eso, idiota!?

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Soy quien cuidó de ti cuando tú decidiste que eras demasiado testaruda para secarte bien!

-¿¡Yo testaruda!? ¡Tú eres el testarudo! ¡Fue tu culpa quedarnos tanto tiempo en la lluvia!

-¡Fuiste tú quien me abrazó en medio de la lluvia y no me soltaba!

-¡Fueron tus problemas existenciales los que me metieron en este problema!

-¡No son problemas existencias!

-¡No fui yo quien no te soltaba!

-¡Con un carajo, Rukia, tú...- pero la frase quedó a medias cuando ambos recordaron lo que pasó después de haber soltado esas palabras la noche anterior.

De repente, ambos se pusieron nerviosos y tragaron grueso. Por un momento se habían olvidado de lo ocurrido y no estaban preparados para hablar sobre eso. Repentinamente Rukia se sintió mareada y se sostuvo de la pared, Ichigo al verla se apresuró a alcanzarla y sin mediar palabra la alzó.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?

-¿No es obvio? Te estoy cargando- le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de sus hermanas.

-Ya lo sé, me refiero a por qué lo haces.

-¿Te mareaste, no?- preguntó mientras la acomodaba de nuevo en la cama- Iré a ver si ya está tu desayuno.

-No hace falta que te molestes, Ichigo.

-No me molesta- y se fue.

Rukia suspiró y se volvió a acomodar en el respaldo de la cama, volvieron a evitar el tema, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo. Inconscientemente se acordó de cuando Grimmjow la había besado, todo simplemente para molestar, pero no pudo evitar compararlos un poco. Cuando el arrancar la besó no le correspondió, en parte porque estaba sorprendida y en parte, _gran_ parte, porque era, bueno, Grimmjow.  
Y ahora, con Ichigo, no sólo le correspondió, sino que no dudó en hacerlo. Todavía sentía las cosquillas de su boca contra la suya. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Rukia, sino lo que pasaría después.

Le aterraba pensar en el día que el Comandante le diera un ultimátum para completar la misión, si tan solo hubiese algo que llamase su atención.

-Aquí traigo el desayuno- dijo Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eso es demasiado- le dijo al ver la cantidad de comida.

-No creas que vas a desayunar sola- él se sentó a los pies de Rukia y puso la bandeja en el medio- Yo también necesito alimentarme.

Rukia no dijo nada, sonrió un poco y comenzó a degustar el delicioso desayuno.

-Tomate esto, el viejo dijo que te va a bajar la fiebre- le pasó una pastilla y Rukia lo tomó con el jugo- Sabes que no podrás irte hasta que te recuperes, ¿cierto?

Ella suspiró y asintió, imaginó que Isshin diría eso. Después de eso terminaron de comer en silencio, pero a ninguno le pareció algo incómodo.

-Anoche le avisé a Urahara-san que tuviste que quedarte aquí por la lluvia- dijo Ichigo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No creo que se haya preocupado demasiado.

-Sí, bueno. Supongo que pensé que era lo correcto-tomó un sorbo del juego y continuó- Después vino Tessai-san a traerme mis cosas.

-Mira que olvidarte todo.

-No fue mi culpa, estaba apurado.

-Nadie lo hacía, Ichigo.

-Te estabas yendo.

-Si, a comprar lo que Urahara me había pedido- y justo ahí se dio cuenta que todo el momento que pasó con Ichigo fue planeado por él- Maldito sombrerero loco- susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada. Solo que no pude comprar lo que Urahara me pidió.

-Mm… no creo que le moleste.

-Yo tampoco.

-Entonces- murmuró Ichigo, mirando la bandeja vacía de comida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo te iras?

El corazón de Rukia se detuvo un momento, y cuando logró calmarse le contestó.

-No lo sé, depende.

-¿De qué?

-Del avance de mi trabajo- intentó explicar- Si no hay nada que sea importante, será pronto.

-¿Qué trabajo es ese?

-Uno demasiado importante, no es algo que pueda decirlo simplemente.

-¿Los demás saben cuál es tu trabajo?- preguntó tratando de no sonar ofendido.

-No- mintió, sabiendo que era lo mejor- Nadie sabe.

Él asintió, aliviado por no ser el único que no sabía nada. Rukia lo miró, detallando un poco su rostro. Si bien no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que ambos se vieron en forma de shinigami, hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

-¿Cómo?- la miró extrañada.

-Tienes ojeras.

Ichigo se tocó el rostro y se levantó de la cama en busca de un espejo. Lo encontró al lado del escritorio de sus hermanas.

-No me había dado cuenta- le dijo y volvió a sentarse- He estado teniendo sueños raros.

-¿Sueños raros?

-Te lo dije, ¿no?- le dijo esperando a que ella se diera cuenta- Sueño contigo, que te vas.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- tratando de no sonar ni muy ruda ni muy nerviosa.

-Al final del sueño, cuando tú ya te alejaste, hay una voz que me dice que recuerde.

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron de golpe, y trató de no aferrarse tanto a ese atisbo de esperanza que Ichigo acababa de lanzarle.

-¿Una voz?

-Sí, la de un hombre. Me dice que recuerde al verdadero Kurosaki Ichigo. Raro, ¿no?

Ichigo tenía en ceño fruncido pensando en los sueños, la noche anterior volvió a soñar, pero regresó a ser lo mismo de antes. Ella escapando de él y la voz que le hablaba al final.  
Rukia tragó grueso, pensando que tal vez su mundo interior quería volver a salir.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo son sueños.

-¿Por qué se repiten entonces?

-Porque eres terco como una mula, seguramente lo soñaste una vez y como no lo supiste entender cada noche vuelves a recrearlo.

-¿Ah? No soy terco.

-Si lo eres. Un idiota terco.

-¡No me digas así, enana del demonio!

-¡No me digas enana, estúpido gigantón!

Iban a seguir discutiendo si no fuera porque Isshin ingresó a la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir la discusión marital, pero tengo que revisar a la enferma.

-¡No es una discusión marital!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de tomarle la temperatura, Isshin decidió que debía hacer reposo, por lo que le prohibió salir de la cama.

-Isshin-san, ya me siento bien. No es necesario.

-De ninguna manera, Rukia-chan. No me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediese.

-No me va a suceder nada.

-Lo siento, pero por hoy te vas a tener que quedar- le dijo y luego se marchó.

-¿Cómo es que tú no estás enfermo?- le recriminó al chico.

-Porque yo me sequé cuando tenía que hacerlo y lo hice bien.

-Sí, sí.

-Tengo que ir a clases, no intentes escaparte.

-No lo haré, Ichigo- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, te veré después de clases. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

-Dame un manga, no quiero aburrirme esperando a que todos vuelvan- él asintió y fue a cambiarse y de paso buscar los mangas que tenía guardado.

Todos se despidieron de Rukia antes de irse y ella pensó que se aburriría mucho esperándolos. Se entretuvo con los mangas un rato hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en su pequeño cuerpo y terminó durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Yuzu le había dejado preparado un poco de comida para el almuerzo, así que cuando terminó de comer, volvió a dormir.

-Oye, Rukia- escuchó que la llamaban. Perezosa, Rukia abrió un ojo y no vio a nadie, pero antes de volver a dormir alguien tocó la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pasa- murmuró con suficiente fuerza como para que él la escuchara.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Sí, pero ya dormí demasiado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, supongo. No fue tan malo dormir tanto.

-¿Ya no tienes fiebre?- preguntó y puso su mano en la frente. Las mejillas de Rukia se colorearon levemente, pero Ichigo pensó que se debía al resfrío.- No parece, pero esperemos a que vuelva el viejo a ver qué dice.

Ella asintió y se enderezó, quedando sentada.

-¿Está mal que no hayas ido a trabajar hoy?

Rukia lo miró sin saber qué responder, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, supongo que no pude evitarlo.

-Entiendo- murmuró y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al notar ese gesto característico suyo.

-Agh, es solo… ¿estás bien?

-Ya te dije que sí.

-No, me refiero a… es la primera vez que te veo de esa manera. Sueles mostrar la imagen de una chica fuerte y segura, pero ayer te vi frágil…

-¿Puedes dejar de golpear mi orgullo?

-Rukia, lo estoy diciendo en serio. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal para que actuaras de esa manera?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mi acaso?

-Lo hago- contestó tan rápido que Ichigo sabía que no mentía- Pero no es fácil.

-Está bien- murmuró y se levantó de la cama. Rukia pensó que se iría y trató de pensar en alguna manera para impedírselo, pero Ichigo no se fue. Sólo decidió cambiar de lugar.

A su lado.

Hombro con hombro.

-No tengo forma de entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo- empezó a decir y Rukia sintió que el estómago se le encogía- si en alguna ocasión quieres hablar, si crees que eso está bien, habla conmigo... hasta entonces, esperaré.

No se miraron en ningún momento, pero Rukia asintió y se apoyó en su hombro justo como lo había hecho antes. Escondió su rostro, tratando de que las rebeldes lágrimas no escaparan e Ichigo decidió hacer algo que no pensó que haría nunca. Sujetó la pequeña mano de Rukia y entrelazó sus dedos, tratando de que así ella se diese cuenta que le estaba brindando su apoyo incondicional.

Y claro que se dio cuenta, porque ella apretó un poco el agarre, dejando su mano ahí el tiempo suficiente para que se haga eterno.

.

* * *

Chan, chan, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN.

Sí, señoras y señores, ¡Si!

Por fin, el tan esperado beso IchiRuki TT^TT ustedes no saben lo que me costó en un comienzo pensar dónde poner un momento así, pero luego dejé de pensarlo y la idea vino sola.

Estuve a punto de terminar con un beso el capítulo anterior, pero dije "nah, mejor en el 18" y así lo hice (?

Espero que les haya gustado a todos ese beio momento, ya estamos viendo que Rukia está encendiendo una pequeña llama de esperanza, pero... ¿será lo correcto decírselo a Kyoraku sabiendo que de esa manera deberá confesar que volvió a entablar una conexión con Ichigo?

Y ahora, quiero comenzar a agradecer a aquellos lectores que me dejan sus hermosos reviews:

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** El IchiRuki está triunfando, de a poco, pero lo hace. Los "Kurosaki-kun" desaparecieron por dos capítulos seguidos, eso es bueno para nuestra vista (? Ya no les hago sufrir... no demasiado al menos. No conozco Bungou Stray Dogs, pero puedo conocerlos ¬w¬

.

 **Sakidi:** Espero no haber tardado demasiado, y si fue así, espero haberlo compensado.

.

 **Rukia-chan 93:** ¿Fue larga la espera esta vez? Hay un capítulo donde se muestra el flashback de la despedida, muy sad por cierto (? Yo también amo el IshiRuki, pero la amistad, no el romance. Creo que pudieron haber hecho grandes cosas juntos a lo largo de las sagas. Esta vez no aparecieron muchos personajes, pero no lo sentí necesario, ¿lo fue para ti?

.

 **Uchiha Sam97:** En este capítulo no dejé un final intrigante, creo. Ichigo también es un cabeza dura, pero ya se está dando cuenta de lo que siente, así que de a poco podremos ver más acercamiento entre ellos.

.

 **Nenyanga:** ¡Espero haberte hecho feliz con este también! Te confieso que a mi no me ocurren tantas formas de cómo terminar este fic... por ahora solo tengo una en mente, pero a medida que avance la historia sabré cómo finalizarla. Ishida no apreció en este capítulo, pero pronto lo hará, tal vez trazando planes con Urahara (?

.

 **fel01:** Ichigo puede ser un poco torpe y enojón, pero cuando quiere algo de verdad luchará por ello.

.

 **Aqua:** Siempre es un placer meter a Ishida en la historia, le da un toque (?

.

 **Pame.G:** ¡Muchas gracias!

.

 **Jean:** ¡No mueras que todavía no termina el fic!

.

 **Andre:** Si el anterior te gustó, este espero que lo haya superado. Yo también me desesperé con Ichigo, a veces creo que se maneja solo (? Ya vimos que su mundo interior está intranquilo, quiere volver a salir, así que están buscando las formas de hacerlo volver. Por ahora los hollows no son problemas para Ichigo, pero llegará un momento en que tal vez todo se salga de control, respecto a la manera en la que borraron sus recuerdos, todavía no puedo revelarlo, pero me gustan tus teorías.

.

Y listo, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, le ponen favorito y la siguen. Son los mejore.

Ya, sin más, me despido. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	19. Los sueños ¿sueños son?

**¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8)**

 **¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!**

 **Y con un nuevo capítulo :D**

 **Les soy sincera, al principio no me gustaba cómo estaba quedando y tal vez fue eso lo que atrasó un poco más, pero al final me gustó, no sé (?**

 **Por otro lado, se que es Martes, pero este fin de semana es Semana Santa y no voy a estar en casa para publicar el capítulo el sábado, así que como regalo de pascua adelantado se los traje hoy.**

 **Una cosa antes de comenzar, comencé a publicar este fic en wattpad, está más atrasado, pero actualizo los martes así que no creo que tarde tanto para estar a la par de este. Si quieren buscarme, estoy como MaruMKV.**

 **Ya sin más, los dejo.**

 **Nos leemos abajo**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19: Sueños… ¿Sueños son?**

El té en la casa de Urahara era cosa de todos los días, un ritual, el brebaje de los dioses que hacía que el ex shinigami pudiese empezar y terminar el día con el pie derecho, y Rukia se había acostumbrado a beberlo de esa manera. Después del desayuno, Ururu les sirvió a su jefe y a la invitada una taza de su delicioso té y los dejó solos. Ella y Jinta tenían clases, Tessai tenía que limpiar la entrada de la tienda y Yoruichi seguía durmiendo.

-¿Hay algo que necesites decirme, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó tratando de no sonar ansioso, su instinto de shipper IchiRukista quería salir a flote y preguntarle lo que había pasado con el chico desmemoriado, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo mínimo que obtendría sería un golpe.

-Sí- suspiró y dejó la taza entre sus manos, apoyada en la mesa- Pero prométeme que no preguntaras nada del trasfondo.

-¿Trasfondo?

-Hazlo.

-Bien, prometo no preguntar.

Rukia asintió y tomó aire para luego soltar la información.

-Ichigo ha estado teniendo un sueño.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?

-Uno extraño, al menos para él- tomó un sorbo y continuó- Dice que tiene siempre el mismo sueño, que corre buscando a alguien y que al final siempre llueve.

-¿Quién es ese alguien?

-Eso no importa, lo que importante es el final del sueño. Dice que hay un hombre que le habla, que le dice que recuerde.

-¿Qué recuerde qué?

-Al verdadero Kurosaki Ichigo.

Urahara se sorprendió un poco ante eso y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso puede que sea…?- comenzó Rukia.

-Su hollow interior, Zangetsu- completó el hombro y tomó su té- Es posible que esté tratando de comunicarse con Kurosaki-san y la única manera es cuando él está en su subconsciente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trataría de comunicarse con él?

-Para llamarlo, desea salir. Tal vez se sienta encerrado en su mundo interno. Desde que los recuerdos de Kurosaki-san fueron borrados sus poderes quedaron sellados, es posible que haya encontrado una manera de poder avanzar cuando él está perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Y crees que… puede afectar el sello?

-No sabría decirlo ahora, no sé la complejidad de sus sueños ni tampoco la constancia.

Rukia asintió y terminó el té de un sorbo.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo levantándose- Vendré más tarde a buscar mi gigai.

-Intenta averiguar más acerca de esos sueños, Kuchiki-san. Y también…- suspiró- Debes contárselo al Comandante.

-Lo sé, es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo sin que quede en evidencia mi acercamiento a Ichigo. Es más de lo que él ordenó.

-Kyoraku-sama lo entenderá.

-No quiero arriesgarme. Inventaré algo, sólo te pido que no le cuentas nada sobre...

-¿Tu relación con Kurosaki-san?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Contacto- refutó, frunciendo el ceño.- Sólo mantén tu bocota cerrada.

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san, confía en mí- sonrió.

La shinigami no dijo nada más, volteó y en un shunpu se perdió en la distancia. Urahara dejó de sonreír y sacó su abanico.

-¿Todavía falta mucho?- preguntó Yoruichi en la entrada de la sala, mirando fijamente al tendedero.

-Estoy trabajando duro en eso- contestó y terminó su té, luego se levantó y pasó por al lado de la gata, murmurando- Pero creo que deberé apresurarme.

.

.

.

Cuando Rukia llegó a su lugar habitual en el instituto decidió que debía afrontar la situación rápidamente, así que sacó su celular y marcó el número de su comandante.

- _Hola, hola, el sexy Capitán Comandante al habla._

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia- dijo tratando de no perder la seriedad.

 _-¡Ah, Kuchiki-san! Estaba a punto de llamarte_.

-Imagino el por qué.

- _He leído tu informe, si realmente no ha pasado nada con Kurosaki Ichigo-san lo mejor será que vuelvas pronto. Tu escuadrón no puede estar sin un teniente._

-Lo entiendo, Kyoraku-sama, pero… ha surgido algo.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

-Me he enterado que Ichigo ha estado soñando, puede que con Zangetsu.

 _-¿Cómo dices?_

-Hay alguien que le está pidiendo que recuerde al verdadero Ichigo, Urahara y yo creemos que es Zangetsu.

 _-Vaya, eso parece interesante. ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste, Kuchiki-san?_

-Fue el mismo Urahara quien me lo dijo- le dijo con falsa seguridad- Al parecer es un sueño que lo perturba demasiado.

- _Entiendo_ \- murmuró y estuvo en silencio un momento- _Eso cambia las cosas. Tu estancia en el mundo humano seguirá siendo indefinida. Trata de averiguar más acerca de esos sueños y si lo afecta de alguna manera._

-Entendido.

 _-Dime, Kuchiki-san, ¿has tenido algún percance con el gigai para realizar el trabajo?_

Rukia retiene la respiración un momento y luego le responde.

-Ninguna- mintió- Me he acercado lo justamente necesario.

- _Muy bien entonces, llámame en cuenta tengas más información sobre esos sueños extraños._

-Si. Lo mantendré informado- y colgó. Recién ahí pudo soltar el aire que tenía atrapado y se recostó por el tronco. Esperaba que el Comandante no se enterara de las mentiras que le había contado.

Vigiló a Ichigo hasta media hora antes de que terminaran sus clases. Rápidamente volvió a lo de Urahara, a quien no encontró, y volvió con el gigai. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero de alguna manera se había visto aceptando la petición de la familia Kurosaki.

.

 _Flash Back_

.

 _-¡Ven mañana a merendar con nosotros, Rukia-chan!- le pidió Yuzu justo antes de salir de la casa._

 _-¿Merendar?_

 _-¡Yo también te lo pido, mi querida tercer hija!- Isshin se colocó al lado de su hija, mirando a Rukia con carita de perro mojado- Ya nos acostumbramos a tenerte en casa._

 _-P-pero…_

 _-Sabes que no te podrás negar, Rukia-chan. Igual que la última vez- le dijo Karin sin despegar la mirada del partido que estaba pasando por televisión._

 _La shinigami suspiró, no se molestó siquiera en buscar ayuda en Ichigo porque sabía que la dejaría de nuevo en manos de su padre y hermana._

 _-Está bien. Vendré mañana._

 _-¡Yei!- exclamaron padre e hija, Isshin se abalanzó hacia Rukia en un intento de abrazarla, pero Ichigo lo interceptó con un golpe y mandándolo directo a la pared._

 _-¡Ya cálmate, viejo!_

 _-¡Masaki!- dijo reincorporándose junto al póster- ¡Pronto haré que nuestra tercer hija venga con nosotros!_

 _-Maldita vieja cabra- murmuró el pelinaranja._

 _-Tú tampoco puedes faltar mañana, onii-chan._

 _-No lo haré, Yuzu._

 _._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _._

Quedó con Ichigo que se verían a la salida de clases, así que esperó afuera del instituto hasta que se hizo la hora. Él no se mostró ansioso ni se apresuró a irse, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de hacerlo, guardó sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos tratando de que todo fuera normal.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Keigo- ¿No saldremos hoy?

-Lo siento, tengo planes- le dijo, esperando convencerlo con eso y que lo deje ir.

-¿Planes? ¡No me digas que tienes una cita!- Keigo lloriqueó- ¡Mal amigo! ¡Hermanos antes que chicas!

-No somos hermanos, idiota.

-Déjalo ir, Asano-kun. Tal vez se cansó de estar contigo.

-¡Maldito Mizuiro!

-¿Tienes una cita, Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó curiosa Inoue, un poco triste.

-Por supuesto que no, solo que mis hermanas me hicieron prometer que merendara con ellas hoy.

-¡Oh! Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

-Supongo, nos vemos- dijo y salió.

-Es muy tierno que Kurosaki-kun pase tiempo con sus hermanas- sonrió Orihime.

-Ya me parecía raro que Ichigo pudiese tener una cita- asintió varias veces Keigo.

-Sólo porque tú no puedas conseguir una no quiere decir que los demás no pueda, Asano-kun.

-¡Cállate, mal amigo!

Ishida, quien estuvo apoyado en el marco de la ventana sin decir nada, había visto la llegada de la pequeña shinigami. No dudaba que Ichigo les había dicho la verdad, pero había omitido ciertos detalles. Lo vio acercarse a la chica y saludarla con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ishida-kun?- preguntó Inoue, acercándose al chico.

-No es nada, Inoue-san, no te preocupes- le dijo, acomodándose los lentes. Se reincorporó y tapó un poco la visual de Inoue por la ventana- Si no es molestia, me gustaría que fueras mi modelo hoy. He confeccionado un vestido y me gustaría que te lo probaras.

-¡Sería un placer, Ishida-kun!

-Entonces vayamos- le dijo y la guio fuera del salón, permitiendo así evitarse la imagen que probablemente la haría ponerse mal.

Ichigo al verla lo único que atinó a hacer fue alzar la mano y saludarla.

-Yo.

-Por fin llegas, ya estaba pensando irme sin ti.

-No tardé tanto y lo sabes.

-Ya vámonos, me dio hambre esperarte tanto- dijo y ambos empezaron a caminar.

-No seas exagerada, enana, no tardé ni cinco minutos.

-¡No me digas enana, idiota!

-¡Eres una enana exagerada!

-¡Y tú eres un idiota impuntual!

-¡No fue culpa mía, Keigo me distrajo!

-¡Ajá! Admites haber llegado tarde.

-¡No! Yo… Agh, maldita enana manipuladora- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que tenemos que apurarnos o Yuzu nos va a regañar.

Caminaron en silencio un trecho, desde lo ocurrido en la casa Kurosaki, ninguno volvió a hablar sobre el tema del beso. Evitaron completamente hablar de eso, pero tampoco tenían las ganas de aclararlo, al menos no por el momento.

Esa era la primera vez que se veían desde que ella se había ido de su casa, pero todo parecía ir normal. Al menos lo normal entre ellos.

Aun así, Ichigo sentía que ya no eran los mismos. Que algo había cambiado pero no estaban dispuestos a decirlo en voz alta.

-Oye, Ichigo, ¿me estás escuchando?- él salió de su ensoñación y la miró.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Ja,ja, muy chistosa- dijo con sarcasmo, sacándole una pequeña risa a la chica.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En…- _ti_ , aunque claro, no podía decirle eso- Los sueños que te conté, cada vez siento que es más difícil poder salir de ellos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es que… el listón rojo, es como si me apretara cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Listón rojo?

-Sí, cuando aparezco en ese lugar siempre hay un listón rojo que me guía.

-¿Qué te guía hacia dónde?

-A ti.

Ichigo alcanzó a agarrar la pequeña mano de Rukia con la suya y ambos se detuvieron. Rukia se había adelantado unos pasos, por lo que sus brazos quedaron extendidos y sus manos unidas en medio. El corazón de Rukia parecía salírsele del pecho, y trató de calmarse ante la seria mirada del chico.

-Siempre me das la espalda y te alejas de mí. Tengo que correr para intentar alcanzarte pero nunca lo logro, el listón rojo me ata y cuando desapareces empieza a llover, tanto que termino ahogándome y al final esa extraña voz pidiéndome que recuerdo algo de lo que no tengo idea. ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar?

-Los sueños, sueños son, Ichigo-trató de calmar, pero agradecía que le haya dado más información.

-¿Entonces por qué se repite todas las noches?

-Ya te lo dije, eres obstinado en eso y tu cerebro lo reproduce.

-Hay veces que cambia. Que me hablas.

-¿Qué?

-La última vez me dijiste que tenías que irte, que me dejarías solo de nuevo.

Rukia no perdió la compostura, como buena Kuchiki que era, así que solo se limitó a apretar su mano y suspirar.

-No le des tantas vueltas a eso. De esa manera podrás dejar de soñar.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso.

-Deberías estarlo.

-En mis sueños… nunca puedo tocarte. No puedo saber si eres real o no.

Rukia se enterneció un poco, pero decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema.

-Eres un pervertido, Kurosaki-kun- dijo con voz chillona.

-Agh, no empieces.

-No puedo creer que tengas esos pensamientos tan sucios con una dama como yo, espero que Isshin-san no se entere de esto.

-Ya cállate- sin soltarse, volvieron a caminar rumbo a la casa, Ichigo adelantándose un poco- Y no se te ocurra decírselo al viejo, no dejará de molestarme.

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun me ha dado un arma para chantajearlo, jujujuju.

-¡Basta con esa vocecita de mierda!

Ella volvió a reír, pero esta vez no fue de burla, sino divertida, más aun cuando vio las orejas de Ichigo, que era lo único que alcanzaba ver de su rostro debido a sus posiciones, un poco rojas. Rukia se adelantó hasta quedar uno al lado del otro y así se mantuvieron el resto del camino, cuando estuvieron a una cuadra de llegar ella estiró un poco su mano, llamándole la atención.

-¿Estás seguro que tenemos que llegar así?

-¿Ah?

- _Así_ \- recordó mostrando sus manos.

-Ah, creo que el viejo enloquecerá si nos ve así- dijo rascando su nuca con su mano libre.

-Lo hará y no te dejará en paz.

Se soltaron al mismo tiempo e Ichigo hizo un pequeño amago de volver a sujetarla, pero se contuvo. Al llegar, vio a Yuzu ponerse el delantal.

-¡Bienvenidos!- exclamó al verlos entrar.

-Estamos en casa.

-Hola, Yuzu.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Rukia-chan. Karin-chan debería llegar en un rato, fue a jugar un partido.

-¿Dónde está el viejo?- preguntó mientras dejaba su bolso.

-Todavía no ha llegado, pero sabiendo que Rukia-chan venía hoy no ha de tardar.

-Seguro. Iré a cambiarme- le dijo a Rukia y ella asintió.

-Déjame ayudarte, Yuzu- se acercó a ella y sacó un delantal del cajón donde los guardaba.

-Te lo agradezco, Rukia-chan. Lo más probable es que Karin-chan llegue toda sucia y no me gusta que entre a la cocina así.

Rukia se puso a mezclar algunos ingredientes mientras hablaba con la pequeña Kurosaki, en su casa nunca podía hacer esas cosas así que cuando estaba en el mundo humano aprovechaba para poder practicar sus dotes culinarios. Al bajar, Ichigo vio la escena con una sonrisa. Normalmente Yuzu se encargaba sola de la cocina, pero verla compartir con Rukia le hizo pensar que realmente debía quererla mucho.

-Por cierto- dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a la barra y se apoyaba en él- ¿Cómo fue que ustedes y Karin se conocieron?

Rukia se tensó y detuvo un poco lo que estaba haciendo, para volver a retomarlo rápidamente.

-Fue en una convención de Chappy- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Ah? ¿Chappy?

-¡Es cierto onii-chan! Esa vez tuve que arrastrar a Karin-chan para que me acompañe- a Yuzu no le gustaba mentir, pero sabía que no podía ser de otra manera.

-¿Hubo una convención de ese horrible conejo?- una cuchara de madera salió volando hasta golpearlo directamente en la frente- ¡ESO DUELE, MALDITA!

-¡NO INSULTES A CHAPPY, IDIOTA!

-¡Es un conejo deforme!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes sentido de ternura!

-¡Esa cosa es de todo menos tierna!

-Será mejor que te calles o te tiraré algo más grande que una cuchara.

Ichigo fue sabio y se calló, así que Rukia agarró otra cuchara y siguió mezclando.

-¡Ya estoy en casa mis bellas hijas y estúpido hijo!

-Genial, estábamos tan bien- murmuró Ichigo y de repente salió volando hasta la pared.

-¡Sé más considerado con tu sexy padre, Ichigo!- y ahora fue Isshin quien salió disparado hacia el otro lado.

-¡No tienes que golpearme, viejo estúpido!

-¡Masaki, qué hicimos para tener un hijo tan irrespetuoso con su padre!

-Eso solo deberías preguntártelo tú- respondió Karin, que recién entraba a la casa.

-¡Bienvenida hija/Karin-chan!

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo casi sin ganas- Espero que sea rico, tuve que jugar un solo partido para poder estar aquí.

-Tranquila, seguro te gustará. Ahora vete a bañar que estás toda sudada.

-Sí, sí.

-Papá, onii-chan, dejen de pelear y pongan la mesa. Rukia-chan y yo terminaremos de preparar todo.

-Si Yuzu/-chan- ambos comenzaron a acomodar las cosas, aunque algún comentario se seguía escuchando entre ellos.

-A eso se le llama poder femenino- felicitó Rukia y ambas sonrieron.

Yuzu y Rukia prepararon bizcochos dulces y chocolate en taza. Se sentaron a la mesa en las ubicaciones de siempre, Isshin en la punta, Karin y Rukia del lado derecho y del izquierdo Yuzu e Ichigo.

Las conversaciones iban y venían entre todos, y de alguna extraña manera, a Ichigo eso le pareció algo cotidiano. Como si fuera una situación que vive todos los días, aunque sabe que no es así. Si, Rukia desayunó y cenó en su casa varias veces, pero todas fueron esporádicas, lo que ocurría en ese momento le pareció algo tan común que no supo de dónde provenía.

- _Recuerda, rey._

Ichigo dio un respingo y volteó a ver sobre su hombro, donde sintió que la voz le había hablado. Frunció el ceño, no había nadie tras él y parecía que fue el único que escuchó eso. Volvió a acomodarse, tratando de dejar de pensar en eso y seguir con las conversaciones que estaban teniendo sus hermanas. Rukia e Isshin, que se habían dado cuenta del comportamiento del chico, intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Por un pequeño momento, ambos sintieron el casi inexistente reiatsu de Ichigo elevarse un poco.

Cuando terminaron de merendar, Karin y él se encargaron de lavar todo, mientras que los demás se sentaron en la sala a mirar televisión. Cuando Ichigo terminó de secar todo, subió a su habitación, siendo seguido por la mirada de Rukia. Ella volteó a ver a Isshin, quien asintió y después volvió a reír con su hija.

Rukia se levantó para seguir a Ichigo, pero fue interceptada por Karin.

-Rukia-chan.

-¿Qué ocurre, Karin?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ichi-nii hace un rato?

-¿Lo sentiste también?- la chica asintió- No lo sé, fue demasiado repentino.

-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Rukia-chan?- preguntó perspicaz y la shinigami pensó que ella era mucho más inteligente que su hermano en esos temas.

-Tal vez- concedió- Pero por el momento no puedo decir nada, no hasta que lo sepa bien.

-Está bien- asintió- Ve con Ichi-nii, seguro querrá verte.

-Karin…

-Me alegra saber que están un poco más cerca que antes- le dijo y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana. Rukia suspiró y subió las escaleras, una vez estuvo en frente de la puerta simplemente la iba a abrir sin llamar, como en los viejos tiempos, pero se detuvo. No eran los viejos tiempos, así que tocó dos veces con el nudillo y esperó a que le conteste.

-Pasa- ella entró y lo vio acostado en su cama con las manos tras su cabeza- Rukia.

-Te va a hacer mal acostarte con el estómago cargado- le dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, cerca de los pies.

-No me va a pasar nada- contestó- Y siéntate en el piso.

-No seas maleducado, no voy a sentarme en el piso.

-Bah, has lo que quieras- y volvió a acomodarse, mirando el techo.

Rukia miró el cuarto, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Tenía la tentación de revisar el armario donde antes dormía, pero sabía que no era el momento.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Sólo me sorprende que seas tan ordenado.

-Tengo que serlo, sino Yuzu entra en mi habitación y husmea todo.

Ella sonrió, Ichigo había adquirido este hábito desde que ella empezó a vivir en su armario, no todo había sido tan malo después de todo.

-¿Te pasó algo durante la merienda?

-Nada- ¿qué podía decir? Escuchó una maldita voz en su oído, iba a tacharlo de loco. Él lo hacía.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí, Rukia. Deja de molestar.

-¿Molestar? ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti, idiota!- le gritó mientras agarraba una de las almohadas y se lo estampaba en la cara.

-¡Eres una bruta!- se sentó y sacó la almohada.

-¡Y tú eres un insensible desagradecido!

-¡Claro que no, tú eres demasiado chismosa!

-¡No soy chismosa!

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, pero a los demás integrantes de la familia parecía no molestarles.

-Es bueno volver a escucharlos así- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-Seh, es raro, pero creo que extrañaba eso.

-No es raro Karin-chan, es lindo.

-Lo que digas.

Isshin mentiría que no lo extraño también, pero luego de lo que ocurrió en la merienda había estado pensando mucho sobre eso. Más tarde llamaría a Urahara.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el tendedero se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio cuando de repente escucha un sonido muy conocido para él. Toma el pequeño aparato y aprieta un botón, de repente aparece una luz que sale de ahí y el rostro serio de Kyoraku en primer plano.

 _-¿Qué tal, Kisuke?_

-Kyoraku-sama, estaba esperando su llamada.

- _Imagino que si-_ levantó un poco su enorme sombrero para despejar su ojo- _¿Cómo sigue?_

-He tenido que darme prisa, después de lo que me enteré de Kurosaki-kun no podemos dejar pasar demasiado tiempo.

 _-Sí, Kuchiki-san me lo dijo. Imagino que no me dijo la verdad de por qué se enteró de los sueños, ¿cierto?_

-Siempre tan inteligente, Comandante.

- _Por ahora no importa, quería saber tus progresos. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees poder terminarlo?_

-Ahora que sé que realmente puede funcionar, trataré de terminarlo en dos semanas.

- _Dos semanas_ \- murmuró y se rascó la barba- _Bien, no era mi intención que Kuchiki-san se marchase todavía, pero sabes cómo es Byakuya-kun, tenía que darle una buena excusa._

-Se preocupa por su hermana, es todo.

 _-Lo sé, pero tú y yo sabemos que la única opción para esta misión siempre ha sido ella_ \- Urahara asintió _\- Bien, llamaré de nuevo en dos semanas. También te pido que me informes sobre cualquier situación entre la teniente del treceavo escuadrón y el ex shinigami sustituto_.

-Así lo haré.

- _y Kisuke…_

-¿Sí?

- _Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto y tu experimento no falle._

-No lo hará Kyoraku-sama, confíe en mí.

.

* * *

Fin de la transmisión.

Como ven, no es un capítulo lleno de momentos románticos ni nada, pero creo que para ser Ichigo y Rukia es más que suficiente, ¿no?

¿Alguien sabe como se llama ese dispositivo con lo que los shinigamis hacen videos llamadas? No quería ponerlo así porque me parecía demasiado moderno para ellos, pero ya varias veces lo usaron en el anime y manga. Si alguien sabe, que me lo diga en los comentarios por favor.

Respecto a lo de Zangetsu, por si se quedaron confundidos en esa parte es porque no recuerdan que el hollow interior de Ichigo siempre fue el verdadero Zangetsu, el que creíamos el malo, fue siempre el bueno. El viejo, el que tenía su poder de Quincy, desapareció y fue ahí que él obtuvo las zampakutos gemelas. ¿Recuerdan?

Bueno, listo la aclaración, es hora de los agradecimientos:

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Ya le están dando migraña al pobre de Ichigo, pero falta poco. Muy poco (? Por ahora no hay un enfrentamiento de Rukia con Orihime, pero es algo que Rukia tendrá que hacer tarde o temprano. En realidad, lo más probable sea que Orihime se choque con la verdad antes de que Rukia hable con ella. Aún no lo sé.

.

 **achalida:** Gracias por leer mi fic a pesar de que está en español, me siento muy halagada cuando recibo tus comentarios.

.

 **fel01:** Muchas gracias, espero que este te haya encantado también.

.

 **Rukia-chan 93:** Hola! Ya te dije alguna vez que amo cuando me dejas comentarios tan largos? Mi corazón se revienta de felicidad cada vez que te leo, gracias por siempre tomarte el trabajo de escribirme. Concuerdo con lo del final abierto, hasta hubiera preferido que terminara como lo hizo el anime, Ichigo con poderes y con la capacidad de ver a Rukia cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Yo todavía pienso en las palabras de Urahara, si nombro tanto a Ichigo como a Rukia, ¿por qué al final es Renji quién está a su lado? ¿Por qué Tite cambió tan drásticamente ese momento siendo que ya lo había hecho de una manera? Son cosas que todavía me pregunto a lo largo del tiempo desde que terminó. A pesar de todo, al final, con todo e hijos y casados, sólo los muestran a ellos dos con la palabra coraje, ¿coraje por sacrificar su felicidad juntos para poder evitar que Ywach aparezca de nuevo? I don´t Know.  
Volviendo al fic, Ichigo ya sabe que quiere estar cerca de Rukia, pero todavía no sabe lo que siente realmente por ella. Y es entendible, es decir, él conoce a una mujer que de la nada parece conocerlo tanto o más que él, debe ser demasiado extraño para él todo eso. Pero ya, de a poco esto va tomando forma, espero poder terminarlo pronto.

.

 **Jean:** La herida de más que amigos menos que amantes jamás se cerrará, pero ya no duele tanto. Ichigo es Ichigo, hay cosas que le cuestan hacer tenga o no memoria, pero se muestra un poco más cercano a Rukia ahora.

.

 **Andre:** Rukia siempre sufre, pero prometo que será recompensada. De hecho, ahora que Rukia sabe más sobre los sueños de Ichigo deberá vigilarlo incluso cuando duerme, pero eso le va a traer consecuencias que pienso contar en el siguiente capítulo.

.

 **Sakidi:** Kyoraku sabe que Rukia no le dijo toda la verdad, pero él tampoco se lo dijo a ella. Están a mano (?

.

 **JeLann7:** Cuando leí que te recomendaron este fic me puse tan feliz que casi lloro, en serio. Me alegro tanto que puedas enamorarte de esta historia y volver a creer en el IchiRuki. Muchas gracias por el review y tus palabras.

.

 **Aqua:** A veces me cuesta no salirme de las personalidades de cada uno, incluso pienso que quedaron un poco oc, pero si me dices que las mantengo, te creo. Rukia sabe que lo que está haciendo no es lo correcto, pero algo dentro de ella se rompió en ese momento y ya no puede negarse, tanto, a lo que tanto Ichigo como los Kurosaki le piden. En su momento, Rukia le contará a Ichigo todo, pero no por ahora.

.

Quiero hablarles sobre algo en general, el beso. Me pone contenta que a todos les haya gustado ese momento. Varias veces pensé en no ponerlo, porque no quedaba con el ambiente, que solo habría un abrazo, pero luego lo escribí y me gustó como quedó. No quería que sea el típico cliché, pero siento que la lluvia en la vida de Ichigo y Rukia siempre fue un símbolo muy importante, tanto para cada uno como en su relación. Así que estoy feliz de que les gustara cómo quedó.

Antes de terminar con esto, quiero contarles que pronto subiré un nuevo fanfic IchiRukia. Será AU, pero seguirán siendo Ichigo y Rukia. Quiero avanzar un poco más con este fic para empezar el otro, no quiero abandonarlo hasta terminar. Así que atentos a un nuevo fic.

Ya sin más, me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	20. La cadena

**¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Esperen, déjenme llorar de la felicidad de que por fin pude terminar este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, ya lloré y puedo decir que realmente lamento haber tardado tanto.**

 **Tuve parciales que me consumieron la vida, sumando la falta de inspiración.**

 **Pero hoy, sábado 2 de Junio, por fin puedo continuar esta historia.**

 **A todo esto, hay algo zukulemto esperando a ser leído en compensación por la tardanza ¬w¬**

 **Ya sin más, espero que les gusta el capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20: La cadena.**

Desde que Ichigo le contó acerca de sus sueños, Rukia decidió que también debería vigilarlo de noche. Y debía admitirlo, le estaba pasando factura. Dormía muy poco y estaba a su lado casi todo el tiempo, por no decir que completamente. Las escasas horas que podía dormir era cuando estaba en clases y no era tan cómodo la rama del árbol.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Kuchiki. No te ves muy bien.

-Tranquilo. Son solo gajes del oficio.

-Permíteme discernir- dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

El Quincy y la shinigami estaban en el patio, alejados de todos.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Ishida. Estaré bien.

-¿Kurosaki te ha visto así?

-Ishida.

-Lo siento, Kuchiki, pero de verdad no pareces estar bien. Estás pálida y ojerosa.

-Gracias, eres muy lindo al decirle eso a una chica.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé- suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz- Pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Forma parte de mi misión.

-¿Cuál es tu misión? Después de todo este tiempo…

-Imagino que ya debes intuirlo, Ishida, eres un chico listo.

-Quiero que me lo confirmes.

-No es el momento- se miraron a los ojos, ambos sabían que lo que el otro, pero por ahora no era necesario ponerlo en palabras.

El timbre sonó y ambos emprendieron camino a sus respectivos lugares. Ishida se acomodó en su lugar justo para ver cómo Rukia se quedaba dormida en una incómoda posición sobre la rama. El chico suspiró y antes de que llegara la profesora, caminó un par de asientos atrás.

-Kurosaki.

-¿Qué ocurre Ishida?- preguntó sin ganas.

-¿Has visto a Kuchiki estos días?

-¿Qué?- balbuceó nervioso- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-No te hagas el estúpido conmigo y respóndeme.

-No, no la he visto hace unos días- murmuró- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

-Tus celos son innecesarios conmigo, Kurosaki. Solo me preocupa.

Ichigo farfulló con molestia y lo observó sin negar o afirmar nada.

-¿Acaso está enferma?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo tú- y luego se alejó hasta su asiento.

.

.

.

De regreso a casa, Ichigo no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la preocupación de su amigo. Suspiró varias veces, pensado en lo que podía hacer. Rukia, detrás de él, caminaba más dormida que despierta. Sus pasos lentos y descoordinados daban la sensación de que caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

Repentinamente Ichigo se detuvo y casi choca con él. Lo miró con extrañeza y siguió su mirada hacia un poste de luz, pero lo que él miraba era una pequeña botella de vidrio tirada, con flores y agua esparcida alrededor. Se acercó hasta acuclillarse y ponerlo de pie, junto con las flores.

-Mira que hay idiotas que no respetan nada- murmuró para sí mismo- Mañana te traeré flores nuevas- luego se levantó para volver a su camino.

Rukia no se movió de su lugar, pensando si fue o no coincidencia que Ichigo hiciera eso, justo cuando el espíritu de un niño pequeño estaba llorando al lado de las flores caídas. Y no solo eso, prometerle que le traería unas nuevas.

-¿Acaso…?

Más adelante, Ichigo pensaba si lo que había escuchado había sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Era posible relacionar esa botella con flores a un niño llorando? Él no vio nada, simplemente escuchó un sollozo y luego todo tirado. Seriamente pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, desde que tenía esos sueños había comenzado a escuchar cosas donde no debía.

-Estoy en casa- anunció, sacándose los zapatos.

-¡Bienvenido hijo!- exclamó Isshin recibiéndolo con una patada que Ichigo logró esquivar.

-¡Esa no es manera de recibir a tu hijo ni a cualquier persona!

-¡Tienes que aprender a defenderte, hijo mío!

-Cállate y déjame pasar- dijo, empujándolo con el hombro.

Isshin estaba por gritar algo más, pero vio entrar a Rukia y por su expresión intuyó que se trataba de algo grave.

-Rukia-chan- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Tengo que hablar con usted, Isshin-san.

-Entiendo, ven, vamos a la clínica, ahí no nos van a molestar.

Isshin se aseguró se cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de voltearse a hablar con la shinigami.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia-chan?

-Es solo falta de sueño, no se preocupe- hizo un gesto con la mano para mostrar tranquilidad- Ahora, necesito hablar de Ichigo.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- preguntó, apoyándose sobre su escritorio.

-Imagino que sabe cuál es mi misión.

-Lo sospecho, sí.

-Kyoraku-sama me pidió que viniera al mundo humano para vigilar a Ichigo, quería que compruebe que realmente ya no tiene memorias ni poderes.

Él asintió, comprobando tal vez que realmente ya lo sabía.

-Así fue hasta un par de días- suspiró y tocó su frente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas- Ichigo me contó que ha estado teniendo sueños extraños, Urahara y yo creemos que se trata del verdadero Zangetsu.

-¿Cómo dices? Se supone que está sellado.

-Así es, pero parece ser que pudo encontrar la manera de ingresar al subconsciente de Ichigo. Antes, cuando tenía pocas semanas aquí, Ichigo tuvo pequeños momentos en lo que parecía sentirme, pero eran esporádicos. Ahora es diferente.

-¿Qué tan diferente?

-Usted también presenció la vez en la que Ichigo incrementó por poco tiempo su reiatsu. No sé qué lo llevó a hacerlo consiente, pero he estado vigilándolo de noche también. No siempre sucede, pero hay ocasiones que se vuelve a repetir ese momento.

-¿Tú crees que Zangetsu hará que mi hijo recupere su memoria y poderes?

-No creo que él vaya a recordar algo de su pasado como shinigami, pero sus poderes…

-¿Le has dicho a Kyoraku-sama todo esto?

-Por ahora solo sabe acerca de los sueños. Necesito saber con más exactitud lo que ocurre. Es por eso que le pido su ayuda,

-Quieres que lo vigile cuando tú no puedes hacerlo- afirmó y Rukia asintió- Esto se está volviendo más complicado, Rukia-chan. Se suponía que esto no debía ocurrir.

-Ichigo es fuerte... el shinigami que lleva dentro lo es, debimos esperar que algo así no lo retendría demasiado tiempo.

-Por ahora no ha mostrado indicio de estar recuperando sus poderes estando en casa, pero estaré más atento y me aseguraré de mantenerlo vigilado de noche. Mientras tanto, tú debes descansar, estás a punto de caer desmayada.

-Se lo agradezco- sonrió y se volteó para irse- Nos vemos pronto.

-Rukia-chan- llamó antes de perderla de vista, ella se giró a verlo- Me alegra que hayas sido tu a quién mandó el Comandante General.

La shinigami sintió algo cálido envolverle al escucharlo. No dijo nada, pero sonrió sinceramente y luego se fue.

* * *

Al otro día, Ichigo llevó las flores de camino a clases. Ya no escuchó a ningún niño llorar y eso le hizo sentir mejor de alguna manera.

Durante todo el día tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo faltaba y que Ishida lo mirara como si le gritara que haga algo no ayudaba mucho. Rechazó una salida con sus amigos, cosa que hizo que Keigo hiciera un berrinche y que Inoue se entristeciera un poco, pero él tenía otros planes.

Caminó con falsa seguridad y cuando llegó lo único que pidió fue que no estuviera él.

-Oh, Kurosaki-san, bienvenido.

-Gracias Ururu.

-¿Busca a Urahara-sama?- mientras retomaba su trabajo de barrer- Él no se encuentra ahora.

-Sí, no, yo…- se rascó la nuca y suspiró- Busco a… Busco a Rukia.

-Kuchiki-sama está durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo a esta hora? ¿Se siente mal?- preguntó preocupado.

-B-bueno… ella ha estado trabajando demasiado y casi no dormía.

-Entiendo, entonces es mejor que me vaya.

-K-Kurosaki-san- llamó antes de que se volteara- Kuchiki-sama ya ha dormido demasiado… ¿podría despertarla?

Ichigo levantó una ceja y asintió.

-Claro-le dijo y entró a la casa.

-Es la tercera habitación del fondo- le explicó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Buscó la habitación según lo que había dicho la niña y tocó la puerta, esperó un poco y volvió a tocar, entonces decidió simplemente entrar. La habitación estaba poco iluminada debido a que las cortinas tapaban la ventana y sobre el futón estaba Rukia, durmiendo sin ser consciente de que él estaba ahí.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándola directamente y sonrió al ver su cabello desparramado por la almohada.

-No deberías trabajar tanto si vas a terminar así, tonta- murmuró mientras rozaba su rostro con sus dedos. Tenía una piel tan suave que parecía porcelana, recorrió cada rincón de su rostro sin tocar sus labios, y cuando llegó a su frente acomodó su flequillo haciéndole cosquillas. Rukia apretó los ojos y lentamente los abrió.

-¿Ichigo?- peguntó con la voz ronca.

-Hey dormilona, ya es hora de que te levantes.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo mitras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada y rascarse un ojo.

-Son cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Qué?- exclamó más espabilada- ¿Dormí tanto?

-Ururu dijo que trabajaste demasiado, ¿era necesario llegar a este extremo?

-Lo sé, es solo… que tenía que hacerlo, pero ahora voy a dormir más.

-Espero que así sea.

Luego quedaron en silencio, Rukia trataba de espabilarse todavía e Ichigo recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que tenía puesto.

-¿Acaso no había de tu talla?- le dijo mientras reía.

Rukia no entendió, pero luego se miró y frunció el ceño. Antes de caer dormida Urahara le había dicho que se ponga un pijama suyo, pera no estar incómoda. Y, por supuesto, le quedaba enorme.

-Cállate, solo me prestaron- se abrazó a sí misma, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas y el ceño más hundido. Ichigo, sin embargo, no dejaba de reír.- ¡Ya deja de reírte!

Agarró su almohada y trató de golpearlo, pero Ichigo lo agarró antes de que lo golpeara.

-Vamos, no seas violenta, hasta te queda bien- trató de calmarse, pero la risa se le escapaba.

-No te burles, idiota.

Ichigo decidió, por alguna extraña razón, alargar su mano para acomodar de nuevo su flequillo. Rukia quedó tan sorprendida que no se movió e Ichigo, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, permaneció congelado en su lugar. Tragó grueso y la miró. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que Rukia se había puesto nerviosa a pesar de la estoicidad de su mirada. Tomó aire y cuando la pequeña shinigami pensaba que bajaría su mano, no se le ocurrió que lo haría a su mejilla. Su corazón comenzó a martillar tan rápido contra su pecho que esta vez Ichigo sí estaba seguro que ella estaba nerviosa. Tan rápido como hizo eso, volvió a acariciar su rostro, haciendo que Rukia cerrara los ojos.

Ichigo pensó que ella se veía tan linda con su corto cabello desarreglado, ese pijama que le quedaba enorme y sus mejillas sonrosadas que no se pudo resistir a agacharse un poco y unir sus labios.

Era la segunda vez que se besaban, pero no pudo evitar pensar que de alguna manera, él ya conocía esos labios mucho más que eso. Rukia puso una mano encima de la suya y la otra sujetó su camiseta, estrujándola entre sus dedos. La otra mano de Ichigo fue a parar a su nuca, tocando un poco su oreja, como si quiera acercarla más de lo que ya estaban.

El beso, que en principio parecía calmado, comenzó a ser más fuerte y salvaje. Ichigo usó su lengua para abrirse paso y Rukia correspondió el gesto sin negarse, mordió un poco su labio inferior y acercaron un poco más sus cuerpos. La última vez se besaron más por la tensión del momento que por otra cosa, pero ahora que se besaban por el simple hecho de hacerlo, les daba a ambos una sensación más placentera.

Se besaron tanto que para cuando se separaron tenían los labios un poco hinchados. Ichigo le robó un pico más y luego se separaron completamente. Ninguno quiso decir algo al respecto, así que Rukia se levantó y lo miró.

-Iré a cambiarme, ¿me esperas?

-Claro.

* * *

-¡Pero Yoruichiiii!

-Ya te dije que no, Kisuke.

-¿Por qué no dejas que un shipper cumpla su sueño de ver a su OTP canon?

-¿De nuevo con eso? Ya estás viejo para seguir con esas cosas.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy en mi plena juventud.

-Sí, sí, será mejor que continúes con tu trabajo.

-Eres muy mala, Yoruichi.

Ella levantó su pequeña ceja y bufó. Ella y Urahara estaban en su laboratorio, él no había dejado de trabajar desde que se había enterado de los sueños de Ichigo y todavía sentía que no avanzaba. Estaba tan concentrado que no había sentido llegar al ex shinigami sustituto, fue Ururu la que le avisó y cuando supo que él se había ido a despertar a la pequeña Kuchiki quiso ir rápidamente para espiarlos, pero Yoruichi saltó encima suyo y lo arañó.

-Será solo un minuto.

-Ya no tenemos un minuto, Kisuke.

Él suspiró y volvió a su trabajo, era cierto que necesitaba terminarlo pronto, ya que parecía que los poderes de Ichigo estaban volviendo poco a poco. Sabía que tarde o temprano algo así podría ocurrir, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto. Él había esperado a que tardara al menos unos diez años, pero al parecer su zampakuto no pensaba igual.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Kuchiki?

-No lo sé, creo que me golpeará cuando se enteré- rio.

-Seguro lo hará- asintió la gata.

-Gracias por darme esperanzas- murmuró- Pero por ahora es mejor no decirle nada, no es del todo seguro aún que ocurra.

-¿Qué hay de Isshin? ¿A él se lo dirás?

-Isshin-san sabe que estoy trabajando en algo, tarde o temprano será él quien venga a preguntarme. Mientras tanto, sólo lo sabremos nosotros y Kyoraku-sama.

-¿Resultará?

-…Eso espero.

.

.

.

Cuando Rukia salió cambiada, Ichigo le dijo que tenía que comer algo para recuperar fuerzas y la invitó a merendar fuera. Ella sonrió agradecida, esos pequeños gestos eran algo que él jamás perdería, a pesar de que ya no tenía memoria.

Ichigo la llevó a un pequeño café que hizo que Rukia lo mirara con nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que fueron a ese lugar.

.

Flash Back

.

 _Fue una de las veces en la que Rukia había ido al mundo humano y había vuelto al instituto junto a Ichigo. Ya habían salido de clases cuando, caminando de regreso a casa, vio algo que la hizo emocionar._

 _-¡Es Chappy!_

 _-Ay no- murmuró el chico cuando la vio correr hasta la vidriera._

 _-¡Mira Ichigo!- señaló la vidriera- ¡Dice que hay un especial de Chappy en este café!_

 _-¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso?_

 _-¿No es obvio? Invítame a tomar uno._

 _-¿Estás loca enana? No voy a gastar el dinero de mi mesada en un café con forma de Chappy._

 _-No seas avaro, te devolveré._

 _-¿Cuándo?- preguntó levantando la ceja._

 _-Algún día, pero sabes que lo haré._

 _-Claro que no, enana mentirosa, nunca me devuelves el dinero que gasto por ti._

 _-Solo porque el dinero de aquí no es el mismo que en la Sociedad de Almas._

 _-No me sirve de nada tener dinero de allá si lo tengo que usar aquí._

 _-Ya, deja de quejarte y cómprame uno- le dijo cruzado sus brazos._

 _-Ya te dije que no, consíguete tu propio dinero- se volteó dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó un sollozo y se sintió palidecer- No te atrevas- le dijo antes de girar y verla sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo._

 _-Eres tan injusto conmigo, Kuroski-kun- lloriqueó- Yo siempre hago_ todo _lo que me pides y tú… ¿no puedes comprarme al menos un café? A veces siento que solo me usas para satisfacer tus deseos carnales y luego me tiras como si fuera un trapo._

 _-No sigas, enana del demonio- pidió un poco nervioso al ver que la gente se acercaba a curiosear._

 _-¿Acaso no he sido buena? ¿No cumplo con tus expectativas?- siguió diciendo mientras se secaba imaginarias lágrimas._

 _-Cállate ya- amenazó entre dientes cuando escuchó a la gente murmurar._

 _-Vaya, parece una pelea de parejas._

 _-Pobre chica, debería dejar a ese idiota._

 _-Todos los hombres son iguales, solo te quieren para una cosa._

 _Ichigo sintió sus mejillas calientes y se acercó a Rukia a paso agigantados para tomarla de la mano y entrar al café._

 _-Pide tu maldito café y vámonos de aquí- le dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa lejos de la vidriera._

 _Rukia sonrió e hizo el pedido, luego fue a sentarse con él. Ichigo seguía cabreado así que decidió no molestarlo. Cuando trajeron el café, él también recibió uno._

 _-Yo no te pedí uno- le dijo a Rukia._

 _-Ya lo sé, pero ya que estamos los dos aquí, disfrutemos los dos._

 _-No sé si pueda disfrutarlo si soy yo quién tiene que pagar._

 _-Ya, no te quejes y tómalo._

 _Él suspiró y antes de tomarlo se dio cuenta del dibujo que tenía el café. Era Chappy, sí, pero tenía la forma de su cabello y al ver el de Rukia, tenía el suyo. Antes de que lo tomara, le dijo:_

 _-Cambiemos._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Solo hagámoslo._

 _-No si no me dices por qué eso tan de repente._

 _-Solo… no quiero tomar un café que se parece a mí, ¿sí?_

 _Rukia levantó una ceja, incrédula._

 _-¿Es eso?_

 _-Solo cambiemos._

 _-Bien, bien- dijo para luego pasarle su taza y agarrar la de él- ¿Contento?_

 _-No me hables como a un niño._

 _Rukia se resistió al comentario de que, para ella, si lo era, así que solo dio el primer sorbo y sonrió pícaramente._

 _-Eres bastante rico en forma de Chappy- se burló._

 _Ichigo volvió a sentir sus mejillas calientes._

 _-Maldita enana- murmuró antes de tomar el suyo._

 _._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _._

Después de eso había obligado a Ichigo un par de veces más a tomar un café, a pesar de que el especial de Chappy solo fue esa vez.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ichigo al verla perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya estaban sentados, esperando el pedido.

-No, nada. Solo me recuerda a un lugar al que fui una vez.

-¿Y… acaso te trajo algún recuerdo en específico?

-Algo así- y aunque Ichigo quiso seguir preguntando, la mesera había llegado con sus cafés y un plato con medialunas.

-Que lo disfruten- dijo y se retiró.

Solo en ese momento Rukia se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta y comió al menos cinco medialunas ella sola.

Ichigo solo tomó su café mientras a veía comer, casi ríe viendo la velocidad con la que comía, realmente parecía hambrienta. Justo cuando iba a empezar alguna conversación, escucharon el sonido del freno de un auto y luego un choque. Ambos miraron por la ventana y afuera ya se había juntado un par de personas mientras que el conductor del auto bajaba con miedo. El coche estaba completamente abollado en la parte de adelante, unos metros más alejados había una bicicleta destruida.

-¡Alguien llame a la ambulancia!- gritó una mujer mientras se acercaba a cuerpo de un chico tirado en la calle.

Todo el revuelo del accidente atrajo más gente que se acercaba a ver.

-Parece grave- le dijo Rukia, aunque ella sabía que ya no había salvación para el chico de la bicicleta. Miró a Ichigo, quien no podía despegar su mirada de la ventana y parecía algo impresionado- ¿Ichigo? ¿Lo conoces?

-No, no sé quiénes son.

-¿Qué te pasa, entonces?

-Es solo… ¿Rukia?

-Dime.

-¿Tú también ves al tipo de la bicicleta con una cadena en el pecho?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaan!

Por fin Ichigo está volviendo a recuperar sus poderes, poco a poco, pero lo hace.

¿Qué les pareció el beso? ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si, yo se que querían algo así ¬w¬

Ahora, para hacer honor a este glorioso sábado, ¡respuestas!

.

 **Jean:** Todavía no sabemos qué está haciendo Urahara, pero seguro que ya tienen sus sospechas. Hay cariño IchiRuki hoy, ¡y qué cariño! Inoue va a seguir intentando algo con Ichigo hasta que vea con sus propios ojos lo que está pasando con Rukia, y prometo que será todo un drama (?

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Yo también tengo miedo, y soy la autora (?

.

 **Andre:** Dentro de poco sabremos qué pasa entre esos dos, pero por ahora seguirá como un misterio.

.

 **Yui-chan6910:** ¡Muchas gracias por elegir esta historia que se actualiza cada muerte de un obispo! Ya está el segundo beso, ahora... ¿para cuándo el tercero?

.

 **fel01:** Kyoraku tienes buenas intenciones, pero no siempre los medios correctos.

.

 **Nami:** Lamento que esperes tanto por los capítulos, espero que este te haya gustado también.

.

 **NekoMimiR:** ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Espero te guste este capítulo.

.

 **Celine:** Si tu mente pervertida trabajó en eso, me imagino ahora (?

.

 **Mia:** Pasaron 84 años, pero llegó (?

.

 **Guest:** No lo voy a abandonar, lo juro.

.

 **Uchiha Sam97:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

.

 **Guest#2:** ¡No llores!

.

Y listo, mil gracias a todos los que me escriben.

No se olviden de dejarme reviews si les gustó (o no) el capítulo y trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima.

Quiero intentar terminarlo relativamente rápido para empezar un nuevo fic IchiRuki, pero solo hasta entonces.

Ya sin más, nos leemos el próximo capitulo.


	21. Revelación

**.**

 **¡Muy buenas mi gente querida!**

 **Por fin, un capítulo más, a un día del cumpleaños de nuestro fresa favorito.**

 **Después de mil años, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Ya, sin más, los dejo leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21: Revelación.**

Nanao pensó que, cuando Kyoraku Shunsui fue nombrado Comandante General de los shinigamis, muchas cosas cambiarían. Y lo hicieron, si, pero había cosas que lastimosamente siguieron igual.

-¿Dónde se metió ese hombre? Siempre deja el papeleo para última hora y mañana hay una reunión importante- murmuraba mientras caminaba con prisa por los pasillos del escuadrón, lo más probable sea, pensó, que esté durmiendo la siesta.

Y así lo encontró luego de varios insultos después, su capitán estaba recostado en el suelo junto al patio con su gran sombrero cubriendo su rostro.

-Ahí está, llevo buscándolo toda la mañana. No puede desatender sus obligaciones así como así- regañó acomodándose los lentes.

La respiración, antes tranquila del capitán, se vio interrumpida por una fuerte aspiración nasal, haciendo que se sentase de un solo tirón, asustando un poco a la teniente.

-Nanao-chan- llamó, su voz sonaba tan seria que ella no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento- Comunícame con Urahara.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Kyoraku levantó su sombrero, dejando ver su único ojo sano. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una intensa mirada, casi daba miedo.

-Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar.

.

.

.

Ichigo no había podido dormir desde el accidente. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, no podía encontrar respuesta lógica a lo que había visto. Y los comentarios de Rukia no habían ayudado mucho tampoco.

.

 **Flash Back**

.

 _-¿Lo ves?_

 _Rukia guardó silencio hasta que volvió su mirada a la venta y de nuevo a él._

 _-El muchacho de la bicicleta está tirado en el suelo, Ichigo._

 _-Lo sé, pero es diferente. El que yo veo tiene una cadena en el pecho- dijo casi con desesperación._

 _-Es solo imaginación tuya, en unos días empieza el periodo de exámenes, ¿no?- preguntó condescendiente- Tu mente solo te está jugando una mala pasada._

 _-No, no es…- volteó a mirar de nuevo al chico con la cadena, pero ya no estaba. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y rascó sus ojos, como tratando de arreglar su vista- Tienes razón, tal vez solo vi mal._

 _Después de eso, terminaron de merendar en silencio. Con la imagen del ciclista encadenado todavía rondando._

.

 **Fin Flash Back**

.

No le contó a nadie más sobre ese pequeño momento. De todas manera, seguro que lo tildarían de loco como él mismo lo hacía. Volvió a dar una vuelta en el colchón, y otra, y de nuevo otra, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era levantarse. Tal vez un vaso de leche lo ayudaría a dormir.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, ya era muy tarde y su familia estaba durmiendo. O al menos eso pensó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo despierto tan tarde?- preguntó viendo a su padre sentado en la mesa con una taza en la mano.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, estúpido hijo- contestó, pero no tan energético.

-No podía dormir- metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón pijama y se acercó a buscar la leche.

-No es bueno que te desveles tanto, ya estás estudiando para los exámenes.

-Tú también- murmuró con el ceño fruncido y ponía el líquido a calentar.

Isshin ahogó su risa con el café.

-¿Y tú por qué no podías dormir?

-¿Por fin te preocupas un poco por tu querido padre?

-Es solo curiosidad- sopló un poco el humillo y dio el primer trago. Sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse.

-Tenía algunos papeleos pendientes. Hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Un paciente?

-Podría decirse, si- Ichigo asintió, dispuesto a ir de nuevo a su habitación- ¿hay algo que te está molestando?

Se detuvo un momento, como si meditara la respuesta y luego movió la cabeza, negando.

-No, son solo los exámenes. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, suspiró y volvió su vista al frente.

-No parece que haya recuperado su visión.

-Eso creo- dijo Rukia, sentada frente a Isshin- Tal vez fue solo un lapsus.

La shinigami se había mantenido tensa toda la conversación padre e hijo, temiendo que Ichigo pudiese verla.

-¿No me habías dicho que Ichigo dejó de ver al muchacho cuando lo revivieron?

-Si- cerró los ojos y tocó su frente, como si le doliera- No lo sé, es la primera vez que él ve algo así. Estoy segura que antes solo podía percibirlos levemente o incluso escucharlos de alguna manera, pero verlos… esto se está complicando más.

-Tranquila Rukia-chan. En ningún momento su reiatsu ha dado señales de poder.

Y tal vez era eso lo que más los preocupaba.

-Que no me haya visto ahora es buena señal, pero no puedo confiarme demasiado. Tendré que vigilarlo desde la distancia.

-¿Ya hablaste con el Comandante?

-Aún no, pero no puedo extenderlo demasiado. Mañana hablaré con él.

Isshin asintió y se levantó a lavar su taza.

-Puedes quedarte, Rukia-chan- dijo al verla parándose también.

-Se lo agradezco, pero es mejor que me vaya.

-Está bien. Solo trata de no agobiarte con estos temas, Ichigo se dará cuenta de que algo te preocupa.

-Lo sé.

Y luego se fue.

.

* * *

.

El estado anímico de Ichigo no mejoró, llegó a clases con la mente en otro lado y eso hizo que varios profesores lo regañaran por no prestar atención. Orihime y los demás lo observaron preocupados, pero por más que intentaron averiguar qué le ocurría, él les respondía que solo era estrés. Sin embargo, notaron que Rukia lo observaba desde un punto bastante lejano a su posición usual. Ishida la miró, como si le preguntara, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Antes de finalizar las clases, Rukia decidió ir en busca de su gigai. Después de todo, no quería que él estuviese pasando por todo ese caos eso solo.

Ichigo, por otro lado, fue arrastrado por sus amigos a quién sabe dónde. Solo sabía que iban caminando por el centro, él y Orihime adelante, y Chad e Ishida detrás. La chica le estaba hablando desde que salieron del instituto, y aunque en un principio lo intentó, no la escuchaba. Sentía que había miles de voces hablándole al mismo tiempo, que veía personas más nítidas que otras y justo en uno de esos momentos de distracción chocó con alguien. De nuevo.

-¡Mi chaqueta!- exclamó al ver su hotdog empapado en su pecho- ¡Tu maldito bastardo, más vale que me compres otra!

Pero Ichigo no le prestaba atención. Por un momento creyó ver una persona con la cadena en el pecho, igual que la última vez, pero cuando quiso seguirla, el tipo con el que había chocado lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota? Me debes una chaqueta y un hotdog- era bastante corpulento y aparentemente mayor que Ichigo y los demás, pero eso no lo intimidó.

-Suéltame- murmuró con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

-No te hagas el valiente, devuelve lo que arruinaste.

-Vamos chico, solo hazlo, Goro no es muy paciente- le dijo uno hombre detrás, no tan alto que el nombrado pero más delgado.

-Déjalo Shun, el idiota se lo merece. Además, será divertido ver cómo lo pone en su lugar.

Además de Goro y Shun habían dos hombres más riendo por la escena. En cambio, Ishida y Chad observaban con cautela y Orihime con preocupación.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Oh, ¿es tu novia?- se burló Goro- ¿Qué tal si intercambiamos? Te perdono la ofensa y tú dame a la chica.

Chad e Ishida se pusieron delante de ella instintivamente.

-Bueno, bueno, hay más valientes aquí. Pero creo que empezaremos contigo, chico naranja.

Ichigo no dijo nada más, sólo actuó. Golpeó al hombre directo al rostro, haciendo que lo soltara. Pero antes de que pudiese ir en busca de aquella persona, los amigos de Goro se pusieron delante suyo.

-¡No creas que vas a escapar después de eso!

-Tch- murmuró entre dientes y se preparó para pelear.

-¡No se queden ahí parados, acaben con él!- gritó Goro, acercándose también.

-¡Ichigo!- Chad se unió a la pelea, colocándose de espaldas a su amigo.

-Quédate aquí, Inoue-san- ella asintió e Ishida fue a ayudar también.

Si bien los tipos eran fuertes, Ichigo, Chad e Ishida lo eran más, pero los superaban en número y eso les jugaba en contra.  
Al estar en pleno centro, pronto comenzó a llenarse de gente curiosa y uno de ellos llamó a la policía. En cuanto a la sirena empezó a escucharse más cerca, Goro y su grupo decidieron dar por terminada la pelea y correr antes de que los atraparan.

Inoue actuó lo más rápido que pudo, ayudó a sus amigos y se alejaron del lugar hasta un callejón.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- Inue volteó y suspiró aliviada.

-Kuchiki-san, que bueno que estás aquí. Ayúdame por favor.

Rukia se acercó a Ishida, ya que Inoue tenía a Ichigo y Chad podía mantenerse en pie. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de la chica, que era la más cercana. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa ratona e Inoue fue en busca de su botiquín.

-¿Ahora sí me van a decir qué ocurrió?

-Bueno… fue un accidente- musitó el Quincy.

-¿Accidente?

Ishida y Chad evitaron ver a Ichigo, pero Rukia entendió lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué demonios te tienes que meter en peleas tan estúpidas?-

-¿Ah? No fue por mi culpa, él empezó todo.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó sarcástica.

-Si.

-Tú… ¡Eres un maldito inconsciente!- exclamó, levantándose y apuntándole con el dedo- ¡No sabes controlar tu temperamento explosivo y siempre terminas haciendo estupideces como ésta!

-No es…

-¡Cállate!- puso su mano en su cabeza y la bajó- ¡De ahora en adelante tus opiniones me importan una mierda!

Una sensación de déja vú lo atravesó e Ichigo sintió su corazón latir desbordado, pero no entendía por qué.

-¡No puedes simplemente pelear cada vez que te metes en problemas!- siguió y luego volteó a ver a Ishida y Chad, quienes se pusieron firmes al instante- ¡Y ustedes tampoco! ¡Se supone que son más racionales que este estúpido!

-¡Oye!

-¡Silencio!- bajó más su cabeza- ¿Por qué carajos ustedes también estaban metidos ahí? ¡Tendrían que haberlo parado antes!

-L-lo sentimos, Kuchiki- respondieron al unísono. Sus frentes sudaban de los nervios que les causaba esa pequeña chica.

-Y ahora que ya están advertidos, uno de ustedes me dirá qué fue lo que pasó- calló, evaluando quién sería su mejor opción- ¡Sado! Tu nunca mientes, dime qué pasó.

Chad tragó grueso y contó lo ocurrido. Inoue había llegado en algún momento del regaño y se acercó a Ichigo mientras su amigo seguía hablando.

-Eso es todo.

-Así que el primer golpe lo diste tú- le dijo a Ichigo, cruzando los brazos.

-Hm, el idiota ese de todas maneras me iba a obligar a pagar por algo que fue accidental, hubiese terminado de igual manera.

-No busques excusas, y menos tan malas.

Rukia suspiró y se acercó a Chad e Ishida. Primero empezó a curar al Quincy, que no estaba tan lastimado como Ichigo, pero de los tres Chad era el que mejor la había llevado.

Cuando las chicas terminaron, Orihime se ofreció a prepararles algo para comer y, aunque realmente temieron por su vida más que en la pelea, aceptaron con una sonrisa. Rukia se quedó recogiendo la basura que había quedado esparcida por la mesita.

-¿Puedes dejar de fruncir el ceño así?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de su labor- Un poco más y eso llega a tocar el suelo.

-Cállate- murmuró sin importarle que se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle aunque no lo mirara.

-No seas infantil. No sólo te peleaste por una cosa absurda sino que metiste a tus amigos en eso.

-Ya entendí Rukia, no volverá a pasar.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

-Eso espero.

-Aquí traje algo para que se refresquen- dijo Inoue, saliendo de la pequeña cocina- Había un poco de jugo de cuando Tatsuki-chan vino, pero les traje ramitas de cilantro por si quieren hacerlo más delicioso.

A todos les sudó la nuca al pensar en la combinación de lo que parecía un simple jugo de naranja con esa cosa verde.

Inoue acercó la bandeja y comenzó a servir los vasos, cuando Rukia dio el primer trago su celular empezó a sonar. Al ver quién era se tensó por completo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ichigo al notarlo.

-Nada, solo es algo del trabajo- se levantó y se dirigió hacia el balcón- Atenderé la llamada y luego vendré a terminar el jugo.

Cerró la puerta corrediza de espaldas e inhaló profundo antes de contestar.

-Kuchiki.

- _Kuchiki-san, espero no estar interrumpiendo tu trabajo_.

-No se preocupe Kyoraku-sama.

- _Bien, porque necesito hablar contigo. He estado pensando en el informe que recibí y los sueños que me contaste, ¿ha avanzado a algo más?_

-No sé acerca de los sueños, pero si hay algo que avanzó. Ichigo está recuperando su visión.

- _¿Cómo? ¿Ya posee de nuevo su reiatsu?_

-No, su reiatsu sigue siendo inexistente. Al menos no lo suficientemente fuerte como para percibirlo tan fácil y eso es lo más extraño. Está… empezando a ver las almas que vagan por las calles y puede distinguir que no son realmente humanos.

 _-¿Te ha visto?_

-No en mi forma de shinigami- dudó un poco y tragó grueso- Comandante, hay algo que necesito reportar.

- _Dime, Kuchiki-san._

Mientras tanto, en la sala Inoue hablaba con los chicos acerca de sus heridas, pero tanto Ichigo como Uryu estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en el balcón.

Rukia seguía estando tensa, incluso más de lo que se había puesto al ver la llamada. Ichigo quería salir y preguntarle qué ocurría, pero sabía que ella no le contestaría. Su trabajo seguía siendo un secreto para él.

- _Así que… has utilizado mi permiso de usar tu gigai para poder encontrarte con Kurosaki, varias veces._

-Si.

 _-¿Te has inmiscuido de nuevo en su vida?_

-Lo hice. Aunque solo fue una coincidencia.

- _Imagino que sí_ \- no sonaba tan convencido, pero Rukia no podía asegurar cuál era la razón que no le placía- _¿Sabes que esto puede acarrear un enorme castigo? Has desobedecido mis órdenes._

-Lo sé.

- _Podría sacarte de la misión y mandar a alguien más que la termine_.

-Kyoraku-sama- dijo casi en tono de ruego- Entiendo que esto puede llegar a afectar muchas cosas, pero si no he informado hasta ahora sobre esto es porque no lo veía importante. Ichigo ha empezado hace muy poco con esto de ver los espíritus y además…

 _-¿Además?_

-Sé que Urahara está planeando algo y que usted está al tanto.

Kyoraku guardó silencio y suspiró.

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

-Ha estado en el laboratorio mucho tiempo, aunque él piensa que no me doy cuenta. Todavía no sé qué está haciendo, pero estoy segura que es algo relacionado a Ichigo.

 _-¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba enterado?_

-Eso solo fue una suposición, pero no me equivoqué.

- _Entiendo, realmente esto parece estar saliéndose de nuestras manos y aunque es mi deber alejarte de esta misión no lo haré._

-¿Cómo dice?- la tensión latente en su cuerpo se desvaneció de golpe y se apoyó en el barandal.

- _Gracias a eso es que realmente podemos saber si Kurosaki Ichigo recupera o no sus poderes. Y de todas maneras, estoy seguro que fue Kisuke quien te convenció de usar el gigai, ¿me equivoco?_

-N-no, no realmente.

- _Ah, lo sabía. Es un loco shippeador_.

-¿Un… qué?

- _No te preocupes, sigue así Kuchiki-san. Trata de averiguar qué más puede ver y si los sueños persisten._

-Eso haré, Kyoraku-sama.

- _Y respecto a lo otro… Por ahora es mejor que no sepas qué es. Llámame ante cualquier novedad._

Luego cortó. Apoyó su otra mano en el barandal y respiró profundo. Al menos seguiría estando al lado de Ichigo. De todas maneras, si no tuviese el permiso del Comandante General, hubiese estado igual, aunque eso significara un peor castigo.

Entró de nuevo y se sentó a terminar su jugo que ya se había calentado un poco.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Ichigo en voz baja.

Rukia lo miró y sonrió.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Ichigo asintió y terminó de tomar.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Ichigo se levantó.

-Gracias por todo Inoue, pero ya tengo que irme. Yuzu y Karin se van a preocupar y es mejor enfrentarlas así.

-Está bien- asintió- Muchas suerte Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo miró a Rukia y le preguntó sin importar lo que pensaban los demás.

-¿Vienes?

Ella no quiso mirar a sus amigos, menos a Orihime. Sólo asintió y se levantó.

-Nos vemos.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Ishida miró a Orihime pero ella tenía el rostro volteado a la salida, con una mirada que parecía resignada.

.

.

.

El camino a la residencia Kurosaki era silencioso. Rukia quería preguntarle acerca de los sueños, pero no sabía cómo. Estaba tan distraída pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se había detenido y chocó contra él.

-¿Por qué te paras así, imbécil?

-Eres tú la que está distraída, enana.

-Sólo sigue, ya me está dando hambre.

Rukia iba a continuar caminando, pero Ichigo la retuvo de la mano.

-Escucha, no sé qué fue lo que te pasó hoy en lo de Inoue, pero has estado rara. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Ella no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo de conocerse Ichigo ya la conociera tanto, incluso sin memoria sentía que el único que podría saber tanto de ella sería él.

-Cometí un error en mi trabajo y eso casi me cuesta mi estancia aquí en Karakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pueden mandar lejos de aquí?

-Pueden… pero no lo harán, me han perdonado.

-¿Qué hiciste para que estuvieran a punto de hacerlo?

-Oculté información.

Ichigo sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pero también sabía que eso no era todo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Rukia? ¿Qué es lo que _me_ ocultas?

No sabía qué contestar, abrió la boca para decir algo pero el grito de un hollow la alertó. Pero no fue la única que lo oyó.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- exclamó Ichigo.

Rukia no se preocupó porque él lo escuchase, sino porque lo viese. Así se comenzó a correr rápidamente.

-¡Hey, Rukia!- Ichigo la siguió, pero ella era rápida. Dobló en una esquina y la vio tirada en el suelo- ¡Rukia!

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, tratando de despertarla, pero no reaccionaba.

-¡Despierta, Rukia!

Es horripilante grito se seguía escuchando, pero ahora estaba más preocupado por la chica en sus brazos. De pronto sintió algo pesado aplastar su cuerpo, pero no había nada. No podía levantarse aunque lo intentara pero la presión era más fuerte. Escuchó un fuerte ruido cerca de él, como una pisada, y ahí vio esa cosa.

Una enorme criatura que tenía un agujero en el pecho y una máscara blanca en la cara. Gritaba cada vez más fuerte y por un momento pensó que ahí moriría, el monstruo se acercaba a él.

Pero lo que pasó después no lo esperó.

Algo apareció frente a la criatura y cortó la máscara en dos. Ichigo observó sorprendido la pequeña figura vestida con el kimono negro que había miles de veces en sus sueños. El monstruo se desvaneció ante sus ojos, pero él solo la miraba.

-¿Rukia?

Ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida. Ambos lo estaban.

.

¿Cómo podrían la muerte y la fresa superar esto?

.

* * *

Ya, estamos llegando a la recta final (?

Era momento que Ichigo vea a Rukia como shinigami, aunque realmente no sepa qué es.

Ahora, mi parte favorita, ¡los agradecimientos!

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Volvieron a pasar 84 años, espero que también haya valido la pena D': No puedo poner más que ese beso... al menos no por ahora *guiño* *guiño*

.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Y siguen pasando cosas importantes! Poco a poco el viejo Ichigo puede volver (?

.

 **fel01:** Ichigo se siente un loco, y quién no lo estaría después de ver eso. Pero bueno, todo esto valdrá la pena, lo juro (?

.

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94:** No te desmayes que se viene lo más importante (? Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

.

 **goldenmash-chan:** No abandonaré este fic, pero tenganme paciencia para actualizar.

.

 **Guest#1:** Si ese final este gustó, espero que este también lo haga, jajaja.

.

 **Guest#2:** Esta vez no dieron más besos, pero en un futuro (?

.

 **Jean:** Para mi esa rikura del beso era una rikura auténtica (? Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no lo voy a abandonar. Hay veces que me cuesta escribir.

.

 **Uchiha Sam97:** ¡Muchas gracias! Por ahora, más que la memoria, está recuperando su visión que era como estaba Ichigo antes de ser shinigami. Pero ahora se viene lo bueno.

.

 **andy cma:** ¡Y a Rukia también!

.

 **Tomatitoo:** Gracias por ser parte de esta historia! Amo hacer esos momentos IchiRuki, aunque en este capítulo no haya tantos.

.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan un comentario, ya saben que si les gusta o no, escríbanme que los leo ;)

Ahora, sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.


	22. Parte de la verdad

**¡Muy buenas mis queridos lectores!**

 **Si, es viernes, pero ya quería publicar este capítulo y que lo leyeran. Me entusiasma que lo hagan.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero que sepan que tuve epifanía acerca del final de Bleach, digamos que pude... "superarlo" de alguna manera,**  
 **no la OTP, por supuesto, solo ese desastroso final.**

 **Ya había leído como teoría varias veces, pero después de dos años recién pude ver por mí misma ese final con otros ojos.**

 **Incluso así, entiendo por qué terminó de esa manera, no lo justifico obviamente, pero lo entiendo.**

 **Después de la amenaza de Yhwach, era obvio que Ichigo y Rukia no podían estar juntos, ahí estaba su felicidad después de todo. Así que lo ví más como un sacrificio por parte de ambos, su felicidad por el bien del mundo. Es así que se entiende que hayan pasado 10 años para que Yhwach apareciera, justo cuando Ichigo y Rukia se vuelven a encontrar. Porque ninguno era feliz hasta que vieron al otro.**

 **A grandes rasgos es la teoría, que seguramente ya la leyeron. Como les dije, yo lo hice varias veces, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Ahora, que fue como si una lámpara iluminara en la oscuridad, para mi ese final tiene sentido. Es canon implícito, aunque nos cueste verlo.**

 **Ya, sólo querían que me siento más ligera que cuando empecé a escribir este fic.**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer.**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22: Parte de la verdad.**

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

¿Acaso estaba soñando de nuevo?

Pero… todo esto parecía demasiado real para ser un sueño, entonces ¿qué estaba pasando?

La cabeza de Ichigo no paraba de dar vueltas, ver a Rukia vestida de esa manera pero al mismo tiempo tenerla desmayada en sus brazos… ¿Se había vuelto loco finalmente?

-Rukia…- era lo único que podía pronunciar. En lo único que podía pensar.

Ella abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. No sabía qué decir ni cómo hacerlo.

-¿Eres tú cierto?- y miró de nuevo el cuerpo en sus brazos, apretándola un poco hasta dejarla con suavidad en el suelo. Lentamente se levantó y caminó hasta ella.

Rukia quiso retroceder, pero no lo hizo. No porque no quisiera realmente, sino porque no podía hacerlo. Sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía y que sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

-Hey, respóndeme- pidió, pero ella lo sintió casi como un ruego. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para rozarla, se detuvo. Alzó la mano para intentar tocarla, pero la bajó de nuevo, inseguro de hacerlo.

Ichigo sentía su cabeza dolerle cada vez más. Su respiración se tornó más pesada y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir frente con su mano.

-Mierda- murmuró y levantó de nuevo la vista, viendo que ahora ella movía los labios como si le estuviese diciendo algo, pero no podía oírla. Intentó pedirle que lo repita, pero una repentina puntada en la cabeza le hizo gemir de dolor y luego comenzó a ver todo oscuro.

.

.

.

Ichigo despertó aun con el terrible dolor de cabeza pero no quiso volver a dormir, se enderezó con dificultad y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

-Por fin despiertas- volteó encontrándose a Rukia, quien estaba entrando con una bandeja con comida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con la garganta seca, así que Rukia le pasó el vaso con el jugo.

-En lo de Urahara.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- preguntó y empezó a tomar el jugo rápidamente.

-Te desmayaste en plena calle, me tenías preocupada. Estuve a punto de llamar a Isshin-san.

-Es mejor que no lo hayas hecho- contestó luego de terminar de beber. La cabeza le seguía doliendo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, una nueva puntada horriblemente dolorosa lo atravesó.

Y como una película, lo que había visto antes de desmayarse volvió a mostrarse en su mente. El horrible monstruo y Rukia matándolo con una espada.  
Se levantó tan rápido que se mareó un poco.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamó al verlo tambalearse, pero él no la dejó acercarse.

-¿Qué fue eso, Rukia?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Lo que vi. Esa… cosa gigante y tú… tú estabas desmayada, en mis brazos, y luego…

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- le dijo con aparente seguridad, aunque por dentro temblara.

-No te hagas la tonta, Rukia.

-Ichigo…

-¡No! ¡Ya no puedo con esto, Rukia!- protestó, asustándola por la reacción explosiva- ¡No estoy loco! ¡No quieras volverme loco, sé lo que vi!

La respiración de Ichigo era errática y su cabeza daba muchas vueltas.

-Todo esto, los sueños, las voces, las personas con las cadenas en el pecho… todo esto me ha estado rondando por tanto tiempo que siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Y ahora apareces vestida igual que en mis sueños, destruyendo esa cosa… ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

-Para, Ichigo.

-¿Que pare qué, Rukia? No entiendo nada, realmente siento que me voy a volver loco- el dolor era cada vez más intenso- ¿Qué es lo que puedo ver? Rukia, ¿quién eres realmente?

La angustia en ella, en los dos, era palpable. Rukia empezó a mover su cabeza, negando.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué no puedes?

Todo el estrés, el cansancio y la desazón que sintió desde que empezó la misión hicieron mella en ella. Ichigo vio cómo las paredes que Rukia siempre levantaba a su alrededor empezaron a caer. Pensó que se veía aún más pequeña y a pesar de que necesitaba las respuestas que sabía que ella tenía, quiso acercarse para no dejarla caer.

Pero el que cayó fue él.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamó al ver que tropezaba, a pesar de su tamaño, Rukia lo sostuvo con aparente facilidad. Se sentó, acomodándolo en sus piernas e hizo algo que sabía que no tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué…?- murmuro al sentir la mano de Rukia en su frente y después el dolor disminuir.

-Shh- susurró y siguió usando kido en él.

En lo único que pudo pensar antes de caer dormido de nuevo fue en lo fría que estaba la mano de Rukia y en lo terriblemente exhausta que se veía.

Cuando lo sintió respirar pausadamente supo que ya se había dormido, así que lentamente lo acomodó en el futón, no sin dificultad, y recogió la bandeja que había traído. Más tarde se lo volvería a llevar.

Al salir se encontró de frente con Urahara.

-Ah, Kuchiki-san, ¿Kurosaki-san ya se calmó? Lo oí gritar desde la sala.

-Si- murmuró en un suspiro- Y no hace falta que me mientas, sé que estuviste cerca escuchándolo todo.

Él rio sin culpa y la acompaño hasta dejar la bandeja en la cocina.

-Hablé con el Comandante hace un rato.

-Supongo que no es algo bueno que él este llamándonos tan seguido.

-No, no lo es. Pero espero poder darle una solución a eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó volteando a verlo.

-Ven, acompáñame a mi laboratorio.

-¿Estás seguro? Kyoraku-sama dijo que no era momento de que lo sepa.

-Ciertamente me sorprendió que te hayas enterado que estoy trabajando en algo, lamento haberte subestimado.

Rukia hizo un gesto para mostrar que no le molestaba y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, el Comandante dijo que es mejor que estés enterada de una vez, por si algo así vuelve a ocurrir.

Al entrar al laboratorio, vio a Yoruichi en forma humana revisando algunos papeles.

-Yoruichi-san, hacía tiempo que no la veía así.

-Créeme, Kuchiki, no tenía planeado volver a esta forma al menos en un tiempo más. Pero Kisuke necesitaba que lo ayude.

-Te lo compensaré, Yoruichi, sabes que sí- sonrió.

-Más te vale- amenazó mientras se sentaba en la silla del ex capitán.

-Verás Kuchiki-san, esto no ha sido nada fácil de hacer y me ha tomado bastante tiempo- le dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesa un poco alejada de su escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Es lo que ayudará a Kurosaki-san- Uarahara suspiró y movió su sombrero un poco hacia atrás- ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que dijo Yhwach acerca de que podría volver a aparecer?

-¿Te refieres a que encontraría un momento de felicidad para matarnos?- preguntó con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Sí, eso mismo. Desde que Kurosaki-san lo derrotó, esas palabras no se me han salido de la cabeza ni tampoco a Kyoraku-sama- aclaró su garganta- Inclusive Kurosaki-san se acercó a mí a decirme que eso le preocupaba.

-Ese idiota-murmuró demasiado bajo como para que Urahara lo escuchase.

-Fue por eso que decidimos que lo mejor para él era olvidar todo lo que había pasado y sellar sus poderes.

Rukia asintió, recordando inevitablemente ese momento. Cuando pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

-Pero… No pretendíamos que durara por siempre.

-¿Qué?- alzó la vista sorprendida hacia el rubio.

-Sabíamos que sin memoria y sin poderes, algo en Kurosaki-san impediría que realmente no encontrase la felicidad plena. Tampoco te tenía a ti, Kuchiki-san.

La confesión de Urahara la tenía tan impactada que no le dio tiempo a sonrojarse.

-Incluso ahora, que él te conoce y están tan cerca, todavía le falta algo. Pero parece que ya no quiere esperar, sus poderes ya quieren salir.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Urahara?

-Escucha Kuchiki-san, el Comandante General sabía que la solución más fácil hubiese sido que Kurosaki-san conservase sus recuerdos y que viviera como un simple humano aquí, en su mundo. Que tuviera una vida común, que se graduase de preparatoria, que estudiase alguna carrera, que trabaje y posteriormente se case con una linda muchacha y tenga un pequeño niño. Todo eso parecía un buen plan también.

Rukia tragó grueso, puede que sea un buen plan, pero aun así no le gustaba demasiado.

-Pero Kyoraku-sama dijo que él merecía mucho más que eso. No quería condenar su vida a la de un humano común, no al que nos salvó tantas veces. Dijo que si él así lo decidía, estaba bien, pero no quería forzarlo a vivir una vida que no quisiera sólo por el temor de que Yhwach vuelva. Quería que Kurosaki-san sea feliz. Así que me encargó una misión.

-¿Qué clase de misión?- preguntó con la voz un poco rota.

-Mi deber era el de buscar la forma de acabar con los restos de Yhwach. Sabemos que esa amenaza realmente se puede cumplir, así que me costó bastante idear algo que contenga semejante poder. Primero, hice las capsulas que encerraron la memoria y los poderes de Kurosaki-san, el que tenga recuerdos y pueda visitarte, Kuchiki-san, hacía que la misión corriese muchos peligros.

-Creo que estás exagerando las cosas, Urahara.

-Tampoco queríamos que tú seas infeliz, Kuchiki-san. Tu felicidad y la de Kurosaki-san… Es algo que realmente queremos resguardar.

-N-no soy tan importante.

-Lo eres para Kurosaki-san. Y sé que para protegerlo y para proteger la Sociedad de Almas también hubieses sacrificado tu propia felicidad. Eso que ambos tienen se llama _coraje_ , ¿sabes?

Rukia no sabía qué decir, estaba segura que si el antiguo Ichigo estuviera ahí, realmente tendrían un presente diferente. Pero con lo que Urahara le había dicho, casi agradeció que no fuera así. Después de todo, él no se equivocaba respecto a ella. Su felicidad era poco comparada a evitar otra guerra, incluso si tenía que hacer un sacrificio enorme, lo haría casi sin dudar.

De todas formas, entre ella e Ichigo realmente no había posibilidades. En este presente o en el cualquier otro.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Porque una de las cápsulas de Kurosaki-san ya no está resistiendo. Se suponía que duraría al menos unos meses más, pero al parecer sus poderes son demasiado para contenerlos.

-¿Y la otra?- frunció el ceño sin despegar su mirada de la mesa.

-Esa no ha dado indicios de que esté peligrando. Parece que sólo se ve afectada en el subconsciente.

-¿Cuándo terminaras esto?

-Bueno, es difícil decirlo- suspiró- He estado trabajando lo más rápido que puedo, pero aún no es perfecto. Cuando llegue el momento, tiene que absorber el poder de Yhwach.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?- lo miró y se cruzó de brazos- Supongo que no me haz traído hasta aquí solo para contarme todo esto.

-Vaya, vaya, Kuchiki-san, siempre tan perspicaz- sonrió y sacó su abanico- Necesitaré que cuando la capsula del poder ya no resista, tú estés con él. Además de eso, te pediré otro favor.

-¿Cuál es?

-Esta vez es diferente a cuando le diste tus poderes la primera vez o cuando él los recuperó luego, ahora están despiertos y Zangetsu está consciente. Pero así como esas veces, deberás atravesarlo con una espada, lo más probable es que cuando la capsula se destruya el reiatsu que liberará será tan fuerte que pueda destruir todo Karakura.

-¿Quieres decir que con usa espada podré controlar su reiatsu?

-Algo así, automáticamente harás que se convierta en shinigami. Su cuerpo humano podría salir lastimado si eso no ocurre.

-Entiendo.

-Perfecto- aplaudió con alegría y se acercó a un cajón detrás de ella- Traté de que esa espada sea algo que puedas llevar contigo por si ocurre en cualquier momento, lo hice cuando fabricaba las cápsulas, así que tiene la misma forma.

Sacó del cajón una pequeña esfera, del tamaño de su dedo pulgar, y la entregó a Rukia.

-Por favor, llévalo contigo todo el tiempo. Sólo necesita que concentres en él un poco de reiatsu para activarse.

Ella asintió y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Así es- Rukia se dio vuelta, dispuesta a volver a la habitación- Oh, algo más, Kuchiki-san.

-¿Sí?

-Respecto a lo que ocurrió antes de venir para acá, supongo que puedes decirle lo que creas conveniente.

-Lo haré- murmuró y caminó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando sostuvo la perilla- Urahara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Era necesario que sea yo la que haga esta… _misión_?- preguntó sin voltearse.

Él guardó silencio, pero luego se volteó hacia la mesa.

-Eras la única que podía hacerlo, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia asintió, aunque Urahara no lo vio.

Cuando salió y cerró el laboratorio, se apoyó en la puerta. De alguna manera, Rukia se sentía como un maldito títere en manos del Comandante General y del ex Capitán del 11avo escuadrón. Todo eso que habían planeado, sin decirle a nadie y luego hacer que ella fuera a esa misión, era una tomada de pelo. Pero… ¿y si no funcionaba? Albergar esperanzas durante tanto tiempo tampoco hubiese sido lo mejor.

Simplemente suspiró y se despegó de la puerta directo a la habitación de Ichigo. Todavía quedaba un largo día.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, Ichigo no despertó sino hasta el otro día. Llamó a Isshin para que no se preocupe y trató de no dar tantos detalles sobre lo que le había pasado, pero estaba segura que él ya lo intuía.

Había clases ese día, pero no creía que a Ichigo le importase faltar una vez. Después de todo, parecía no haber dormido bien en varios días. Juntó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y decidió que era momento de despertarlo, ya casi era medio día y tenía que comer algo.

-Ichigo- llamó mientras lo sacudía un poco- Ya levántate, no seas vago.

-¿Hm?- murmuró con la voz ronca- Déjame dormir un poco más.

-Claro que no, ya dormiste demasiado- regañó sin levantar la voz.

-Solo cinco minutos más- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba el rostro con la frazada.

-Si no te levantas ahora, juro que te voy a tirar agua helada.

Ichigo no se movió, pero cuando escuchó unos pasos alejándose, decidió que lo mejor era despertar.

-Ya, ya estoy despierto- dijo mientras se sentaba, pero el sueño todavía le pesaba.

-Bien- escuchó movimientos en la habitación, pero no se molestó en averiguar qué era- Come esto, debes tener hambre.

Ichigo asintió, espabilándose un poco más, y agarró la bandeja que Rukia le ofrecía.

 _Rukia_.

Se había olvidado que no estaba en su casa y también todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- preguntó todavía con un tono cansado.

-Mucho, dormiste toda la noche y parte de esta mañana- lo vio fruncir el ceño y asentir nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a comer.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. No es que fuera incómodo, pero realmente no era algo agradable. Había una ligera tensión a pesar de que ninguno dijo nada raro, pero todavía no se habían mirado directamente.

-Gracias por la comida- murmuró y apartó la bandeja a un lado. Se rascó la cabeza un poco nervioso y levantó la mirada hacia la chica. Momentos como esos admiraba la impasibilidad de la mirada de Rukia, si no la conociera pensaría que nada le afectaba.

Pero lo hacía.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó- ¿Ya me vas a decir todo?

Rukia cerró los ojos y suspiró pausadamente mientras que arrugaba la falda de su vestido. Cuando los abrió, Ichigo pensó que se veían de un violeta muy intenso.

-Es demasiado complejo explicártelo todo, no sé por dónde empezar.

-Entonces, empieza por decirme quién eres realmente, Rukia. Supongo que al menos tu nombre es real, ¿no?

-Lo es, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- alzó el mentón con orgullo- Y soy una shinigami.

-¿Una… shinigami?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. Somos seres espirituales encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo- comenzó a relatar con seriedad, teniendo un déjà vú- Vengo de un lugar llamado Sociedad de Almas, ese monstruo que viste ayer son seres malignos que nos encargamos de derrotar. Hollows.

El ceño de Ichigo estaba cada vez más fruncido, señal de concentración.

-Generalmente no podemos ser vistos por los humanos, pero siempre hay excepciones.

-Entonces…- comenzó con inseguridad- Eres un ser de otro mundo.

Rukia asintió.

-Y vienes aquí a buscar almas y derrotar esos monstruos como el de ayer.

Volvió a asentir.

-Y yo, por extraño que parezca, puedo ver todo eso.

Asintió una vez más. Pensó que sería igual que la última vez, que él no le creería de buenas a primeras toda esa explicación.

-Normalmente no lo creería, pensaría que estás loca- admitió y a ella se le hinchó una vena- Pero lo vi, es decir, no solo me lo cuentas porque si. Y yo no creo en cosas que no puedo ver.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por la madurez del Ichigo de casi 18 años. Para ella no parecía tanto tiempo desde esa vez que conoció al chico de 15, pero el tiempo era relativo para los shinigamis.

-¿Y… qué es lo que haces con las almas?

-Bueno, te lo explicaré de manera sencilla- dijo y sacó de algún lugar un cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar, cuando se lo mostró, a Ichigo le tembló una ceja- En este mundo hay dos tipos de almas- comenzó a explicar con os dibujos de chappy, Ichigo casi no podía concentrarse pero trató de comprender todo lo que decía- ¿Hay alguna duda?- preguntó al terminar de hablar.

-Si- murmuró y Rukia realmente pensó que la tenía- ¿Por qué tienes que mostrarme todo eso con tus horribles dibujos?

La vena de Rukia saltó y terminó por golpearlo fuertemente con el cuaderno.

-¡Mis dibujos no son horribles!

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién demonios puede dibujar algo tan deforme?

-¡Chappy no es deforme, idiota!

-¡No sé por qué te gusta esa cosa, ni siquiera perece un conejo!

-¡Será mejor que te calles o te golpearé con algo más fuerte que un cuaderno!

Ichigo le hizo caso, pero en susurros la insultó un par de veces.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras saber sobre los shinigamis?- preguntó, recobrando la compostura.

-Quiero saberlo todo, pero no ahora- aclaró y movió su pierna doblada, mostrándose ansioso- ¿Por qué los demás te conocen? Es decir, no solo mis amigos, también mi familia.

-Eso…- tragó grueso- No es la primera vez que vengo a este mundo ni a Karakura. He venido tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta.

-¿Y por qué nunca supe de ti hasta ahora?

Rukia se planteó decirle la verdad, pero pensó que era demasiado considerando toda la información que estaba recibiendo de golpe. Además, ¿realmente creería que ellos ya se conocían y que él fue un shinigami? Por ahora, solo omitiría esa parte.

-Tú no podías ver fantasmas hasta solo un tiempo, es normal que no sepas de mí.

-Pero… ¿Ishida, Chad e Inoue saben todo esto?

-Para resumirte un poco, Ishida no es un humano común. Es un Quincy- le dijo, volviendo a sacar su cuaderno con los dibujos- Tienes poderes que les permite acabar con los hollows como nosotros, pero no los purifican.

El tic en la ceja de Ichigo le hacía ver que no le gustaban los dibujos, pero decidió que para evitar otro golpe, no diría nada.

-Y respecto a Saso y a Inoue, ellos también tienen poderes, pero lo descubrieron hace un par de años- trató de explicar, evitando tocar el tema sobre su pasado- Digamos que tuvieron demasiado acercamiento con el mundo espiritual.

-¿Qué hay de mi familia? Es raro que ellos si te conozcan y yo no.

Suspiró derrotada y apartó el cuaderno, esa vez trataría de hablar con la verdad, al menos en parte.

-Tu padre y Karin pueden verme- comenzó casi con duda de lo que diría después- Sólo Yuzu no es capaz, pero sabe lo que soy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Karin se lo dijo. Supongo que es algo de gemelas- se encogió de hombros.

La explicación tenía huecos por todas partes, pero Ichigo decidió no presionarla demasiado.

-¿Por qué tienes un cuerpo si eres un espíritu?

-Se llama gigai, Urahara lo hace cuando los shinigamis tenemos que ser vistos.

-¿Urahara-san también es un shinigami?- preguntó, aunque no le sorprendía.

-Lo fue hace tiempo- asintió- Ahora es solo un simple comerciante que de vez en cuando ayuda a shinigamis.

Había tantas cosas que Ichigo tenía en mente y demasiada información que no podía pensar con claridad. Solo se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa.

-Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte- le dijo y la miró directo a los ojos- ¿Por qué estás aquí esta vez? ¿Por qué soy capaz de verte?

Rukia sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta llegaría, pero no estaba preparada para responder con la verdad. Sin quererlo, ese estoicismo que la mantenía a raya de sus sentimientos se evaporó poco a poco y dejó mostrar lo abatida y abrumada que se sentía. Ichigo no quería verla así, mucho menos que él sea la razón, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Yo tengo una misión- comenzó con duda.

-Esa misión… ¿es el trabajo que siempre decías que tenías?

-Sí.

-¿Y de qué trata tu misión?

Boqueó varias veces, pero no pudo decirlo. Él comenzaría a preguntar más y no sabía si realmente él entendería todo de buena manera.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

-Rukia.

-Por favor, Ichigo- arrugó sus dedos de nuevo en la falda- He contestado todas tus preguntas, sólo… déjame esta ¿sí?

Él quiso insistir, pero ver a Rukia tan frágil, a punto de romperse, impidió que abriera la boca de más.

-Respecto a por qué puedes verme… Tal vez se deba a que hemos estado más cerca y algo en ti despierta por su contacto- explicó tratando de no dar tantos detalles, esa podría ser una verdad muy convincente.

-¿Como le pasó a Inoue y a Chad?

-Sí, algo así.

Ichigo asintió, aparentemente conforme con esa explicación. El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos pero la tensión que antes había se disipaba. Él parecía estar meditando toda la información, así que no miraba a Rukia, sino hacia abajo. Ella, en cambio, si lo miraba. Veía su ceño fruncirse y dejar de hacerlo cada tanto, las manos que tenía puestas en sus rodillas se apretaban hasta que los dedos le quedaban blancos y luego los soltaba. Sabía que esto no era algo fácil de digerir.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para dejarlo solo y pensar con claridad, pero su voz llamándola la retuvo.

-Rukia.

-Dime.

-Gracias- soltó luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Sé que fue difícil para ti decirme todo esto- dijo y se rascó la nuca- Lamento si te presioné demasiado.

Ella bufó, por supuesto que era difícil, más si tenía que mentir en algunas partes. Pero no dijo nada de eso, solo sonrió y se acercó un poco a él empujándose con sus manos por el suelo.

-Tú… eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

-¿Hah? ¿Te doy las gracias y así me respondes?

-Un idiota cabeza de chorlito- dijo de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ahora parecía que quería llorar- Tú realmente sabes cómo sacarme de mis cabales.

-Oye…-murmuró preocupado.

-Una estúpida fresa pretenciosa que no sabe medir su carácter- siguió diciendo, acercándose un poco más- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tratar mejor a una dama?

-¿Rukia?

-¿No podía ser de otra manera?- preguntó al aire- Se supone que los shinigamis no podemos ser vencidos por nuestros sentimientos, que su existencia no es más que una carga. Pero… todo esto que siento… no puedo echarte la culpa de todo, no sería justo.

Ichigo no comprendía del todo sus palabras, lo único que pensaba era que no quería ver a Rukia sufrir de esa manera. Así que él terminó por acortar las distancias y la acercó suavemente a su cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura, luego envolvió sus brazos en ella y apoyó su mentón en el hombro. Lentamente aspiró su aroma y acercó su nariz a su cuello. Rukia se estremeció por el toque y se sujetó a su espalda.

-No entiendo del todo este tema de shinigamis ni tus razones para estar aquí- dijo cerca de su oído- Tampoco sé qué es lo que tanto te aflige.

Las manos de Rukia se cerraron en puños junto con la ropa del chico.

-Pero si crees que estás a punto de derrumbarte, apóyate en mí- la apretó un poco más- Si sientes que no para de llover, déjame ayudarte a detenerlo. No puedo explicar lo que siento, pero de alguna manera, sé que fuiste tú quién hizo que mi lluvia interior se detuviera. Permíteme hacer lo mismo contigo, Rukia.

Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo y envolvió sus brazos por su espalda. Claramente él no entendía que sus palabras podían calar tan hondo, definitivamente tenía demasiado poder sobre ella.

No lloró, aunque se aferró a él como si se ahogara en esas lágrimas que no caían.

-Definitivamente… eres un idiota- contestó con la voz quebrada, pero él sabía que no lo estaba insultando.

Se quedaron así sin saber si fue poco o mucho tiempo, pero Ichigo pensó que eso no importaba realmente.

Si fuera por él, nunca más la dejaría ir de sus brazos.

.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, creo que me quedó bastante cursi ese final y realmente no me convence del todo, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Como leyeron, usé la teoría que les comentaba arriba a lo largo de este capítulo y ya los misterios se están revelando. ¿Ustedes tienen alguna teoría acerca del final de Bleach que los convenza? ¿Superaron el final?

No se olviden de dejarme un review si les gustó o no, amo leerlos :D

Ahora, los agradecimientos:

.

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94:** Las vacaciones que me pasé estudiando, las mejores (? Rukia tiene un carácter fuerte, es normal temerle de vez en cuando. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario.

.

 **Tomatitoo:** Esta vez no quise dejar un final con diálogo ni con intriga, merecían un capítulo explicando las cosas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más que los anteriores también, ¡gracias!

.

 **NyvLonele:** Aunque amo cerrar los capítulos así, con mucha intriga, esta vez no lo hice. Me pareció que no era acorde a todo lo que ya había pasado en el capítulo. Urahara es un diablillo, pero uno con buenas intenciones (? así que lo que está planeando te haya sacado algún peso de encima. Gracias por comentar :D

.

 **Mislu:** ¡Yo también ya lo quiero terminar! Creo que ya llevo demasiado con esta historia, pero espero que al final haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

.

 **Jean:** Bueno, acá está el romance (? No es que me guste verla sufrir, pero a veces es necesario para que tengan un bello final *^* espero te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el review :D

.

 **Guest:** No sé cuánto tardé esta vez, pero creo que no tanto como la última vez... espero. Gracias por estar siempre :D

.

 **linithamonre77:** No sé por qué te asustaste, pero me alegra que encontraras este fic :D Es un gran honor que mi historia guste tanto, me contenta el alma que así sea. Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Orihime solo es mi chivo expiatorio en esta historia (? gracias por comentar :D

.

En fin, gracias a los de siempre y gracias a los que llegan. Me pone muy feliz que les guste tanto esta historia.

Ya sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Adios~!


	23. Volver

**.**

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Lamento muchísimo la demora, sé que no tengo perdón ni excusa (?**

 **Simplemente no podía escribir, estuve bloqueada bastante tiempo, sumando que tenía trabajos por leer del instituto.**

 **Pero bueno, ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste.**

 **Quiero que sepan que tengo planeado terminar pronto este fic, así que voy a tratar de ir cerrando la idea y tratar de que las actualizaciones sean siempre con algo importante qué contar. Me gustaría empezar una nueva historia pronto, también IchiRuki.**

 **Ya sin más, los dejo.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!  
**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23: Volver.**

Ichigo despertó pensando que hacía tiempo no dormía tan bien. No había tenido pensamientos rondándole ni sueños repetitivos, solo… calma. Tal vez se tuvo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, aún no había entendido el todo, peor al menos era un avance.

Cuando bajó fue recibido por la acostumbrada efusividad de su padre, que con una patata terminó junto al póster de su madre. Yuzu preparó un delicioso desayuno y discutió con Karin técnicas de futbol. Todo normal, como cualquier día.

Pero al salir, vio algo que no era normal.

-Hola- le dijo, todavía incómodo por verla de esa manera.

-Hola- contestó Rukia como shinigami, sonrió un poco ante la situación evidente- Por ahora te seguiré por aquí, todavía no está seguro que los dolores de la cabeza de ayer no sigan ocurriendo hoy.

-Bien-asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Estuvimos en silencio en el tiempo, una Rukia no le molestaba, pero si queríamos hacer o decir algo.

-No es necesario forzarte a hablar cuando esté como shinigami- tes de consolar- No muchos can verme, así que ...

-No es eso, es ... agh- se rascó la nuca y bufó- Es demasiado nuevo para mí, todavía no puedo manejarlo bien.

-Poco un poco, Ichigo. Es normal que sientas eso.

Cuando iban a continuar hablando, escuché que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Kurosaki-kun, buenos días!

-Buenos días, Inoue.

Ella sonrió y miró de reojo a Rukia, para saludarla.

-Me alegra verte bien, como ayer no fuiste a clases me preocupé. ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó tratando de no sonar tan angustiada.

-No te preocupes, solo me quedé dormido y _nadie_ me despertó a la hora que era- Rukia cubrió su boca con sus dedos para no reír por su evidente culpabilidad.

-Oh, bueno. Me alegra que solo fuera eso- sonrió de nuevo- ¿Te parece si vamos juntos a clases?

-Claro- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La chica sonrió más y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, Ichigo habló de nuevo- Ah, ¿Inoue?

-¿SÍ?

-No hace falta que ignores a Rukia. Puedo verla.

Orihime boqueó y miró a la shinigami directamente a lo que ella asintió.

-¿Entonces…Kurosaki-kun, tú…?

-Él puede ver espíritus, Inoue- se apresuró a decir antes de que la chica diera información de más.

-Oh, vaya… yo, yo no sé qué decir.

-Lo sé, supongo que es raro- dijo e hizo una mueca- Aunque tú puedes hacerlo también.

-Ya, deja eso y vamos- interrumpió Rukia viendo que Inoue se ponía nerviosa- Van a llegar tarde.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha y Rukia le hizo un gesto a Orihime de que más tarde se lo explicaría. Al llegar, le dijo a Ichigo que ella estaría cerca, así que se separaron antes de entrar. No hizo gestos pero se dio cuenta de su pequeña figura sobre una de las ramas.

Las clases transcurrieron sin más, de vez en cuando Ichigo miraba de reojo a Rukia, pero nada más. En uno de los recesos, Orihime le contó a Ishida la situación. El Quincy frunció el ceño y asintió, esperando poder hablar de eso con la shinigami, la buscó con la mirada sin disimulo y la vio encogerse de hombros cuando ella también lo miró.

Todo eso bajo la mirada del pelinaranja.

En la hora del almuerzo se prepararon para ir todos a la azotea, pero cuando Ichigo quiso darse cuenta, ni Ishida ni Rukia estaban en sus lugares. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia y siguió a sus amigos, aunque era evidente que su ceño estaba aún más fruncido.

Mientras tanto, Ishida había ido con Rukia a uno de los pasillos alejados.

-¿Así que solo puede ver espíritus?

-Si, por ahora no dio indicios de recuperar sus poderes, pero no hay que descuidarse.

Ishida asintió y observó a la pequeña shinigami, notándola aún más pálida que antes y con ojeras muy marcadas.

-Imagino que esto es algo que te preocupa.

-Tuve que ocultarle demasiadas cosas, Ishida. Traté de no mentir, no demasiado al menos- suspiró- Si con ver todo lo que ve pasó todo esto, no puedo contarle acerca de su otra vida.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, y tal vez sea peor.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿cómo puedo contar todo y que no parezca una broma de mal gusto?

-Él va a creerte, Kuchiki. Ya lo hace.

-Ichigo me dijo que él cree solo que en lo que puede ver.

-Kurosaki es un idiota, pero no creo que contarle sobre su pasado le resulte algo tan extraño. Tal vez una piezas en su cabeza.

-No lo sé, por ahora solo evita decir algo acerca del Ichigo de antes, también Sado e Inoue.

-Bien, como quieras- se acomodó los lentes- Sólo trata de no llevar todo esto sola, Kuchiki. Puedes contar con nosotros.

Rukia sonrió y asintió. Ambos caminaron hasta la azotea y no pudieron evitar notar la mirada molesta que Ichigo les dirigió durante medio segundo.

-Parece que lo idiota celoso no se le quita- murmuró por lo bajo y caminó hasta sus amigos.

-¡Les digo que las mujeres me amaran!- exclamaba Keigo a sus amigos, aunque ninguno le prestaba atención-¡En la televisión decía que no hay mujer que se resista a este perfume!

-Si eres así de escandaloso nadie querrá acercarse, Asano-kun- dijo Mizuiro sin dejar de teclear.

-¡No digas eso, mal amigo!

Ichigo miró a Ishida cuando se sentó, preguntándose cómo era que en todo este tiempo nunca se había dado cuenta que su amigo podía ver algo más que humanos. Al igual que Chad e Inoue, ¡incluso su familia! ¿Qué tan despistado podía ser?

Buscó a Rukia de reojo y se sorprendió verla recostada en una de las paredes cercanas a él y durmiendo. Él ya se había dado cuenta que ella parecía estar cada vez más agotada, supuso que se trataba de aquella misión que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar, pero nunca la había visto dormir en cualquier lugar. Hizo nota mental de que la obligaría a descansar más.

Sin darse cuenta, la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Vio a sus amigos recoger sus cosas, pero él esperó un poco más.

-¿No piensas venir, Ichigo?

-Sí, ustedes vayan. Enseguida los alcanzo.

-Mhm, hoy estás raro y ¡hey, Mizuiro, no te vayas sin mí!

Ichigo suspiró y empezó a levantarse, notando que tanto Uryuu como Chad todavía seguían parados frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Inoue-san nos contó lo que pasó- dijo Ishida, mientras que Chad asentía.

-Y supongo que Rukia también- le dijo un poco molesto.

-No hace falta que te pongas celoso, estúpido- le dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, imbécil?

-Ichigo- interrumpió Chad- ¿Estás bien con esto?

-Yo… Sí, supongo que sí- rascó su nuca- Es aún un poco raro, pero, no sé. No es tan extraño realmente.

Se miraron entre sí y de nuevo a Ichigo que había desviado la suya hacia Rukia, quien todavía no despertaba.

-Será mejor que la despiertes, se enojará si despierta y no hay nadie- aconsejó Ishida e Ichigo asintió.

-Oigan- llamó antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta- ¿Ustedes si saben cuál es la misión de Rukia?

-No- contestó el Quincy. No le mentía, ninguno realmente lo sabía, pero él sospechaba algo.

-Está bien- los chicos se fueron y él se acercó a Rukia- Hey, este no es un buen lugar para dormir. Te vas a enfermar, tonta.

-No me digas tonta, idiota- murmuró somnolienta.

-Sí, si- le dijo mientras acariciaba el mechón que cruzaba por su rostro- Tengo que ir a clases.

-Está bien- dijo más espabilada.

-¿Vendrás a casa hoy?

-Tengo que ir a buscar mi gigai primero, pero lo haré antes de que termines tus clases- él asintió y ambos se levantaron.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que de igual manera ella se quedaría un poco más a observarlo. Y lo hizo hasta media hora antes de que tocara el timbre de salida. Ichigo salió con sus amigos y se encontraron con ella en la puerta del instituto.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- exclamó Keigo al verla- ¿Viniste a invitarme a una cita?

-Eh, no, lo siento, Asano-kun- sonrió.

-Ya te dije que aunque te bañes en ese perfume, ninguna chica te invitará a salir.

-¡No digas eso!-reclamó a Mizuiro en un mar de lágrimas.

Ichigo revoleó los ojos y la miró, pensar que ella estuvo a su lado todo el día y sólo ahora ellos eran capaz de verla le hizo preguntarse cuántas veces no pasó lo mismo con él.

-Ya déjala, idiota- regañó el chico, golpeando a su amigo.

-¡Oye! No quieras monopolizar a Kuchiki-san- reclamó, acercándose mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-Ya, ya, Asano-kun- Mizuiro lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró consigo. Él no había dejado de escribir en su teléfono y Keigo seguía quejándose.

-Paz al fin- murmuró Ishida y volteó hacia Inoue- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Inoue-san?- sabía que ella estaría mal por ver a Ichigo y Rukia tan juntos, así que quería evitarlo al menos un poco.

-¿Eh?- Orihime miró a Ichigo, que conversaba algo con Chad y luego a Rukia, que solo estaba parada a su lado- E-está bien Ishida-kun, es muy amable de tu parte- sonrió.

-No es nada. Nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun.

-Adiós.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Nos vemos, Chad- ambos levantaron la mano para despedirlos y luego voltearon para empezar a caminar.

Cuando llegaron, la familia Kurosaki recibió a Rukia con mucha alegría, tanto que Ichigo tuvo que golpear a su padre varias veces para que deje de acosarla.

-Me alegra que vengas más seguido, Rukia-chan- le dijo Yuzu mientras la abrazaba.

-Si, por fin el tonto de Ichi-nii-san hizo algo bueno.

-¡Oye, te estoy oyendo!

-Menos mal que onii-chan ya maduró.

-Ugh, ¿pueden parar con eso?

Las gemelas siguieron reclamando cosas a Ichigo, mientras que Rukia de reojo vio que Isshin la llamaba.

-Yo también me alegro que estés aquí más seguido, Rukia-chan- comenzó mientras se alejaban un poco, sin perderse de vista del resto- Pero imagino que esa no es la única razón por la que te dejas ver más.

-No, no lo es- suspiró- Supongo que ya está al tanto de lo que pasa con Ichigo.

-Kisuke me comentó algo, sí- se apoyó en una mesita de recibidor- ¿Crees que puede recuperar su memoria?

-No lo sé, hasta ahora no parece que vaya a hacerlo- se cruzó de brazos y volteó a verlo, aun discutiendo con sus hermanas- Por el momento, sólo me centraré en evitar que sus poderes puedan aparecer con demasiada intensidad.

-¿Tú estás bien? Ya te he dicho que descanses un poco, terminarás desmayándote por ahí.

-Lo estoy, no se preocupe- no mentía del todo, aunque sí sentía el cuerpo pesado.

-Escucha, Rukia-chan- de repente Isshin se volvió tan serio que Rukia descruzó sus brazos e inconscientemente se enderezó- Esta misión ha llevado demasiado tiempo y ahora se está tornando aún más complicada, no es broma cuando te digo que descanses.

-Lo sé, yo…

-Quédate aquí, con nosotros.

-¿Qué? No, Isshin-san, esto no es como antes, simplemente no puedo…

-Si es por Ichigo, no creo que haya problema, solo diremos que Urahara tiene problemas con el alquiler y tienes que quedarte en otro lugar, ¿y qué mejor que aquí? Las niñas estarán felices.

-No sé si sea buena idea.

-Te ahorrarás muchas cosas con eso, Rukia-chan. Estarás más cerca para vigilarlo- sonrió, mostrando ese lado paternal que hacía que la pequeña shinigami se sintiera tan querida.

-Lo hablaré con Urahara, ¿está bien?

-Claro, estoy seguro que no dirá que no- más sabiendo que Isshin conocía lo mucho que le apasionaba ver a esos dos juntos.

-Oi- escucharon a un molesto Ichigo acercarse- ¿Qué tanto le dices, viejo?

-Oww, tranquilo hijo- abrazó a Rukia por los hombros y luego a él- Jamás osaría hacer algo para separarte de esta bella chica.

Ichigo se sonrojó y se separó para golpearlo, mientras que ella solo se alejó hasta las gemelas.

-Maldita cabra- murmuró Ichigo- Me voy a mi habitación, avísenme cuando la cena esté lista.

-Onii-chan es un maleducado, ¿cómo se va a ir teniendo a una invitada?

-Tranquila Yuzu, sabes cómo es- Karin se sentó en el sofá para mirar la televisión- Además, Rukia-chan ya sabe dónde queda, ¿no?

-A veces dudo si realmente es Ichigo el hermano mayor- sonrió Rukia mientras subía por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 15 decidió abrir sin llamar.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?- le preguntó el chico sentado en el escritorio.

-¿Y a ti a no despreciar una visita?- refutó sentándose en la cama y agarrando un manga de la mesita de luz.

-No te toques mis cosas y siéntate en el piso.

-¿De nuevo con eso? No voy a sentarme en el suelo frío- le dijo mientras se acomodaba y empezaba a leer el manga.

Ichigo gruñó, pero no dijo nada más, volteó a su escritorio y siguió haciendo su tarea. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero su concentración fue rota cuando escuchó que algo golpeaba su cama. Al girar vio que lo que había caído era el manga y a Rukia durmiendo sentada.

-Tonta- murmuró mientras se acercaba y la acomodaba sobre la almohada- Tienes que dormir más.

Él siguió con sus deberes mientras la dejaba descansar, para cuando terminó ya era hora de la cena. Yuzu enseguida los llamaría para comer.

-Oye enana, despierta.

Se acercó a la cama y movió un poco su hombro.

-Es hora de comer, ya levántate.

-Mm, no molestes estúpido- murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-No me digas estúpido, enana fastidiosa, despierta ya.

Lentamente, la chica empezó a levantarse hasta quedar sentada.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hay que bajar a cenar, te quedaste dormida leyendo.

Rukia asintió y con último bostezo se levantó.

-Oye- volvió a llamar antes de que salir de la habitación.

-¿Mm?- murmuró volteando un poco, Ichigo se acercó a ella tomándola de las mejillas y se agachó para besarla. Rukia le correspondió casi al instante, aunque en un principio no sabía qué ocurría.

Pasó su lengua una vez más por los labios de la chica y la soltó para luego salir de la habitación sin mirarla. Rukia tardó un poco más, todavía perdida entre el sueño y el beso. Al bajar, vio a Ichigo discutir con su padre y todo parecía tan normal que decidió no darle importancia a lo ocurrido en la habitación. La cena se dio en el típico ambiente de la familia Kurosaki, hasta que al final, Isshin decidió hablar.

-¿Te quedas a dormir, Rukia-chan?

-¿Eh?

-¡Si, Rukia-chan, quédate!- sonrió Yuzu- Es más, deberías venir a quedarte aquí, estás en un alquiler ¿cierto? No tienes que gastar en eso.

-Ah, bueno, yo…

-¡Es una buena idea, hija!- estaba orgulloso de su pequeña Yuzu, habían tenido la misma idea.

-¿Verdad?- le sonrió a su padre y de nuevo a ella- ¿Qué dices, Rukia-chan?

Ella sabía que buscar ayuda en Karin o Ichigo no ayudaría en nada, así que se enfrentó sola a la pequeña diablilla.

-En realidad…- ella estaba por negarse, en serio, pero cuando vio a Yuzu a los ojos supo inmediatamente que había perdido- Urahara ha estado teniendo unos problemas con el alquiler, así que no me vendría mal aceptar tu oferta- terminó diciendo en un suspiro.

-¡Yeeeeey!- exclamaron padre e hija mientras se abrazaban.

-El viejo te dijo para que vengas, ¿cierto?- preguntó Karin en voz baja.

-Sí, pero no creo que haya metido a Yuzu en esto. Solo fue casualidad.

Ambas morenas suspiraron derrotadas y terminaron de cenar. El único que no había dicho nada era Ichigo, aunque a él realmente no le molestaba que ella viviera un tiempo ahí. Yuzu obligó a Karin a ayudarla a acomodar la vieja cama de Rukia mientras que ella e Ichigo lavaban los platos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo malo de la casa de Urahara-san?

-Ya sabes, goteras, bichos, un dueño molesto.

Ichigo asintió y continuó secando los platos que Rukia le pasaba.

-¿Te molesta?

-Claro que no.

-No quieras pasarte de pervertido ahora que voy a vivir aquí.

A Ichigo casi se le cae un plato y, completamente rojo, se volteó a mirarla.

-¡Yo no soy esa clase de sujeto!

-Porque realmente me sentiría mal, Kurosaki-kun- puso una mano en su pecho- No puedes aparecerte en el medio de la noche y hacer cosas como las que hiciste antes.

-¡Cállate!- dejó el plato en su sitio y continuó- Puede que lo haya empezado, pero tú tampoco te negaste.

-¿Te parece correcto besar a una chica desprevenida que acaba de levantarse? No conocía esas mañas tuyas, Kurosaki-kun.

-Bah, desprevenida y una mierda- Ichigo apoyó una mano en el borde la mesada y se agachó un poco- Sabes que lo volveré a hacer tarde o temprano.

Las mejillas de Rukia se pusieron rosas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Ves? Si eres un pervertido- dijo ya sin fingir a voz y terminando de lavar. Ichigo sonrió mientras secaba los platos.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron junto al resto de la familia mirando la televisión y luego cada uno se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta que Ichigo se durmió. No entendía cómo, pero sabía que eso que estaba soñando no era realmente un sueño. El sitio era diferente a los que había tenido antes, podía ver el cielo, pocas nubes, pero con mucha claridad. Era extraño, no entendía sobre qué estaba pisando ni donde se encontraba, así que decidió caminar. No pasó mucho hasta llegar al final.

-¿Qué… qué es este lugar?- murmuró viendo hacia abajo, solo ahí se dio cuenta que no era suelo por donde caminaba, era un edificio, y había miles de esos.

-Este lugar es tu mundo interior, Ichigo.

-¿Quién…?- se dio la vuelta con rapidez, pero no vio a nadie. Frunció el ceño y se alejó unos pasos del borde, pero sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Al voltearse, su impresión fue tan grande que volvió a retroceder un par de pasos. Había un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con lentes que lo miraba seriamente.

-Por fin llegaste, Ichigo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-¿Qué quién es?- preguntó otra voz, un poco más chillona, en su espalda- No deberías ser tan injusto con nosotros, rey.

Ichigo se sintió nervioso, al girar encontró a un tipo igual a él, solo que vestía diferente y era completamente blanco, menos sus ojos. Él, contrario al otro tipo, tenía una sonrisa socarrona que le cubría el rostro y una enorme espada detrás.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó de nuevo- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Ya te lo dije, Ichigo. Estás en tu interior.

-¿Mi interior? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Acaso ya no nos recuerdas, rey?- se acercó un paso- ¿Prefieres que yo tome tu lugar?

-¿Qué?

-Estás aquí por aluna razón, rey.

-Sin embargo, aún no estás preparado.

-¿Preparado para qué?- Ichigo no entendía nada, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado.

-Para volver.

-¿Volver a dónde?- las figuras de los hombres comenzaron a caminar, ambos hacia la misma dirección- ¡Contéstenme!

-No es nuestro deber decírtelo, Ichigo. Lo tienes que descubrir tú solo.

-No nos hagas esperar demasiado rey, o juro que reclamaré tu cuerpo como el mío.

-Reclamar… ¿a qué te refieres con…?- sintió que el edificio debajo comenzaba a resquebrajarse- ¿Qué… qué pasa?

-Todavía no es el momento.

-¿Momento para qué?- reclamó de nuevo, trató de acercarse una vez más pero cada vez se rompía más- ¡Aún no me han dicho quiénes son!

El edificio terminó de romperse e Ichigo cayó, las figuras quedaron flotando en el aire viendo como caían. Quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz y aunque quiso agarrarse para evitar la caída, no encontró con qué. Volvió a mirar a aquellos hombres, pero se sorprendió al ver que ahí solo había uno.

-Nosotros somos…

-¡Ichigo!

De repente, Ichigo se encontró en su cama, jadeando y transpirando debido al sueño que acababa de tener. Puso su mano en su frente y trató de calmarse un poco, luego vio quién lo había llamado. Rukia estaba sentada a su lado, mirándolo preocupada, parecía que había corrido hacia él porque ella también jadeaba un poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó al notarlo más tranquilo- ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

Rukia estaba nerviosa, había sentido la enorme presión espiritual de Ichigo crecer de una sola sentada y tuvo que ir lo más rápido que pudo a calmarlo antes de que algún hollow se sintiera atraído por él. Lo encontró removiéndose bajo las sábanas y trató de despertarlo varias veces.

-¿Estás bien?

-Rukia.

-¿Qué pasó?- acercó una mano a su mejilla y lo acarició con el pulgar.

-No lo sé, estaba teniendo un sueño extraño.

-¿De nuevo con los sueños?- bajó su mano hasta la de él para darle un pequeño apretón.

-Pero este era diferente. No te estabas en él, era…- trató de buscar las palabras exactas, pero sentía que se quedaba corto con todas- Había dos personas.

-¿Dos personas?

-Sí, pero luego fueron una sola- sabía que lo que decía sonaba más extraño de lo que parecía- Me dijeron que no era el momento, pero que tenía que volver.

-¿Volver?- repitió ella, pero ya sabía de lo que él estaba hablando.

-No sé qué quiere decir eso, Rukia. No entiendo nada.

-Tranquilo, trata de no preocuparte por eso.

-Pregunté quiénes eran-dijo, ignorándola.

Rukia esperó pacientemente a que él continuara. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos y apartó su mano para luego agarrarla con la suya.

-Sólo me dieron un nombre.

-¿Cuál es ese nombre?- preguntó con temor a saber la respuesta.

Ichigo dio la mirada hasta la de ella y apretó su mano.

\- _Zangetsu_ .

.

* * *

Se que no es tan largo, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Poco a poco Ichigo va a ir recuperando su antigua vida, esperemos que no se vuelva loco en el proceso (?

Ahora, los agradecimientos :D

.

 **Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho:** Hacer que ese final no exista también es una buena opción (? Creo que el deseo de felicidad para con el otro en la novela fue solo un intento burdo de engañarse. Espero haber tardado menos que 84 años (?

.

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94:** No es fácil superar ese final, a mí me tomó casi dos años. Espero que este fic alivie un poco ese feo sentimiento.

.

 **linithamonre77:** Trato de hacer los capítulos largos y con contenido para que no pase tan rápido la lectura (? Pese a todo, creo que Ichigo se tomó con bastante... tranquilidad (? toda la revelación de Rukia como shinigami, y respecto a las incógnitas, poco a poco pequeño saltamontes (?

.

 **Nenyanga:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Tengo parte del final planeado, pero a veces esta historia cobra vida y se escribe sola, así que no sé lo que puede llegar a ocurrir. Que bueno que pienses que sus personalidades siguen siendo las mismas, hay ocasiones que tengo miedo que pueda a resultar demasiado oc, ojalá te haya gustado este también.

.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Yo me siento bien después de esa epifanía, un peso menos en mi corazón (? Siempre es preferible un Ichigo desmemoriado, jajaja.

.

 **Mislu:** Gracias por comentar, ojalá te haya gustado.

.

 **fel01:** Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

.

 **JeLann7:** Me alegra un montón que sientan que no cambian sus personalidades, cada capítulo revelará algo. Al menos esa es la idea (?

.

 **Mia:** No te preocupes, yo tampoco me pasé por aquí hace bastante (? No voy a dejar la historia, solo me cuesta actualizar tan seguido. Pero la voy a concluir tarde o temprano. Gracias por seguir este fic.

.

También quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios en el One-Shot que publiqué por los dos años del final de Bleach, me alegró mucho que les haya gustado.

P/D: Amo que me dejen comentarios tan largos.

Ya sin más, trataré de actualizar pronto.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	24. Secretos

**.**

 **¡Muy buenas gente!**

 **Después de dos meses sin actualizar, por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo, regalo atrasado de Navidad y el último del año.**

 **Espero que les guste, me costó mucho concentrar ideas para este, pero quedó.**

 **Falta poco para el final, aún no les puedo decir cuántos capítulos exactamente, pero pronto.**

 **Ya sin más, que lo disfruten.**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24: Secretos.**

Era evidente que ninguno había pegado un ojo el resto de la noche. Las ojeras profundas y el rostro cansado de ambos pudo haberle dado una mala impresión a la familia, pero ni siquiera Isshin bromeó con eso. No podía evitar preocuparse cada vez más por la situación.

Ichigo, en cambio, no entendía por qué Rukia estaba así. En un principio pensó que solo se debía a que le preocupaba que él no pudiera dormir por los sueños, pero ya no estaba tan convencido. Desayunaron en silencio, al menos entre ellos, hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Subieron las escaleras y antes de que Rukia entrara a la habitación de las gemelas para dejar su gigai, Ichigo habló.

-Oye.

-¿Hm?- balbuceó medio adormilada aún.

-¿Hay algo… que me estés ocultando?- sabía que estaba siendo muy directo, pero Ichigo no sabía cómo enfrentar las situaciones de otra forma.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó más espabilada.

-No trates de mentirme Rukia, no más.

-Ichigo.

-No, basta. No soy estúpido- se rascó la cabeza, tratando de calmarse- Sé que hay algo más detrás de toda esa historia que me contaste la última vez. No quería presionarte para que me lo dijeras, pero estoy seguro que tú sabes acerca de mis sueños, Rukia.

-Tranquilízate, Ichigo.

-¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Me están pasando cosas extrañas! ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?- sin querer su voz era cada vez más fuerte- Y lo peor de todo es que tú pareces saber qué es todo esto y te niegas a decírmelo.

-No hay nada que tenga que decirte- la voz calma y serena de Rukia parecía poner aún más nervioso a Ichigo.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago.

-¡Lo haces!- se acercó un paso a ella, pero Rukia no retrocedió- No tengo idea de por qué lo sé, pero lo hago. No me mientas.

-¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo?

-¡No lo sé! Pero no sería la primera vez que me ocultas algo.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Que no sé qué tanto pueda confiar en ti, Rukia.

-No me vegas con eso ahora, idiota.

-Entonces dime la verdad, dime qué son esos sueños, dime qué es lo que me está pasando.

-Ya te expliqué, es por nuestra cercanía que-

-No te creo- interrumpió.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay algo más, estoy seguro que es así. Por favor, dímelo Rukia.

-No hay nada más que eso.

-¡Basta ya con eso! No sé qué es, ni por qué nadie me lo dice, pero tengo que saberlo, necesito saberlo.

Rukia no dijo nada, solo lo miró y trató de no perder la compostura.

-No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea absurda, pero no hay nada más

-¿Cuál es tu misión?

-Ichigo- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Eso no te concierne.

-Sigo sin creerte, Rukia. Sé que me estás mintiendo.

-No seas idiota y ya vete a cambiar, se te hará tarde.

-No trates de evadir el tema, ¿por qué me está pasando todo esto?

-Basta ya, Ichigo.

-Veo cosas que ante no veía, las escucho. No puedo dormir tranquilo por los malditos sueños y cada vez que te comento sobre esto parece que ya lo sabías.

-Claro que no.

-¿Qué mierda me está pasando? Quiero volver a mi vida de antes, no quiero ver todo eso, no quiero soñar nada de eso.

-Ichigo.

-¡Estoy cansado, Rukia!- exclamó en un grito- ¡Voy a volverme loco, no quiero nada de esto!

-Cálmate.

-¿Cómo me pides que calme cuando no sé qué me está pasando?

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que pueda decir para ayudarte.

-¡Mientes! ¡Lo haces desde que te conozco!

-¿Desde que me conoces, dices? ¡No tienes por qué tratarme así, idiota! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¡No lo sé! Pero sé que tú lo sabes.

-¡Ya basta con eso, cabeza dura!

-¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime cómo terminar con todo esto!

-¡No lo sé, Ichigo! Si lo supiera te lo habría dicho hace mucho.

-Todo esto empezó desde que te conozco, Rukia. ¡Tú tienes que arreglarlo!

-¿Qué-?

-¡Quiero volver a ser una persona normal, quiero-!

-¡Ichigo!- la voz grave de su padre lo interrumpió. Ichigo lo miró desconcertado, Isshin estaba serio como pocas veces.

-Papá.

-Es suficiente, deja de discutir y ve a cambiarte.

-Pero…- miró a Rukia, como buscando decir algo más, pero ella no lo estaba mirando. Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos y había girado su cabeza hacia un lado.- Rukia.

-Vas a llegar tarde, ve a cambiarte- su voz sonaba igual que siempre, pero Ichigo sabía que no se sentía así.

Alargó una mano, quería hacer que lo mirara, pero ella retrocedió un poco y entró a la habitación. Ichigo apretó su mano en un puño y antes de entrar también en su habitación, Isshin lo llamó.

-Lo único que te voy a decir es que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, Rukia-chan no se merece que la trates así.

-¿Tú también?

-No presiones Ichigo, lo que tenga que llegar, llegará.

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió y entró. Isshin suspiró y bajó de nuevo, agradeció haber llegado a tiempo antes de que su hijo dijera algo más, ya suficiente tenía su querida tercera hija como para cargar con eso.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se marcharon sin decirse nada, solo despidiéndose. Isshin esperaba que cambiara la situación durante el trayecto, pero el ambiente no había cambiado estando solos. Ella decidió seguir como si nada, esperando que Ichigo siguiera su ejemplo, pero claramente no sería así. Su ceño estaba más hundido de lo normal y, aunque estaban en los bolsillos, estaba segura que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños.

-Rukia, yo…- comenzó, pero se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó a lo lejos una voz conocida.

-¡Kurosaki-kuuuun!- Inoue se acercaba trotando y saludando muy emocionada- ¡Kuchiki-saaaan! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Inoue- dijo Rukia, un poco aliviada de verla.

-Hm, Buen día- obviamente Ichigo no compartía ese sentimiento, pero trató de serenarse para que la chica no se preocupara.

-¡Me alegra encontrarlos!- sonrió, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había hacía un momento- Acabo de venir de comprar un poco de licuado de palta con ají y melón ¿quieren probar un poco?

-No, gracias- contestaron al mismo tiempo demasiado rápido.

-Oh, bueno, no importa- sonrió- ¿Vamos juntos a clases?

De camino sólo se escuchaba a Orihime hablar, en ocasiones Rukia le contestaba, pero Ichigo se había apartado un poco, aun pensando en Zangetsu. Miró a Rukia, sonriendo nerviosa mientras se negaba a probar un poco de batido de nuevo, sabía que había algo más que todavía no le contaba. Primero pensó que se trataba de algo que era difícil para ella, pero ya estaba dudando para quién realmente lo era.

.

.

.

Orihime no sabía qué había pasado con esos dos, era la primera vez que los veía así de distantes.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó por lo bajo, aunque realmente Ichigo no parecía estar prestando atención.

-Tranquila Inoue, solo nuestras típicas peleas.

-Humm- asintió sin estar del todo convencida, miró hacia atrás para ver a Ichigo, quien miraba su celular distraído- Oye, Kuchiki-san.

-¿Si?

-Yo…- de alguna manera Inoue sabía que si no aprovechaba ese momento, no lo volvería a tener- Quiero declararme a Kurosaki-kun hoy. La última vez… no pude hacerlo.

-Inoue.

-Por favor, ¿podrías dejarnos solos hoy?

Rukia se sentía con mucha culpa al pensar en lo que había pasado con Ichigo, pero también sabía que si aceptaba a Inoue las cosas para él serían diferentes. Sería como tendría que haber sido al comienzo, sin ella ahí.

-Claro, no te preocupes- asintió- De todas formas estaba pensando en ir a lo de Urahara en la tarde.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Volvió a asentir y no dijo nada más, varios estudiantes ya estaban ahí y además, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.  
Ichigo y Rukia no volvieron a hablar en toda la tarde, ni siquiera pudieron dirigirse la mirada, o al menos Ichigo no pudo hacerlo. Luego de pensarlo un poco, sabía que había lastimado a Rukia con sus palabras y no haber sido por su padre, quién sabe cómo habrían terminado las cosas.

Pero no quería disculparse, era culpa suya que hayan terminado así. Si tan solo dejara de ocultarle cosas, nunca hubieran pasado por ese momento.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que ir a lo de Urahara.

Las clases ya habían finalizado y estaban en el patio cuando ya casi no había estudiantes. Sólo estaban Ishida, Chad e Inoue.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir?- el ceño fruncido de Ichigo era cada vez más profundo.

-Tengo que darle unos reportes, nada más.- Rukia tenía los brazos cruzados y no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Entonces te acompaño.- dijo acomodando su bolso.

-No es necesario. Tú vete a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes hacer lo que te digo y marcharte?

-Tú no me mandas, enana.

-Ni tú a mí tampoco, cabeza de zanahoria. Así que ya deja de molestar y vete a casa.

-Rukia.

-O mejor, acompaña a Inoue a la suya, ya se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Ah?

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, mientras que Chad e Ishida levantaron una ceja, incrédulos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir también?

-Porque quiero terminar esto rápido y tú eres demasiado lento.

-¿Quién demonios es el lento?

-Ya basta Kurosaki, pareces un niño pequeño.

-No te metas, Ishida.

-Deja de discutir estupideces, déjala hacer su trabajo.

-Agh, mejor te acompaño Inoue- le dijo y volteó sin esperarla.

-¡Eh, si! Adiós a todos- los chicos levantaron la mano correspondiendo el saludo de la chica.

-¿Hay algo malo entre ustedes?- preguntó Ishida.

-Lo usual, nada más.

-Como digas- movió los lentes con sus dedos- Nos vemos.

-A veces Ichigo es un idiota- dijo Chad y Rukia lo miró, extrañada por el comentario- Las palabras le salen antes de pensar, pero seguro que con uno de tus golpes lo harás recapacitar.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón, gracias por el consejo Sado- él asintió y se marchó, haciendo que ella también se marchara usando el shunpo.

-Espera por favor, Kurosaki-kun- exclamó Inoue casi corriendo tras el chico que parecía a punto de romper el suelo con cada paso.

-¿Eh?- se detuvo y vio a Inoue jadeando mientras llegaba a su lado- Lo siento, no me di cuenta que iba tan rápido.

-Es-está bien, al menos ya te detuviste- dijo aun con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hm- se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia los lados- Ven, te invito a tomar algo.

-E-eh, no es necesario- contestó un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila, en compensación a lo que te hice pasar. Vamos.

-Entonces, muchas gracias.

El corazón de Orihime latía tan fuerte, que de alguna manera y pese a todo aún albergaba un poquito de esperanza.

.

.

.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí, Kuchiki-san.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Urahara se levantó de donde estaba recostado y se sentó, abanicándose.

-Sobre Ichigo.

-¿Pasó algo más?

-Ichigo vio a Zangetsu en sus sueños- suspiró- Habló con él.

-Vaya, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

-Al parecer, busca que Ichigo recuerde. Pero no está funcionando, Ichigo está cada vez más confundido.

-La capsula de la memoria es mucho más fuerte que el de sus poderes.

-Si- asintió- Supuse que era así, pero… ¿no es mejor dejar las cosas como están?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ichigo está bien como está ahora, es la vida que siempre quiso- cruzó sus brazos- ¿Por qué quitarle todo eso de nuevo?

-Una vez estuvo desesperado por recuperarlos.

-Ahora no sabe que alguna vez los tuvo.

-Si la capsula de la memoria se rompiera, estoy seguro que los pediría.

-Lo único que estamos logrando es lastimarlo, se siente perdido en este mundo que ahora es nuevo para él.

-¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes?

Rukia calló y esa fue la respuesta que Kisuke esperaba.

-No quiero volver a dejar su mundo de cabeza, Urahara.

-No puedes cambiar su destino, Kuchiki-san. Esto es lo que es Kurosaki-san.

-No me darás más opción, ¿no es así?

-Esta es la única solución.

-Lo dudo, pero si veo que esto es demasiado para él, hablaré directamente con el Comandante. Haré lo que sea para evitar que él siga sufriendo.

-Eres demasiado amable, Kuchiki-san. ¿No estarías feliz también al saber que él te recuerda?

-Yo no soy importante.

-Lo eres. Eres demasiado importante para él.

-Tal vez así fue antes, pero ya no más. Ahora el que debe entender eso eres tú.

-Estamos haciendo lo posible para solucionar todo esto.

-Simplemente no lo hagan a costa de su cordura.

Urahara asintió, murmurando un "no te preocupes" antes de que ella diera media vuelta y saliera de la tienda.

-Será mejor que te apresures, no dudo que Kuchiki haga lo imposible para que el Comandante deje a Ichigo- escuchó Urahara detrás de él.

-Tranquila Yoruichi, falta poco.

-Si tú lo dices.

.

* * *

.

-Gracias por acompañarme y por la bebida, Kurosaki-kun- ya habían llegado a la entrada del edificio.

-No es nada. Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces- dijo con un además despreocupado, pero antes de que se girara, Inoue dijo algo más.

-Uhm, ¿Kurosaki-kun? Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo...- su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate y sus manos comenzaron a temblar del nerviosismo- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Importante?

-Kurosaki-kun, yo…- inhaló profundo y lo miró directo a los ojos- Yo… estoy enamorada de ti.

Ichigo boqueó ante la declaración, sin saber qué decir, pero Inoue continuó.

-He estado enamorada de ti desde hace muchísimo tiempo- sonrió- Pero creí que ya era tiempo de confesártelo.

-Inoue, yo-

-No, no me digas tu respuesta ahora- se apresuró a decir- ¿Está bien si te pido que… lo pienses?

-Está bien- murmuró, aún sorprendido.

-Gracias, Kurosaki-kun. Hasta mañana.- él asintió y luego la vio entrar.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pensando en la declaración. Tal vez, si Orihime se lo hubiera dicho antes, él habría aceptado. Nunca había pensado realmente en sus sentimientos, pero le gustaba, de hecho, ella hizo que su mal humor de hoy disminuyera un poco. Pero no era suficiente, al menos ya no lo era.

Lo que le dijo a Rukia en la mañana era cierto, desde que ella había llegado a su vida las cosas que antes creía que eran correctas ya no le parecían igual. Ella había cambiado su mundo, y pese a todo, no estaba mal de todo. Aunque él le haya dado a entender otra cosa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, les dijo a sus hermanas que le avisaran cuando estuviera lista la cena, mientras que él se acostaba ignorando las preguntas acerca de donde estaba la pequeña shinigami. Pero no pasó mucho cuando la vio entrar por su ventana.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a entrar por la puerta?- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Es más fácil entrar por aquí e ir directo al gigai que ir por la puerta.

-Pareces una ladrona.

-No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, no voy a llevar nada de tus cosas.

-Ugh.

Rukia salió de la habitación, pero volvió poco después ya con el gigai.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? Oye, siéntate en el suelo.

-No seas maleducado, no voy a sentarme en el suelo- le dijo acomodándose más al borde de la cama- ¿Qué pasó con Inoue?

-¿Qué…? ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque no me correspondía- suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Eres así de estúpido?

-No me digas estúpido, enana maldita- gruñó- No supe qué contestarle, y ella me pidió que lo pienses.

-Entiendo.

-¿Entiendes?- el mal humor que creía había desaparecido, estaba volviendo- ¿Qué acaso no te importa?

-Sé acerca de los sentimientos de Inoue hace mucho, Ichigo.

-¿Y qué, crees que debería aceptarla, acaso?

-Si.

-Rukia.

-Inoue es una chica maravillosa, Ichigo. Nunca encontrarás a alguien como ella, mucho menos alguien que tenga tanta paciencia contigo.

-No me interesa eso. No necesito de alguien que me tenga paciencia.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas, entonces?

-A ti.

Por un momento, Rukia sintió que su corazón saltó de su pecho.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Sé muy bien lo que digo.

-Ichigo, tienes que entender…

-¿Entender qué, Rukia?

-Yo jamás podría hacer lo que ella hace, no te diría palabras bonitas ni alentadoras.

-Lo sé- asintió- Y es por eso que no quiero nada con Inoue. Ella no puede hacer lo que tú haces.

-¿Y qué hago yo?

-Detener mi lluvia.

Rukia boqueó, inhaló profundo y cuando estaba por hablar la voz de Yuzu anunciando la cena la interrumpió.

-Es mejor ir ahora, sino Yuzu se enojará- Rukia se levantó sin esperar respuesta.

-Oye- la detuvo cuando abrió la puerta- Lo que dije en la mañana, sí creo que cambiaste mi vida- ella se tensó, pero Ichigo no pareció darse cuenta- Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

-Idiota- murmuró, pero tenía las orejas un poco rojas, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ichigo.

.

.

.

La cena había pasado sin más, discusiones entre ellos y un par de golpes, todo normal. Rukia se había ofrecido, junto a Karin, a lavar los trastes. Ambas hablaban sobre los entrenamientos que Karin tenía para los partidos y los que Rukia tuvo que hacer para entrar en la academia. Fue el sonido del celular de la pequeña shinigami la que interrumpió el momento.

-Tranquila, Rukia-chan, atiende la llamada que yo termino aquí.

-Te lo agradezco- sonrió y salió de la cocina- ¿Urahara? ¿Qué ocurre?

- _Kuchiki-san, llamo porque es necesario que estés preparada._

-¿Preparada para qué?

- _Solo me faltan un par de detalles para terminar con el artefacto que ayudará a Kurosaki-san._

-¿Es en serio?

- _Me faltan un par de detalles, simplemente quiero que estés pendiente por si algo llegara a pasar con Kurosaki-san antes de que lo perfeccione._

-¿Acaso hay posibilidades de que algo ocurra?

 _-Las hay_ \- escuchó el suspiro de Urahara _\- Para poder hacer esto, tuve que usar el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san que almacené antes de que él perdiera la memoria. Como sabes, su reiatsu es tan alto que atrae con facilidad a los hollows, pero ahora también está que el mismo Kurosaki-san está liberando un poco de ese reiatsu. Todo eso podría hacer que atraiga a un-_

-Menos Grande- completó Rukia, impresionada por lo que escuchaba.

- _Así es, es posible que un Menos Grande aparezca atraído por tanto poder, es por eso que te pido que estés alerta y que lleves la espada que te di en cualquier momento._

-Si, la tengo conmigo siempre.

- _Bien, por favor, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante_.

-Lo tendré.

Aún inquieta por toda la información, Rukia cortó la llamada. No estaba segura acerca de cómo proceder ahora, podían pasar muchas cosas y lo único que ella quería hacer era ir con Ichigo e impedir que saliera en lo más mínimo.

-Oye, enana, te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué?

-Te decía que si quieres comer helado, el viejo trajo un poco.

-Ah, claro. Sí, sí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, no es nada- dijo más calmada- Ya, vamos antes de que Isshin-san se lo termine todo.

Ichigo la vio irse, sin creer nada de lo que le decía, pero no volvería a discutir con ella sobre eso. Al menos no por el momento.

.

* * *

¡Ya falta poco para dar fin a esta historia!

Quiero desearles que pasen un hermoso año nuevo y les quiero agradecer de corazón que sean tan pacientes conmigo y esperar siempre la actualización de este fic. Hicieron que este año fuera hermoso. Especialmente a esas personitas que siempre me dejan su comentario, logran siempre sacarme una sonrisa y una que otra lagrima: **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94, Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho, FIRE OF THE DEAD, linithamonre77, Guest, JeLann7, fel01, VizoredLisa, Uchiha Sam97, ,** y **Mia.**

Les deseo un espléndido 2019 lleno de éxitos y felicidad, ¡nos leemos el año que viene!


	25. Shinigami

**.**

 **¡Hola! Por fin, desde de un mes les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Creo que como el anterior esperaron demasiado, hubo pocos reviews (? Pero vi que hay gente nueva que se suma a esta historia :D**

 **Me alegra mucho que siga gustando aunque tarde tanto en actualizar**

 **Este capítulo es ya prácticamente el ante-último de este fic. Falta muy poco para el final, así que esperen con ansias.**

 **Ya sin más, los dejo con cel capítulo**

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!  
**

 **l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**

* * *

 **.**

 **Deathberry una vez más**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25: Shinigami.**

Rukia no había podido dormir de nuevo. En la madrugada se había levantado ya cansada de intentarlo y había terminado sentada en el tejado hasta que el sol empezó a salir. Bajó sin una pizca de sueño hasta la sala, donde se encontró con Isshin preparándose un café.

-¿No pudiste dormir, Rukia-chan?

-No, y por lo que veo usted tampoco durmió muy bien- Isshin sonrió, haciendo notar aún más las ojeras debajo de sus cansados ojos.

-Están pasando demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, hasta un viejo como yo se preocupa.

Puso dos tazas sobre la mesa y ella se acercó agradeciendo el gesto. Ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de la bebida hasta que Isshin decidió hablar.

-Hablé con Urahara ayer, así que supongo que tú también lo hiciste.

-Si- cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma del café inundarla- No sé qué hacer, Isshin-san. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con todo esto.

-¿Tienes miedo por mi hijo?

Apretó su taza con ambas manos y asintió- Mucho, todo esto es demasiado para él. Lo mejor era que hubiese quedado como antes de que yo volviera a Karakura.

-¿Prefieres que Ichigo siga con la memoria borrada?

-Ichigo está bien así, es… lo que siempre quiso desde que me conoció. Ser un shinigami-

-Ser un shinigami-interrumpió-Es lo que hizo feliz a mi hijo. Lo que lo hacía ser él de verdad.

-Eso fue antes, ahora está abrumado con poder ver a los espíritus. Ni siquiera sabe que fue un shinigami antes.

-Acaso… ¿tienes miedo de que se entere que estuviste ocultándole esa información todo este tiempo?- la miró sobre la taza, notando como se tensaba.

-No voy a negar que me inquieta saber que se enojará cuando sepa eso. Pero lo entendería y realmente me lo merezco, pero no puedo decirle la verdad de eso.

-Sí, yo también creo que está bien que no se lo digas, pero no trates de llevar la carga de no contárselo tu sola. Todos estamos en la misma bolsa.

Rukia sonrió y de un trago se terminó su café.

-No sé qué va a pasar después de eso- comenzó, tratando de que su voz no sonara tan desgarrada como se sentía- Lo más probable es que no quiera hablarme o saber de mí, y lo comprendería.

-Rukia-chan.

-Pero realmente espero que no termine tan mal como pienso que lo hará- Rukia se levantó llevando su taza al lavadero- Gracias por el café, Isshin-san.

Él asintió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió por las escaleras. Suspiró cansado, sea como sea, quería que ya terminara. Y en lo posible, que terminara bien.

.

.

.

Ichigo se levantó cansado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le latía horrores. Se sentía pesado y a cada paso que daba le costaba levantar los pies.

-¿Estás bien, Ichi-nii?

-Creo que estoy por resfriarme- le contestó a Karin cuando se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Resfriado? Pero si tú nunca te enfermas.

-No deberías ir a clases así, onii-chan- Yuzu se acercó con el desayuno y luego a Ichigo, poniendo una mano en su frente- No parece que tengas fiebre.

-No te preocupes, seguro es algo pasajero.

-Hmm- Yuzu lo miró con desconfianza- Deberías dejar que papá te revise para estar más seguros.

-Sí, sí. Por cierto, ¿dónde están el viejo y Rukia?

-Papá se despertó temprano y se puso a trabajar, Rukia-chan está hablando por teléfono afuera- respondió Karin empezando a comer.

-Ellos ya desayunaron más temprano.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y decidió comer también. Ya más tarde hablaría con Rukia.

Ella, mientras tanto, hablaba con Ishida para poder tener más seguridad sobre lo que podría ocurrir con Ichigo. No le dijo toda la verdad, pero sabía que podía contar con el Quincy y luego él se las arreglaría para enterarse de todo.  
Cuando entró de nuevo a la casa, el ceño fruncido de Ichigo la recibió.

-Buenos días- le dijo calmada, no se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos así como así.

-Buenas- respondió seco, Ichigo siguió comiendo el desayuno y Rukia no quiso decir más, así que subió a la habitación para dejar le gigai.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó Karin mirando a la shinigami con su rostro apoyado en una mano.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- contestó sin mostrarse muy interesado en el tema.

-Porque la estás tratando extraño.

-Siempre la trato así.

-Últimamente parecía que se llevaban mejor- desvió su mirada hacia él y sonrió- Hasta te salían corazoncitos cuando estabas con ella.

-¿Qué-? No digas ridiculeces, Karin- el tic en la ceja de Ichigo le hizo saber a su hermana que no estaba del todo equivocada.

-Vamos, Ichi-nii, admite que Rukia-chan te gusta- levantó la cejas sugerente y la sonrisa pícara se hizo más grande.

-¡No seas entrometida!- exclamó y terminó de desayunar- Gracias por la comida Yuzu, iré a cambiarme.

Karin siguió riendo viendo las mejillas coloreadas de su hermano.

-No seas así, Karin-chan.

-Tranquila Yuzu, al menos sabemos que Ichi-nii no se desvió del camino hacia Rukia-chan.

-Hm- asintió, recogiendo los platos sucios- Me alegra que estén juntos.

-No creo que estén juntos aún, pero no están lejos de estarlo.

-Pero si siento que Onii-chan y Rukia-chan están actuando algo extraño hoy.

Karin intuía que tenía que ver con los poderes de Ichigo, pero decidió no comentárselo a su hermana para no preocuparla más.

-Seguro es cosa de adolescentes, las hormonas, ya sabes.

-Si tú lo dices.

Rukia ya lo esperaba fuera del gigai para cuando Ichigo terminó de cambiarse. Él todavía sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, pero se sentía con las energías suficientes para ir a clases.

-¿Ya estás listo?- Rukia se terminó de acomodar la bufanda, sin mirarlo.

Ichigo murmuró una afirmación y bajaron las escaleras directo a la puerta.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿No vas a esperar a que papá te revise?

-No te preocupes Yuzu, seguro se me pasa.

El trayecto fue silencioso, no había incomodidad, pero ambos sentían que no era como otras veces. Rukia estaba preocupada por la aparición de algún hollow o que Ichigo pudiese desbordarse por su reiatsu, en cambio, él trataba de pensar en aquello que debía recordar y la razón por la Rukia parecía querer ocultarle cosas.

Quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que termine en pelea. La última vez le había dicho cosas que no sentía y casi lo hecha todo a perder. Pero no podía evitar discutir con Rukia, era como natural en ambos que terminaran peleando o gritándose.

Sin darse cuenta ya se habían separado, por lo que decidió apresurarse para sentarse. Saludó a sus amigos, Inoue le correspondió un poco nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas, y recordó de pronto que le debía una repuesta.

Todo parecía ir normal, salvo que cada vez se sentía más pesado y el dolor de cabeza iba incrementando. Trató de que no se notara mucho para no preocupar a sus amigos, pero cuando fue al baño para refrescarse supo que sí había alguien que lo había notado.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Rukia comenzó a caminar a su lado, mirándolo preocupada.

-Tranquila, seguro es un resfriado nada más- agradecía que no había tanta gente en el pasillo en ese momento.

-Ichigo.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa le diré al viejo que me revise.

Rukia lo dejó estar, pero no estaba convencida de que se tratara de un simple resfriado y lo confirmó cuando vio a Ishida del otro lado, asintiendo. Ambos sabían que lo que estaba afectándolo era su reiatsu. Era cada vez más fuerte y su cuerpo no estaba resistiendo. Apretó entre sus dedos aquella cápsula que Urahara le había dado hacía varios días, rogando que no fuera necesaria usarla.

Fueron tres largos y tortuosos días en los que Ichigo no mejoraba, había hablado con Isshin pero solo confirmó lo que él tanto explicaba, pero ni siquiera así se sintió satisfecho acerca de lo que le pasaba. Sentía a Rukia cada vez más preocupada, aunque ella intentaba no demostrarlo, también sentía que Ishida lo observaba más detalladamente, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre eso él desviaba la conversación o simplemente lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca.

Estaban regresando a casa cuando el cuerpo de Ichigo pareció colapsar. Sus piernas le fallaron tan inesperadamente que no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse antes de caer.

-¡Ichigo!- Rukia se agachó a su lado y cuando lo tocó para tratar de ayudarlo retiró la mano en un movimiento involuntario- Estás hirviendo- murmuró y se apresuró a palpar su rostro y brazos, buscando comprobar que realmente todo su cuerpo estaba igual.

-No me puedo mover- alcanzó a decir entre jadeos, aferrándose al kimono de Rukia como si se le fuera la vida, y él sintió que así era- ¿Qué me pasa, Rukia?

-No lo sé, yo…- boqueó sin saber qué contestar hasta que una fuerte presión espiritual los aplastó a ambos. Rukia miró con terror hacia arriba, una gran garganta se abría en el cielo y el aullido de varios hollows empezaron a estremecer la ciudad.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- preguntó Ichigo viendo también a los hollows.

Rukia no contestó, se separó de Ichigo y desenvainó a su zanpakuto.

-Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, no puedo dejar que se esparzan por todo Karakura.

-¿Qué dices? No voy a dejar que vayas sola.

-No puedes ayudarme en esto, Ichigo- dijo sin mirarlo- Además, apenas puedes moverte. Quédate aquí.

-Mierda, no decidas eso por ti misma- Ichigo intentó levantarse sin éxito alguno. Molesto vio como Rukia se alejaba y comenzaba a matar a los monstruos sin duda ni esfuerzo.

Arrastrándose se acercó a una pared y se apoyó en ella para tratar de levantarse. Procuró no distraerse viendo a Rukia usar la espada que repentinamente se había vuelto blanca con un largo listón. Intentó levantarse varias veces, pero no podía despegar sus rodillas del suelo. El hueco en el cielo era cada vez más grande y bajaban más de esos hollows. Ichigo quería moverse, quería ayudarle, pero no podía y no sabía cómo. Sentía que sería una molestia.

Rukia intentaba deshacerse rápidamente de los hollows para poder cerrar la garganta antes de que algo peor bajara, pero no le daban la oportunidad. Eran demasiados y la atacaban todos juntos. Y no podía usar su bankai en Karakura, sería desastroso y podría llevarse consigo a demasiados inocentes. A medida que acababa con unos, más aparecían, no podía negar que era por el reiatsu que Ichigo estaba despidiendo. Cada vez más fuerte y no podría protegerlo todo el tiempo. De pronto los hollows se detuvieron y comenzaron a retroceder, Ichigo suspiró aliviado pero Rukia temió lo peor. La garganta se abrió aún más y comenzaron a emerger varios Menos Grande lanzando un grito que hizo que Ichigo temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¡Rukia!- exclamó cuando uno de ellos la atacó, pero lo había esquivado. Ichigo vio que estaba cansada, y estaba seguro que no era solo por la pelea de antes. Hacía mucho que la veía agotada y se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla como quería.

Quería estar ahí con ella.

Quería aligerar el peso que tenía en su espalda.

Y sobre todo, quería protegerla.

 _Necesitaba_ protegerla.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se enderezó y, apoyado en la pared, se levantó hasta quedar de pie. Todavía sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero decidió que no podía estar ahí mirando sin hacer nada.

No entendió qué fue lo que pasó, pero uno de los hollows gigantes giró hacia él y lo atacó, intentó moverse, correr de ahí, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Creyó que ese sería su fin y sin querer cerró los ojos, pero el impacto nunca llegó. El aire casi se le escapa de los pulmones al ver a Rukia en frente, protegiéndolo.

Ella había ido a su lado lo más rápido que pudo y usó a Sode no Shirayuki para hacer una gran barrera de hielo, pero no logró hacerlo en el momento justo porque el cero había alcanzado a darle en su brazo izquierdo. Maldijo entre dientes y con una de las danzas acabó con él, pero aún quedaban Menos Grande y estaba segura que no tendría tanta suerte la próxima vez. Se apoyó un momento en su zanpakuto y trató de pensar en una solución rápida, pero no le gustaba nada por donde estaban yendo.

-Mierda, Rukia ¿estás bien?

Rukia se irguió y tragó grueso. No había más alternativa, aunque no quisiera, no había forma de acabar con ellos sin él. Así que volteó sin titubear y se acercó sacando del bolsillo la capsula de Urahara. Concentró un poco de su reiatsu en él y pronto tomó la forma de una espada, igual a la que había usado la última vez que ayudó a Ichigo a recuperar sus poderes.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Porque Ichigo no lo buscó, no lo pidió. No tiene memorias acerca de eso y temía estar cometiendo el peor error. Porque no sería como la primera vez, ni como la segunda. Sabía que esa ocasión haría que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran totalmente.

-Lo siento, Ichigo- fue lo último que dijo antes de atravesarlo con la espada.

Ichigo no pudo replicar, no sintió dolor físico, pero por un momento pensó que Rukia de alguna manera lo había traicionado. Algo empezó a emanar de él y de pronto todo se vio cubierto por una enorme explosión de luz. Rukia se cubrió el rostro y observó con cierto pesar y alivio mezclado el cuerpo de Ichigo en el suelo. Un cuerpo vacío. Porque el verdadero estaba parado justo al lado, vestido como shinigami. Igual a la última vez que se habían visto antes de que todo esto pasara.

De repente el dolor y la pesadez habían desaparecido de Ichigo. Miró sus manos, su ropa y por último la enorme espada que colgaba en su espalda. Todo eso le resultaba extraño, se sentía perdido, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que por fin estaba como debía estar. Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que no se molestaría en indagar por el momento. Sujetó la enorme espada y la desenvainó. Pensó que sería pesada, que no la podría cargar, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Se sentía tan cómodo que no lo pensó demasiado para atacar a los hollows.

Rukia lo miró con un deje de nostalgia, pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos y comenzó a atacar también. Incluso sin memoria, Ichigo seguía siendo poderoso. Aprovechó un momento en el que los Menos Grande estaban distraídos con él para cerrar la garganta e impedir la entrada a más de ellos. Después todo fue más sencillo, entre los dos pudieron exterminar a los Menos Grande lo suficientemente rápido sin causar demasiado alboroto en la ciudad.

Ichigo miró su espada luego de eso, la sentía tan familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que la sostuviera. De pronto recordó uno de sus muchos sueños extraños y un solo nombre se le vino a la cabeza.

-Zangetsu- murmuró y la espada pareció reaccionar. Sintió como si palpitara, escuchando su llamado y en un parpadeo algunas imágenes de sí mismo, vestido algo diferente, pero con la misma espada llegaron a su mente. Se vio a si mismo derrotando hollows, pero no solo eso, eran muchas peleas y las imágenes pasaban tan deprisa que no podía distinguir contra qué peleaba, pero había algo que sí pudo ver con claridad- Rukia.

Ella se acercó lentamente y con precaución, no sabía lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Ichigo. Veía incertidumbre y confusión, las muecas en su rostro parecían de dolor, pero no estaba del todo segura. Fue cuando pronunció su nombre que entendió que no era dolor lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Ichigo.

-¿Qué es esto, Rukia? ¿Por qué yo…- clavó a Zangetsu en el suelo y se sostuvo de él- puedo manejar esta espada? ¿Por qué me veo como tú?

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada salió. No sabía cómo responder a sus dudas sin hacer destrozos en su corazón.

-¡Contéstame Rukia!- trató de calmarse, pero estaba siendo demasiado difícil- Yo, yo llamé a esa espada Zanegtsu, como en ese sueño, y comencé a ver imágenes extrañas. Imágenes donde yo peleaba y también… tú estabas conmigo. Como si lo que acaba de pasar no fue la primera vez.

-Escucha Ichigo- intentó parecer serena, pero la situación la estaba sobrepasando.

-¿Soy un shinigami?

Rukia no respondió, pero asintió rendida, ya no podía seguir ocultándole cosas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-Eres un shinigami desde los quince años, Ichigo.

-Los quince- repitió y miró sus manos, manos que ya sabían cómo sostener una espada y vino a su mente cuando él y Rukia se habían enfrentado en ese juego, donde tuvo la misma sensación de familiaridad- ¿Por qué no sé nada de esto?

-Porque…

-Dilo, Rukia- murmuró y se acercó con pasos largos para sostenerla por los hombros. Ella no podía ver sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo- ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

Rukia cerró los ojos y tocó las manos de Ichigo con las suyas, no trató de separarse, solo las dejó ahí.

-Tú te convertiste en shinigami a los quince años- repitió- Fue justo después de conocernos, te di mis poderes para que protejas a tu familia, justo como hoy.

Apretó sus manos contra ella, tratando de contenerse, no quería lastimarla.

-¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?

-Hace poco más de medio año tuvimos una guerra, la sociedad de Almas y el mundo real estaban en peligro- trató de resumir lo mejor que pudo, quería simplemente desaparecer- Pese a muchas pérdidas, logramos derrotarlo, pero prometió que volvería.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que no recuerde nada?

-Porque él dijo que volvería cuando estuviéramos en nuestro momento de más felicidad y paz- inhaló profundo y se decidió a mirarlo- El Comandante General y tú decidieron que lo mejor era que no recordaras nada de esto.

-¿Estás diciendo que accedí a que me borraran la memoria?- Ichigo no vio rastros de mentiras en los ojos de Rukia, no más.

-Si. Lo hiciste.

-He… ¿He estado viviendo una mentira todo este tiempo?

-Ichigo-

-¡No!- interrumpió y se alejó de ella- ¡Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!

-Para, Ichigo.

-Es por eso que mi familia y mis amigos te conocen, ¿no? Me siento como un estúpido.

-Lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo mejor.

-¡Estoy seguro de eso!- respondió iracundo, él tenía muy presente que era capaz de tomar una decisión así- Lo que no entiendo es por qué estoy viviendo esto. Si tan peligroso dices que era ese tipo, por qué estás aquí de nuevo.

-Esta es mi misión, Ichigo.

-¿Cuál, cuál es tu maldita misión?

-Tenía que vigilarte, para controlar que todo siguiera en orden.

-¡Mírame Rukia, soy un shinigami!

-Lo sé, pero esto también es parte de mi misión- trató de acercarse a él- Tu poder se desbordaría poco a poco y necesitabas liberarlo antes de que algo peor sucediera. Es por eso que te sentías mal estos días, tu cuerpo ya no podía contenerlo.

-¿Qué mierda?- miró su cuerpo tirado en el suelo por primera vez- ¿Y qué va a pasar después de esto?

-Por ahora es difícil decirlo- mintió, no quería alterarlo más.

Estuvieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Ichigo volvió a mirarla.

-¿Me mentiste todo el tiempo?

-¿Qué?

-Todo esto de ser alguien que venía por trabajo y luego enterarme que eras algo más, todo eso lo entendí, pensé que era comprensible que no quisieras decírmelo antes, pero ahora- apretó sus puños con fuerza- Tú y todos los demás me ocultaron demasiadas cosas.

-No, entiende que-

-¿Qué fue mi decisión? Eso también lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es por qué tratan de jugar con mi mente así. Si yo lo decidí, es porque estaba seguro, porque ya no quería esa vida.

Rukia sintió un hueco en su estómago al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

-Nadie sabe acerca de mi misión, Ichigo- contestó con la voz firme- Ellos no podían decirte nada porque simplemente no debían interferir.

-¿Así que también le has mentido a los demás?

-No le he mentido a nadie.

-A mí me mentiste- corrigió- Te pedí que me dijeras muchas veces acerca de tu misión.

-No es algo para hablar a la ligera.

-¿Y engañarme lo es? ¿Es más ligero, Rukia?

 _No_. Obviamente era mucho más pesado, pero no podía contestar eso. Simplemente no respondió e Ichigo entendió.

-Realmente no te importa, ¿cierto?- sentía su corazón hecho trizas, Rukia lo había traicionado.

-Me importa Ichigo, pero la misión-

-¡La misión, la misión!- interrumpió- Si tu misión era cagarme la vida, felicidades, porque la completaste con éxito.

No volvió a responder, solo observó a Ichigo recoger su espada y luego ir hacia su cuerpo. Lo dejó ir sin más, sin si quiera una última mirada. No trató de detenerlo, aunque quería ir corriendo hasta él y gritarle que era un idiota por pensar así de ella y golpearlo, pero no lo hizo. Sentía que, una vez más, ya no tenía ese derecho.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó, al tercer tono una voz conocida se hizo escuchar.

-Comandante, soy Kuchiki- habló con templanza- Ha pasado algo importante. Ichigo ha vuelto a ser un shinigami.

* * *

Urahara ya sabía lo que había pasado mucho antes de que Rukia llegará a la casa. De alguna manera esperó que las cosas entre ellos resultaran mejor, pero al verla supo que no fue así. No hizo ningún chiste ni trató de animarla, la seriedad era inminente en ambos. Le pidió que lo acompañara al laboratorio mientras ella le explicaba cómo sucedió todo.

-Es increíble que haya aguantado tantos días.

-Ichigo es demasiado terco para dejarse vencer así.

-Supongo que si- murmuró y bajó su sombrero- Esa terquedad no siempre es buena, a veces termina lastimando de más a las personas.

Rukia no contestó, pero no hizo falta. Al llega al laboratorio Urahara la llevó hasta una gran tanque. Ella miró con sorpresa el contenido.

-¿Esto es…?

-La solución para acabar con Ywatch de una vez por todas.

-Es igual.

-Es por el reiatsu, adquirió una forma similar mientras lo iba creando. La primera vez que lo viste todavía no tenía una definida.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará, Urahara?

-Lo hará, una vez que devolvamos los recuerdos a Kurosaki-san, él pondrá fin al resto.

-¿Él?- murmuró y se acercó al tanque para ver más de cerca. Urahara asintió.

-Si. Kuchiki-san, te presento a Kazui.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaan! *música dramática*

Tenía que aparecer Kazui, si, ya que él fue quien "derrotó" a Ywatch en el canon, bueno, de algo tiene que servir acá también (?

De nuevo muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esperando por este fic y también a las nuevas personas que se van sumando, es un placer escribir para ustedes :)

El próximo será, espero, el último capítulo. Trataré de hacerlo largo para disfrutarlo más. Y lo más probable sea que tenga un epílogo, así que todavía queda "Deathberry una vez más" para rato :D

 **Corrección 10/02/19:** El traductor de google hizo lo que quiso y el capítulo salió mal. Pero ya está corregido.


End file.
